Harry potter: Sexto Curso
by MiRuG
Summary: Este Fic es mi continuacion del 5 libro oficial de Harry Potter, Harry Potter y la Orden del Fenix. Harry esta algo transtornado despues de esa muerte y eso afecta en su humor y en su forma de ser.
1. Capitulo 1

****

**- -¤--] Harry Potter: Sexto curso [--¤- -**

**By MiRuG**

****

**Summary:** Este Fic es mi continuación del 5 libro oficial de Harry Potter, Harry Potter y la Orden del Fenix. Harry esta algo trastornado después de esa muerte y eso afecta en su humor y en su forma de ser.

**Disclaimer:** Nada mio, todo de Rowling y de quien ella quiera!!!! Bien ya que he dejado esto claro... No lo voy a repetir mas en el fic... Con lo que este apartado sirve para todos los caps y bueno para todo...

**Nota de la Autora:** Pues nada, haber si os gusta, eso espero...

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Numero 4 de Privet Drive.**

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Harry Potter se había vuelto a instalar en el nº4 de Privet Drive. No estaba muy contento, pero por lo menos eso era mejor que volver a Grimmaud Place, estaba seguro de que allí, los recuerdos de Sirius lo atormentarían.

No había salido de su habitación mas que para lo justamente necesario. Y desde luego había cruzado las mínimas palabras con sus familiares. Dudley lo miraba de forma extraña cada vez que lo veía y Petunia se ponía histérica.

El moreno se encontraba tumbado en su cama, mirando al techo, metido en sus pensamientos cuando una cabeza asomo por detrás de la puerta que acababa de abrir. Era su tía, que lo miraba con algo que pudo reconocer Harry como pena y tristeza. Con una voz melosa y algo insegura su tía le pregunto:

- ¿Ha pasado algo en los últimos tiempos? Estas demasiado callado, para tu carácter alborotador de siempre.

- Sirius ha muerto.- contesto vagamente su sobrino sin quitar la vista del techo.

- ¿Tu padrino, el delincuente?

- ¡SIRIUS NO ES NINGUN DELINCUENTE, NI UN ASESINO! ¿ESTA CLARO?- bramo Harry sin ni siquiera mirar a su tía.

- Lo que tu digas mocoso.

- ¡Y yo no soy ningún mocoso!- replico Harry.

- Como quieras. En fin, intenta no molestar. Nosotros nos vamos esta tarde. Y no quiero encontrarme nada fuera de su lugar. ¿Entendido?

- Si.

Esa tarde, Harry estando seguro de que Sirius no habría querido que su ahijado se confinara en su habitación, lamentando su muerte. Se vistió rápidamente y bajo a la calle, antes de que ninguno de sus tíos se diera cuenta, ya había girado en la esquina que conectaba Privet Drive con el resto de la cuidad. Vago lentamente por la cuidad hasta que se paro delante de una tienda de tatuajes. Se quedo fijo delante del escaparate hasta que minutos después decidido entro a hacerse uno.

En ese momento no había nadie dentro así que armándose de valor eligió un motivo y se sentó a esperar a que le marcaran con el. Mas o menos media hora después salía de la tienda con un precioso tatuaje que le cubría la mitad superior de su brazo izquierdo, después de haber pagado con un poco del mucho dinero que había convertido en libras, que había traído Hedwig hacia unos cuantos días.

Poco después se paro para completar su nueva imagen delante de una tienda de piercings, entro decidido y se agujereo la ceja derecha, quedando dos pequeñas perlas plateadas a cada lado de la ceja.

Siguió recorriendo la calles y las tiendas de la cuidad en busca de ropa nueva y cuando por fin se decidió por volver a casa de sus tíos, ya que estaba anocheciendo, estaba tan cargado de bolsas que a duras penas podía cargar con ellas.

Cuando llego a la casa, justo antes de que Dudley llegara, su tía se sorprendía al verlo tan cargado de bolsas y no pudo evitar la tentación, pese al gran enfado que tenia en contra de su sobrino de intentar echar una ojeada y de preguntar con un tono hostil:

- ¿De donde has sacado tu tantas bolsas llenas de cosas?

- Pues de las tiendas. Sabes suelen tener el pequeño detalle de darte bolsas para llevarte las cosas que te has comprado, y la verdad se lo agradezco.

- ¡No te hagas el listo conmigo! ¿Quien te a dado el dinero?

- Yo tengo mi propio dinero, gracias. ¡No he robado nada! ¡Y ya déjame en paz de una vez!

- A tu habitación y no salgas de ella hasta nuevo aviso. ¡Ya!

- Vaya novedad, ni que me importara en lo mas mínimo salir de mi habitación. Por si no te has dado cuenta, querida tía, no he salido de ella toda esta semana menos cuando oía tus berridos.

- ¡No quiero oír tu asquerosa voz en lo que queda de verano así que cállate, ya!

Sin decir nada mas, Harry subió encolerizado a su habitación, para recoger poco a poco toda su nueva ropa y sus nuevos objetos.

La mañana siguiente se levanto soleada. Como volvía a ser costumbre en Surrey, ese verano. Harry Potter había podido ser espectador de un magnifico amanecer, ya que otra vez, sin remedio alguno, había tenido pesadillas, como ocurría desde la muerte de su padrino. Determinado bajo enérgicamente las escaleras, antes de que ninguno de sus parientes se despertara. Con sumo cuidado y precisión preparo el desayuno para los cuatro y limpio todo lo que había ensuciado, para ponerse a desayunar justo ante la mirada incrédula de sus tíos. Vernon, que estaba adquiriendo un color morado, pregunto con su voz chillona:

- ¿Fenómeno, se puede saber que es lo que estas haciendo?

- Desayunar, obviamente, como podrás comprobar. Os he preparado el desayuno, si lo queréis bien, y si no también.

- ¿Y como podemos estar seguros de que no los has envenenado?- pregunto mordaz su tía.

- Por que si lo recuerdas querida tía, necesito que sigas vivita y coleando, así que seria de necios envenenarte. Y por lo que se refiere a ti Vernon. Podrás comprobar que cambiado tu plato con el de tu mujer, la cosa no va a cambiar mucho. Ahora si no os importa, me gustaría seguir desayunando.

Los Dursley se quedaron atónitos al ver como su sobrino, tan campante, como si no pasara nada. con sumo cuidado se acercaron a la mesa, se sentaron y cuidadosamente empezaron a desayunar. Cuando Harry termino y después de pasar su servilleta cuidadosamente por encima de sus rojos labios, pregunto:

- ¿Podría usar el sótano para hacer los deberes? Como no hay ventanas nadie podrá verme.

- ¡Ni hablar! ¡No, no y no!

- Sirius dice que tendría que hacerlos. Pero en fin.

- Tu padrino esta muerto, muchacho así que no nos vengas con ese cuento.- bramo Vernon.

- Claro Vernon. ¿Acaso los fantasmas no están muertos?- pregunto Harry sonriente.

Los tres Dursley, ya que el ballenato se les había unido, se quedaron petrificados del miedo. Si un asesino les daba miedo, parecía que la idea de acoger a un fantasma en su casa era mas terrorífica que la de un asesino en serie.

- De... de acuerdo. Pero no entrar ningún fantasma a mi casa. ¿Entendido muchacho? ¡Y no quiero ver nada de eso que tu haces! Así que ya puedes cerrar bien la puerta del sótano.

- Si señor. Sabia que lo entenderíais, muchas gracias por la colaboración.

Y diciendo eso el muchacho de oro se levanto tranquilo y con una pequeña y débil sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa de algo así como "resignamiento".

Después de esa charla fue como Harry Potter, bajo todas sus cosas al sótano, donde le esperaban montones de cajas, un espacio de unos veinte metros cuadrados libres en los que Harry deposito todas sus pertenencias. Para su suerte, había una pequeña cocina allí abajo, así que para las pociones no tendría problemas, no mas de los que tenia de costumbre. Volvió a subir ya envuelto en la capa de invisibilidad y salió de la casa por una de las ventanas, ya que Arabella Figg se encontraba mirando fijamente hacia el numero 4, ya que seguramente le tocaría hacer guardia a ella.

Harry se movía rápido, sabia que los gatos de la squib podían detectarlo, y no quería que nadie supiera a donde iba, eso por descontado así que después de atarse bien a la capa salió lo suficientemente rápido como para llegar a uno de los oscuros callejones en los suburbios de la ciudad. Levanto la varita y como por arte de "magia", un autobús se paro delante suyo, era sin duda el autobús nocturno, aun que ahora se podía ver claramente un bus rojo de dos plantas que tenia un cartel enorme de letras amarillas fluorescentes que resplandecían: AUTOBUS DIURNO.

Harry se subió en seguida y antes de dejar decir nada a los dos trabajadores, pago y se sentó después de indicar claramente que quería ir al Callejón Diagon. se sentó y en menos de diez minutos, ya estaban delante de la taberna, Harry bajo y con sumo cuidado se introdujo en el bar, sin despertar las miradas de ninguno de los ocupantes, entonces después de comprobar que nadie lo miraba se volvió a poner la capa. Rápidamente salió del establecimiento y se metió en el callejón. Había muy poca gente, una cosa muy rara. Aun que pensándolo bien, las vacaciones acababan de empezar, y ningún alumno de Hogwarts había recibido las cartas de material, y además todavía era muy pronto, la mayoría de la gente en el Caldero Chorreante no había tan siquiera empezado a desayunar y estaban esperando confinados grupos pequeños en cada pequeña mesa.

Sin miramientos entro a Túnicas Madame Malkin y allí, se despojo de la capa, detrás de uno de los armarios.

Rápidamente, por que la tienda estaba vacía, se compro otro montón de ropa y pidió amablemente a la dueña que le encogiese los paquetes. Y se los metió en el bolsillo del ancho pantalón negro, que contaba con unos amplios y cómodos bolsillos. Una cadena plateada ataba finamente el bolsillo delantero con el trasero. Pero ya que hacia frió aun no se podía admirar el fabuloso tatuaje que se había hecho el día antes, por que lo llevaba tapado por un pegado jersey de color negro también. Su pelo había crecido mucho en muy poco tiempo... y eso le ayudaba a esconder su cicatriz. Ya que si se lo dejaba suelto, le tapaba a la perfección la cicatriz y no dejaba mucha visibilidad del color de los ojos, aun que desde luego llevarlo así era incomodo.

La verdad, es que el asunto de su pelo había sido raro, era magia accidental y de eso estaba seguro, como había pasado tantas veces antes cuando su tía mandaba a que le cortaran el pelo al 1 o al 2, y este crecía solo. Harry tenia la convicción de que el pelo había crecido por su voluntad, ya que seria útil para esconder la maldita cicatriz.

Camino con cuidado, mirando a su alrededor y hizo muchas compras.

* * *

**Gracias por leer, **

**Saludos, **

**¸.·¯·.¸¸.·¯· MiRuG ·¯·.¸¸.·¯·.¸**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2: Extraña compras y magia indetectable.**

****

Se paseo antes de que hubiera mucha gente en el Callejón Diagon por prácticamente todas sus tiendas, cogiendo la determinación de no acercarse a mas de 200 metros de la tienda de los gemelos, por mucho que la curiosidad lo pidiera. Habiendo terminado ya con sus compras en la parte "respetable" de los Callejones, se metió sin pensarlo dos veces en el Callejon Knockturn.

Con sumo cuidado, se deslizaba de un lado al otro, esperando no encontrarse con nadie conocido, por ejemplo Hagrid. Se acerco con sigilo a la primera tienda interesante que encontró. Entro por que había visto en el escaparate algo muy útil, que sin duda le serviría.

- ¡Perdone! Me gustaría saber cual es le precio de ese libro.- pregunto la voz ronca de Harry Potter fríamente.

- ¿El del escaparate?

- Obviamente.

- Son 35 galeones.

- Me lo llevo. También necesitare todo lo que esta en esta lista de cosas, estoy seguro de que podrá agenciármelas.- le tendió la lista que había estado escribiendo desde hacia unos días, que el dependiente leyó con rapidez.- ¿Verdad?

- Claro señor. Aun que le va a costar una fortuna

- Alguien a hablado de que me falte el dinero. ¡Calle y dese prisa!

- Si puede esperar un cuarto de hora.

- Solo esperare 10 minutos, como máximo, hay muchas tiendas por aquí. ¿Sabe? Puedo ir a buscarlo porque desde luego lo necesito todo.¡Ahora dese prisa!- gruño Harry.

El dependiente se dio prisa, ante el tono de Harry. En menos de 5 minutos lo tenia todo reunido. Y pregunto indeciso:

- ¿Esta seguro de que va a poner manejar este material?

- ¿Esta seguro de que si no se calla, lo ultimo que vea sea mi cara?

El dependiente callo al instante, dejando sobre el mostrador la cuenta, que Potter pago al instante, dejando una fuerte propina.

- Espero que la próxima vez si tengo que venir yo mismo a hacer mis compras, no me moleste.- dijo con desprecio Potter, haciendo que dependiente se estremeciera ante sus palabras.

Rápidamente el chico salió de allí, satisfecho de si mismo y de su actuación. Ahora que ya tenia todo lo que necesitaba, se dispuso a llegar a Privet Drive, otra vez, escondido. Y empleando el mismo método que el que había empleado para llegar a la parte mágica de Londres.

Antes del anochecer Harry ya se encontraba en el sótano, rodeado otra vez de un sin fin de bolsas en miniatura y unas cuantas de tamaño normal. Saco el pesado libro que se había hallado en el escaparate y sonrió malévolamente. Rápidamente sentado entre aquellas cajas se puso a leerlo, francamente interesado. Pronto al estar firmemente interesado en el tema se termino la parte que mas le interesaba en aquel momento y apoyando el libro en una de las cajas, se puso delante de la pequeña cocina, después de haber sacado un caldero y haber encendido el fuego del que ahora se podían apreciar finas y estiradas llamas de color azul, amarillo y naranja. Fue poniendo todos los ingredientes en fila, siguiendo el orden en el que deberían de ser tratados, mientras el agua se calentaba hasta hervir.

Con una concentración impecable, Harry siguió paso a paso todas las instrucciones durante mas de 4 horas, haciendo caso omiso del llamado de su tía para que subiese a cenar. Eran aproximadamente las 10 de la noche, cuando el muchacho de oro, se sentó exhausto encima de otra de las cajas, mientras la poción reposaba durante 20 minutos exactos.

Cuando ese tiempo exacto transcurrió, Harry se puso de un bote en pie y pese a la mala pinta de aquella poción, se la bebió de trago, sabiendo que así seria mejor. Tuvo que toser varias veces antes de recuperar la respiración normal. Entonces sintió una sensación extraña, sabiendo que la poción no daría sus frutos hasta por lo menos 8 horas después. Potter, subió exhausto a su habitación y apenas tuvo tiempo de quitarse la ropa, antes de caer dormido encima de la cama.

El agudo grito que le lanzo su tía para que bajase a desayunar fue suficiente para que el moreno, se levantara y ,después de pasar por una extremadamente rápida ducha, y vestirse cómodamente, bajara a comer algo que suponía ser un desayuno.

Harry se había sentado enfrente de su primo que aun que había adelgazado unos cuantos kilos, seguía teniendo la apariencia de un ballenato, pequeño, pero al fin y al cabo un ballenato. Ese engullía rápidamente su desayuno, mientras con una mueca clara de asco, Harry se presto a tragar un trozo de sandia y un vaso de leche desnatada.

con un suspiro, volvió a bajar al sótano, para probar haber si la poción había surgido el efecto deseado. Sacó rápidamente la varita y conjuro un simple lumus. Habiendo esperado mas de una hora a que una carta del ministerio llegara, Harry Potter se convenció de que podía hacer magia y rápidamente se puso, consultando libros a arreglar ese sótano para que fuera por lo menos habitable. Rápidamente apilo todas las cajas encima la una de las otras en una esquina de la habitación, quedando de repente mas del doble de espacio libre. Por si acaso potter conjuro unas fuertes rejillas, para que las cajas no se cayeran encima suyo.

Después de observar en un libro de encantamientos para la limpieza domestica, limpio todo rápidamente. Poco después convoco una cómoda cama, que coloco debajo de una ventana mágica, invisible, que acababa de conjurar. Hizo aparecer un enorme armario y con varios movimientos de varita coloco todos sus objetos personales dentro. Rápidamente subió a su antigua habitación y cogió toda la ropa muggle que no había podido convocar con un "Accio" debido al miedo que le producía que le descubrieran, sobre todo el que se ocupara de vigilar en ese momento para la Orden. Hizo que las paredes se tiñeran de un verde selva y que el suelo quedase enmoquetado de negro. Decoro con simples detalles su habitación y satisfecho de si mismo subió hasta la cocina para beber un baso de agua.

Su tía lo miraba indecisa. Estaba sin lugar a dudas muerta de la curiosidad por todos los ruidos que había oído abajo, aparte claro de estar aterrorizada. Con una sonrisa falsa, su sobrino termino por proponer al tiempo que el volvía a encaminarse hacia su nueva habitación:

- Querida tía, si tanta curiosidad tienes, baja, al fin y al cabo es tu casa.

Su tía se quedo parada enfrente de la puerta del sótano, como si temiese que un monstruo le saltara encima o que al pasar, le saliera cualquier cosa por el cuerpo. Cosa que sin duda si Harry hubiera meditado un poco, lo habría intentado, seguramente dando un resultado satisfactorio.

Después de quedarse casi media hora parada enfrente de la puerta, se decidió y empezó a bajar los escalones, comprobando que no le ocurría nada.

Quedo maravillada y horrorizada al ver en lo que se había convertido su sótano. Había quedado una espaciosa habitación, con una ventana. ¡Una VENTANA! Petunia se quedo estancado donde estaba mirando fijamente a la ventana. Y Harry que había levantado la cabeza del libro de pociones de 5 curso, explico rápidamente:

- No es una ventana, esto sigue bajo tierra, simplemente hechice un trozo de pared para que la vista que se veía desde arriba apareciese aquí... Así entra luz, y no esta tan sombrío, aun que creo que voy a empequeñecerla. Entra demasiada luz cuando pega el sol... Y no te escandalices, Petunia, los vecinos no me pueden ver... de eso me he ocupado yo... Por eso no he hecho una ventana normal con vistas al exterior. Ven lo de arriba y punto. ahora si no et importa estoy intentando volver a memorizar todas estas pociones y también tengo que hacer unas cuantas así que...

Su tía volvió a dar un vistazo por toda la habitación y subió totalmente perpleja arriba, mientras nuestro héroe se quedaba con una sonrisa en la boca, repasando las pociones que había dado en Hogwarts, yendo ya por las del 5 curso.

* * *

Bueno aquí os dejo las respuestas a vuestros Reviews. ¡Espero que os guste este cap, a mi no me ha convencido mucho... pero bueno... !

**XaYiDE LaMasPillada:**  
  
Si, si que se quien eres... Es gracioso... Nos conocemos desde hace mucho, casi un año y yo no sabia que también te gustaba HP... Igual si lo sabia, pero no me acuerdo. En todo caso, gracias por la apreciación... aun que ya me la distes por messenger también... En fin y en cuanto a lo del tatu... Creo que voy a ser un poco mala y os voy a dejar en suspense, acerca de varios temas...  
  
Bueno otra vez gracias... :-)**MONY´G Hiwatari:  
**  
Bueno de momento no pienso hacer mas drama, todo llegara... Pienso que de momento Harry se refugia bajo un "harry activo y esperando superarse para alcanzar sus limites" pese a estar muy triste y dolido por dentro. Y lo del dark Harry, a mi no me parece que es un Harry especialmente oscuro. Solo que esta sacando a relucir su lado Slytherin, al parecer.  
  
Muchas gracias por la apreciación y por dejar un review. :-)**ftydf :**  
  
Bueno de momento y como ya le he dicho a MONY´G Hiwatari, no pienso en hacer drama hasta unos cuantos capítulos en adelante, no me sale, la verdad es que los personajes hacen lo que quieren . No puedo luchar contra ellos. jajajaa. Así que lo de su apariencia física, por que yo también coincido contigo en esa opinión, es mas como un resguardo, no se como decirlo. Se siente abatido, pero no quiere compasión, solo un poco de comprensión de parte de la gente a la que quiere. Que creo que es lo que más necesita, por lo menos esa es mi opinión.  
  
Y bueno lo de Arabella, es que tampoco podía determinar si era Mundungus el que estaba allí, por que podía ser bien otra persona. Aun que es bueno saberlo... Lo puedo cambiar si de verdad té molesta, y recibo mas quejas... Aun que no creo que sea lo principal. Y en cuanto a criticar, no te preocupes, mientras sean criticas así... Yo estaré encantada de escucharlas, bueno leerlas.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer el fic y por apreciarlo. :-)**

**SaludoS,**

**¸.·¯·.¸¸.·¯· MiRuG ·¯·.¸¸.·¯·.¸**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3: ¡Perfecto Regalo de Cumpleaños!**

****

Los días pasaban rápido. Harry había resuelto que estudiaría todo lo posible para volverse auror. Sabia que posiblemente sus notas, no siendo buenísimas, como ya sabia, igual no le daban para seguir. Pero también sabia que los TIMOS podía volver a pasarlos, y aun que sin ayuda, sabia que cualquier estudiante podía pasar las pruebas de los EXTASIS, si pedía una solicitud, al encargado de la materia y al director, obviamente. Así que después de haber repasado todas y cada una de las materias, una por una, curso por curso, haber tomado un sin fin de notas y haberlas clasificado correctamente, en una especie de clasificador mágico que se había comprado, tenia unas cuantas cualidades que le vendrían bien: los pergaminos no se perdían, se ordenaban a gusto del propietario, se podía cambiar de apariencia el objeto... Se había concentrado en los tantos libros de todas las materias que había comprado, en los Callejones. Había adoptado un método de estudio algo gracioso que le hacia mejor su forma física: estudiaba y luego otro de los complejos artilugios que se había comprado, le hacia preguntas sobre el tema que había estudiado anteriormente, y por cada respuesta equivoca, tenia que hacer o 20 flexiones o 20 abdominales.

También se crea ilusiones en el sótano, haciéndolo pasar por situaciones limites, una vez hubo aprendido a crearlas, superando así la mayoría de sus miedos infundados y aprendiendo a guardar la sangre fría. Su familia, pese a no decir nada, se daban cuenta de los cambios del chico, ya casi nunca se le veía separado de sus libros o de sus apuntes. Harry por su parte había encontrado fascinantes los libros desde que había descubierto que por leerlos y memorizarlos estaba consiguiendo dejar de lado todos sus oscuros y tristes pensamientos. Se estaba esforzando al limite y pronto había sido consciente de que podía volverse extremadamente bueno en los estudios, de hecho, estaba seguro que Snape no tendría nada que decir ahora acerca de sus pociones, si es que había tenido la nota suficiente para seguir con las clases de su querido profesor.

Aquella noche se había mantenido despierto. Era su cumpleaños y pensaba auto felicitárselo, sus tíos, para mas tranquilidad habían salido, y recibir otras de las aburridas cartas de sus amigos. Como le habían dicho en la estación, había tenido que mandar una carta cada 3 días para su fastidio y agobio, y las respuestas eran muy alentadoras, simples notas de no mas de dos frases diciéndole que no hiciese ninguna tontería y que no era culpa suya la muerte de su padrino. Harry había empezado a despreciar y dejar de leer aquellas cartas rápidamente. Sentado encima de su cama estaba leyendo una novela policíaca cuando un enorme estruendo en la planta baja le hizo saltar de inmediato de la cama, coger su varita y los mas sigilosamente que había podido subir los escalones hasta el foco del ruido.

La expresión de incredulidad de Harry, había sido reemplazada rápidamente. En la cocina, como el año anterior, solo que totalmente a oscuras, se encontraban Remus Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Severus Snape y Arthur Weasley, que Harry había podido ver gracias a sus mejoradas habilidades de visión nocturna. Rápidamente con un movimiento de varita y esperando que Moody no lo notara, Harry deshizo todo lo que tenia en aquel sótano. Su nivel de magia había aumentado a pasos agigantados y Harry tenia la firme impresión de que podría hacer tranquilamente, con un poco de practica, magia sin varita, aun que por si acaso no lo había intentado. Y con un hechizo, hizo que todo quedara ordenado en la habitación de arriba.

Con una pose fría, Harry encendió el interruptor y miro a todos y cada uno, pudiendo ver mejor los detalles de sus caras. Todos se habían quedado impresionados, rápidamente se habían fijado en que las gafas habían sido reemplazadas o olvidadas y en el pelo liso que caía hasta los hombros de Potter.

- Buenas noches. ¿A que se debe la visita? - la voz neutra de Harry se hizo sonar.

- ¿Harry de verdad eres tu?- pregunto Remus algo impactado después de unos segundos.

- Pues claro que es el Remus. Encantada de volver a verte Harry, tu apariencia es genial, estas guapísimo. ¿Te apetece que vayamos a tomar algo este sábado? - parloteo Tonks rápidamente acercándose y dándole un abrazo a Harry, al que había tomado mucho aprecio.

- No estaría mal, Tonks. Y gracias, tu tampoco estas nada mal, el fucsia te favorece.- contesto sonriente Harry.

- ¡Eso es lo que digo yo! Pero estos se empeñan en decir que llama demasiado la atención. ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que para los muggles hombres con túnicas azul cobalto, estrelladas, doradas o negras es bastante mas llamativo?- pregunto entre molesta y divertida.

- Pues parece que no Nymphadora.- contesto fríamente Snape.

- ¡Te he...!- no pudo terminar la frase por que los otros tres hombre la continuaron:

- ¡... dicho mil veces que no me llames Nymphadora! Ya lo sabemos Tonks.

- ¡Me molesta!- protesto la joven.

Dejando de lado a la chica que seguía fija en sus protestas. Remus explico lo planeado para aquella noche:

- Harry volvemos a Grinmaud Place.

Un tono sarcástico y frió respondió a Remus, dejándolo estático en su sitio:

- ¡El perfecto regalo de cumpleaños!

* * *

**Hola a todos,**  
  
Gracias por dejar vuestras opiniones y por leer, eso por descontado. En fin me encanta saber que esta historia esta gustado a varias personas, y yo pensando que no iba a gustar, a veces soy demasiado pesimista!! -.

En fin, os vuelvo a dar las **gracias,**

**¸.·¯·.¸¸.·¯· MiRuG ·¯·.¸¸.·¯·.¸**

****

* * *

**Ahora si, voy a responder a vuestros reviews:  
**

**Sly:**  
  
Lo del tatuaje, me parece que todavía, os voy a dejar con las ganas de saberlo a todos. Se que estoy siendo un poco mala, y estoy dejando demasiadas cosas en suspenso... Pero creo que todavía hay que dejar las cosas como están, hasta que llegue el momento apropiado. (Pequeña paréntesis: Ese momento que yo se cuando sé y vosotros no... jajajajajajajajja) En fin, muchas gracias por molestarte en dejarme una respuesta, por que se que es fatigante (a mi misma me pasa muy menudo).  
  
Espero que este capitulo te guste. :-)**AlexXx:**  
  
Bueno el problema de lo de escritor o escritora, creo que ya te quedo bien claro por messenger, soy escritora y siento si mi pseudo te a hecho dudar. Bueno y me siento muy alagada por saber que escribo cosas que te gustan, sin lugar a dudas. Bueno igual tienes razón y me he excedido con lo del piercing y lo del tatu, pero bueno, a mi me gusta y estoy un poco loca. Y lo de tus propuestas, tendré que someterlas a mi macabra cabecilla, en lo que respecta a esta historia. No te preocupes, no voy a hacer a Harry un Slytherin en potencia más peligroso. Otra vez muchas gracias por el apoyo, y por molestarte en dejar un review.  
  
Hasta el próximo capitulo. :-)

**XaYiDe:**  
  
Bueno lo del tatuaje, creo que voy a parecerte malvada hasta unos cuantos capítulos mas, y cada vez mas retorcida, sin duda, pero no te preocupes, siempre termina sabiéndose la verdad. ¿O eso es lo que dicen? ;-) Y bueno lo de la comunidad si que me pareció raro... Pero bueno, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, es genial que leas esto.  
  
Besos, hasta dentro de unos minutos (estamos hablando por messenger ¬¬') Espero que este cap también te guste. :-)

**Jessy:**  
  
Gracias por tu apreciación. Siento que te hayas quedado pillada... Bueno creo que como a todos, estoy empezando a pareceros mala. en realidad lo soy, es mi lado oculto. Confío en que me guardaras el secreto. jajajajajajaj.  
  
Gracias por coger un poco de tu tiempo para escribirme. :-)**Javi-Fernandez:  
**  
Primeramente, gracias por ponerme en tu lista de Alerta, de verdad, me siento halagada. Y en lo referente a lo de Harry "Slytherin" pues yo creo, te doy mi modesta opinión, que no es que el sea un Slytherin, ni que saque a relucir su maldad o alguna bobada por el estilo, lo que intento decir, y creo que la próxima vez lo voy a escribir allí arriba para que se entere todo el mundo, es que Harry se escuda en esa facha de Slytherin que hubiera podido ser. La verdad yo no sabría decirte como me sentiría después de la muerte de alguien que consideraba como a un padre. Pero bueno, espero que te haya quedado clara mi opinión y que no te hayas molestado.  
  
Muchas gracias por los ánimos, esperando que este capitulo te guste también. :-)**GaRry:**  
  
Bueno muchas gracias por la apreciación. :-)**Idril Black:**  
  
Bueno pues creo que lo de la intriga, os pasa a todos. La verdad no era que yo quisiera poner intriga, solo que surgió, y la estoy intentando mantener hasta la situación propicia. Siento si te decepciono diciéndote que Harry no se ha tatuado exactamente algo que le recuerde a Sirius, pero puede tener algo que ver ;-)  
  
Muchas gracias por escribir y por leer la historia. Un beso :-)

* * *

**Gracias por todo, **

**SaludoS, **

**¸.·¯·.¸¸.·¯· MiRuG ·¯·.¸¸.·¯·.¸**


	4. Capitulo 4

****

**Capitulo 4: Cumpleaños y Hogwarts.**

****

Todos se quedaron mudos ante el tono que había superado con creces a los utilizados por el profesor de pociones allí presente. Harry rápidamente subió a la planta de arriba, haciendo rápidamente su equipaje, ya que solo estaban fuera algunos conjuntos y unos cuantos libros que metió en el baúl, disimulando todas sus otras pertenencias. Cogió su baúl con la mano izquierda, la jaula de Hedwig con la derecha y se encamino hacia abajo, encontrándose con todos los demás magos mirándole expectantes, aun sin mediar palabra con el, Remus extendió un gran palo. Mientras que Arthur Weasley precisaba:

- Es un trasladador. Vamos allí directamente. A la cuenta de 3, 2, 1 ya.

Todos sintieron el jalón debajo del ombligo y segundos después aparecían estruendosamente en el vestíbulo, haciendo que el retrato de la Sñr. Black se pusiera a gritar histéricamente. Harry, cuando ya todos estaban apunto de salir del vestíbulo, giro sobre sus talones al oír una bonita valoración dirigida hacia Sirius:

-... la vergüenza de la familia. Valiente, patán y orgulloso Gryffindor... Es una deshonra para los Black... Menos mal que se a muerto... Por lo menos no tendré que aguantarle...

- Señora, se cree usted que va a conseguir algo despertando al vecindario. ¿Eh?- susurro Harry delante del retrato.- No, se lo puedo asegurar, ni aun que sus berridos fueran lo suficientemente altos como traspasar las barreras de sonido impuestas a esta casa, no serviría de nada. Mire su hijo esta muerto. ¿No? Pues déjelo en paz, no va a regresar a seguir molestándola. ¿Crees usted que poniendo insultos encima de su nombre va a conseguir algo? Le puedo a volver a asegurar que no. Y de una buena vez, me gustaría que se callara. Primero por que su queridísimo hijo, ese al que estaba insultando hace unos momentos era mi padrino, y realmente lo apreciaba. Y segundo por que tengo en mente unos cuantos hechizos, que afectan a cuadros, que podrían ser muy útiles para mi y poco placenteros para usted. Ahora si me disculpa, me gustaría llegar a mi habitación y dormirme sin tener que llamar a alguien para que insonorice el vestíbulo, cosa que encuentro estúpido.

Ante los susurro del niño de oro la mujer dejo de chillar y despotricar contra todo ser viviente. Se había quedado muda y sin palabras para responder a aquel joven, que tanto le recordaba al odioso amigo de Sirius. Y desde luego la imagen de la "guardia" era para fotografiar, estaban completamente mudos por segunda vez en menos de 10 minutos. Por una parte no estaban seguros si que Harry hablase con tanta serenidad de la muerte de su padrino era bueno. Después, estaban algo confusos en lo referente a lo de los hechizos. Y por ultimo estaban realmente asombrados de que el cuadro dejara de chillar, a nadie se le había ocurrido susurrarle, la curiosidad de la mujer era obvia y había tenido que parar para poder escuchar. Cogiendo otra vez sus cosas, de las que se había despojado antes de girarse a hablarle al cuadro, Harry subió lentamente las escaleras, mientras que preguntaba:

- ¿La habitación de la ultima vez, verdad?

Sin recibir respuesta, se instalo, si a dejar todas tus pertenencias tiradas en el suelo a quitarte la ropa y a adentrarse en una cama se le llamaba instalarse.

El día siguiente fue algo que hay que relatar cuidadosamente y dando muchos mas de los detalles con los que cualquiera habría descrito una supuesta fiesta de cumpleaños.

Harry Potter se despertó, en cuanto los primeros rayos de sol se filtraron por la ventana, al tiempo que se levantaba enfurruñado a causa de la incesante pesadilla, pese a las pociones para dormir sin soñar, parecía que estas ya no le hacían efecto alguno. Se desperezo y se ducho rápidamente y mientras cogía el libro que había dejado a mitad la semana anterior. Se puso un jersey negro, con una cremallera en el hombro izquierdo, pese al calor que hacia en aquella casa, sabia que sino lo atosigarían a preguntas acerca de su tatuaje, y bastantes tenia ya con responder a las del piercing como para ocuparse de tantas mas. Se enfundo unos vaqueros pegados y bajo a la cocina en busca del desayuno.

Cuando entro a la cocina se dio cuenta de que nadie se había levantado aun, ni la señora Weasley y se alegro, ya que así tendría mas tiempo para estar solo. Como nadie le veía agito su varita y pronto un suculento desayuno estuvo preparado. Se sentó y empezó a desayunar, como ya era costumbre, con un libro en la mano izquierda, los ojos posados en el, y una taza de café en la otra.

Aquella imagen hizo que Molly Weaseley se quedara algo impresionada, su marido le había dicho que Harry había cambiado, pero no tanto, desde luego. Mientras tanto Harry saludando rápidamente a Molly siguió con su lectura y su café, ante la mirada atónita de la mujer que le saludo muy brevemente también. En cuanto hubo terminado su café, se lleno la taza de nuevo y agarrándola se marcho de la cocina rumbo a "su" habitación. Allí, siguió con su novela hasta que la termino. Entonces se giro momentáneamente para mirarse a un espejo, donde su reflejo contesto:

- ¡Vas a arrasar! ¡Estas genial! ¡Eres irresistible!...

Harry sonrió ligeramente mientras alguien llamaba al timbre y el cuadro no decía nada, para alivio de todos los habitantes de la casa. Harry bajo recordando todos los momentos que había transcurrido con Sirius en aquella casa, sintiendo las inevitables ganas de llorar, aun que como bien se había dicho, no se lo permitiría. Bajo al salón, donde todos estaban reunidos, y se acerco sigilosamente hasta donde estaba Tonks, con el pelo negro.

- Hola Tonks. ¿Que tal has dormido?

- Bien. ¿Y tu? Por cierto Feliz Cumpleaños. Ayer no te felicite.

Y la chica le planto dos besos en las mejillas haciendo sonreír al moreno.

- Gracias.

- Vamos Harry, me tienes que decir cuando te has hecho ese piercing.

- A principios del verano, fue justo antes de entrar a la tienda de tatuajes.- contesto sin darse cuenta el ojiverde.

- ¿¡QUUEE!?- la exclamación se oyó por toda la casa y todos los que se encontraban en el salón se pudieron dar cuenta de la presencia de Harry.- ¿¡QUE HACIAS TU EN...!?

La mirada que le lanzo Harry fue suficientemente fría y amenazadora como para que la chica se callase de inmediato y poniéndose algo roja al ver que todas las miradas se dirigían hacia ellos.

- Buenos días a todos.- dijo Harry con una voz algo jovial.- ¿Que tal habéis dormido? El amanecer ha sido genial esta mañana, si, este a sido uno de los mejores del verano, con diferencia.

Remus ya un poco mas acostumbrado a la imagen del chico consiguió decir sin pararse:

- Buenos días Harry. Si creo que la mayoría hemos dormido bien, gracias, espero que como tu.

- Si bueno al fin y al cabo ver tantas muertes termina por no afectarte a la larga. ¿Sabias? Te despiertas cansado y sudoroso pero nada mas. Ya no te molestas en pensar si la persona tenia mujer o marido o hijos que la echarán de menos.

- Siempre tan objetivo, explicito y importante para nosotros, Potter.- arrastro las palabras Snape.

- Como se ve que me conoce señor. Y por cierto muchas gracias por el cumplido, me siento muy honrado que los labios de Severus Snape hayan podido hacerle un cumplido a un Potter, especialmente siendo el niño que vivió, sin caer desmayado o... muerto.- contesto con una falsa inocencia Harry Potter mientras todo lo naturalmente posible se sentaba en una silla.

El comentario de el moreno le había pillado desprevenido al profesor de pociones y no tenia ninguna manera de responderle, pese a que el joven había sido demasiado suelto con el, y se había permitido lujos que sin duda el profesor se pagaría una vez volvieran a Hogwarts. Y eso que es lo que le importaba a Harry. ¿Acaso iba a ser peor que de costumbre? Lo dudaba seriamente, ya que sin abrir la boca fácilmente se hacia castigar o cualquier cosa por el estilo. Y como si nada hubiera pasado comento:

- ¿Tonks que estabas leyendo?

Viendo que ella intentaba esconder la revista.

- Nada serio Harry, puras bobadas.

Todos se quedaron completamente en parada. Esos súbitos cambios de tema eran demasiado imprevisibles para cualquiera de sus pequeñas cabecitas. Con un movimiento rápido, en vista de que nadie se movía, Harry se permitió el lujo de arrebatarle la revista a la chica y sus ojos centellearon furiosos en cuanto vio la primera plana de la revista mágica:

CUMPLEAÑOS DE HARRY POTTER

Recientemente nos hemos enterado de que el chico que vivió cumplía años este lunes. Y nos ha parecido buena idea felicitarlo con este numero especial. Mas información dentro.

Y el resto de la pagina estaba ocupada por una foto gigante suya, volando con una pose nada mala, había que admitir que salía con aquella cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida y que estaba realmente bien. Abrió el numero especial sobre el y miro el índice. Para dedicarse a mirar lo tantos artículos sobre el, sabia que no iba a aguantar mucho sin ponerse como un histérico a gritar o hacer estallar algo. Se acerco a la chimenea y la hecho al fuego, mientras decía ásperamente y intentando controlarse:

- Si vas a leer esta porquería hazlo lejos de mi, Nymphadora. ¿Sabéis si hay algún libro sobre demandas judiciales en esta casa?... No os preocupéis, ya lo busco yo, solo.

Y seguido se fue de la habitación encolerizado hacia la biblioteca. Se sentó en una pequeña butaca y empezó a ojear varios libros que había encontrado en la sección justicia de la biblioteca de la casa de los Black. Encontrando datos muy interesantes acerca de demandas impuestas a revistas.

La puerta de madera maciza se abrió lentamente chirriando notablemente, y sin hacer que el moreno se molestase en mirar. Dos chicas entraron por ella, una de pelo castaño y otra de pelo color fuego. La de pelo cobrizo, atado en dos trenzas, llevaba unos pantalones campana blancos, unas sandalias blancas muy bonitas y un top dejando ver su bien formado abdomen. La segunda contrariamente, llevaba una falda vaquera, hasta un poco por encima de las rodillas, un fino nicky de licra rosa y unas sandalias con algo de plataforma. (N/A: Cuando digo plataforma, en este caso, me refiero a que tienen tacón en la parte del talón y luego va haciéndose mas fino.)Su cabello antes enmarañado, caía libre y perfectamente brillante y liso, hasta media espalda. Esa misma chica, viendo solamente a un ocupante en la biblioteca pregunto muy educadamente:

- Perdone, si le molestamos, pero no habrá visto por casualidad a Harry Potter. ¿Verdad?

- Si, si le he visto.- Harry dejo el libro en un lado.- ¿De hecho señorita Hermione Granger, esa es la manera de saludar a un amigo?

Harry se levanto, sacudiéndose un poco el pantalón mientras miraba su mejor amiga sonriente.

- ¿Harry? ¿Eres tu?

- ¿Tu que crees 'Mione?

Hermione recorrió rápidamente los últimos metros que le quedaban entre Harry y el, y abrazo a su amigo.

- ¡Caray Harry! Estas genial, que cambio, creo que va a tener que contratar a guardaespaldas para que no se te echen encima.

- Gracias. Tu tampoco estas mal.- Soltó una risa que no gusto nada a Granger que bufo por lo bajo.- Buenos días Ginny.- se acerco y le planto dos besos en las mejillas.- ¿Bueno y para que me buscabais?

- Nada que queríamos hablar contigo. Vamos al salón. ¿Si? Es que este sitio es algo lúgubre.

- ¿Lúgubre?- pregunto Harry siendo arrastrado hacia la salida.- A mi me encanta.

- Lo que tu digas. Vamos al salón.- respondió Hermione tirando mas fuerte de la manga de su jersey.

- De acuerdo, pero dejar de tirar del jersey, me lo vais a romper. Y esperar, no me apetece dejar mi varita aquí, como vosotras comprenderéis.

Se giro busco su varita y cuando la encontró se la metió con un ágil movimiento en los bolsillos del vaquero y con un movimiento de mano, olvidado por completo que tenia publico, hizo que los libros volvieran a su sitio. Se giro, todavía sin ser consciente de lo que había demostrado y cogió a las dos chicas por los brazos y se encamino, arrastrándolas con el, hacia la salida.

Cuando llegaron al salón, este estaba completamente a oscuras. Harry preguntándose que demonios ocurría acciono un pulsador, para que el fuego volviese a las antorchas. Entonces muchas personas gritaron: "SORPRESA", mientras que Harry se quedaba completamente aturdido y sonriendo bastante sinceramente.

- Gracias.- agradeció sinceramente Harry.

La entrega de regalos se hizo de inmediato, quedando así Potter delante de un montón enorme de regalos.

- ¿Bueno vas a abrirlos o nos los quedamos? por que ya que no estamos seguros de que eres Harry, que nos hagas esperar... Muy mal, muy mal...- dijo Fred con una sonrisa.

- No hace falta ponerse así. Bien. ¿De quien es este?- Harry levanto lentamente un paquete rojo, son unos leones paseándose por el, tranquilamente.

- Es mío Harry.- dijo Tonks.- Espero que te gusten.

Harry lo abrió rápidamente, sin ninguna muestra de ansiedad, y sin romperlo. Eran unas gafas de sol preciosas de montura negra y cristales negro con algo de brillo, según la luz, en plata.

- Son geniales, Tonks. Gracias.- se acerco y le dio dos besos.

Y fue abriendo uno a uno los regalos y agradeciéndolos poco a poco, sin ningún tipo de prisa. Los Weasley, Molly y Arthur, le regalaron un bonito estuche con una preciosa pluma vuelapluma en un verde oscuro casi negro con sus iniciales grabadas en un delicado color oro, así como un reloj mágico de pulsera. Charlie habia enviado un colmillo del Colacuerno, que recientemente le habían extraído por unos pequeños problemas, en forma de colgante, que Harry se paso de inmediato por la cabeza. Ron, que también se había sorprendido tanto o mas que Granger, al ver a su amigo, y Hermione le regalaron un precioso álbum de fotos, con todos y cada uno de sus conocidos mas allegados retratados en el. Había fotos de Sirius, de Remus, de Tonks, del trío, por supuesto, de la familia Weasley y de todos y cada uno de los amigos de Harry en el colegio, así como fotos de Malfoy haciendo el ridículo o lleno de maleficios, que Harry no tenia ni idea de que existían y habían sido obra de Colin. Ginny le regalo un libro sobre Quidditch. Y Remus le había regalado un bonito relicario en color oro, que se abria en cuatro partes, en tres de ellas, estaban las fotos sonrientes de Lily, James Potter y Sirius Black. Y en la ultima estaban los tres, sentados en un sofá, James y Sirius riendo a mandíbula batiente mientras Lily, cargando a un pequeño bulto, que Harry reconoció como a si mismo, les miraba exasperada.

Potter se emociono muchísimo, aun que contuvo las lagrimas mientras abrazaba a Remus diciendo:

- ¡Es el mejor regalo que me han podido hacer nunca! ¡Gracias Remus, gracias de todo corazón!

El licántropo como respuesta estrecho mas al chico entre sus brazos, haciendo que los dos entendieran que ahora eran una familia y que los dos sufrían de igual y despiadada manera. No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado, posiblemente minutos, quizás segundos o horas incluso. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, cristalinos, y una especial complicidad surgió entre los dos. Se giraron a mirar a los demás y vieron que ya se habían empezado a colocar en una enorme mesa, llena de suculentos platos de Molly. Pasaron una comida muy amena, pese a que Harry, muy en el fondo, sentía un enorme vació. Sin duda, ese no era el primer cumpleaños que Sirius no le regalaba nada, de hecho había pasado sus primeros 10 cumpleaños sin regalos de ninguna clase, pero sabia que Sirius hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por hacerle sentir feliz el día de su cumpleaños.

Pasaron una tarde maravillosa, Harry tuvo el placer de poder degustar un delicioso pastel de chocolate y nata, después de haber soplado las 16 velas reglamentarias que correspondían a su edad.

Las sombras ya habían cubierto Grinmaud Place 12, y todos los candelabros habían sido encendidos mágicamente, así como las chimeneas. Todas las personas que se habían reunido para celebrar el cumpleaños del niño que vivió, estaban sentadas, formando un cuadrado, casi un circulo, en el que todos se veían las caras.

Hablaban de cosas tribales, intentando desesperadamente evadirse de todos los problemas que surcaban los cerebros de todos los presentes. Las muertes que iban en aumento, el miedo general, la incredulidad...estaban marcados en cada una de las mentes de los presentes. No podían ocultar la realidad, seguirían fingiendo en las horas venideras, solo por que creían que así, podrían liberar algo de tensión. O para no provocar estúpidas riñas entre ellos, amigos, conocidos , hijos y padres, que opiniones distintas tenían, sin duda; ninguno lo sabia con certidumbre, pero nadie estaba dispuesto a romper la falsa atmósfera de felicidad que reinaba en aquellos momentos.

Poco después de la cena, todos y cada uno de ellos, fue subiendo a sus habitaciones, menos Harry, que se había quedado pensativo enfrente del fuego, que empezaba a convertirse poco a poco en brasas. La voz de Tonks le hizo salir de su apartado y tranquilo mundo:

- ¿Que haces Harry?

- ¡Oh! Nada, Tonks.

- ¡Vamos puedes contármelo! Seguro que estabas pensando en la chica de tus sueños... ¿A mi querido salvador no le gusta nadie, a caso?

- ¡No estaba pensando en ninguna chica, Tonks!- se escandalizo el joven.- Simplemente estaba pensado en los recientes acontecimientos.

- Aja. A mi no consigues mentirme Harry Potter. Dime la verdad.

- Tonks, te estas pasando. Cuando te digo que no estaba pensando en ninguna chica, es por que no lo estaba haciendo. ¿Y tu que haces aquí?

- Nada. Pasaba por Londres y me di cuenta de que sentado enfrente de la chimenea de uno de los salones de Grinmaud Place nº 12, antigua residencia Black, recientemente acondicionada para ser la base de la Orden del Fenix, habitada por varios de sus integrantes, del estilo de Remus Lupin, Mundungus Fletcher... Como podrás comprobar la he encontrado por casualidad, después de haber revisado y quitado todos los hechizos de seguridad existentes tanto de Magia Blanca como Negra... Y por una de las casualidades mas remotas del mundo, he podido ver a Harry Potter el día de su cumpleaños, perfectamente escondido, pensativo, completamente cambiado, tanto física como psíquicamente, enfrente de la chimenea del salón de la mansión. Pero no te creas, solo paseaba por Londres, en una simple bata de raso... No te imagines que estaba a punto de irme a dormir, cuando he visto una luz y he dicho, supongo que a Harry se le habrá olvidado apagarla, por que ya es tarde, y ya estará en la cama. Si no tendré que enviarle a ella aun que sea por medio de algún maleficio. Pero bueno esa es una posibilidad entre millones, que no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Verdad?

- Ciertamente.- contesto Harry sonriente.

- No vas a irte a la cama ni aun que te mande una cruciatus. ¿Verdad?- pregunto Nymphadora, tomando asiento al lado del Chico de Oro.

- Pues la verdad, no.

Se quedaron los dos en silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos. Hasta que Harry se giro a mirar a la chica, que ahora miraba fijamente a las cenizas de leña que residían en la chimenea.

- ¿Que miras, Harry? ¿Tengo algo raro?

- ¡Oh! No. Estaba preguntándome como seria ser una persona libre. Como seria vivir como tu, pudiendo cambiar de aspecto cuando quisiera. Olvidarse de todos y poder ir a donde uno quiera sin preocuparse del que dirán o ¿me mataran hoy? ¿A llegado el día?

- ¡Vamos Harry! Mucha gente daría por ser quien eres. Eres todo un hombre, has hecho cosas que ningún adulto hubiera podido conseguir siendo aun un niño. ¡Eres genial! Y además mucha gente te respeta.

- No, Tonks. Nadie me respeta, me idolatran malamente, solo soy una esperanza para todos aquellas personas que piensan: Si lo "mat" una vez. ¿Por que no habría de hacerlo otra? - guardo silencio durante dos segundos, organizando pensamientos.- Es difícil ser la esperanza de toda la población, cuando tu no guardas esperanza. ¿Lo sabias?

La chica vio como lagrimas silenciosas se escapan de aquel chico, sometido a tanta presión. ¿Por que no había podido tener una vida normal? Desde pequeño le habían marcado, le habían hecho tan diferente. Sus sentimientos poco habían contado, ni sus decisiones. Las duras pruebas por las que había tenido que pasar, los rechazos que había sufrido, todas aquellas perdidas, muertes, realmente incensarías.

Lo único que pudo hacer en esos momentos Nymphadora Tonks fue abrazar y consolar, con palabras susurradas al oído, a aquel, en aquellos momentos, frágil y indefenso chico, que la vida había maltratado muchas veces ya, en sus apenas 16 cortos años de vida.

Ninguno dijo nada durante un largo momento, los dos encontrado, un cierto confort en la presencia del otro, y en el silencio cómodo que se había instalado entre ellos. No sabían cuanto tiempo habían pasado allí, cuando con voz trémula la aurora consiguió articular:

- Vamos Harry. Tu no tienes la culpa. Esto es la guerra, y no lo dudes, recibirás muchos golpes bajos, como eso. Pero no eres el único que sufre...

- Tonks, ahórrate el discurso.- pronuncio débilmente el chico.- Se exactamente que si Sirius no me hubiera conocido, o Cedric no hubiera cogido la copa por mi insistencia, ninguno estaría muerto. Eso sin contar las numerosas muertes que no conozco. O la de mis padres, para poder empezar con las muertes en las que mas he influenciado. Murieron por protegerme, por esa estúpida profecía, por mi culpa.

- No es tu culpa Harry. Yo ya me he sentido así... Se lo que es perder a seres queridos, y Harry, no es tu culpa, por mucho que te empeñes.

- Es que no...

- Puedes evitarlo. Hace tiempo que no hablo de esto. De echo solo Dumbledor esta enterado de esto. Aun que creo que esto nos va a servir a los dos. Espero que lo que te voy a decir ahora, quede entre nosotros. Cuando yo era a penas una niña, mis padres murieron, Voldemort los ataco, poco antes de que ocurriera lo tuyo.- señalo brevemente la cicatriz, sin quitar sus ojos de las esmeraldas.- Sabes, mis padres, no eran muy queridos en la comunidad mágica, en parte por que mi madre era una Mortifaga, como una buena Black y bueno mi padre un Auror. Su relación no estaba bien vista por ninguno de los bandos... Bueno por las personas que lo sabían. Mi abuelo era el responsable del departamento de seguridad en aquella época y mando dar caza a mis padres, mando Aurores en su busca. A penas lo recuerdo, tendría 11 años, nos mudábamos cada semana, vivíamos en Paris o en Buenos Aires, en Oslo o en Ciudad del Cabo, visite todas las capitales mundiales en apenas unos meses. Tengo numerosos llaveros y recuerdos de allí, son mi único recuerdo, a parte de fotos, la mayoría de ellas perdidas, de mis padres. No recuerdo de ellos mas que una bonita canción de cuna que me cantaba mi madre y las largas y estilizadas manos de mi padre al piano. Luego tengo imágenes, "flashes" que duran a penas unos segundos. Los dos murieron a manos de Voldemort el 2 de Abril del mismo año que tus padres. Me quede sola y mi familia, ni materna, ni paterna, quiso acogerme. Viví en un orfanato hasta los 16. Entre a Hogwarts. He tenido varios problemas, y peleas grandes con mis compañeros de curso. Y bueno al final me metí en la academia de Aurores. Los estudios nunca se me han dado mal y es una gran ayuda no tener a nadie que te moleste, aun que no lo parezca. Y bueno aquí me tienes.- resumió la chica mientras dejaba escapar unas lagrimas y era el turno del chico de consolarla.

- Supongo que es mi turno. Bueno la muerte de mis padres supongo que no tengo que contarla, es algo histórico. Y bueno después de eso, he estado viviendo con mis tíos durante 11 años, a guisa de esclavo...

Harry le fue relatando, a petición de la joven, todo lo que le había sucedido en la escuela, año por año, temor por temor, reto por reto. A final del la larga biografía de Harry, Nymphadora, estaba pálida, y realmente impresionada. Se había imaginado la vida del héroe, muy por encima, y ya le había parecido horrorosa, ahora con mas detalles estaba a punto de inundar todo su pijama de nuevo, con gotas saladas.

- Vamos Tonks. Venga, ven, te acompaño y espero a que te acuestes.- dijo Harry estirando del brazo de la joven mujer.

La chica se dejo llevar hasta su habitación, el joven la arropo maternalmente y se fue a su aposento.

La mañana siguiente amaneció soleada ante los ojos de Potter, que no había pegado ojo. Se bahía mantenido, como tantas noches ya, sentado en el alfeizar de su ventana, contemplando el cielo negro, estrellado y el amanecer que teñía todo de rosa, naranja y amarillo, para terminar todo con un azul cian espléndido. Se aseo, rápidamente se cambio y bajo de inmediato a por un café bien cargado.

Reflexivo, se mantuvo, con su pose perfectamente recta, encima de una de las sillas de la cocina, con una mueca de concentración y la mirada verde, inexpresivamente perdida. La primera en bajar fue, así como la mañana anterior Molly Weasley. Esta vez, se saludaron mas cordialmente, mas amigablemente. El joven no cambio de pose, hasta que la mayoría de los habitantes de la casa estuvieron sentados y preguntaron por la joven auror:

- Estará durmiendo, no es de extrañarse, digamos que ayer no tuvo una noche muy tranquila.

- ¿No estarás insinuando...?- pregunto alarmada Molly.

- No. Señora Weasley, no se preocupe. Digamos que estuvo esperando a que me fuera a acostar... Una cosa no muy inteligente, por que yo apenas si duermo, duermo 2 o 3 horas y si ha eso se le puede llamar dormir, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mi. Voy a despertarla.

Sin decir ninguna palabra mas, y habiendo sabido cuando salir de aquella habitación, antes de que empezaran als preguntas molestas, se dirigió hacia la alcoba de Tonks y entro, sin molestarse en llamar. La mujer estaba tumbada en la cama, con aun las marcas secas de las lagrimas que habían sido derramadas la noche pasada. A penas se veía una expresión angelical en su rostro ya que estaba totalmente cubierta por las mantas. Harry sonrió y intento despertarle.

- ¡Tonks!¡Despierta!

La chica balbuceo un poco y se giro.

- ¡Tonks, te he dicho que te levantes!- elevo un poco el tono el chico.

La chica siguió el mismo procedimiento.

- ¡ToNkS! ¡DeSpIeRtA!- casi grito el moreno.

La chica hizo caso omiso y se acurruco entre las mantas, tapando lo único que quedaba visible de su cuerpo.

- ¡TONKS! ¡QUE DESPIERTES!

La chica se molesto un poco y con una mueca se volvió a girar y acurrucar.

- Así que esas tenemos.- pensó el moreno

Harry se aplico un fácil hechizo encima de su voz y dijo con una voz silbante:

- ¡Señorita Tonks!¡Diez puntos menos!

- ¡QUE!- se levanto de un golpe la chica, dejando ver el mismo camisón de la noche anterior, y recito sin mirar la esbelta figura de Potter.- Sev ya te he dicho que no vuelvas a hacer una broma de esas. ¡No soy tu alumna! Y ahora déjame dormir.

La chica se tiro encima del colchón y sin mas miramientos se volvió a tapar hasta las orejas. Harry se había quedado fijo, al ver la reacción de la joven. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea que seguramente haría despertar a la chica. Movió la varita, cogió la jarra suspendida en el aire y la volcó encima de Nymphadora.

Un grito atrajo la atención de todo el mundo, que subió rápidamente a ver que es lo que había pasado. Se encontraron con una visión algo extraña y muy graciosa. Por una parte, Harry Potter, se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con lagrimas brotando de los ojos, riéndose como un loco, con las piernas encogidas y las manos apretadas al rededor del abdomen. Y por otra parte, una enfurruñada Nymphadora Tonks, empapada de arriba abajo, revolviendo su ropa, buscando su varita, con la firme intención de mandar un buen maleficio al chico desparramado en el suelo de su habitación.

La chica consiguió coger su varita rápidamente y apunto al chico, que sonrió ampliamente, se acerco a ella. Poso suavemente su mano encima del hombro de la auror y dijo con una amplia sonrisa:

- Tonks, no te enfades. Mírale el lado bueno, ya estas despierta y por cierto estas ofreciendo unas vistas excepcionales de lo que debería de ser un cuerpo de mujer. Y el color verde te va muy bien, sobretodo cuando es raso y se te pega tanto.

Entonces Harry, esquivando la varita de la chica salió de la habitación con grandes zancadas. Se dirigió a su habitaciones tumbo encima de la cama, después de recoger una carta del ministerio presumiblemente.

Lentamente la abrió y se encontró con una impecable y perfectamente lisible escritura, en cierto modo parecida a la de Hermione.

_Estimado Señor Potter,_

_Le informo que los testamentos de Sirius Black y de James y Lilian Potter se abrirán y leerán en Hogwarts, colegio de Magia y Hechiceria Ingles. Se le pide su asistencia el día 2 de Agosto a las 9 de la mañana._

_Cordialmente, mi mas sentido pésame,_

_Regina Hupjas,_

_Encargada de la sección d__e regulación de testamentos._

El joven se quedo estático y muy tenso durante un buen rato. Finalmente, después de unos momentos de tensión en los que por poco hizo una locura, se levanto con una expresión vacía y se dirigió al salón.

Allí estaba Albus Dumbledor, con una taza de te entre las manos lo esperaba. Harry pensó que si no se agarraba todo el autocontrol que tenia acabaría haciendo algo al director, aun que supiera que no era el, el culpable de la muerte de su padrino, muchas muertes se podían haber evitado. Su mascara fría aun estaba intacta y sus ojos se habían vuelto tan vacíos y sin expresión que parecían simples círculos verdes de un color especial. Saludos cordiales, falsedades prácticamente automáticas que salen de la boca, una y otra vez, sin darse cuenta. ¿Realmente importaba? ¿Realmente importaba seguir así? ¿Por quien?

Un trasladador se activo a los pocos minutos, una habitación circular, un numero excepcional de cuadros y cachivaches inservibles para la mayoría de la población mundial se situaban allí. Una mesa redonda había sido puesta en medio del despacho del director de la escuela. Únicamente quedaban 2 sitios libres, el de Harry Potter y el de Albus Dumbledor, que se sentaron de inmediato lejos el uno del otro.

El moreno se encontró entre Remus Lupin y una mujer, desconocida para el, de la que se podía resaltar, una preciosa y llena de bucles melena castaña con mechas rubias y una expresión seria y definida enmarcada en una gafas de montura negra cuadrada. Al ver que todas las sillas eran ocupadas, Albus Dumbledor agito la varita encima de una esfera muy parecida a la de la profecía y una luz cegadora salió de ella.

Cuando todos pudieron volver a enfocar la vista, o simplemente a abrir los ojos, se sorprendieron bastante, sobre todo para los que era el primer testamento que leían. Un sirius Black, con un cuerpo arreglado, una espléndida sonrisa y una túnica aterciopelada zafiro, haciendo juego con sus ojos, se apoyaba en el escritorio de Dumbledor, retirado a una esquina. Harry se quedo estupefacto al ver a su padrino allí parado y la estupefacción se llevo al limite cuando vio a la figura hablar:

- _Hola a todos. Bien esto es una situación difícil, la verdad, preferiría veros a todos en otras circunstancias, pero desgraciadamente no se puede volver al pasado, no una vez que estas muerto, en todo caso. En fin... Supongo que tengo el tiempo justo para expresar mis ultimas voluntades. Primero, al haber heredado la mayoría, por no decir la totalidad de la fortuna de los Black, dispongo de varias fincas y casas repartidas por el mundo, si mal no recuerdo son 14. Inversiones en negocios muggles y mágicos, que aportan muchísimos beneficios al año. Una cámara de alta seguridad en Gringotts y 6 cajas fuertes._

_Bien, 1 cámara en Gringotts será dada a la familia Weasley, otra para financiar los posibles gastos de la Orden, así que se pondrá a nombre de Albus Dumbledor, dos serán para ti Remus.- El hombre se paseaba alrededor de la mesa, pensando.- Y bueno todo lo que queda para ti, Harry. Menos la propiedad de Grinmaud Place, donada para la orden. La casa de veraneo de Marsella, se que es tu preferida Elena, espero que me perdones, por todo lo que te he hecho pasar. Y la de Tahiti, que tambien es la preferida de Remus. Bien supongo que eso era todo. ¡Oh! Casi se me olvida. Primero, supongo que me habréis incinerado y echado al mar, si, Remus has tenido que ocuparte de ello. Y segundo quiero que todos los baúles que se encuentran en el ático sean entregados a mi ahijado, sin revisar el contenido de ellos. Y bueno, supongo que ya nos veremos._

La figura, alta, estilizada de Sirius Black, desaprecio tan pronto como había desaparecido, sin tiempo a despedidas, sin tiempo a mas palabras.

Su lugar fue tomado por la pareja Potter, segundos después.

- _Bueno, centrémonos y terminemos cuanto antes, no queremos dañaros mas.- la voz suave pero firme de Lilian se hizo oír.- El heredero universal de todos los bienes es Harry, que ahora tiene que tener 16 o 17 años, si lo que esperamos se realiza. Supuestamente una de las cámaras en Gringotts se ha dejado abierta para que nadie tenga que pagar ninguna de tus necesidades. Lo único que esta excluido de tu herencia, mi niño, son las cosas prometidas a nuestros amigos._

_- Remus, todos los recuerdos de los merodeadores que tengo son para ti.- continuo James.- Elena, tu te vas a quedar con la colección de música que te prometimos. Y bueno Lily te ha prometido Snivellus, ciertas cosas, son tuyas. Nos veremos._

La pareja soltó abrumadoras sonrisas de cariño y felicidad, así como de tristeza. Y se desvanecieron. Su hijo, impotente se quedo con la vista fija en el aire, para moverla ligeramente. Fue entonces cuando la mirada verde selva encontró la esbelta figura del profesor de pociones, apoyado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados encima del pecho. Con una expresión melancólica, acorde a todas las de los presentes.

La tensión era enorme, el chico solo atino a salir de allí, corriendo y pegando un portazo tras de si. Corrió, corrió hasta cansarse, se había adentrado al bosque prohibido, pero tan rápido como lo había hecho, sin darse cuenta, salió de el.

El sol flamante, iluminaba el lago, aquel enorme espejo, de agua cristalina. Se sentó a la sombra de un árbol, el único de todo el prado, situado donde se podía ver todos los terrenos de Hogwarts y la escuela misma. Una suave brisa mecía al joven, entre sus brazos. Los ojos verdes, mantenidos inexpresivos hasta hacia unos momentos, parecieron inundarse, cubrirse de una capa de brillante liquido transparente. Sin embargo, la mezcla de desesperación, desolación y dolor, aquel cruel dolor, se podía leer en esas esmeraldas opacas.

Esos ojos dignos de un viejo guerrero, superado por todas las batallas luchadas, mostraban al verdadero joven a quien pertenecían. Alguien que era perseguido por los recuerdos, por la muerte, por aquella maldita suerte que le hacia continuar vivo un día mas. ¿Pero para que se necesita esa suerte? Cuando lo que realmente deseas es que te olvide. Ya has entendido que la única liberación es esa, pero sabes que debes luchar, luchar por un mundo libre para todos, por todos los que se sacrificaron. ¿De donde sacar fuerza? ¿Donde se encuentra esa famosa valentía? ¿Quien se la ha llevado? Todos aquellos, que mueren, día a día, por salvar un alma que nadie puede rescatar del oscuro abismo de su mente y de su alma.

Los recuerdos te tormentas día y noche. Cuanto mas tratas de encerrar en el olvido, mas recuerdas, mas los sentimientos que intentas esconder, en un lugar pequeño y oscuro de tu alma, mas te atormentan. Esos puñales que se clavan en ti. Esos mismos puñales, que realmente son lo único que te hace sufrir, llorar y te dan vigor, vigor para luchar contra aquel ser, deseoso de Poder.

- Poder, poder, poder.- no pudo evitar recitar en apenas un susurro el moreno.

Esa era la única diferencia entre ellos dos. Aquella alma inmunda era igual a la suya, eran tan parecidas y a la vez tan diferentes. Voldemort, aquel era nombre que causaba estragos en las frágiles mentes de todos. Tan solo 9 letras, unidas, causaban que cualquier ser valiente y fuerte se pusiera a temblar irremediablemente. Tal era el Poder que ejercía el Oscuro Señor, tenia la mente de la gente bajo su control, simplemente al recitar su nombre. Es tal la estupidez de las mentes, humanas y animales, que se dejan poseer por 9 letras. Esas nueve letras que irradiaban, en conjunto, Poder y ansias de mas Poder. Aquella era la verdadera razón del empeño de Tom en volverse inmortal. Sabia que en cuanto el envase que lo mantenía en la Tierra lo abandonase, el Poder se esfumaría y Harry también lo había aprendido. Para el la muerte seria la definitiva liberación, aun que no se daría el privilegio de la liberación sin llevarse, a aquel ser Oscuro consigo. Esa seria su tortura, aquel seria el precio de haber maltratado y torturado. Esa falta de poder, esa fuerte droga, a la que era demasiado adicto, le seria arrebataba, extirpada por completo. Y aquel Gryffindor estaría mas que gustoso de aplicársela.

Los ojos del chico se volvieron inexpresivos de repente. Se levantó aplicándose, después de mirar alrededor, un hechizo limpiador, para todas aquellas briznas de hierba verde que se habían instalado en su ropa. Se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor, después de haber comprobado gracias a su nuevo reloj, que la comida se serviría en breve.

Nadie dijo nada al verle, igual por la actual postura de suficiencia y en cierto modo superioridad, con pasos firmes, se sentó en una silla al rededor de una mesa redonda suficientemente grande como para abarcar a 30 personas. Comió pausadamente, sin dirigir la palabra a nadie. Se levanto de la mesa, y bajo indicaciones de Dumbledor fue a instalarse a unas habitaciones, cerca de la torre de Gryffindor.

* * *

**IMPORTANTE:**

Bueno lo que quería comentar es que el 2/04 me voy de viaje de fin de curso al Reino Unido, toda la semana. ASCII que voy a tardar mas en escribir. Intentare escribir antes de irme, pero dudo que termine el cap.5, aun que podría ser, con algo de suerte.

* * *

**ReSpUeStAs a los ReVieWs:**

****

**Polloman:**

Gracias por dejar tu opinión, y por la valoración en si. Y bueno gracias por molestarte en leer mi otro fic, yo ya te he dejado un review en el tuyo que es GENIAL!!

Gracias, BeSoS :-)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Jessy:**

Ya se que soy mala... Jajajaja XD. En fin que conste que yo no me hago responsable de los traumas que cause, vamos que no voy a pagar la factura del psicólogo o psiquiatra. Lo siento. Y muchas gracias por guardar mi secreto. TE lo agradezco profundamente. jajajajXD

Gracias, BeSoS, Cuídate :-)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Luz de Luna:**

Bueno Gracias, por tu opinión, a mi también me gusta el Harry así. Lo de actualizar pronto, conmigo va por temporadas, como podrás comprobar.

Gracias, Saludos. :-)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Marla:**

No voy a hacer un cambio radical, pero si voy a hacer un cambio bastante brusco y que se note. Tranquila. Lo de los capítulos, bueno lo intento, pero no se me da muy bien, al parecer ;; ;; En fin.

Gracias, Hasta el próximo cap. :-)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**LeoHagrid:**

Bueno pues por fin he actualizado. En lo referente al físico, bueno pues va a ser mas tirando a musculoso, pero no llegando a ser tipo los culturistas... No tengo nada en contra de ellos, pero me parece una exageración y en cierta forma antiestético.

Gracias, Saludos desde Euskadi. (España)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Javi Fernandez:**

Bueno estoy bien, espero que como tu. Gracias por apreciar tanto mi humilde fic. La verdad es que me ha sorprendido que hayas dicho eso, y halagado a la vez. Por que sinceramente, yo no encuentro tan buena la historia. Lo de escribir a menudo, pues bueno ya ves que hay temporadas. A partir de ahora intentare ser mas regular pero como ya he dicho antes del capitulo, cuando no me sale, por mucho que me tire horas delante de la pantalla, no me sale. Y la verdad, tampoco estoy muy contenta con este capitulo... Pero bueno.

Gracias por todo, BeSoS :-)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Yambe Akka:**

Hola, bueno no tengo pensado ponerle otro pircing o pendiente. Pero igual se me cruzan los cables y le pongo otra, ya veremos. no he subido muy rápido este capitulo, pero bueno.

Gracias, Saludos. :-)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Car -o- line:**

Hola, supongo que gracias por lo de mi lado oscuro XD. La verdad nadie me había dicho algo así, nunca. De hecho, la mayoría de la gente, dice que soy demasiado seria como para posicionarme de alguna manera. Simplemente, me gustan las cosas bien hechas, de una manera o de otra. bueno volviendo al fic. No se va hacer mas frió, pero si que se va a distanciar.

Gracias, Saludos. :-)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**CMBLupin:**

Hola Carmen!!

Bueno supongo que gracias por lo de para tener 13 lo haces muy bien. Bueno he actualizado cuando he podido... Y bueno a ver si te gusta. Por cierto me estoy poniendo en lo de nuestro asunto... Ya sabes si quieres unas clases de French...Pídelo. Intentare ayudar en lo que pueda ;-)

Gracias, BeSoS. :-)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Lilian Black:**

Lo de los capítulos, como he dicho a mucha gente, la verdad es que no lo hago a propósito, mas me gustaría a mi poder escribir capítulos largos y interesantes.

Gracias, Saludos. :-)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Sana:**

Lo único que puedo decir es que muchas gracias por tu review y tu opinión.

Gracias, Saludos. :-)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**XaYiDe:**

Bueno pues como siempre muchas gracias por todo. ¡Eres genial! Lo que va ha pasar. Lo siento pero te dejo con la intriga. Si, ya lo se, soy muy, muy, muy mala XD XD. siento lo del pelo... A mi me gusta de las dos maneras... Bueno a mi Harry me gusta de todas las maneras XD.

Gracias por todo, BeSoS. :-)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**AlexXx:**

Bueno pues al igual que de costumbre: MUCHAS GRACIAS! Lo de actualizar, lo intentare, lo prometo. Nos vemos en el siguiente Cap.

Gracias, BeSoS. :-)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Sly:**

Bueno como ya llevo respondiendo a no se cuantas personas, intentare lo de los capítulos mas largos. Pero realmente se me hace raro... Y es algo gracioso, por que en mi primer fic, que ahora ya no esta publicado en ningún lado, empecé haciendo capítulos de 40 paginas del word, así que imagina.

Gracias, BeSoS. :-)

* * *

**Bueno esto era todo,**

**Hasta el próximo Capitulo** _(que espero sea mas largo)_

**SaludoS,**

**¸.·¯·.¸¸.·¯· MiRuG ·¯·.¸¸.·¯·.¸**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5: Actividad veraniega.**

Entro por un cuadro, en el que salía retratado un precioso lince, una bonita estancia le esperaba del otro lado, dos pequeñas butacas de cuerno negro estaban puestas enfrente a una chimenea. Un fino escritorio de madera de roble se apoyaba contra la pared, a la derecha. Y una biblioteca, pequeña, se encontraba en la pared de al lado. Las paredes eran burdeos y el suelo era de Londo. (N/A: Es una madera rojiza, oscura... Es la que tengo yo en mi casa ). Había dos puertas, una llevaba a un fantástico baño que superaba al de los prefectos y la otra conducía a una habitación.

Con un movimiento de mano hizo que todas sus cosas quedaran ordenadas y se sentó en uno de los cómodos asientos de cuero. Se sujeto firmemente a cabeza entre las manos y suspiro. Cogió un libro y empezó a ojearlo, ya lo había leído mas de 3 veces y se podía decir que conocía todo su contenido de memoria. Era el libro que hablaba sobre animagia. Realmente excepcional, Harry lo había conseguido, pese a que toda la gente tardaba meses y meses en lograr hacerse animago, el muchacho era un animago no registrado. Le había costado mucho esfuerzo y varias noches de insomnio habían sido aprovechadas al máximo. Se pregunto que haría ahora que estaba en su hogar.

Alguien llamo a la puerta. Era Tonks, con su sonrisa melancólica y su expresión falsa de alegría. Se saludaron y la mujer termino por sentarse en el otro asiento. Palabras empezaron a brotar de los labios de los dos, ellos sabían que era una conversación sin sentido, que a ninguno le importaba realmente que los Chudley Cannons ganaran la copa de Quidditch o el futuro prometedor de Victor Krum.

- Yo estoy convencida de que Victor va a fichar por el "Estrellas de Fuego". Es un hecho, es el mejor equipo del mundo y lo único que les empieza a fallar es el buscador. ¿Tu que opinas?

La chica no obtuvo una respuesta inmediata.

- Opino que el futuro de Victor Krum no me importa en absoluto. Y que me gustaría saber que demonios voy, vamos a hacer en Hogwarts.

La chica se quedo muda un instante, cuando por fin pudo retomar conciencia del brusco cambio de tema que había dado el joven, expreso:

- Pues yo no te puedo decir nada, solo que tienen pensado, aprovechando tu cambio espectacular de imagen, que mañana vallamos al Callejon Diagon, tu y yo.

- Eso estará bien. En cuanto a lo de Krum...

No pudo terminar la frase por que una enorme águila imperial entro por la ventana y le extendió la pata dejando claro que quería que leyese la carta que llevaba con ella.

El chico pudo reconocer el emblema de Gringotts en el sello que despego cuidadosamente del pergamino, para no dañarlo. La carta en si era formada como mínimo de 15 pergaminos. Olvidándose momentáneamente de Nymphadora se dispuso a leerlos. Media hora después, el chico lucia realmente desconcertado, nunca en su vida había podido imaginar que seria propietario de tal fortuna, que iba aumentando día a día. Se quedo contemplando los papeles, sin creérselo aun. La voz de la mujer le hizo salir del trance.

- ¿Sorprendido? Los Black y los Potter han sido siempre de las familias más ricas del mundo, no quiero ni pensar lo que se puede obtener juntando las dos fortunas. Y parece que tu tienes el privilegio de haber conseguido eso.

- Sabes que estos papeles solo son cifras aproximativas. Y que todos estos números son un mínimo de lo que puedo llegar a tener. Son cifras astronómicas, realmente no se lo que voy a hacer con todo este dinero. Sabes es raro encontrarte de repente con semejante fortuna.

Tonks no tuvo tiempo de contestar, por que un elfo domestico se apareció de la nada y dijo:

- Señores, el profesor Dumbledor les requiere inmediatamente en su despacho. La contraseña es Algodón de Azúcar.

Tan rápido como había llegado se fue. Los dos se levantaron y rápidamente salieron de la habitación rumbo al despacho del director. Nada había cambiado en aquella estancia circular, miles de aparatos seguían colgados de todos los sitios. Los cuadros de los anteriores directores seguían mirando atentamente a todo el que entraba a aquella sala redonda. El hombre de barba blanca y ojos celestes les recibió con su bondadosa sonrisa, y hizo que se sentaran.

- Buenas tardes. Espero que hayáis comido bien. Os he mandado llamar para daros algunas instrucciones que tenéis que seguir en caso de que ocurra algo mañana. Primero, vais a llegar al Callejón Diagon por medio de un Trasladador, ese mismo trasladador os traerá de vuelta, pero en caso de que haya algún imprevisto, vais a llevar otro de esos. Segundo vuestros nombres van a ser camuflados, menos en el banco, ya que no se puede engañar a los gnomos. Harry tu serás William Aspley. Y Nymphadora serás Ignes Montplier. Los dos sois primos, lo demás si alguien os pregunta podéis inventarlo. Harry toma, estos sobres son tuyos, espero que esto te alegre algo. Gracias por haberos molestado en venir. Hasta la cena.

Muy amablemente como siempre, el director les estaba echando. No se hicieron derogar y salieron fuera de la estancia, separándose cada uno para ir a su respectiva habitación.

En cuanto el chico llega a su dormitorio, se sentó encima de aquel sillón negro tan cómodo y empezó por abrir el sobre del ministerio.

Estimado señor Potter,

Nos complace poder entregarle los resultados de sus TIMOS.

Adivinación: Insatisfactorio

Astronomía: Aceptable

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Extraordinario un plus por un Patronus Corporeo.

Encantamientos: Extraordinario

Herbología: Aceptable

Historia: Insatisfactorio

Pociones: Extraordinario

Transformaciones: Supera las Expectativas

Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas: Supera las Expectativas

En total 8 TIMOS. Según tenemos entendido, tiene la intención de seguir sus estudios en la rama de Aurologia. Y de momento sus resultados parecen acordes con sus objetivos.

Cordialmente,

El departamento de corrección de exámenes académicos.

Harry se quedo impresionado, había tenido un Extraordinario en Pociones. ¡POCIONES! Increíble, simplemente increíble. Snape iba a morirse en cuanto se enterara. Un momento, un momento, eso significaba que ¡PODIA CONTINUAR CON INTENTAR VOLVERSE UN AUROR! Sin darse cuenta pego un pequeño bote encima de su asiento. Estaba realmente feliz.

con entusiasmo abrió la carta de Hogwarts, en la que estaba la típica carta de material, que dejo de lado y dos pergaminos mas. El primero de ellos decía así:

Estimado Señor Potter,

Me complace decirle que esta usted admitido en las siguientes materias: Astronomía, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Encantamientos, Herbologia, Pociones, Transformaciones y Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.

Por lo tanto que puede seguir optando a entrar en una Academia de Auror, si ese sigue siendo su objetivo.

Cordialmente,

Minerva McGonagall,

Subdirectora y Profesora de Transformaciones

Del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

En el siguiente pergamino venia impreso lo siguiente:

Estimado Señor Potter,

Tengo el placer de restituirle en el equipo de Quidditch de la casa Gryffindor. Y también me alegra poder comunicarle que es el nuevo capitán del equipo. Espero que sea consciente de las responsabilidades que ese titulo conlleva. Y que este de acuerdo con las expectativas que le han sido impuestas.

En cuanto llegue a Hogwarts, me gustaría que se pasara por mi despacho, ya que tengo unos cuantos asuntos de los cuales charlar con usted. Así como estoy en la obligación de devolverle su preciada Saeta de Fuego.

Cordialmente,

Minerva McGonagall,

Subdirectora y Profesora de Transformaciones

Del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

El muchacho estaba que no cabía en sí de felicidad. Estaba seguro de que si el mismo Voldemort se hubiera presentado en esos momentos en la habitación, se hubiera abalanzado sobre el y lo hubiera abrazado y si te descuidas hasta besado. [N/A: ¡¡en el moflete, no en los labios, mal pensados!! ;-) XD]. Además y por si fuera poco, la suspensión del Quidditch a vida había muerto, desaparecido, suprimida de su vida, y eso si que hizo que se pusiera feliz. Ni más ni menos que pasar de no jugar a volver a tomar su puesto como buscador y a ser capitán del equipo, uno de sus sueños. Estaba realmente contento.

Se levanto de un salto y fue hasta el comedor, donde se encontró con la misma mesa del medio día, solo que era bastante más grande y había varios miembros de la Orden, junto a los 4 jefes de las casas de Hogwarts y obviamente el director. Se sentó con una radiante sonrisa y Tonks curiosa como siempre pregunto:

- ¿A que se debe ese cambio de humor?

- C´est la vie qui pour une fois me sourie, ma chère Tonks. (Es la vida que por una vez me sonríe, querida Tonks)

El acento tan poco ingles del chico cogió a todos por sorpresa. Unos cuantos de los presentes le entendieron y sonrieron con curiosidad. Harry sin molestarse en dar una explicación, empezó a calmarse y a comer. Al final de la comida, se podía ver que sus ojos habían recuperado algo de la chispa que tenían habitualmente, pero su semblante serio se había apoderado de él otra vez.

- Profesora.- empezó dirigiéndose a la subdirectora.- En la carta ponía que quería hablar conmigo en cuanto pisase Hogwarts. Pues cuando usted tenga un rato libre avíseme.

- Ahora mismo Señor Potter. Acompáñeme a mi despacho.

Los dos alumno y profesora se dirigieron al despacho de ella. Alli se sentaron y Minerva empezo a hablar:

- Potter, tengo que admitir que estoy orgullosa de que Umbridge se tenga que tragar sus palabras.- la mujer sonrió.- Enhorabuena. Como me he podido percatar, no podría hacer nada con un capitán sin escoba, así que se la devuelvo esperando que haga el mejor uso de ella.

La mujer se levanto y fue hasta un armario para sacar la Saeta de fuego, mientras seguía recitando:

- Espero que la copa vuelva a mi despacho este año, Potter. Desde luego que no caiga en manos de los Slytherins, confío en usted.

- No se preocupe, profesora, estaré mas que encantado de que la copa vuelva a su despacho. Lo haremos lo mejor que podamos.

- Bien Potter, eso espero. Ahora vamos a hablar de cosas mas serias. Tengo entendido que el año pasado ejerció de profesor de Defensa.

Harry muy a su pesar enrojeció hasta las orejas. Y no le quedó otra que asentir lentamente con la cabeza.

- Y viendo los resultados de los TIMOS y EXTASIS en defensa de los inscritos a esas digamos clases, parece que no lo hizo nada mal.

Si eso era posible, el chico enrojeció aun mas y bajo la cabeza.

- ¡Oh! Señor Potter, no se avergüence. De hecho tendría que estar orgulloso de si mismo. Bien. El director y yo estuvimos hablando largo y tendido sobre ello, a finales de curso y llegamos a la conclusión de que la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se le da muy bien. Sé que le gustan las aventuras, bueno lo sabe todo el mundo.- la profesora tuvo un pequeño ataque de risa.- Que me diría, si yo le propusiera que entrenase y fuera entrenado junto a los otros 10 mejores alumnos de Defensa de este colegio, para formar un grupo de resistencia que se colocaría junto con los alumnos en caso de ataque, y que todas las defensas se quebrasen.

- ¡Obvio que si!- contesto el adolescente sin hacer esperar a la mujer.

- Suponía que esa iba a ser su respuesta. Ahora quiero que elija bien a sus compañeros, no quiero que se rompan al ver sangre, ni que nos traicionen, ni que se les escape algo. Los prefectos quedan excluidos de su plan, ellos tienen demasiado trabajo y instrucciones precisas en caso de ataque. Bueno dicho esto quiero que me encuentre a diez personas de cualquier edad dispuestas a eso y que valgan o que les haga valer. Esto no es un juego Potter, tenga cuidado de a quien elige. Antes de que se me olvide. Cada casa va a tener un supervisador, se le ha asignado el supervisador de Gryffindor, esa será una buena cuarteada para pasar mucho tiempo fuera ya que usted supuestamente tiene que ser como mi mano derecha.

-¿Perdón?- pregunto extrañado el joven- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso de supervisador y mano derecha?

- Necesitamos tener organización, en caso de emergencia y de que yo misma o los otros jefes de casa, estemos demasiado ocupados en nuestros diferentes compromisos con la Orden, con el Director o con nuestras familias, necesitamos que alguien se quede al mando. Y adivine señor Potter, quien es ese alguien.

- El supervisador.- recito aun sin creerlo Harry.

- Muy bien, señor Potter. Usted esta por encima de todos los alumnos, tiene derecho a entrar en el baño de prefectos, aun que los 4 supervisadores van a tener sus baños propios... Tiene derecho a quitar puntos a dar por nulos los puntos que quitan los prefectos, digamos que a restituir los puntos que quiten los prefectos. Ningún prefecto se puede volver supervisador.- completo la mujer al ver que Harry se concentraba mucho y torcía la cara en una mueca.

- Eso quiere decir que...

- Si señor Potter, eso quiere decir que estará por encima del Señor Malfoy. Confío que no abusara de su cargo para molestar al señor Malfoy, por que no voy a encontrar a alguien como usted para cumplir con el cargo y en quien poder depositar mi confianza totalmente. ¿Lo ha entendido?

- Perfectamente, profesora McGonagall.

- Me alegro. Ahora discutamos sobre los pormenores del cargo...

Se tiraron hasta las dos de la mañana hablando sobre los dos asuntos que le había comentado Minerva, la mujer había dado permiso al chico para llamarle por su nombre de pila, mientras estuvieran sin compañía de otros alumnos. La mujer acompañó al chico hasta sus nuevas habitaciones y se despidió.

A la mañana siguiente, un gran chorro de agua helada despertó al joven, que por cansancio había conseguido dormir mas de dos horas seguidas. Salto de inmediato de encima de la cama y agarró a la silueta borrosa que le había hecho eso, para bloquearla contra la cama, una mano encima de su cuello y la varita apuntándole en la sien. La voz sorprendida y atemorizada de Tonks, hizo que soltara lentamente la presión que ejercía en la garganta de la muchacha:

- ¡He, Harry! Soy yo Tonks, Nymphadora. Solo era una broma. Té lo debía.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento es que como ayer me quite las lentillas, pues no veo nada. Normalmente las uso también de noche, solo que me apetecía descansar los ojos. De otra forma te hubiera visto y no te hubiera aplastado contra el colchón, lo siento de veras.

El chico se movió lentamente y fue hasta el baño donde rápidamente se coloco las lentillas y entonces pudo ver a Tonks, con el pelo azul una minifalda vaquera que le sentaba estupendamente y un top azul con una camisa de seda azul por encima.

- No importa Harry. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, si no viera a la persona que me ha despertado de semejante manera y estuviera lo suficientemente cerca.

- Entonces me alegro de haberme apartado el otro día.- río Harry.

El chico cogió una toalla negra y volvió a su habitación mientras se secaba cuidadosamente la piel, mojada gracias al enorme chorro de agua. La mujer se quedó muda al ver al chico, hombre en boxers negros secándose de esa forma el abdomen y la espalda. [N/A: ¿¿Y quien no se quedaría con la boca abierta?? ;-)] La chica recuperó el habla cuando vio el tatuaje de Harry, y se acerco cuan cazador a su presa, y empezó a preguntar curiosa:

- ¡Lo he visto! ¡Era verdad! ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es lo que es?

El chico se dio pronto cuenta de que se refería a su tatuaje y empujándola con una mano intento sacarla de su habitación, ocultando perfectamente su otro brazo. Poco a poco, al ser mas fuerte, Harry consiguió sacarla de su habitación y al fin pudo respirar tranquilo, después de decir, no muy amablemente:

- No es algo que de momento te ataña Tonks. ¡Hasta el desayuno!

El chico bajo a desayunar poco después, vestido con unos vaqueros apretados, un niky blanco sin mangas y una cazadora vaquera por encima. Se sentó y empezó a desayunar rápidamente. Fue cuando estaba apunto de terminar cuando Tonks se decidió por hacer la pregunta fatal:

- Me lo vas a decir. ¿Que es lo que significa ese tat ...?

No le dio tiempo de terminar cuando la voz exaltada de Harry se alzo por encima de la suya:

- Tonks hoy estas preciosa. El pelo azul y ese corte justo por debajo de las orejas te quedan geniales. ¿No le parece señor director?

- Si, desde luego, estas muy guapa Nymphadora, el azul te va.

- No has respondido a mi pregunta.- continuo testaruda la chica.- ¿Que es lo que sig ...?

No pudo continuar, por que otra vez la voz de Potter se interpuso con la suya:

- ¡Que tarde es! ¿No les parece? Creo que deberíamos pensar en irnos ya al Callejón.

- Efectivamente Harry. Es hora de que os vayas.

El director saco un pequeño recipiente de uno de los numerosos bolsillos de su túnica de colores fluorescentes y se lo tendió al joven.

- Es para ocultar la cicatriz, solo durante unas horas. Esperamos que funcione, debería de hacerlo.

El chico se lo bebió de trago, presintiendo que sabría a mil demonios, cosa que resulto ser cierta. No pudo evitar mostrar una pequeña mueca de asco.

- Supongo que gracias.- agradeció el joven.

- Bien es hora de que os vayáis. Tomar.- el director les tendió un libro de tapas azules.- que paséis un buen día.

El trasladador se activo en cuanto los dos jóvenes lo tocaron. Las luces de colores envolvieron a Tonks y a Harry y rápidamente se encontraron en un hueco, donde poco después aparecieron otras personas, y así sucesivamente.

- Parece William que hemos llegado bien y de una pieza.- comenzó con una sonrisa la chica.

- Desde luego Ignes.

Se movieron hasta Gringotts. Allí Harry fue amablemente recibido por el director de la sucursal de Londres, un gnomo trajeado con un monóculo de oro, que los guío hasta la bóveda de siempre de Harry. Donde el chico saco bastante mas dinero del habitual, para darse algún capricho se dijo y la suma era bastante importante, teniendo en cuenta que todavía le quedaba dinero desde su ultima incursión al callejón. Tonks por su parte también saco algo de dinero de su bóveda.

- ¿Y ahora, hacia que establecimiento nos dirigimos, mí Lady?- hizo una reverencia Harry después de salir del banco.

- Pues no lo se, mi alteza. Mi modesta cabeza me dice que deberíamos ir a comprar los útiles para su próximo curso en Hogwarts. ¿Le parece bien?

Tonks también hizo una reverencia, solo que la chica, ya que iba encima de unos zapatos de tacón de aguja, por poco se cae. Si no llega a ser por los fuertes brazos de Harry, que le cogieron al vuelo, poniéndola otra vez en una postura normal. La sonrisa divertida de Harry, no se hizo esperar mucho.

- Parece Ignes, que estar de pie cuesta bastante mas de lo que parece.- el tono de burla pudo con la paciencia de la mujer.

- Har... ¡William! -corrigió su error Nymphadora.- ¡Prueba a andar con estos tacones y luego me cuentas!

La Auror se adelanto con pasos firmes, mientras el chico soltaba una carcajada y iba detrás de ella.

- Vamos Ignes, no te enfades.

La chica no dijo nada, solamente empezó a andar mas despacio y sonrío. Justo en ese momento llegaron a Flouritts&Botts y entraron. Pasaron por todos los establecimientos hasta que terminaron de hacer todas las compras para el próximo curso en Hogwarts y unas compras mas que le había encargado Dumbledor a Nymphadora. Todavía era mediodía y tenían todo la tarde por delante. Primero Tonks se llevo a Harry a comer a un restaurante, la entrada fue algo rara, ya que Tonks tuvo que enseñar una tarjeta y los dos pasaron.

Entraron en una estancia circular en la que había varias mesas ovaladas y enormes ventanales, que hacia que la iluminación fuera innecesaria. Un hombre de unos 30 años salió a recibirlos.

- Hola Tonks y compañía. ¿Qué tal en el trabajo?

- Bien Jerry, bien. ¿Tienes alguna mesa para nosotros?

- Claro, la de siempre, ahora mismo la preparo. ¿Vais a tomar algo, mientras esperáis?

- No, gracias.- contestaron los dos a la vez.

- Entonces me voy a tener que dar prisa.- Jerry se hecho a reír y salió hacia lo que Harry supuso como las cocinas.

El hombre volvió 5 minutos después y les guió hasta una de las pocas mesas que estaban vacías, pegada a un enorme ventanal, desde el cual se podía ver un hermoso lago de agua cristalina y praderas verdes hasta perdida de vista, junto con algunos picos de montaña. Era realmente bonito.

- Es maravilloso. ¿Verdad?- pregunto la chica una vez se hubieron sentado.

- Desde luego.- contesto el chico que no dejaba de contemplar lo que había detrás de aquel ventanal.

- Tenemos que pedir Harry. Estaría bien que me dijeras lo que quieres y dejaras de mirar el paisaje.- llamo la atención Tonks con una sonrisa.

- Lo siento. Es que me ha encantado.

- No te preocupes, ahora me gustaría comer.

Comieron tranquilamente, charlando de temas como el Quidditch, el colegio, sus futuros, pero sobre todo de...

- ¿Como demonios te han llamado por tu nombre? No estábamos de incógnitos.- Harry parecía algo contrariado.

- ¡Oh! Es que es un club especial, solo una treintena de personas pueden acceder aquí, permanentemente, esas personas pueden llevar compañia. Aquí donde lo ves, hay un hotel de los mejores, un gimnasio, algunas tiendas realmente caras, la posibilidad de ir a cualquier parte del mundo solo desapareciéndote tengo que decir que Hogwarts y en los sitios protegidos son inaccesibles. Hay una enorme playa, y unos prados magníficos. Lo que ves desde el ventanal, es accesible. Pero volviendo al tema, es que nadie que pertenezca puede ocultar su identidad aquí, todos nos conocemos y pagamos fortunas por entrar, somos gente de confianza, la mayoría somos Aurores, aun que hay empresarios y gente del estado. Esa tarjeta que he tenido que enseñar al principio, es un pase. Es en el único sitio donde consigo relajarme del todo, no tengo que temer que haya alguien infiltrado, ni que vayan a darme una puñalada por la espalda, ya que todos nosotros nos conocemos y somos amigos.

- Eso tiene que ser genial. Y supongo que no tengo que abrir la boca en lo referente a este sitio. Lo único que espero es que Dumbledor no haya mandado a nadie que nos siguiera, por que sino, este sitio perdería su anonimato y nosotros la cabeza, en especial tu.

Se levantaron después de tomar los cafés y Harry decidió que irían de compras. La mujer quedo impresionada al ver que el chico la llevaba hacia la zona mas refinada de la parte mágica de Londres. Se accedía desde el final del Callejón Diagon si se empezaba desde el Caldero Chorreante. Todo cambiaba completamente. Había mucha menos gente, y no había que tener cuidado de donde ponías los pies, para no pisar a nadie. En el medio había una enorme plaza con una gran fuente donde se representaba a la mitología griega muggle. Entraron a la primera tienda que encontraron que resulto ser de ropa. Si Harry no se probo 100 túnicas, no se probo ninguna. Eran realmente elegantes, de colores oscuros en su mayoría, azulo cobalto, negro, gris, verdes; de cientos de materiales diferentes, sin dejar de ser de muy buena calidad y ser extremadamente caras. El chico hizo que Tonks, muy a su pesar también se probara túnicas con lo cual salieron los dos con una decena de bolsas, encogidas, en sus bolsillos. La mujer no se había tomado muy bien el que Harry se empeñara en comprarle ropa que costaba la mas barata la totalidad de su sueldo mensual. El chico había insistido tanto, diciendo que era mejor aprovechar la ocasión y que se comprara algo, a no hacerlo que al final había tenido que acceder.

El chico no había querido ser caritativo, sabia que la mujer contaba con su fortuna personal, ella también, no llegaba ni a un diez por ciento del dinero de Harry, pero ese dinero podía permitir que Tonks tranquilamente no trabajara en una o dos vidas. Aun que parecía que Tonks se resistía a volverse una ama de casa y morirse sin haber hecho algo de provecho en su vida, eso en cierta manera había hecho que Harry le tuviera mas respeto. Recorrieron tiendas y tiendas, ahora comprando cosas solo para el muchacho. Llegaron hasta una tienda de productos de Quidditch, donde Harry entro sin siquiera mirar por el escaparate.

- Buenas tardes.-dijo el encargado.

- A usted también.- contesto el chico.- ¿Cuál es la mejor escoba del mercado?

- Las Saetas Fugaces van a salir dentro de unos meses, todavía no se ha empezado ni con la publicidad, nadie sabe de ellas. Son una versión mejorada de las Saetas de Fuego, no sé si ha tenido el placer de poder montar en una...

- Tengo una, desde hace casi 3 años ya. Fue un regalo.

- Quien se la regalo debe de tenerle mucha estima.

- Si, me tenía mucha estima, por desgracia está muerto. Bien, volviendo al tema por el cual he entrado en este establecimiento, ya me ha indicado que su mejor escoba es la Saeta Fugaz. ¿Cuáles son las mejoras que tienen comparándolas con las Saetas de Fuego?

- Pues la verdad son muy parecidas, solo que las fugaces tienen mas estabilidad, si cabe y al limite adquieren una velocidad increíble, 50km/h mas que la Saeta de Fuego, además de poder personalizarlas. Con eso me refiero a que puede encantarlas de forma a que nadie pueda hacerle nada a su escoba, ni siquiera tocarla, mucho menos montar en ella.

- Desde luego parecen unas escobas geniales. ¿Que me diría si le digo que le compro 7?

- Le diría que está usted loco.- dijo el dependiente sin creer las palabras del chico.

- Voy a terminar por creer que estoy loco, Ignes. Estoy empezando a hartarme eso desde luego. Ahora consiga a como de lugar 7 de esas escobas, por que las voy a comprar. Y no se preocupe por que si usted me toma por un loco, hay muchas otras tiendas que estarán mas que complacidas de cumplir mi encargo. Estoy seguro que usted podrá hacer que yo salga esta tarde con la seguridad que en menos de una semana tendré esas escobas en mi casa, este tranquilo obtendrá un plus por su eficacia.

- Si me deja hacer una llamada le respondo.

- Bien, aquí le espero.

El dependiente salió disparado hacia la trastienda, allí se pudo oír las dos voces rápidas discutiendo sobre el asunto.

- ¿William, estas pensando en comprar 7 Saetas Fugaces?- dijo Tonks aun sin creérselo.

- ¿Tú qué crees, Ignes?- pregunto sonriendo el chico.

- Que si.

- Pues entonces acabamos de gastar saliva para nada.

- ¿Sabes la fortuna que te va a costar?

- Me da lo mismo.

La chica no tuvo tiempo de objetar algo, por que el dependiente salió de la trastienda con expresión concentrada.

- ¿Y bien?- la voz tranquila de Harry se hizo escuchar.

- Me dicen que tendrá sus escobas en su casa, dentro de exactamente una semana. ¿Pero está usted seguro? Se va a gastar una fortuna.

- ¿Sabe usted el dinero del que dispongo para hacer lo que me plazca con él?

- No señor.

- Entonces no haga comentarios estúpidos y fuera de lugar.

- Bien, si está seguro necesito que rellene estos impresos.

El chico los cogió y cogiendo la pluma que le tendía al hombre, empezó a escribir. relleno la ficha con sus datos bancarios y dio la autorización para que sacaran la cantidad necesaria de alguna de sus bóvedas. Así como dio la orden de que las enviaran a Hogwarts a nombre de Nymphadora Tonks, ya que si lo hubiera puesto a nombre de Harry Potter hubiera sido bastante sospechoso. Viendo que era hora de volver a Hogwarts, después de salir de la tienda y haber dado la gran bonificación al dependiente, se sujetaron los dos y agarraron el Trasladador que los llevo directos al Hall de entrada al castillo, donde Dumbledor les esperaba.

- ¿Qué tal habéis pasado el día?

- Muy bien señor director.- respondió Tonks.- Supongo que la cena estará servida.

- Desde luego. Vayamos a cenar.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que llegaron arriba y entraron en el Gran Comedor donde la misma gente del día anterior esperaba ya sentados y cenando. Tonks y Harry tuvieron que separarse por primera vez, aquel día, la mujer se sentó al lado de Snape y el chico en el otro lado de la mesa entre la profesora de Transformaciones y el jefe de la casa Rawenclaw, con quienes mantuvo una discusión perfectamente académica sobre su futuro como Auror.

el día siguiente amaneció soleado, ante los ojos de Harry que había vuelto a tener pesadillas, para que la costumbre no se extinguiera. Sus ojos estaban inexpresivos como la mayoría del tiempo. Ya había hecho todo lo que tenía planeado para esa jornada: recoger todas las compras en sus correspondientes lugares y revisar el temario de 6 curso; y eso que a penas eran las 6 de la mañana. Se estiro ruidosamente y cogió el libro de pociones de aquel año, se dijo que estudiar seria mejor que pasar el tiempo sentado viendo otro mas de los amaneceres de ese verano. Dos horas y media después cuando ya había leído y memorizado las 50 primeras paginas del libro, bajo a desayunar, después de asearse. Se encontró en la misma posición del día anterior, solo que ahora había huecos de gente, que todavía no se había presentado al desayuno. Su jefa de casa le llamo para que concretaran algunos detalles del cargo del chico y para que empezaran a decidir cosas. A media mañana mas o menos la profesora recibió una carta y se tenso notablemente después de leerla, escribió una nota y pidió por favor a Harry que se la llevara al profesor de pociones:

- Harry. Ya sé que la relación entre el profesor Snape y tu no es muy buena y que según tengo entendido, te ha prohibido el paso en su despacho, pero necesito urgentemente que le lleves está nota, yo misma lo haría pero tengo que hacer una cosa mas y no soy lo suficientemente rápida.

- Está bien. Pero no me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar.

El chico salió como un rayo hacia las mazmorras, mas concretamente hacia el despacho de Severus Snape, profesor de pociones y jefe de la casa Slytherin del colegio. Llamo y la susurrante voz de Snape le dejo entrar. El chico cogió una bocanada de aire y reunió todo su valor para abrir y traspasar aquella puerta. La reacción de Snape no se hizo esperar, el hombre empezó a chillar:

- ¡POTTER LARGUESE AHORA MISMO DE ESTE DESPACHO! ¿ME HA OIDO?- Siguio al ver que el chico seguía estático en su sitio.- ¡LE HE DICHO QUE SE LARGUE! ¡POTTER COMO NO SE VAYA DE INMEDIATO ME ENCARGARE DE QUE PASE TODAS SUS HORAS LIBRES EN HOGWARTS, LIMPIANDO CALDEROS!

El chico ni se inmuto cosa que molesto muchísimo al hombre.

- Venia a traerle una nota de la profesora McGonagall. Pero si insiste me iré.- lentamente fue girándose.- Que pase un buen día profesor.

Estaba apunto de irse cuando la voz y el brazo de Snape hizo que se parara.

- Deme eso Potter.-la voz del hombre era mas suave, aun que el tinte de odio persistía.

- Creía profesor que tenia que estar fuera de su despacho como fuera.

- Potter. Deme la nota, por favor.- la voz de Snape era realmente baja y sus dedos se apretaban realmente fuerte encima del hombro del chico.

El chico se la paso con una sonrisa triunfante. Espero a que el hombre leyese la nota. La mano de este apretaba cada vez menos al chico y el hombre se volvía poco a poco mas pálido, si aquello era posible, movió la mano hasta su pelo paso los dedos entre los hilos negros. Sin darse cuenta de que Harry seguía hay, quito su mascara fría y una mueca de preocupación se poso en su cara. Se sentó en su sillón y mantuvo la vista fija en un punto del vació. Entonces de repente, como si nada hubiera pasado, se levantó, fue hasta la puerta y salió arrastrando al joven con él. Cerro la puerta con un hechizo y con pasos rápidos fue rumbo al despacho de McGonagall, seguido de cerca por Harry. El profesor llego a la oficina, abrió la puerta sin tocar y se encontró como tenía previsto Albus. No llego a pronunciar palabra cuando una afirmación llego de Dumbledor:

- Es verdad Severus. Es hora de que lo dejes, la Orden te asignara otras misiones. Por suerte ya lo había previsto, y infiltre a alguien que está haciendo meritos allí dentro.

Nadie tuvo que preguntar que meritos tenía que hacer aquella persona, ya que todos sabían que serian de las peores torturas y muertes que le puedan profesar a una persona. Los ojos del director dieron con la figura de Harry, y dijo:

- Severus, será mejor que nos retiremos, Minerva y Harry tienen asuntos de los que ocuparse, si no me equivoco.

Los dos salieron de la habitación con aire pensativo.

- Bien Harry sigamos. Estábamos hablando sobre la organización de las guardias de los prefectos y los supervisores.

Los dos continuaron con sus temas, acordando horarios, tomando decisiones, comiendo en el despacho y cenando también, ya que Minerva había dejado claro que quería solucionar todo aquello en ese momento y no tener que romperse la cabeza otros días, antes del principio de curso. Serian las 3 de la mañana para cuando la profesora acompaño al chico a su habitación, pese a que Harry se había opuesto rotundamente.

Los ojos verdes brillaban especialmente ante el sol rojizo que los iluminaba, para seguir con la costumbre, aquel día, también se había despertado después de haber dormido apenas 2 horas. Bajo a desayunar hacia las 8 de la mañana, allí, Dumbledor le indico que le esperaba en su despacho a media mañana. El chico paso lo que le quedaba de tiempo, hasta las reunión con el director, paseando por los terrenos.

- Algodón de Azúcar.

La gárgola se retiro y el niño que vivió entro hasta el despacho del director, después de que este le dejara pasar, obviamente. Junto con Dumbledor, se encontraba de pie apoyado contra uno de los pocos huecos de la habitación, un hombre de unos 30 o 40 años, aproximadamente. El muchacho no le presto ni un mínimo de atención y dando los buenos días se sentó.

- ¿Para que quería que viniese, profesor Dumbledor?

- Bien. Te quería proponer una actividad para lo que queda de verano. Como te vas a quedar en Hogwarts, no creo que sea muy interesante que no hagas nada, ya que conoces el castillo. Sería un entrenamiento de magia y de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

- Resumiendo, me está prácticamente obligando a que lo haga por si acaso, su preciosa y perfecta, mente hace que algo se salga de su control y para no sentirse tan culpable si le ocurre una desgracia a mi persona. Además de gozar de mas libertad, ya que estará seguro de que no voy a estar por hay husmeando. ¿Voy por buen camino?- la voz de Harry era realmente sin ninguna expresión.- No hace falta que diga nada, conozco la respuesta de memoria, y si así su señoría va a estar mas tranquila, aceptare.

- ¡Vaya Potter! Parece que sabe como es la gente con la que trata.- la voz profunda del hombre que momentos antes estaba apoyado en la pared se hizo oír.

Fue entonces cuando Harry le presto mas atención a aquella figura que se había mantenido entre las sombras. Era un hombre que media alrededor de un metro noventa, llevaba el pelo corto, en punta, tenía unos ojos marrones de un color por así decirlo corriente, pero tenían algo peculiar, dos rayas de color crema marcaban el limite de sus irises. Por lo demás parecía un hombre que cuidaba mucho su físico, ya que a través de una camisa blanca se podían notar sus músculos. El resto de su indumentaria era un pantalón marrón y unas botas de montar que le llevaban hasta la rodilla. El conjunto hacia parecer que uno se encontraba delante de un jinete o hasta de un guerrero antiguo.

- Harry, este es Ferdinand Day, es un gran auror.

- ¡Yo no soy un auror, Albus! ¡Y no menciones mi nombre!- la voz del hombre parecía bastante molesta.

- Esa manía vuestra, la de Nymphadora y la tuya, es ridícula.

- ¡Eso es por que no te llamas Ferdinand!

- He visto nombres mucho peores que el tuyo. Por ejemplo Cornelius, es horrendo.

- Eso no te lo puedo negar. No sé todavía como discutimos si cada uno va a hacer lo que le de la gana.

- Ciertamente.

Harry se aclaro la garganta bastante fuerte.

- Perdon. La única persona a parte de mi madre que consigue hacerme salir de mis casillas está delante tuyo.- comento Ferdinand para Harry.- Estábamos en el punto de lo de tu... actividad veraniega. Te espero mañana a las seis de la mañana en el Hall.

- ¿No podría ser un poco antes?

- No estoy bromeando.

- Yo tampoco.- las dos voces habían sido frías como témpanos de hielo.- No duermo mas de dos horas seguidas desde hace mas de tres meses. Así que calcule a partir de que hora estoy sin hacer nada en mi habitación.

- Tengo asuntos que atender antes de las seis de la mañana. Cuando termine con ellos, quizás adelantemos las clases, si es que sigues con insomnio.

- Bien hasta mañana.

- Adiós.- respondieron los dos adultos mas pausadamente.

El chico salió de la oficina rumbo al comedor, ya que era la hora de comer. El resto del día paso rápidamente, así como la noche. Harry había tenido tiempo de prepararse desde las dos y media. Se puso un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta de manga larga de color azul, con una serpiente pintada en la espalda, y sus zapatillas de deporte. Bajo al Hall a las 5:30 de la mañana, equipado con su varita y se sentó en las escaleras.

- Buenos días.- saludo Harry apenas oyó que unos pasos se acercaban desde atrás.

- Buenos días, señor Potter.

- Llámeme Harry, por favor.

- De acuerdo pues Harry llamame Fay, mis amigos lo hacen así, adquirieron esa costumbre hace años y la verdad no sé de donde viene. Pero bueno da igual. ¿Preparado?

- Siempre.

- Me gustaría saber que nivel tienes.

- ¿En que?

- En lucha. Mas bien en duelos mágicos, ya que supongo que no tendrás ni idea de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

- Supone bien.

- De acuerdo. ¿Conoces algún aula que este en desuso?

- Si. Pero conozco una que será mucho mejor que un aula en desuso, la sala de los Menesteres donde se celebraban las reuniones del ED.

- Si Albus ya me comento algo así. Fue a raíz de eso que volví a tener contacto con él. Realmente impresionante teniendo en cuenta que sois escolares, mientras llegamos crees que me podrías contar la organización.

- Todo empezó a raíz de Umbridge, como marioneta del ministerio, solo dimos teoría en Defensa durante todo el año. La verdad es que lo hicimos por que estábamos bastante preocupados, ya que teníamos los TIMOS a final de curso y la mayoría de nuestro curso no aprobaría con seguridad, así que nos dijimos que teníamos que ponerle remedio. La idea original fue de Hermione Granger, mi mejor amiga, junto con Ronald Weasley. La mejor en Defensa es ella, aun que ella se empeña en decir que solo es en teoría, ya que pese a practicar mucho en los numerosos líos en los que se meten, no por nada son amigos del niño-que-vivió, y bueno entonces yo termine haciendo de algo así como profesor. Quedábamos gracias a unas monedas, idea de Hermione, en las que la fecha de expedición nos mostraban que día y la hora en los que se celebraría la próxima reunión. Básicamente ensayamos los hechizos del curso, no estuvo mal mientras duro. Ya hemos llegado. Tiene que pasar tres veces por este pasillo pensando en lo que quiere que sea la sala, debería funcionar.

El hombre siguió las instrucciones del chico. Cuando abrieron la puerta se encontraron con una sala con todas las paredes acolchadas y unas cuantas maquinas para ejercitar los músculos.

- ¡Esto es genial!- se emociono Fay.

- Desde luego. ¿Empezamos?

- Claro. En guardia, uno, dos y tres. ¡Extupefy!

- ¡Protego!

El hechizo rebotó ante la barrera invisible.

- Parece que tus barreras son resistentes.

- ¡Ferrare!

El hombre apenas pudo evitar que la maldición, que te convertía en una bonita estatua de hierro, le diese dando una voltereta hacia alante.

- ¡Axfisia!

- ¡Difindo!

Los dos hechizos chocaron entre los dos provocando una explosión importante, y los dos se tuvieron que proteger poniendo cuerpo a tierra con lo que Harry aprovecho para conjurar a una serpiente y darle instrucciones en parsel, además de protegerla con unos cuantos hechizos antes de que el humo se disipara. Otra vez se encontraron los dos en frente, el hombre mayor sin percatarse de que una serpiente iba hacia el ya que había vuelto a empezar con otra serie de hechizos. Harry hizo que el hombre trastabillara y quedara pegado contra el suelo, después de estrellarse los dos contra las paredes detrás de ellos. La serpiente se enrosco en su torso dejando la utilización de la varita imposibilitada, ya que también había cogido sus brazos, acerco la cabeza al cuello blanco del hombre. El hombre abría los ojos como platos, verdaderamente sorprendido.

- Harry estaría bien que hicieras algo.

- ¿Por que? Estamos en duelo y he invocado una serpiente hace tiempo, no veo por que hacerlo.

- ¡Potter!

- Presente. De acuerdo, de acuerdo.-concedió el joven al ver la mirada de profundo odio del hombre.

Para sorpresa del hombre muchos silbidos salieron de los labios rojos del chico, pronto reconoció aquello como parsel. De inmediato la serpiente se desenrosco y se acerco hasta los pies de Harry, quien le tendió el brazo para que subiera. El hombre se levanto y en lugar de atacar se acerco al chico y pregunto, Harry hubiera jurado que temeroso:

- ¿Eso era parsel?

- Evidentemente. No veo por que la serpiente vendría a mi sino, teniendo a la presa prácticamente muerta. Si, ya lo sé es realmente paradójico que el "salvador del mundo" sepa parsel. Pero puedo confirmarte que no soy ni tengo en mente ser ningún señor oscuro. ¿Qué tal mi nivel?

- Bastante bien. Hay que corregir algunas posturas y la velocidad de movimiento, eres a veces algo lento. Aun que tus reflejos son impresionantes. Ahora hay que poner en practica todo lo que sabes en un terreno que no conozcas, en alguna situación limite. Y avanzar tus conocimientos. Ahora estaría bien desayunar.

No tuvo que decir mas por que de la nada apareció un mesa llena de manjares.

- Creo que me voy a quedar a vivir aquí. Por cierto. ¡Evanesco!

El rayo impacto de lleno contra la serpiente, que se evaporo al instante.

- ¡Ehh! ¡Ya sabía como se llamaba!

- Vamos Harry, es solo una serpiente.

- Te agradecería que tuvieras mas respeto a las serpientes.

- Se lo tendré, a toda la que no intente morderme.

Los dos desayunaron en silencio, disfrutando de esas delicias para el paladar. Retomaron con entrenamiento físico y principio de técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Pasaron todo el día haciendo eso. De hecho Harry termino lo suficientemente cansado como para dormir una hora y media mas, despertándose por mas pesadillas. Las clases empezaron a convertirse en rutina y empezaron a suponer problemas al joven, ya que cada vez eran mas duras, sobre todo cuando Fay decidió que podrían intentarlo con la esgrima. Harry tenia un don natural con las espadas, ejecutaba unos movimientos perfectos y tenia la cabeza centrada exclusivamente en el filo de su espada o en la punta de su florete en cuanto sujetaba uno.

Las Saetas Fugaces habían llegado, durante el desayuno de la mañana del 7 día, como el dependiente había prometido, dando un buen susto a todos. Era la primera vez desde que el entrenamiento había empezado que Harry y Ferdinand bajaban a desayunar con todo el mundo. Tonks recibió el paquete con una sonrisa mientras todos los de alrededor, al no saber lo que contenía semejante baúl que había sido trasportado por una docena de lechuzas, se levantaban y lo apuntaban con las varitas.

- Tranquilos. Es para mi. No contiene una bomba.- intento tranquilizar Harry.- Contiene 7 maravillas.

El comentario pareció tranquilizar aun menos a todos esos adultos por que se mantuvieron en esa postura mientras el joven abría el baúl y sonreía imaginándose las caras de toda la casa Slytherin en el primer partido de la temporada, que seguramente les tocaba jugar contra ellos, como la mayoría de años. Nymphadora se acerco por detrás de Harry y soltó una exclamación.

- ¡Son mejores de lo que había imaginado! ¡Me tienes que dejar probar una!

- Estaré encantado.- respondió Harry al tiempo que sacaba una de ellas para asombro de los presentes.

Era muy parecida a la Saeta de Fuego, solo que el mango era de un cristal que dependiendo de la luz daba reflejos en blanco o en dorado. Gravado en letras cursivas, aparecía: Saeta Fugaz.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso?- pregunto Remus.

- Una escoba.- respondió Harry.

- ¿Qué es? - repiti

- Una de las nuevas escobas del equipo de Gryffindor.

- ¿Cómo?

- He comprado escobas para el equipo. Algún día tenía que empezar a gastar el dinero que tengo ¿No?

- Claro. ¿Pero que son?

- Escobas, ya te lo he dicho.

- Se refiere a que modelo.- ayudo Minerva.

- Saeta Fugaz.

- Ese modelo no existe.- argumento Fay.

- Pues entonces ven y lee lo que pone en el mango. Que no este todavía comercializada no quiere decir que no exista Fay.- repuso Harry.

- Me estas queriendo decir que esa escoba es mejor que la Saeta de Fuego y que todavía no ha salido a la venta.

- Exactamente. Van a empezar a promocionarla a finales de verano y comercializarla supongo que al rededor de Halloween o quizás Navidades.

- ¿Y de donde las a sacado, Potter?- pregunto ácidamente Snape.

- De la tienda, profesor.

- Ya sabe a lo que me refiero Potter.

- ¡Ah! Digamos que una buena comisión lo hace todo.

- ¿Has sobornado al de la tienda?- pregunto incrédulo Remus.

- ¡Y que soborno!- completo, para desgracia de Harry, Tonks.- ¡Ya me gustaría que me sobornaran a mi de esa manera!

- ¡Nymphadora Tonks! ¡Callate de una buena vez!- dijo Harry enfadado.- De todas formas quiera yo o no sobornar al encargado de una tienda no es asunto vuestro.

- Claro que lo es, Harry. No veo por que tendrías que sobornar a nadie.- regaño Remus.- Y al principio has dicho 7 maravillas. ¿No te referías a 7 escobas, verdad? ¿Esas escobas eran mejores que las Saetas de Fuego?

- Si, a las dos preguntas.- respondió Harry.

- ¡Tu estas loco de remate! No quiero ni imaginar la cantidad que te has gastado en escobas.

- La verdad, Remus, es que las escobas si que son algo caras. Aun que no son algo que no me pueda permitir. Así que no veo donde está el problema. Ahora mirar que hora es, estoy seguro de que todo el mundo tiene algo que hacer. En especial nosotros Fay, ya llevamos 30 minutos mas de los debidos aquí abajo.

Metió la escoba en el baúl y lo hizo aparecer en su habitación de un movimiento de varita. Harry fue saliendo hacia la sala de los menesteres, seguido de cerca por Ferdinand.

Los días fueron pasando y Harry pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo entrenando con Fay o estudiando los libros de 6 curso, aparte de las pocas horas de sueño que tenía al día, aun que desde que había empezado a entrenar habían aumentado a 3 o 4 dependiendo del humor de Voldemort.

Su habilidad con la espada era remarcable, así como la fuerza que había adquirido y la velocidad, en resumen era prácticamente un guerrero que estaba atento a su alrededor, sin dejar escapar un detalle.

* * *

**HoLa.**

Antes que nada muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, que como siempre me animan mucho. **¡¡Sois geniales!!** ¡¡¡Ya tengo 40 reviews!!! ;; ;; (es que me emociono)

Y segundo:** PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON,** pido, suplico vuestro **PeRdOn, POR FAVOR!!!!!!!** Bueno ya sabias que me iba de viaje de fin de curso _(lo he pasado genial, si a alguien le interesa, Londres es muy bonito y tiene unas tiendas chachis!!)_ y bueno esta semana la he pasado en casa de mi sister y de mi cuñadito... Que no tienen internet, aun que ordenador si, de hay que allá podido terminar el capitulo.

Bueno ya os he dado bastante la chapa, ahora la contestación a vuestros Reviews.

**_PD:_** El cap es bastante mas largo ;-)

**_PD1:_** Espero que os guste!!!!!!!!!

**_PD2:_** No hay mas postdatas ;-) ;-)

* * *

**Respuestas de los reviews:**

**Lucumbus:**

Sé que escribiste el review en mi otra historia. Y bueno lo de la aurora aun esta por ver... digamos que te has como decirlo... no aproximado mucho... Este curso reserva muchas

sorpresas ;-) Y de momento no he roto el ordenador de mi padre... Creo que en eso si tenias razón. Un Saludo :-)

**Garry:**

Gracias por el comentario. Un besazo. :-)

**Javi-Fernandez:**

¿Que puedo decir? No lo se, la verdad. Me has dejado impactada, la verdad es que ese tipo de comentarios hacen que no pueda tener una reacción en condiciones. Así que de corazón te digo, yo también, muchísimas gracias de verdad. Gracias por todo. No tengo palabras para describir la impresión que leer tu review me ha causado, si te soy sincera. Gracias, gracias y mas gracias. Espero que este capitulo te guste. Un besazo :-)

**Lily4ever:**

Me alegra saber que el capitulo te ha gustado, no te preocupes por no haber escrito antes. Lo importante es que lo has hecho. ;-) Gracias por ello. ¿Con quien se va a quedar Harry? Este curso conserva muchas sorpresas. ;-) Un beso.

**AlexXx:**

Muchas gracias. Se que he tardado bastante, ya lo siento. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Un beso :-)

**Liuny:**

Gracias por el review. Espero que el capitulo no te haya decepcionado. Perdon por el retraso.

Un saludo. :-)

**Superhyoga:**

Bueno de momento he escrito esto, espero que te guste el cap. Gracias por tus comentarios y si, lo he pasado muy bien, gracias. Me alegra saber que te gusta. Un beso :-)

**Jessy:**

Me ha ido muy bien, aun que bueno he tenido unso cuantos problemillas, gracias. Como has podido ver, no he actualizado antes de irme. En fin. por otra parte, este final es mas tranquilo. ¿No te parece? Me he dicho:

- _Olatz, piensa en Jessy, la pobre va a tener que ir a un psicólogo si sigues así._

Así que ya ves el resultado, un final de capitulo que no deja nada en suspenso ;-), o bueno casi nada. jajajajajajjaXD XD.

Gracias. Un beso.

**Eva Vidal:**

Bueno, aquí lo tienes, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Y tienes razón con eso de la inspiración. En fin, que se le va a hacer, la mente humana es bastante complicada. ;-) Un Saludo. :-)

**LeoHagrid:**

Si, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte. Ya he dicho por que no he escrito antes arriba.

Pues la verdad, y bueno no pensaba decírselo a nadie mas (,de los pocos que lo saben) no va a ser ninguna de las dos parejas que me has dicho. Como vengo diciendo en algún review anterior: Este curso reserva muchas sorpresas. Como habrás podido leer si que terminan por salir y comer juntos.

Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Un saludo y un beso desde España :-)

**Rosana:**

De momento voy a esperar para la "historia de amor". Y siento decirte que no va a ser un Harry/Hermione. Gracias. Un saludo. :-)

**Ssss:**

Siento decirte que no voy a poner a Harry con Tonks. Lo siento. Gracias por dejar el review. Un saludo :-)

* * *

**Bien ya he terminado con los Review.**

**Un Beso,**

**SaludoS,**

**¸.·¯·.¸¸.·¯· MiRuG ·¯·.¸¸.·¯·.¸**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6: Da gusto estar de nuevo en casa.**

Apenas quedaba una semana para que las clases empezaran, y Harry esperaba terminando de desayunar en el Gran Comedor, a que Fay llegara con no sé que cosa que había ido a buscar. La relación de los dos había mejorado mucho, eran muy amigos, no era una relación como la que podía tener con Ron o con Hermione, era algo mas adulto, por así decirlo. Harry no se iba a morir por que el hombre le dejara de hablar y Fay no iba a hacerlo tampoco por el chico. Sin embargo los dos parecían entenderse muy bien, posiblemente por que los dos parecían en cierto modo aislados del resto del mundo.

El hombre aprecio sonriente, algo raro en él, de hecho Harry estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que le veía sonreír de esa forma tan... real. Apoyo una caja de madera delante de Harry y hizo que este abriera los dos cierres de hierro que tenía y que levantara con sumo cuidado la tapa. Harry se sorprendió mucho al ver lo que se encontraba allí, entre un acolchado de algodón recubierto de seda burdeos, y una cubierta de la misma seda. Era un libro. ¡Y que libro: el Arte de la Magia! Uno de los 3 ejemplares que existían en el mundo de un libro escrito por Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor, en la época en la que todavía se llevaban bien. Inicialmente, se decía que una copia se había quedado en Hogwarts y que las otras dos seguirían en la descendencia de los dos escritores. Hoy en día era un libro muy difícil de encontrar, de hecho se rumoreaba que había uno en la biblioteca privada del ministerio de magia Británico, que el otro se había destruido y que la copia que ahora mismo estaba delante de él había desaparecido en extrañas circunstancias de Hogwarts. Lo mas impresionante de ese manual era que toda la parte escrita por Slytherin, estaba escrita en Parsel y que en las paginas de su introducción, te decía que solo entenderías aquella escritura si tenias el don de poder hablar con las serpientes. Cada uno relataba sus técnicas sus trucos, algunas convicciones de hechizos que daban resultados, etc.

- Eso es.- el chico no pudo seguir ya que no tenía palabras.

- Exclusivo. Considéralo como un regalo de cumpleaños tardío de mi parte. Supuse que te gustaría.

- Estas diciendo que...

- Que el libro es tuyo.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias y un millón de gracias.- el chico abrazo al hombre.- Te ha debido de costar una fortuna.

- No te creas. Digamos que alguien me debía un pequeño favor.

- ¿Pequeño?- pregunto Harry, que seguía mirando el libro fascinado.

- Quizás no tan pequeño. Da igual. Esta semana, no vamos a poder seguir con nuestras peleas, voy a estar muy ocupado y tu se puede decir que también. Hoy llegan compañeros tuyos. Vais a tener mucho trabajo y los 4 jefes de casas también. Ya sé que tu y Minerva habéis hecho mucho, no me pongas esa cara, pero todavía os queda bastante. Me voy esta tarde, pero ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver Potter. No te libraras de mi tan fácilmente.

- ¿Te vas?- pregunto en cierta manera triste el adolescente.- ¿Tan pronto?

- Si, ya sabes que yo no soy alguien quien puede estar mucho tiempo en un mismo sitio. Acuérdate de mi promesa, nos volveremos a ver y volveremos a medir fuerzas. Así que no dejes de lado lo que te he enseñado, no querrás que un viejo te bata. ¿No?

- Desde luego. Si no nos vemos, buen viaje.

- Gracias. Ahora debo irme, Dumbledor me espera. Buen fin de vacaciones y espero que le saques provecho a ese libro.

- Gracias.

El hombre salió con su semblante serio restablecido. Harry se sentó a esperar mientras hojeaba el libro. No tenia ningún tipo de dedicatoria. Pero en la segunda pagina, ya que la primera estaba en blanco por completo, se hallaban las firmas de Gryffindor y Slytherin en tinta negra. Eran letras cursivas de finales muy largos indicando que era gente que cuidaba mucho la integridad y lo presentable de un documento. El libro estaba escrito en Anglosajón, y Harry pese a que Fay le había enseñado algo de aquella lengua antigua tuvo bastantes problemas en intentar leer la introducción que habían escrito los fundadores. Con un movimiento de mano, hizo que el libro se traduciría, por lo menos la parte de lengua común. La lectura empezó a ser mucho mas agradable de esa manera, empezando por la introducción:

Este libro, obra de mi querido amigo, Lord Gryffindor, y yo, Lord Slytherin, narra nuestros trucos, los hechizos que suponemos con el tiempo mejorando o posiblemente desapareciendo. Esperamos que usted, lector, aproveche al máximo nuestros conocimientos. Esta guía no hace diferencias entre la supuesta magia blanca y la negra, ya que nosotros estamos convencidos de que la magia no tiene diferencia, es simplemente su utilizador quien la acondiciona y esta es la primera lección a aprender.

Paso la pagina y se dio con el índice, lo miro por encima y guardo el libro, por que oyó pasos que se acercaban. Finalmente escucho las voces de los 4 jefes de las 4 casas, discutir sobre algún tema escolar.

- Harry.- llamo la profesora de Transformaciones asomándose por la puerta del Gran Comedor.

- ¿Sí?

- Dentro de -consulto su reloj.- media hora te quiero ver aquí. ¿Entendido?

- Si.

Harry decidió que tenia que dejar el libro en algún sitio seguro, no lo iba a pasear todo el día por hay, así que subió hasta su habitación y lo guardo en su baúl. Cuando salía de ella se sorprendió al ver a un elfo domestico.

- ¿Que haces?

- Repy lo siente, señor. El profesor Dumbledor ha mandado a Repy a construir una habitación mas aquí, señor.

- ¿Te ha mandado el profesor a hacer algo mas?

- Si, señor. Me ha pedido que acomode una cama mas en su habitación. Y a que haga mucho mas grande todo, señor.

- ¿Y dijo algo al respecto?

- Dijo que al señor Harry Potter, señor, no le importaría. Y que no era un sitio definitivo, señor.

- Muchas gracias Repy.

- No tiene por que darlas, señor.

Harry salió de la sala y regreso al Gran Comedor, para encontrarse con los profesores de Transformaciones, Pociones, Encantamientos y Herbologia, sentados y, como rara vez, en silencio. Parecía que Sprout había tenido un pequeño desacuerdo con Snape, ya que la profesora tenia una gran mueca de desacuerdo y Snape se centro mas en echarle miradas de odio a la profesora que a él, con lo que Harry dedujo que seria un problema colosal. El silencio era bastante tenso, todos estaban centrados en sus pensamientos. El ruido de la gran puerta de madera abriéndose hizo que todos centraran su atención en aquel lugar y las personas que pasaban por el hueco.

El primero en entrar fue Hagrid, con su inconfundible sonrisa, saludando a todos y dirigiéndose en específico a McGonagall:

- Profesora, aquí están los tres alumnos que llegaban hoy. Les dejo, tengo trabajo que hacer.

El semi-gigante salió de la estancia.

- Buenos días, señor Zabiny, señorita Turpin y señorita Abbot.- saludo Minerva levantándose.- ¿Qué tal el viaje?

- Bien, gracias.- contesto el Slytherin, vestido como los otros 2 con el uniforme.- Pero a mi personalmente me gustaría saber que es todo ese rollo de supervisador, no he entendido muy bien las bases de ese puesto.

- Supongo que ustedes tampoco lo han entendido.- dijo mirando a la Rawenclaw y a la Hufflepuff.- Pueden estar tranquilos, no por nada les hemos hecho venir una semana antes del principio del curso. Bien ahora cada uno de ustedes va a quedarse con su jefe de casa, para empezar a preparar las cosas.

- Profesora.

- Usted dirá, señorita Turpin.

- He notado que todas las casas menos Gryffindor tienen representación. ¿No hay ningún supervisador en Gryffindor?

Harry sin poder evitarlo soltó una carcajada, pero luego se disculpo:

- Lisa, lo siento, no ha sido mi intención ofenderte.

- Señorita Turpin, le presento a su representación de Gryffindor, el señor Potter.

La chica se quedó muda, de hecho como los otros dos compañeros. Cada uno se fue con su jefe de casa a atender asuntos entre ellos. A la hora de comer, los ocho se reunieron con el resto del equipo de profesores de Hogwarts, estaban todos presentes menos Sibil Trelawney, además estaban Tonks, Remus y Alastor. Tonks y Harry enseguida se pusieron a charlar animadamente. De repente Harry se dio cuenta de que su educador particular de aquel verano y pregunto a Albus sin antes responder a la pregunta de Tonks:

- ¿Profesor Dumbledor, donde esta Fay?

- Decidió que se comería en su habitación, esta haciendo el equipaje, se quiere marchar a primera hora de la tarde.

- Gracias.- se giro para dirigirse a Tonks -. ¿Te importa si voy a verle?

- No claro que no. Por cierto recuerda la promesa que me hicisteis, hoy me quedo todo el día en Hogwarts.

- Depende de cuanto tiempo tenga aun que después de la cena podemos hacerlo.

- Desde luego.

- ¿Profesora, a que hora tengo que estar en su oficina?

- Esta tarde tengo asuntos que atender, además tenemos mucho trabajo hecho.

- Gracias.- sonrío Harry entendiendo que le daba la tarde libre.

- No hay por que darlas.

El chico se giró y empezó ha andar con pasos apresurados.

- Espera Harry, voy contigo.- se decidió Tonks.

Los dos salieron rápidamente de la estancia sin terminar sus comidas.

- Pase.- la voz de Ferdinand se hizo oír detrás de la puerta, acababan de tocar en esta.- Buenas tardes. ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

- Venia a despedirme de un profesor especialmente desagradable.- contesto Harry sentándose en el sofá, al lado de Nymphadora.

- ¿Y la señorita?

- Solo lo acompaño.

- Ajaa... solo lo acompaña. –dijo con burla el hombre.

- ¡Fay! Maldita sea... Me molesta cuando te pones así.- expresó su descontento el moreno de ojos verdes.

- ¿Y por que será?- dijo retomando su tono de burla.

- Por que tu voz es malditamente irritante y no te puedo soportar, esas veces.

El hombre no dijo nada mas, solo basto una sonrisa picara y burlona para que Harry estallara otra vez:

- Estas consiguiendo ponerme nervioso Ferdinand Day. Para ya con tu juegecito, o me largo. Sabes que: me largo.

El hombre soltó una sonora carcajada, entre risas consiguió decir:

- ¡Vamos Potter! No te habrá molestado que diga que solo te acompañaba y preguntarte él por que. No me seas crío.

- No me seas crío tu, Day.

- Dejar eso en paz... Puede que no os veáis en bastante tiempo.

- La señorita tiene razón.- concedió el guerrero retomando lo que estaba haciendo.

- Puede llamarme Tonks.- dijo la chica mientras se acomodaba mejor.

- ¿Tonks?

- Nymphadora Tonks, ese es mi nombre. Sin embargo, todo el mundo me llama Tonks.

- Menos Snape y Dumbledor.- retoco Harry con una sonrisa.

- Si, si claro Severus y Albus siempre con sus cosas, tu no eres la única, a mí también me lo hacen.

- Son realmente molestos.

- No hace falta que lo repitas para convencerme.- completo Fay- Por cierto, mi nombre es Ferdinand Day, pero me llaman Fay.

- Encantada.

- Igualmente.

El hombre volvió a girarse hizo varios movimientos mas de varita y comento:

- Esto ya está, supongo que es hora de irme.

- ¿Ya?

- Tengo que llegar antes de las 21:00.

- ¿Adónde?- pregunto de nuevo el chico como quien no quería la cosa.

- Eso no te importa, Harry.- cuando Fay usaba su nombre de pila, Harry sabia que no tenía nada mas que decir acerca del tema, por lo tanto que no lo haría.

- Está bien.

- Me alegro de que lo este. Ahora Harry Potter ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte.

- Yo tambien estoy encantado.

- No me extraña, con semejantes belleza, inteligencia y rapidez que tengo.- dijo el hombre al cabo de unos segundos, ya que un tenso silencio se había acomodado.

Harry estallo en carcajadas, seguido por Ferdinand, al cabo de un rato se pudo ver una sonrisa tímida por parte de Nymphadora.

- Creo que me tengo que ir, si es que quiero llegar a tiempo.

- ¿A tiempo para que?- intento de nuevo Harry.

- Harry Potter, tienes que aprender a dejar la curiosidad de lado. Antes te he dicho que no te importaba, y ahora sigue siendo lo mismo dos minutos después.

- De acuerdo. De acuerdo... Lo he entendido.

- Eso espero... Ahora, me tengo que ir. Pasarlo bien.

- Tu también. Y no te metas en muchos líos.

- ¡Mira quien fue a hablar!- río Day.

- Me voy a ofender y estoy empezando a cansarme. No paro de repetir que "_Yo no busco los problemas, los problemas vienen a mi_." **Solos**.

El adulto estallo en carcajadas mientras salía por la puerta. Harry se sentó al lado de Tonks y minutos después, en los que el silencio se había vuelto a acomodar, la arrastro hasta el campo de Quidditch, tras recoger dos de las escobas.

- ¡Esto es genial! ¡Magnifico! ¡Voy a montar en una escoba que es una de las mejores del mundo!- la chica estaba que no cabía en si de la emoción.

- Si, espero que estén bien, por que la verdad, non son unas baratijas.

- No, desde luego, no lo son.

Ninguno dijo nada mas, sobre todo por que Harry había montado prácticamente de un salto encima de una de las escobas y se había elevado rápidamente. Los siguientes minutos, en los que la Auror todavía seguía abajo, en aquel cielo azul, solo se veía un gran borrón negro que se movía y hacia miles de figuras en el aire a una velocidad increíble. Finalmente, la mujer se decidió y se subió encima de la escoba y rápidamente acelero hacia uno de los aros de oro que resplandecían ante el sol. Encogiéndose al máximo, Nymphadora atravesó un de los aros y freno de repente para ver como Harry hacia aparecer unas bludgers que encanto para que lo siguieran mientras el recorría todo el campo y hacia piruetas.

Pasaron varias horas en la que los dos se divirtieron mucho, haciendo carreras, buscando la snitch, haciendo partidos solo con la quaffle haciendo de cazadores y de guardianes a la vez. Una hora antes de que la cena fuera servida, los dos bajaron en las puertas del colegio, y Harry llevándose las dos escobas, cada uno se fue a su habitación.

El cuadro del lince se abrió y dejo ver a un joven de pelo negro y ojos verdes, lleno de barro y con una escoba en cada mano. La habitación había sido agrandada considerablemente, y los sillones se habían multiplicado, las estanterías también, y los colores de la pared y los sillones también habían sido cambiados, así como mas puertas habían sido puestas. En los dos sillones delante de la chimenea estaban sentadas Lisa y Hannah, mientras que Blaise acababa de llegar de la habitación, de "su" habitación, se dijo Harry.

- Buenas tardes.- saludo Hannah con una sonrisa

- Buenas.- contesto el chico de ojos verdes igual manera.

- Hola Harry.

- Lisa.

- Potter.- saludo Zabiny cuando creyó que era su turno.

- Zabiny.

- Voy arriba, tengo que darme una ducha... Minerva, perdón. ¿La profesora McGonagall os ha comentado algo que tengáis que decirme?

- No, no la hemos visto está tarde, por lo menos Lisa y yo.- contesto la Hufflepuff.

- Yo tampoco la he visto.- contesto Blaise que saco por arte de magia un libro y se sentó cerca de las chicas.

- De acuerdo. Gracias.

Harry subió a su baño y mientras se desvestía pudo apreciar que las cosas del Slytherin estaban puestas en una cama que había sido implantada allí. Dejo la ropa tirada y se metió con una agradable toalla de felpa blanca al baño. El agua helada que caía encima de su cara, lo despejo. Y también a medida que el liquido iba empapando su piel desentumeció sus músculos. Se paso mas de 30 minutos bajo el grifo de agua helada. Finalmente salió, justo cuando el otro chico entraba a la habitación.

- ¿Qué querías? ¿Gastar todo el agua del mundo?- bromeo seriamente el Slytherin.

- ¿Y si fuera así?- pregunto Harry con sorna.

El Slytherin no respondió pero puso una sonrisa que Harry considero como una sonrisa bastante verdadera.

- Tenia entendido que los Slytherin no podían sonreír, no podían sonreír de ninguna manera menos la irónica o de superioridad.

- Yo tenía entendido que los Gryffindor no lograban formular una frase entera sin trabarse.- devolvió igual de mordaz el otro chico.

Ninguno dijo nada. Harry bajo para recoger uno de sus libros y se hecho encima de uno de los sillones de cuero negro, el único que quedaba, que estaba puesto delante de una de las ventanas, que tenia una vista preciosa del lago y el bosque. Apoyo sus pies encima del dintel de la ventana, abrió el libro de Leyendas Mágicas y empezó a leerlo. La voz de Lisa lo saco de su ensimismamiento, ya que ese libro ya lo había leído pero no quería que lo importunasen con comentarios estúpidos.

- Harry. ¿Y tus vacaciones que tal?

- ¿Francamente?- pregunto Harry mientras se giraba con una expresión perfectamente angelical.

- Claro.- contesto Hannah.

- Pues he pasado la primera parte de mi verano con unos muggles que me odian, son mi única familia y que me tratan como si no existiría... Por lo demás lo he pasado en Hogwarts desde que me han leído el testamento de mis familiares. Y el único contacto con mis amigos que he tenido ha sido durante mi fiesta de cumpleaños y eso que estaba llena de gente que no conocía nada solo por mi supuesta seguridad. ¿Puedes hacerte una idea de lo que a sido mi verano Hannah?- Y eso sin contar _el entrenamiento con Fay, mi entrenamiento personal, la profecía y Sirius_, pensó para si el chico moreno, mientras miraba a la chica sin ninguna expresión. – Y eso sin olvidar que el pánico ha cundido en el mundo mágico por Voldemort, y que la mayoría de la población es realmente hipócrita conmigo y con Albus, digo director Dumbledor, mas conocidos por el mentiroso y el vejestorio que deliran, los dos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, un silencio tenso, hasta que Harry corto todo aquello.

- Mirar, lo que os voy a decir es simple, espero que lo entendáis. No soy un mártir ni pretendo serlo, lo único que os pido es que ni se os ocurra, a menos que a mi se me ocurra (cosa extremadamente poco probable) contaros algo de mi vida, llamemos muy privada, ya que la vida del niño-que-vivió.- escupió la ultima palabra.- parece que tiene que es de interés de todo el mundo, meter vuestras narices en mi vida. Lo que vais a encontrar no os va a gustar, desde luego no soy el buen héroe al que tratan como un rey que todo el mundo piensa.

Tomo una bocanada de aire.

- No os voy a decir que me importa lo que penséis de mi, o que me importa que penséis que sea un maniaco chiflado, por que seria mentiros. Y si pensáis tal cosa, me gustaría que primero me lo dijerais y segundo hicierais como si no existiera, no me agrada la idea de rodearme de mas hipócritas, ya tengo bastantes en los alrededores. ¿Si?

Los otros adolescentes afirmaron con la cabeza.

- Eso no quiere decir que os vaya a dejar de lado, Lisa, Hannah, os conozco un poco y se que sois unas buenas personas y se que seriáis unas grandes amigas, espero que podamos llegar a ser amigos por lo menos. En cuanto a ti Zabiny, no puedo juzgarte por ser un Slytherin, no todos los Slytherin son lo que aparentan.- si no fíjate en mi, agrego con el pensamiento Harry.- Si es que lo que quieres es que llevemos una relación lo suficientemente agradable, por que tengo la firme convicción de que Dumbledor nos va a encasquetar estas habitaciones para todo el curso, para dormir en la misma habitación, espero que dejes tus estúpidos perjuicios, si es que eres un Slytherin mas, en la puerta, como hacemos todo el mundo.

- ¡No tienes _ni idea_ de quien soy Potter! ¡Ni de cómo es ser un Slytherin como_ yo_!- protesto Blaise que parecía enfadado.- No juzgues antes de conocer nada.

- Zabiny. Presta atención lo que digo. ¿Quieres? He dicho que no te juzgaba para nada, lo único que te pedía, amablemente, es que si tienes perjuicios estúpida y típicamente Slytherins, los dejases en la puerta.- respondió con el mismo tono neutro que había usado hasta el momento Harry.- Ahora que hemos aclarado todos los puntos, voy a seguir con mi lectura.

Al mismo tiempo que este decía eso, el retrato se abría rápidamente dejando ver a Charlie Weasley.

- ¿Charlie, que haces aquí?- pregunto Harry dirigiendo su mirada a los ojos del cuidador de dragones.

- Esconderme.- respondió mientras recuperaba el aliento.

- ¿Esconderte? ¿De quien?

- Digamos que _mam_ se puso de un humor de perros, estábamos reunidos – la Orden, pensó de inmediato Harry.- y dije algo que no era digamos del todo correcto.

Harry sonrió, mientras echaba un hechizo a la puerta.

- Así le parecerá que piedra del otro lado, dura poco, hasta las 12 de la noche, supongo, es una ilusión.

- Gracias, Harry, _me salvas la vida_.

- Lo sé.- y los dos rieron ante la mirada atónita de los otros tres.- Charlie te presento a los otros supervisores, Lisa Turpin de Rawenclaw, Hannah Abbot de Hufflepuff y Blaise Zabiny de Slytherin.

- Encantado, soy Charlie Weasley.

- Igualmente.- respondieron las dos chicas a la vez.

- Supongo que yo también estoy encantado.- sonrió algo falsamente Zabiny.

- ¿Cuándo has llegado?- pregunto el moreno.

- Esta misma tarde.- respondio el pelirrojo mientras se recogía el pelo en una coleta, dejando ver el pendiente.- ¡No creo lo que veo! ¡Harry! ¡Mama te abra matado!

- ¿Perdón?- pregunto sorprendido el chico.

- Si, si. Te ha tenido que caer una encima.

- ¿Por qué?

- El pendiente.

- ¡Ah! Si bueno, lo que tuve que oír. Me da, realmente, igual.

Fue entonces cuando los tres otros estudiantes se dieron cuenta de que dos bolas plateadas se situaban una encima y otra debajo de la ceja del Gryffindor.

- Creo que es la hora de cenar.- comento Lisa, mientras se levantaba.

- Creo que yo me la salto.- dijo Charlie después de unos segundos.

- Me quedo contigo. Puedo pedirle a Dobby que nos traiga algo.- dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

- _¿Dobby?_

- Un elfo domestico.- respondió Potter a la pregunta del Weasley.- ¿Vais a bajar o pido comida para 5?

- Yo me quedo.- respondió Hannah mientras se acomodaba mejor en su sillón.

- Yo creo que también.- respondió Blaise.

- No me voy a quedar sola abajo, me quedo.- decidió la Rawenclaw.

- Dobby.- recito bastante alto Harry llamando al vació.

Una explosión se produjo en medio de la sala.

- ¿Llamaba, señor Harry Potter, señor?

- Si, Dobby, espero no molestarte mucho, pero... ¿Podrías traernos un poco de cena para los cinco, por favor?

- Si, señor Harry Potter, señor, Dobby traerá lo que pidió.

Con otro sonoro "plop" el elfo domestico desapareció de vista.

- ¿Hay elfos domésticos en Hogwarts?- pregunto algo extraña Lisa.

- ¿Qué pensabas que el colegio se limpiaba solo? ¿Y que la comida se hacia sola?- pregunto Zabiny como si hablara de algo obvio.

- ¿Eso era un elfo domestico?- pregunto Hannah.- No sabía que hubiera aquí.

- Eso ya lo vemos.- dijo Zabiny otra vez.

No les dio tiempo a decir mas por que la criatura volvió a aparecer esta vez trayendo una mesa entera llena de manjares.

- Dobby espera que les guste la comida, señores, señoritas. Señor Harry Potter, señor, Dobby espera que vaya a visitarlo algún día.

- Dalo por hecho Dobby. Y muchas gracias por todo.

- El señor siempre tan amable con Dobby.

Con eso volvió a desaparecer.

- ¡Que bien huele!- hizo notar Hannah.

- Es verdad.- afirmó Charlie mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

Tuvieron una cena muy amena, olvidando la charla que habían mantenido antes. Todos habían olvidado que eran de casas diferentes, de orígenes mas o menos "puros" y que tenían mas o menos dinero en su cuenta bancaria. Simplemente eran un grupo de jóvenes que se conocían, disfrutando de una exquisita cena mientras hablaban de deporte, de moda, de música...

Finalmente el Weasley bajo al hall, cuando se dio cuenta de que eran cerca de las once de la noche, teniendo como misión saludar a Ron. Los cuatro supervisores se quedaron un rato mas hablando y subieron a sus habitaciones.

Serian las dos de la mañana cuando Harry Potter se despertó con un grito de dolor. Blaise Zabiny se acerco a su cama preocupado, nunca antes había sido despertado de aquella manera y realmente estaba aterrorizado. Corrió las cortinas del chico de oro de Gryffindor y se encontró con una imagen que nunca hubiera podido imaginar. Harry Potter bañado en sudor, con una expresión de gran dolor, la cicatriz sangrante y los ojos verdes oscuros casi negros. El muchacho respiraba con mucha dificultad. Sus ojos no paraban de moverse de un lado al otro como si buscara algo en la oscuridad y de repente se pararon, fijos en el vació, escrutando el aire. Blaise con la voz notablemente mas suave que de costumbre, pregunto en un susurro:

- ¿Qué pasa, Harry?

El moreno se sobresalto de inmediato, mirando aterrorizado al Slytherin.

-_ Muerte_.- un escalofrió recorrió toda la espalda del Slytherin, la voz del Gryffindor hubiera pasado por la voz de un muerto, si es que hablaran.- _Muerte... Destrucción... Sangre_.

- ¿A que te refieres Harry?

- _Muerte... Destrucción... Sangre..._

El Slytherin no pudo decir nada mas por que el niño-que-vivió cayo desmayado encima de su cama, con una expresión de calma total, la piel algo mas pálida que de costumbre y la cicatriz sangrando. Fue entonces cuando el Slytherin termino de reaccionar del todo. Y dejo escapar un gritito horrorizado. Se dio prisa y fue en busca de Snape, corrió y corrió por los pasillos hasta que llego a las mazmorras, rezando por que su profesor estuviera aun en su despacho. Llamo a la puerta y dijo la contraseña. La figura imponente de Severus Snape le esperaba extrañado al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Blaise?

- Harry... Desmayado... Cicatriz... Sangrando...- dijo entre jadeos el joven.

- ¡Explícate mejor Zabiny!- ordeno Snape.

- Harry, Harry Potter, se ha despertado con un grito de una pesadilla, le sangraba la cicatriz, ha recitado: _Muerte, Destrucción y Sangre_ varias veces seguidas como si yo no le hubiera preguntado nada y se ha desmayado, creo, parece un muerto.

El profesor de Pociones no necesito saber mas, salió corriendo hacia la habitación de los Supervisores. Cuando llego, dentro de si, no pudo evitar que un pequeño escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo. La verdad era que Potter parecía un muerto viviente, no era como si no hubiera visto un muerto en su vida, pero ver a aquel mocoso engreído, como muerto, le sobresalto de una manera bastante poco corriente. Le daba la sensación de que todas las esperanzas del mundo mágico habían muerto, y pensar que Voldemort podría hacerse con el control de todo no le tranquilizaba para nada.

Se acerco rápidamente y poso dos de sus alargados dedos en el cuello del chico, para comprobar que aun tenía pulso. Miro la cara del chico y vio que todo estaba recubierto de sangre, y que esta no paraba de salir. Con una voz extremadamente Snape ordeno:

- Blaise, _largo_.

- Pero...

- He dicho que te_ largues_.

El Slytherin no tuvo otra solución que bajar al salón de abajo y sentarse angustiado frente a la chimenea. Snape por su parte invoco una de sus pociones y hizo que el Gryffindor la bebiese. Pronto descubrió que la hemorragia no paraba. Volvió a invocar todo un set de pociones que tenia para emergencias como esas y le administro otra poción coagulante mas fuerte.

Nada daba resultado, ya era la séptima poción que le suministraba y no lograba que la cicatriz dejara de sangrar. El chico necesitaba de inmediato dejar de sangrar o moriría en la próxima media hora. Snape bramo desde la habitación para que Blaise subiera:

- ¡Ven aquí Zabiny! ¡Date prisa!

- ¿Qué querías Severus?

- Vete como una maldita bala hasta la enfermería haz que Pomfrey se levante lo mas rápido posible, dile que avise al director y que vengan los dos de inmediato. ¡Rápido!

El chico con rapidez y en menos de 10 minutos el Director y la enfermera se encontraban en la habitación, la palidez de Dumbledor era notable y a la enfermera no le falto mucho para desmayarse, pero se recompuso al instante y pregunto:

- ¿Qué pasa Severus? ¿Qué le has dado?

- Todos los coagulantes que he podido, los 7 que tengo. Le acabo de suministrar una poción para el cierre de heridas.

- ¿Siete coagulantes?- pregunto alarmándose la mujer.

- Si, los 5 de medí-magia normal y 2 coagulantes especialmente fuertes de magia negra. También le he aplicado un hechizo, pero esa maldita cicatriz no deja de sangrar. ¡Blaise Zabiny te he ordenado que te _largaras _de aquí!- bramo Snape finalmente al ver la silueta de su alumno.

El joven volvió a retirarse de inmediato, para encontrar se a dos confusas chicas abajo, despertadas gracias a tanto alboroto.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Lisa.

- Harry... se esta desangrando.

Las dos chicas soltaron un grito aterrorizadas. La palidez de los tres chicos era notable. Mientras en la habitación de arriba, los 3 adultos intentaban hacer algo con la vida del joven moreno. La enfermera y los dos maestros se habían puesto de acuerdo y estaban haciendo un muy buen equipo, pese a que la vida del muchacho de ojos verdes se les iba de la mano. La cicatriz de Harry empezó a amoratarse y a brillar, una luz blanca salía de aquella pequeña grieta en su frente. La luz baño el cuerpo del joven, haciendo que los adultos tuvieran que apartar la mirada, para cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, Harry Potter yacía en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, una expresión de dolor enorme, como si acabaran de aplicarle varias maldiciones imperdonables, sobre todo la cruciatus, la cicatriz terriblemente amoratada, pero sin rastro de sangre. La respiración del chico estaba regularizándose.

Los presentes en la habitación, estaban realmente sorprendidos, jamás habían visto algo semejante. El chico abrió lentamente los ojos y instintivamente los cerro ya que la luz era demasiada. Los volvió a abrir mas despacio, habituándose a aquella luz que lo había cegado y se incorporo en la cama. Sin fijarse mucho en las personas que se apostaban delante de la cama, sudorosas, acerco el vaso de agua con mucha dificultad hasta sus labios, después de coger tres pastillas de entre sus cosas y tragarlas. Con un movimiento de mano, que hizo sin fijarse mucho, las luces del dormitorio se apagaron y el se acurruco entre las suaves sabanas.

La expresión de incredulidad que cruzo los rostros de los 3 adultos, eran como para fotografiarlas. De hecho ninguno de los 3 se movió de allí, durante mas de media hora, hasta que el chico se despertó con una cara de fastidio enorme, murmurando para si:

- Malditos _somníferos_ y pastillas _anti-infamatorias_... no sirven absolutamente para nada.

Se levanto de la cama y de repente se encontró con las tres personas que antes tanto se habían preocupado, llevándose así un enorme susto que no tardo en esconder bajo una ironía:

- ¿Qué queréis, matarme del susto? No es que no me agrade la compañía, a lo que no estoy acostumbrado es a encontrarme a gente en mi habitación, sobre todo cuando no hay luz y no producen ningún tipo de sonido.

Fue entonces cuando el director reacciono:

- ¿Te sientes bien, Harry?

- Si. ¿No debería?

- No.- respondió fríamente Snape.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que la mente del moreno trabajaba muy deprisa, de repente pregunto sobresaltándose a si mismo:

- ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo que estáis hay?

- A tiempo para ver como casi te ahogas en tu propia sangre, Potter.- respondió fríamente Snape.

Los ojos de Harry se ensancharon imperceptiblemente. Se llevo instintivamente una mano a la cicatriz para retirarla de inmediato, mientras se giraba, buscaba en el vacio, moviendo una mano y murmuraba para si:

- Ya decía yo que se me olvidaba algo...

- ¿Perdón?- pregunto el director.

- ¡Oh! Nada, nada, cosas mías. Saben el episodio que han presenciado... Me gustaría que no comentaran nada a nadie.

- Desde luego, desde luego, pero vas a tener que contestar a algunas preguntas.- dijo el director.

- No, no.- se negó rotundamente Pomfrey.- Eso será en cuanto este recuperado del todo. Señor Potter túmbese y no se mueva hasta nuevo aviso.

El joven tentó a decir algo, pero viendo el humor de la enfermera prefirió callarse. La mujer saco un pequeño recipiente y se lo entrego al chico que pese a la mala cara que puso se lo bebió entero de un trago. El cuerpo de Harry Potter callo rápidamente encima del colchón. La enfermera lo arropo y comento:

- Alguien debería quedarse aquí, por si acaso.

- Yo me quedo, Poppy.- dijo Snape secamente.

- De acuerdo, Severus, gracias.- dijo Dumbledor sonriendo.

La enfermera bajo y entrego a los otros tres chicos la misma poción de a Potter y mando a que se las tomaran, para que pudieran dormir, después de asegurar a los tres supervisadores que el muchacho estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Aproximadamente una hora después de que todos se hubiesen retirado y Blaise hubiese entrado sigilosamente a la habitación para echarse encima de su colchón y dormir gracias a la poción, después de asegurarse de que Harry estaba bien, unas esmeraldas se abrieron en la oscuridad. Respiro hondo varias veces. Se desperezo lentamente, parpadeo varias veces hasta que se acostumbro a la oscuridad. Pronto las nauseas aparecieron, y salió como un alma en pena hacia el retrete a vomitar. Después de un momento, se sentó contra la pared de fría cerámica, la cabeza apoyada en las dos fuertes manos, los codos encima de las rodillas. Le costaba recuperar su respiración normal, una nueva oleada de nauseas llegaron y tuvo que volver a apoyarse contra el retrete y vomitar. Después de unos segundos, asegurándose de que su estomago no contenía mas comida, se aplico un hechizo limpiador, mientras seguía reposando en el suelo. La respiración seguía sin regularizarse y le costaba horrores que el oxigeno llegara a sus pulmones.

Una sombra se acerco ágilmente al baño, al ver que la luz estaba encendida y que sin duda la acompasada respiración salía de la cama de Blaise. Empujo suavemente la puerta y se encontró con un Harry Potter terriblemente pálido. ¡Hasta el mismo parecía moreno! Los ojos verdes apagados y cristalinos, los labios prácticamente blancos. ¡Un muerto viviente tendría mas vida en aquel momento!

Fue en ese segundo donde Snape comprendió algo que resultaría ser muy importante para lo que queda de historia: Aquella reacción se producía ante sueños, aquellas pesadillas que lo atormentaban día a día, noche después de noche, sin cesar, aquellas masacres, aquella sangre, todos esos crímenes, hacían fuerte a Harry de día pero lo hundían de noche.

Se abalanzo encima del chico, lo cogió en brazos, con algo de dificultad, y lo llevo hasta su cama. El chico no paraba de temblar, casi imperceptiblemente para la vista, pero cuando Snape había podido coger al joven, pálido entonces, el frió y los espasmos habían sido muy claros. Arropo al chico, los ojos verdes lucían extremadamente confusos, ante la preocupación impresa en los rasgos severos del jefe de la casa Slytherin. El hombre murmuro un pequeño sortilegio mientras blandía la varita, haciendo así que el Gryffindor recibiera mas calor de la cobijas. El chico sonrió ante eso, antes de agradárselo sonriendo ya que sus cuerdas vocales no servían para nada. Se quedaron los dos allí, en silencio, mirando al vació y al otro, y así repetidamente.

Cuando el primer rayo de sol cruzo por la ventana de la estancia, Harry hizo un ademán de levantarse. La mirada del profesor fue lo suficientemente hosca como para que se volviera a encoger entre las sabanas. El oscuro profesor atrapó una silla y se sentó delante del chico y pregunto pacíficamente:

- ¿Qué demonios a pasado esta noche, señor Potter?

El chico sonrió como melancólicamente, le pareció a Severus. No se veía con muchas ganas de hablar, así que Snape, sin dejar de lado su naturaleza,_ impaciente_, repitió la pregunta. Esta vez, la sonrisa de Harry desapareció por completo y se incorporo en aquella cómoda cama, mientras tomaba el vaso de agua y tomaba el agua, ya tibia, que quedaba. El chico le reto con la mirada. El hombre después de repetir por tercera vez la pregunta se dijo que así no llegaría a ningún sitio. Entonces con un hábil movimiento saco su varita y empezó a leer la mente del chico, que estaba demasiado débil como para intentar o llegar a repeler a su querido profesor.

Un rió de información llego a su cabeza en los siguientes minutos, pudo ver todo, los sueños, la poción, la magia sin varita, las noches en vela, soñando abrazado con sus rodillas tocando su pecho, los juramentos que había hecho, había jurado encima de todos las muertes que habían sido matadas por su culpa que mataría a Voldemort. Y por ultimo el profesor de pociones tuvo derecho a ver los bonitos sueños que había tenido en los que el resultado había sido lo que los tres adultos y Blaise habían podido ver:

_"Era una habitación oscura, nada se distinguía, pero de repente, en mitad aparecía una potente luz, blanca, y en medio una pequeña niña, que no debía tener mas de 4 años. Su rostro era angelical, su piel blanca, y llevaba una especie de túnica al estilo griego blanca. Su pelo era rubio y caía en perfectos bucles por su espalda, su cara tenía una gran sonrisa. Con esos ojos azul cielo era como un ángel en miniatura. Parecía muy feliz, era radiante de tranquilidad._

_Pero de repente, salían hechizos hacía la pequeña y se retorcía de dolor, lentamente, se podían oír sus suplicas perfectamente. Pero una fuerza invisible impedía que se acercara o que usara la varita para quitarle el dolor a la pequeña o para terminar con su agonía. Entonces el chico se dio cuenta de que los hechizos salían desde su posición, lentamente con los ojos desorbitados, fue bajando la vista hasta su mano y se dio cuenta de que era el, el que estaba torturando a la pequeña. ¡No podía detenerse, mil demonios! El desasosiego y la ira lo invadían. Levanto la vista hasta la niña que era un imán para las esmeraldas. De pronto, la chica empezó a contraerse entre espasmos, la sangre comenzó a brotar de su boca y de su nariz. Poco a poco fue desangrándose, ante los ojos llorosos del chico. Pesadamente, la niña se fue desangrando, hasta la muerte, solo teniendo tiempo a decir:_

_- Seas quien seas, te perdono._

_Las palabras taladraron la mente del chico, al que se le hundió el alma a los pies, mientras las lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas. El foco se apago y la habitación retornó a estar a oscuras. El foco volvió a encenderse, de la misma forma que la anterior. Pero esta vez, en vez de la niña, estaba una mujer, vestida de la misma forma que la niña, su sonrisa era espléndida también. Y tenían una gran melena pelirroja. Esa era Lilian Evans. ¡Su madre! Que sufrió la misma fatalidad que la niña, ante la gran desesperación del joven. A las dos, les siguieron James Potter, Sirius Black, Cedric Diggory, después fueron pasando poco a poco, uno a uno, una treintena de personas, que Harry no conocía, pero que extrañamente sabía quienes eran, conocía el echo de que eran inocentes. Para poner el broche final, pasaron por aquella sala, todos sus amigos, profesores, incluido Snape. El profesor de pociones se asombró al ver que el chico se apenaba cada vez mas, aun siendo el, el torturado. Por otra parte se horrorizo al ver que le estaban torturando sin piedad. Snape fue el ultimo. Entonces la que hasta entonces parecía fuerza invisible que obligaba al chico a mantenerse en pie y le obligaba a matar despiadadamente a todas aquellas personas. El chico se derrumbo encima del suelo, en un mar de lagrimas, sin tan siquiera intentar consolarse el mismo, parecía que el chico sabía que el frío no iba a esfumarse de allí, ni si lo introducían en una caldera a mas de 70º C._

_Entonces, la ya conocida luz le alumbro a el. Los hechizos empezaron a llover de todos los lados, de delante de detrás, en un circulo cerrado. Eran cruciatus, hechizos rompe huesos, todo lo que podía causarle daño, psíquico o psicológico. Entonces, las luces de toda la habitación se prendían, y el joven se daba cuenta de que se encontraba en medio de un anfiteatro, lleno de gente puesta en pie y que todos y cada uno de ellos recitaban:_

_- Eres culpable._

_Los hechizos llovían de todos los sitios, pero sobretodo desde la primera fila, donde se podían resaltar, sus padres, Sirius, Remus, Cedric, Ron y Hermione. El chico se retorcía sin sacar un solo grito. Y lentamente se fue ahogando en su propia sangre, mientras escuchaba las voces de todo el mundo decir que era su culpa, que todo era la culpa de su irresponsabilidad, que había decepcionado a todo el mundo, que no servia a nada mas y comentarios del género._

_Entonces todo se volvía negro. Y de repente blanco, blanco luminoso. Pero en aquel momento, un liquido espeso, rojo, salía de por todas partes, las paredes empezaban a recubrirse de el. El nivel del liquido empezaba a subir alarmantemente, la mayor parte del chico estaba recubierto del él. Sus manos lo tocaron y poso su dedo índice encima de su lengua, para encontrarse con que sabia al liquido rojo que se movía por sus venas. ¡Aquello era sangre! ¡Sangre! Se horrorizo. Empezó a temblar considerablemente hasta que se convirtieron en espasmos. Estaba aterrorizado. Lo único que no se había convertido en rojo o era recubierto por aquel liquido de sabor electrizante, era el techo, continuaba limpio, impoluto, pero de repente se encontró con que la sangre también se dirigía hacía allí, haciendo formas incomprensibles. Hasta que poco a poco, pareció que la sangre se iba juntando. Para gran sorpresa de Harry las letras escritas, formaban:_

_- Culpable._

_Parecía que el nivel del liquido subía cada vez mas apresuradamente. Pronto se encontró con que en vez de aire, la sangre invadía sus pulmones, intento sin mucho logro pedir auxilio, pero era demasiado tarde. ¡Se había ahogado!_

_Todo regresaba a ser luminoso y de repente regresó al mas oscuro de los negros. Harry yacía contra el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, la boca a medio abrir, pero sin ninguna señal de sangre. Entonces una fuerza invisible hacía que se pusiera en pie. Allí, la luz blanca lo volvía a envolver todo, dando como resultado que el chico volviese a emprender el respirar y saliese de aquel macabro sueño."_

Harry sabía lo que su profesor estaba haciendo con su mente, no intento tan siquiera aplacarlo, por que sabía que Severus era muy bueno en la materia, y que el apenas era un principiante. Pero nuestro héroe tenía un as bajo la manga, ese verano no en vano se había pasado horas y horas estudiando, y no precisamente hechizos de levitación, solamente. Recordó con urgencia todo lo leído sobre la materia, pronto, en tres milésimas de segundo, dio con la respuesta que necesitaba. El único inconveniente del arte de la Occlumancia y la Leggeremancia, era que cuando se aplicaba en alguien, si no tomabas las medidas necesaria, el susodicho podía acceder a los recuerdos del que le leía la mente. Se concentro en ello, pronto los recuerdos del mortifago abordaron su mente.

_"Un niño pequeño de unos 6 años, que Harry dedujo como Snape de pequeño, ya que eran muy parecidos, se acercaba temeroso a una puerta que parecía gigante. Con dificultad la abrió. Aquello era un despacho, grande, espacioso y muy lujoso. Detrás de un escritorio se encontraba Jonathan Snape, padre de Severus. Estaba escribiendo una carta, en cuanto la termino giro sus ojos, tan negros como los de su hijo, hasta la figura del pequeño. El pequeño sonrió y se acerco hasta su padre, que le cogió en brazos y lo apoyo encima de sus rodillas._

_- Severus._

_- ¿Si?- el tono del chico era muy alegre._

_- Tu madre me ha comunicado que has tenido un pequeño digamos... desliz, cierta broma..._

_- ¿Yo? ¿Broma? Papá.- el chico parecía muy inocente y la ultima palabra había sido dicha con reproche._

_- Si, ha llegado hasta mis oídos, que cierto elfo domestico se ha encontrado con que toda su piel se había vuelto fucsia.- dijo su padre con una seriedad fingida._

_- ¿Fuscia?- el chico se rió con ganas._

_- Supongo que hiciste la poción para que el color del que se volviera la piel fuera el mas ridículo para el momento.- regaño con una sonrisa Jonathan._

_- Papá, que ideas tienes, yo jamás haría eso.- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa el niño._

_- ¿Entonces quien fue?_

_- ¿Por qué debería saberlo?_

_- Jovencito, no me respondas con otra pregunta. Y sabemos tu, yo y toda la casa, que has sido tu._

_- Siempre igual, no he sido yo, no es mi culpa.- declaro solemnemente el niño de seis años._

_El hombre se echo a reir._

_- El castigo impuesto sera: deja que piense._

_- Pero, papi.- intento protestar el niño._

_- Nada de peros, esto se merece un castigo y punto.- dijo su padre con voz extremadamente severa.- Supongo que una bolsa de golosinas de Zonko, no estaría mal como castigo._

_Entonces el hombre volvio a reir con ganas, al ver el cambio de la cara de su hijo._

_- Yo mismo, no hubiera pensado en una broma mejor, en lo que se refiere a un elfo domestico. Pero que esto no salga de aquí._

_- Seguro.- contesto otra vez jovial el niño.- No te preocupes no diré nada a mamá._

_- Mas te vale. Ahora tengo que trabajar, todavía me queda muchos asuntos pendientes. Hijo, te quiero.- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente y lo bajaba al suelo._

_- Yo también._

_Fue entonces cuando una especie de alarma empezó a pitar solo en aquella habitación. El hombre cogió a su hijo, lo metió detrás de un mueble y le ordeno que se callara y que si podía no respirara fuerte. El niño obedeció y se recogió hasta que apenas se le podía distinguir entre aquellas sombras. La puerta salto por lo aires._

_Entraron varios hombres vestidos como aurores y después de varios minutos de ardiente lucha, Jonathan Snape quedo sometido por los aurores que lo mataron despiadadamente momentos después. Los hombres agarraron un trasladador y desaparecieron de la estancia dándose por satisfechos._

_El niño corrió hasta el cuerpo inerte de su padre, lo movió varias veces, intentando en vano que despertase. Las lagrimas corrían por las mejillas pálidas del joven. Minutos después una mujer atravesó el marco de la puerta destrozada y se echo a llorar encima del cuerpo de su marido._

_Todo se retornó al negro y de repente una imagen volvió a verse._

_Ahora una señora mayor se sostenía entre lagrimas, al lado de su nieto, que debía tener 10 años, delante del ataúd de una mujer, la misma mujer que poco antes se había tirado en el cuerpo de su marido._

_Y extrañamente Harry pudo oir lo que juro interiormente aquel niño:_

_- Juro sobre las memorias de mis padres que matare a esos cabrones."_

La imagen pareció fragmentarse, Harry supuso que Snape se acababa de dar cuenta de la intrusión en su mente, por lo tanto que ya habría terminado de inspeccionar la suya. La voz de Snape sonó muy peligrosa.

- ¿Qué demonios ha visto Potter?

- ¿Qué ha visto usted?- respondió en el mismo tono el joven.

- Le juro Potter, que como se atreva a revelar algo me encargare de matarle con mis propias manos. ¿Entendido?- el profesor estaba loco de rabia.

- Le juro lo mismo Snape.- el tono de Harry también había sido muy peligroso.

El maestro no dijo nada, simplemente se dejo caer encima de su silla de nuevo. Se llevo las manos al cabello, se froto lentamente las sienes y pareció que retomaba el control sobre si mismo. Aperto los labios fuertemente. Ninguno de los dos dijo ninguna palabra mas. Hacía las 10 de la mañana Zabiny se levanto y se acerco velozmente hasta la cama de su compañero, preocupado.

- ¿Qué tal estas?

- Bien.- respondió escuetamente el Gryffindor, mientras giraba la cabeza hacia la ventana.- ¿Profesor podría...?

Harry no llego a terminar la pregunta cuando una negativa le fue entregada. Zabiny fue a vestirse y salió de la habitación donde un tenso silencio había invadido hasta el mas oscuro de los rincones. La enfermera llego minutos después, en compañía de Dumbledor y de McGonagall.

- Buenos días, Harry.- saludo la jefa de la casa de los leones.- Severus.

- Buenos días Minerva.- respondió el oscuro maestro.

- ¿Qué tal la noche?- pregunto Albus.- ¿Ningún otro susto?

Los ojos negros se juntaron con los verdes y ambos pactaron en silencio no revelar nada de su pequeño encuentro, cosa que no paso desapercibida a los ojos del director.

- Bien. Ninguno.- respondió de nuevo el profesor.

- Me alegro.

- Señor Potter, tengo que hacerle una revisión.

- Estoy en perfectas condiciones, gracias.- se negó el chico.

- Eso déjelo a mi criterio, señor Potter.

Los ojos esmeraldas sacaban chispas, pero accedió a que la enfermera le revisara. Mientras la mujer miraba al chico, Minerva comento:

- Harry, yo me voy a ocupar del trabajo que tenemos que hacer. Me da la sensación de que vas a tener que quedarte en cama durante lo que queda de semana.

- Pues haré las cosas en la cama.-dijo Harry lógicamente.- Mi mente trabaja igual, en _vertical_ o en _horizontal_

- Pero necesita descansar Potter.

- ¿Descansar de qué, profesora? ¿De Voldemort, de las pesadillas, de mi vida, de la gente, de sentirme perseguido, de que no me dejen saber quien soy? ¿DE QUÉ- Harry había perdido totalmente el control.

- Harry tranquilízate, por favor.-respondió Albus, por la profesora de Transformaciones que se había quedado impresionada.

- ¡No me da la gana!- respondió Harry mientras cerraba los ojos tras un suspiro.

Nadie dijo nada mas en lo que la enfermera termino con su exploración.

- Señor Potter, parece que esta bien. Pero, quiero que permanezca en cama, por si acaso.

La respuesta de Harry fue tajante.

- Señora. ¿Puede tener una ligera idea de cuantas veces me ha pasado esto este verano? Le voy a responder esta es la numero 15, me he mantenido perfectamente bien todas estas veces, puede estar tranquila, no me va a pasar nada. ¿Si he salido de las otras veces por que de esta no debería hacerlo?

La enfermera no encontró respuesta.

- Mire me voy a mantener en cama esta vez, todo el día si lo desea, pero mañana me voy a levantar y voy a seguir con mi vida, como siempre. Mi querido Vodemort no puede manejar mas mi vida. Eso es lo que todo el mundo, supuestamente, quiere evitar. ¿No?- la voz de Harry sonaba vencida.

La enfermera solo atino a afirmar con la cabeza, para después salir de la habitación seguida de Albus y de Minerva. Minutos después Severus también salió.

El día paso tremendamente lento para el niño que vivió, aun que tuvo tiempo de leer muy por encima todo el libro que le había regalado Fay. Si había pensado que el libro seria interesante, se había quedado corto. Aquello era una mina de información de toda clase. Por la noche, Dobby le trajo, junto con la cena una poción para dormir sin soñar. Aun sabiendo que no haría ningún tipo de efecto, el chico se la bebió después de la cena. A las 3 de la mañana ya estaba despierto. Se baño y se vistió, para bajar a leer al salón. Paso todo lo que quedaba de noche leyendo de nuevo el libro y memorizando trucos y cosas por el estilo. A la mañana bajo al comedor, tranquilamente.

Los días pasaron normales. Potter, cada día iba conociendo mas a sus compañeros, y la verdad es que Zabiny le empezaba a caer muy bien, tenían caracteres bastante parecidos y se entendían en unas cuantas cosas muy excéntricas. Harry descubrió que Zabiny también era un apasionado por el Quidditch, como el. Los dos habían creado una amistad muy buena en tan poco tiempo. Durante esa semana se había podido ver al Slytherin y al Gryffindor riendo en cualquier esquina del castillo, cuando no estaban ocupados con sus jefes de casa. Lo único que habían dejado de lado, sabiendo que no se sentirían a gusto era sus familias y las pesadillas de Harry, ninguno de los dos había sacado el tema hasta el momento, y los dos esperarían para hacerlo.

Y por fin había llegado, era el 1 de Septiembre, los 4 supervisadores se habían sentado enfrente unos de otros, Harry y Blaise en la mesa de Rawenclaw y Hannah y Lisa en la mesa de Hufflepuff, los 4 riendo de uno de los chistes del Slytherin. Cada uno se había puesto el uniforme del colegio, pero ninguno se había puesto la insignia de supervisador en un sitio visible, de echo, los cuatro la llevaban en la cintura, de lado, de modo que la túnica les tapase la insignia.

Albus Dumbledor llego al Gran Comedor, se acerco a los 4 chicos y les pregunto:

- Se me ha olvidado preguntaros a ver si quereis dormir donde lo habéis hecho hasta ahora. Debería haberlo hecho ayer, pero tuve muchos asuntos que atender.

- Yo no, profesor. La habitación seguirá allí, y para muchas cosas será muy útil, de hecho pienso dejar todos mis libros y todas mis cosas de estudio allí, pero prefiero quedarme en mi casa. No es por haceros de menos chicos, pero me parece lo mas correcto.- contesto Harry.

- Yo creo que también. No creo que aguantase todo un año durmiendo con un Gryffindor.- se rió Blaise.

Harry dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro del Slytherin, mientras sacaba un pequeño ruidito de desaprobación.

- Estoy con Blaise y Harry.- dijo Lisa.

- No me voy a quedar sola. ¿No?- concluyo Hannah.

- Bien entonces no dormirán allí, pero hay que dejar la habitación en uso. Bien, buen comienzo de curso. Haré que muevan vuestras cosas- respondió Dumbledor mientras se iba.

Minutos después, la charla había vuelto a comenzar. Cada dos por tres los 4 se echaban a reír. Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron y los alumnos empezaron a pasar, asombrados de que 4 de ellos se encontraran ya dentro del Gran Comedor. Los cuatro se despidieron en cuanto vieron que entraba gente y cada uno se sentó en su respectiva mesa.

Cuando el Gran Comedor se lleno, todos los amigos se habían reunido, comentando sus veranos, las puertas se volvieron a abrir, y en silencio, los nuevos alumnos fueron pasando hasta la altura de la mesa de los profesores. La ceremonia dio inicio. El sombrero Seleccionador deslumbro a los de primero con su canción que todo el mundo aplaudió una vez terminada. Uno a uno los niños fueron seleccionados para las diferentes casa, antes de que el director diera su discurso.

- Buenas noches. Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts. Me alegra ver caras nuevas entre las diferentes casas. Supongo que todos sabrán la situación actual del mundo mágico. Por ello se va a poner un toque de queda, a las 9:00 de cada noche todo el mundo debe estar en su respectiva sala común. Todo aquel que no respete esto, se vera con unas sanciones graves. Para mayor seguridad, se ha formado un grupo de cuatro supervisadores que ayudaran al jefe de su respectiva casa con algunos asuntos, ellos estarán encargados de la casa si un día alguno de los jefes tiene que ir a atender algún asunto. Están por encima de cualquier prefecto, y tienen las mismas funciones que estos, solo que son mas completas. No voy a entrar en detalles ya que los que lo son tienen sus funciones bien programadas y saben cuales son sus deberes. Este año, cambiando de tema, la copa de Quidditch también se celebrara, y todos los grupos que nuestra querida señor Umbridge había prohibido vuelven a reestablecerse, aun que nos gustaría saber cuales son, pueden comunicárselo a cualquier jefe de casa. Por ultimo, como habrán podido comprobar, en la mesa de profesores hay un sitio libre, el mismo que esta libre todos los años en estas fechas, empiezo a pensar que los rumores de que el puesto esta maldecido son ciertos. Hemos encontrado a un profesor de Defensa, y espero que esta vez este dure mas de lo que lo han hecho los demás. Les presento a su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor Day.

Harry por poco pega un bote en su sitio, cuando vio la figura de Fay aparecer por la puerta, con su traje "de guerrero" que llevaba siempre, solo que este parecía mas elegante. Sonrió ante todos y hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de sentarse al lado de Severus Snape.

- Ahora si, buen provecho.

Las bandejas de oro se llenaron de comida, en cuanto el director dio una palmada. Todo el comedor volvió a su bullicio habitual. Todos estaban contentos al ver que no faltaba ningún compañero. La cena se termino rápidamente y los prefectos llevaron a los nuevos hasta las salas comunes, dándoles consejos.

Ya todo el mundo estaba en sus salas comunes, la mayoría se había ido a dormir, en la sala común de Gryffindor estaban sentados delante del fuego todos los de 6 curso y Ginny. Discutían sobre sus veranos, sobre la situación actual en el mundo y simplemente del nuevo profesor. Harry se había guardado muy bien de decir que lo conocía. Pronto una discusión empezó entre ron y Hermione.

- ... este año tenemos mas posibilidades de ganar la copa de Quidditch...- comento ron.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Hermione.

- Pues por que Harry esta de nuevo en el equipo y por que los Slytherins son inútiles, Rawenclaw y Hufflepuf nunca han sido grandes rivales.-contesto ron como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

- Ronald Weasley, tienes que entender que no todos los Slytherins son unos desgraciados.- dijo Hermione sorprendiendo a todos.

- ¿Perdón?- Ron sonaba muy confundido

-¡Lo que has oído! ...

Los gritos siguieron por varios minutos en los que Potter pensó con una sonrisa:

- Da gusto estar de nuevo en casa.

**

* * *

**

**HoLa, **

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... (podría seguir así miles de años, pero creo que es mas interesante que hable)... En serio, perdón por el retraso. Espero que os guste este capitulo... ¡¡¡¡18 paginas!!!!! Jajajaj. Os explico lo que ha causado mi retraso. Bueno la razón mas importante es que no me encontraba con muchas ganas de escribir (ya se que estáis pensando que, que jeta tengo... pero bueno ya os he pedido perdón). Segundo. Se me ha estropeado mi ordenador, por poco pierdo toda la información que tenia.Pero bueno ya esta arreglado y el ordenador me va genial!!! jajajajaj.

Otro punto: ¡**Carmen,** te dedico el capitulo! ¡Eres genial! ¡No cambies! ¿ok? Eres una gran amiga y das unos consejos geniales. También te dedico el cap a ti **Samu**... ¡Tu también eres genial! ¡Y estas tan loco como yo!! ;-) Gracias por los pequeños arreglos que me has indicado que habría que hacer.

Ahora tengo que preguntaros una cosa **_importante_**, y necesito que respondáis. Me he estado planteando el tema de la pareja de Harry, he tenido muchas sugerencias, y la verdad me han hecho vacilar de la idea que tenía en un principio. Así que os pido que elijáis una de estas opciones:

Harry/Tonks

Harry/Hermione

Harry/Ginny

Harry/supervisadora (si es asi, decirme cual de las dos)

Harry/Personaje Nuevo (inventado por mi)

Harry/Otra persona de los libros (Una chica, no voy a hacer un slash y especificar quien, por favor)

**_Muchas gracias_ por todo, **

**BeSoS, **

**¸.·¯·.¸¸.·¯· MiRuG ·¯·.¸¸.·¯·.¸**

****

* * *

**Respuestas a los Reviews:**

****

**Eva Vidal:**

HoLa. Bueno ya estamos en Hogwarts, con todo el mundo. ¡Espero que eso te alegre! Lo del corazon, pues bueno lo he dejado espero bastante claro arriba. Espeor que me digas lo que opinas. Se que no todo en la vida es luchar contra el mal. Pero tengo la convicción de que un texto (aparte de los de novelas rosa) no se puede basar solo en una comedia romántica, de hecho, todo lo que he escrito hasta el momento, ha sido mas sobre acción y aventura que sobre amor. A mi me atrae mas escribir sobre salvar al mundo que sobre besos y caricias.

Creo que me he esmerado en este capitulo, pero eso ya se vera en la opinión de la gente, espero la tuya.

Un beso, **:D**

****

**Mod-Luna G Hiwatari Potter B:**

HoLa. Muchas gracias por la apreciación MiRuG profundamente sonrojada . Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

Un Saludo, **:D**

****

**Especter:**

Muchas gracias por tu opinión y tus felicitaciones. Como podrás ver, este capitulo es mas largo que el anterior (y espero que por eso no peor). Ya veremos lo que os parece.

Un Saludo, **:D**

****

**Javi- Fernández:**

Como siempre, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y tu gran apoyo. No he actualizado pronto, ya lo siento. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

Un BeSaZo,** :D**

****

**Marla:**

Gracias por dejar un review. La cuestión de la pareja no la tengo clara, como ya he dicho arriba, espero vuestra opinión. Bien, espero que te guste el capitulo

Un Saludo, **:D**

****

**Jessy- tonks.**

Siento lo del psiquiatra, no lo hago a propósito, en serio. Jajajajajaj XD XD. Bueno lo de la pareja, aun no se sabe y va a depender de vosotros, así que... Gracias por preocuparte de mis vacaciones ;-). Voldemort aparecerá, en este capitulo no, como has podido ver, de momento no se en que capitulo por que las cosas siempre se me salen de control, pero normalmente debería de hacerlo pronto. Por cierto para que veas que pienso en tu salud mental, cada vez estoy terminando los capítulos con menos intriga. Gracias por la Suerte.

Un BeSaZo y un Abrazo, Cuidate** :D**

****

**Gabriela de Black.**

Gracias por leer el fic. Me alegro que te guste. Siento no haber actualizado rápidamente.

Un Saludo. **:D**

****

**Lilyan Black:**

Recuerdo haber dicho eso en alguna ocasión, lo de Hermione y Nymphadora, pero como hay gente que me lo ha pedido, pues he puesto la encuesta, arriba. Y con lo de Harry... todo a su tiempo... Pronto se sabra del tatuaje de Harry y de su forma animaga y de muchas otras cosas.

Gracias, un Saludo. **:D**

****

**Leo-Hagrid:**

La verdad es que ya tenia pensado un Harry/Olatz (me llamo asi). Jajajajjajajaja XD La pareja que a mi me gusta, la verdad no tengo ninguna preferida. He escrito con pareja Harry/Ginny y Harry/Hermione, ninguna me atrae especialmente, si te digo la verdad. Si que estaria bien lo de Harry... De echo nunca he dicho que no fuera a ser asi ;-) jajajaja. Ya veremos. Y lo filosofar, nos pasa a todos, y a mi en especial me pasa muy a menudo. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

BeSoS,** :D**

****

**GarRy:**

¡Tan gracioso como siempre! Jajaja. Habrás visto que te he dedicado el capitulo. ¡Loko! Jajajaja. Espero que te haya gustado. Se que vas a protestar por que no te lo he mandado antes pero... C´est la vie. ;-) A ver si hablamos.

BeSoS **:D**

****

**CMBLupin:**

¡Hola Carmen! Te he dedicado el cap, a ti, yo tambien por que eres genial conmigo! Y yo tambien puedo decir que la vida no seria igual si no te hubiera conocido, creo que seria mas aburrida.... Jajajaj ;-)Espero que el cap te haya gustado.

BeSoS. **:D**

****

**Kat-Basted:**

MiRuG esta realmente sonrojada, parece una amapola Gracias. A mi tambien me encanta el carácter oscurillo que tiene (Por eso se lo pongo. ¡Obvio!) El nuevo infiltrado de dumbledor, estoy pensando en poner a Peeves. Jajajajjajaajjaja. Espero que este capitulo te haya parecido igual de "fantastico"

Un BeSo. **:D**

* * *

**Muchas gracias de nuevo,**

**SaludoS**

**¸.·¯·.¸¸.·¯· MiRuG ·¯·.¸¸.·¯·.¸**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7: Halloween. **

La primera noche con sus amigos, Harry volviendo con sus pesadillas, aun que menos fuertes que la del otro día, se levanto a las 4 de la mañana. Bajo a hacer algo de ejercicio hasta la sala de los menesteres. Hacia las 6 de la mañana, después de una relajante ducha, se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala común, con un libro, para revisar lo que había estudiado aquel verano. Aproximadamente una hora después, la prefecta de su casa, bajo, con una sonrisa a la sala común. La verdad era que Hermione Granger se había sorprendido de sobremanera al ver a su mejor amigo sentado allí, con un libro entre las manos.

- Buenos días Harry. ¿Que tal has dormido?

- Supongo que como siempre.

- ¿Sabes algo del nuevo profesor de Defensa? Parece una persona que sabe de lo que habla.

- No hace falta que lo jures.- contesto el chico recordando el verano que había pasado.- Es una muy buena persona. Si que le conozco, digamos que lo he visto varias veces este verano, aquí, en Hogwarts.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y le dijo que Minerva le había pedido que se pasase por su despacho, con lo que la chica salió por el retrato. Harry retomo su lectura durante aproximadamente media hora para después bajar al Gran Comedor.

El moreno, cuando llego se encontró con que los otros supervisadores entraban a desayunar, y que solamente Snape y Day estaban sentados en la mesa de profesores. Harry se acerco a saludar a sus tres colegas, dando dos besos a las chicas y estrechando la mano de Zabini, para sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin por varios minutos, hasta que se termino la primera taza de café.

Hermione llego a la vez que Mcgonagall entraba por la puerta de los profesores, la chica se sentó al lado de su mejor amigo y entablaron una conversación sobre el curso que acababa de comenzar. Antes de que la mayoría de alumnos llegaran y después de coger el horario que le dio la chica, al ver que Fay salía del comedor, Harry se despidió y salió tras su profesor.

- Profesor, profesor.- recito con voz de niña pequeña Harry para hacer que Fay parara.

- ¿Que quiere señorita?

- Me gustaría hablar de la cuestión de ¿Por qué no me ha avisado que vendría para el comienzo de curso?- siguió con el mismo tono Harry y con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cree usted que le tengo que dar explicaciones?

- Seguro.

- Bien, Harry Potter, curioso sin remedio. No sabía que vendría tan pronto.

- Pero por lo que veo si que sabias, que ibas a ser profesor.- inquirió Harry.

- Puede.

Los dos continuaron charlando relajadamente hasta que se dieron cuenta que las clases estaban a punto de comenzar. Harry invoco sus cosas de pociones, ya que era la primera clase del día, y se dirigió hacia las mazmorras mientras Fay iba hacia su aula. El gryffindor se apoyo contra la dura pared de piedra de pasillo de acceso al aula de pociones, esperando a que el resto de alumnos llegase. No tardo mucho en que los Slytherin encabezados por Draco Malfoy llegasen y se pusieran al lado del Gryffindor a esperar.

- ¿Y tu? ¿Quien eres?- pregunto extrañado Malfoy.- Un apestoso Gryffindor por lo que veo.

- Cuida tu boca Malfoy.- respondió con tono gélido Harry mientras se encaminaba al aula de pociones de la cual la puerta ya había sido abierta.

Harry, para sorpresa de Blaise, se sentó en la primera fila. Blaise, diciéndose que al fin y al cabo daba igual, se sentó con Harry, quien le sonrió ligeramente y pregunto:

- ¿Que tal Blaise?

- ¿Muy bien y tu?

- He tenido noches peores.- resumió el chico

- Supongo que me alegro. Creía que no ibas a dar pociones, la verdad es que no es que hayas sido muy bueno en ellas nunca. Y tener Excelente en Pociones no es lo que se dice fácil.

- Ya lo sé. Pero supongo que nunca fui tan malo, solo que me encontraba bajo demasiada... dejémoslo en presión.

En la clase no había mas de 10 personas, la mayoría Slytherin: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Milscent Bulstrode y Pansy Parkinson; Lisa, Hannah, Harry y un sitio libre.

- Buenos días.- la voz profunda del profesor de Pociones hizo que todas las discusiones cesaran de inmediato.- Bien, como sabrán dentro de dos años, tendrán que pasar sus EXTASIS. Parece que tienen el nivel adecuado para por lo menos optar a pasar los exámenes. No estoy aquí para juegecitos, así que quiero, exijo la atención máxima de todo el mundo. Quien moleste en las clases se vera de inmediato echado de clase, en este nivel, tengo el placer de poder admitir al que quiera en mis clases. Bien aclarado esto. Vamos a empezar con los venenos. Empiecen con las instrucciones escritas en la pizarra.

Toda la clase empezó con las instrucciones dadas, la poción en si era bastante fácil, lo que complicaba las cosas era el tiempo, que tenia que ser exacto, de cocción y las cantidades que tenían que ser repasadas al milímetro. Diez minutos después del comienzo de las clases, alguien llamo a la puerta haciendo sobresaltar a todo el mundo, menos a Blaise y Harry que seguía con su trabajo como si nada ocurriera.

- Pase.- siseo la voz especialmente desagradable del profesor.

- Buenos días profesor Snape.- esa era la voz de Hermione, Harry tendió una oreja aun sin dejar de atender a su caldero.

- Señorita Granger. Me podrá explicar el motivo de su ausencia.- empezó a elevar la voz Severus.- Mejor, no lo haga, 10 puntos menos a Gryffindor y queda excluida de la clase. La veré en nuestra próxima clase. Y no se olvide de hacer una redacción de 4 metros sobre el Vitera. Adiós señorita Granger.- el profesor que se había mantenido delante de la puerta sin dejar pasar a la chica, cerro la puerta de un golpe delante de las narices de la prefecta.- Sigan con lo que estaban haciendo, si es que sus pociones se pueden recuperar.

La mayoría se sobresalto al ver que se habían saltado el tiempo para echar un ingrediente. La clase siguió como de costumbre, aun que los comentarios de Snape, habían aminorado considerablemente. Simplemente se paseaba cada diez minutos por toda la clase y se sentaba a escribir en su mesa, para volver a comenzar y así sucesivamente. Al final de la clase, la mayoría de las pociones pasaban de un color violeta azulado muy claro a un color morado, y las de Blaise, Draco y Harry, un color morado casi negro, que era el correcto. Todos recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron a Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, donde les esperaban un gran numero de alumnos, al contrario que en pociones, en defensa habían sido admitidos muchos alumnos, de hecho mas de los normales.

- Buenos días, espero que su clase anterior haya ido bien.- comenzó serio pero amable Fay.- Como sabrán soy el nuevo profesor de Defensa, el profesor Day. Tengo entendido que su educación, en lo referente a esta materia, el año pasado fue bastante... irregular. Por lo tanto, aun que sepa mas o menos el nivel gracias a los TIMOS, van a pasar un examen escrito y practico, para ver el nivel de la clase.

El profesor hizo un movimiento simple de varita y varios pergaminos aparecieron en los pupitres de cada uno. Muchas plumas empezaron a rasgar los papeles. Veinte minutos después, Harry Potter se levantaba de su asiento, con cara indiferente, ante la anonadada mirada de Hermione Granger, hacia la mesa del profesor a devolver el examen escrito.

- ¿Señor Potter, que le parece si empezamos con el examen practico?- la voz del profesor hizo que todos, levantaran las cabezas, incrédulos.

- Bien, profesor.

Fay no lo pensó dos veces y con otro movimiento de varita, salida de no se sabía dónde, hizo que la sala se agrandara y transformo su escritorio en algo parecido a un Rin o un tatami, dependía de donde se miraba. Los dos se pusieron enfrente, hicieron las correspondientes reverencias. Se pusieron en posición de ataque y los dos lo hicieron a la vez. Los hechizos chocaron contra las paredes, después de que los dos se quitaran de su camino. Los hechizos empezaron a ser cada vez mas peligrosos, al cabo de un cuarto de hora, ya que no oían que ninguno de los dos hubiera vencido, la mayoría de los alumnos levantaron las cabezas de sus exámenes para fijarse en la pareja, sudorosa y con la ropa desgarrada que seguía luchando como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Los hechizos iban y venían, de cualquier lado, de cualquier color. Finalmente, un hechizo dio de lleno en el pecho del profesor, ya que su alumno había mandado mas de 8 hechizos a la vez, y este cayo al suelo derrotado, mientras su varita iba a manos de Harry, que miraba cansado pero sonriente al profesor. Levantado los dedos, Harry le indico que iban 5 a 6, ganando el mismo. Todo el mundo miro al dúo que recomponía su ropa a base de magia, mientras volvían a sus sitios, después de la afirmación de Sobresaliente para el moreno. Hermione fue la siguiente en dar el examen, y la siguiente en intentar batir al profesor, en menos de 5 min, la joven yacía en el suelo desmayada y su varita estaba prisionera entre las manos del profesor que sonreía. Este le aplico el Enérvate y esta se sorprendió mucho al ver que estaba en el suelo.

- Mis mas sinceras felicitaciones, Señorita Granger.- dijo Fay con una sonrisa.

- ¿Se esta burlando de mi, señor?- pregunto ceñuda la prefecta.

- Para nada, señorita Granger. Tiene mucho mérito haber aguantado casi 5 minutos contra mi, créame.

- Harry ha estado mas de 20 minutos en duelo contra usted, señor.- argumento la chica, sin creer lo que decía el hombre.

- El señor Potter, es una excepción. Le puedo asegurar que esta mejor preparado de lo que imagina, señorita Granger. Ahora por favor, vuelva a su sitio. Su nota será un Notable.

La mayoría de la clase había pasado por el examen practico, cuando la clase llegó a su fin. Todo el mundo, bajo desanimado al comedor, mientras Harry sonreía abiertamente. El había sido el único que había logrado ganar al Profesor, por lo tanto el único que había sacado un sobresaliente. Y tenía que admitirlo, le había gustado como Malfoy se había humillado, derrotado rápidamente, si había durado mas que los demás, pero no lo suficiente, mas o menos como lo había hecho Hermione.

El resto del día fue tranquilo para todos, lo único que se podía recalcar era que los de primero de Gryffindor y Slytherin, los de segundo de Hufflepuff y Slytherin y los de cuarto de Rawencalw y Gryffindor, que habían tenido Defensa ese día, estaban encantados y comentaban cuan interesante había sido la clase de Defensa, y que posiblemente Ferdinand Day fuera el mejor profesor que tenían en esos momentos. En la mesa de profesores, Fay y Severus hablaban tranquilamente sobre algunas pociones curativas, ajenos a todo el escándalo que montaban los alumnos por el nuevo profesor de Defensa.

Las clases iban pasando normalmente, Harry había demostrado que estaba dispuesto a pelear por sus sueños y ahora cuando la primera semana acababa apenas de comenzar ya se había hecho notar mucho y era el mejor, a la vez que su mejor amiga. Los profesores estaban encantados desde luego. Las clases con Fay había retomado, después de las horas de clases normales.

Para tranquilidad del claustro de profesores, no había habido ningún enfrentamiento, hasta el segundo día de clases. Malfoy y toda la banda habían esperado a que el Gryffindor saliera del gran comedor. El rubio se había apoyado contra la pared los brazos cruzados y uno de los pies contra el muro de piedra.

- Buenas noches Potter. ¿Qué tal el verano, ahora que no tienes ningún perro que cuidar?- ¡Oh, si! Draco sabía de Sirius.

- Draco cállate, antes de que lo lamentes.- murmuro Blaise de inmediato.

Harry se había mantenido callado, sin moverse estático con la cara como un témpano.

- ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato o deberia decir el perro?

- Draco, por favor para esto, te estas jugando mucho, aun que no lo sepas.- susurro Blaise que estaba cerca.

- Déjame en paz Blaise.- espanto el rubio.

- Luego no digas que no te lo advertí.- murmuro el joven retirándose.

- Entonces _Cabeza Rajada_. ¿Qué tal el verano?- provoco de nuevo el Slytherin.- ¿Te niegas a contestar? Supongo que eso costara a Gryffindor 10 puntos.

- No lo creo.- la voz fría de Harry resonó por todos los rincones del Vestíbulo, mientras se acercaba al rubio.

- ¿Crees que puedes desafiar a un Prefecto estúpido _Niño de Oro_?- pregunto Malfoy con superioridad.

Harry se había acercado mucho al rubio y apoyándose en la pared y teniendo mucho cuidado de no tocar al Slytherin, sitúo su cabeza cerca del oído de este. Para seguido murmurar:

- Serán 40 puntos menos a Slytherin, Señor Malfoy. Y si continua le juro que serán mas y perderá su querida insignia.- la voz de Harry se hizo aun mas peligrosa que antes, Draco pensó que en cierto modo era parecida a la de el que seria su señor.- Y querido Draco, como se te ocurra volver a nombrar a Sirius directa o indirectamente, créeme no sobrevivirás. ¿Lo has entendido?

Harry se aparto y fue a salir del vestíbulo, rumbo a su próxima clase con el guerrero. Pareció que el rubio Slytherin salía de su trance justo cuando Harry empezaba a salir del vestíbulo.

- Potter, no puedes quitarme puntos.

- Claro que puedo Señor Malfoy y ahora no serán cuarenta, serán cincuenta y le aconsejo que se calle si no quieres que cumpla mi amenaza.

- No tienes autoridad.

- Un _Supervisador _tiene mucha mas autoridad que un _Prefecto_.- respondió Harry mientras giraba de nuevo y empezaba a subir las escaleras.

- No creo que hayan nombrado a alguien tan patético como tu como _Supervisador_. Desde luego Gryffindor caería muy bajo si eso hubiera ocurrido. Por que una persona como tu, se nota que fuiste criados por muggles. Creo que hubieras sido mejor educado, hasta por un perro.

La paciencia de Harry no era muy grande con Malfoy y el rubio acababa de llegar al limite.

- ¡Si! Hasta un miserable Perro lo hubiera hecho mejor. Aun que después de nacer de una sangre sucia, tampoco se podía esperar mucho de ti.

Esta ultima frase termino con la paciencia del moreno, que en menos de 2 segundos se encontraba delante del rubio y le había pegado tal puñetazo que el rubio había caído al suelo. No contento con eso, Harry lo levanto del suelo y lo recargo contra la pared fuertemente. Lo dejo caer. Y lentamente este se fue levantando apenas tuvo tiempo de ponerse de pie cuando varias patadas le fueron asestadas en las costillas y con una llave fue de nuevo a parar al suelo. ¡Si, Harry estaba fuera de control! Blaise negó con la cabeza mientras pensaba que ya se lo había advertido. Crabbe y Goyle se sumaron a la pelea, y sorprendidos terminaron tumbados en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

El ruido de los golpes era tal que las puertas del Gran Comedor se habían abierto y Minerva McGonagall las había traspasado, seguida de cerca por el director y Snape.

- ¿¡Que demonios esta pasando aquí!?

La voz de la subdirectora no paro la batalla para nada. Con un movimiento de varita, el director consiguió separarles. Las caras de los tres profesores demostraban claramente su enfado. ¡Estaban furiosos!

Harry se apoyo contra la pared y se paso las dos manos contra el pelo, preguntándose como era que había caído en la trampa. Pero después de todo Malfoy se lo tenía merecido, eso le enseñaría a no mecerse con la gente y a ser mas humilde. Muy en el fondo de su ser, Harry sabía que había obrado mal, Malfoy sabría de duelos, pero nunca le habían enseñado técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que parecía.

- Harry. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

Se podía ver claramente que la voz de la subdirectora era forzada, que lo que mas le apetecía era gritarles que eran unos insensatos.

Harry no respondido inmediatamente, respiro hondamente varias veces y finalmente sacando su varita y gracias a un hechizo que había aprendido hizo que todos vieran sus recuerdos en una especie de pantalla, no tenía nada que ocultar, la verdad le daba igual.

Parecía que McGonagall estaba a punto de estallar y esta vez solo contra Malfoy. Ella apreciaba en exceso a Lilian Potter, y la verdad es que Sirius y James siempre le habían caído muy bien, pese a los grandes quebraderos de cabeza que le causaban. Por otra parte Severus Snape estaba dividido, por una parte lo de Lily no le había gustado para nada y había estado a punto de ir el mismo a sacudir a su ahijado, y por otra quería matar a Potter por haber dejado semiinconsciente a Draco. Dumbledor estaba serio, pero sus ojos demostraban lo decepcionado que estaba.

- Los dos a mi despacho de inmediato. Le diré a Poppy que lleve algo para curarle Señor Malfoy

Para mala suerte de los Slytherins, Harry tan siquiera se había despeinado. Los ojos resplandecían en un furioso color verde. Pronto entraron en el despacho del director los cinco, Blaise también había sido amablemente "invitado" al despacho del director.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- pregunto dumbledor seriamente.

- Ese _desgraciado_.-empezó a decir Harry.

- Señor Potter, por favor.- regaño McGonagall que estaba recuperando su sangre fría.

- El _Señor _Malfoy.- Potter escupió la palabra.- me ha provocado.

- ¿Y cada vez que le provocan, señor Potter, se pone a pegar a la gente?- la pregunta de Snape había sido formulada con cierto desprecio.

- Cada vez que la persona no esta lo suficientemente capacitada como para entenderlo de otra forma. Desde luego no se como se sentiría si insultan a sus muertos, profesor. ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! Se me olvidaba, usted no tiene corazón.

- Potter, tenga cuidado con lo que dice. No se olvide que soy su profesor.

- ¿Me esta amenazando?

- Vete a la...

- Severus, Harry, por favor.- paro el director enseguida.- Mirar, por ser la primera semana de clases, no se os va a sancionar, pero quiero que quede claro que si esto se vuelve a repetir me veré en obligación de sancionaros duramente. Quedáis avisados. Ahora en cuanto Poppy os revise, volver a vuestras salas comunes.

Fue entonces cuando todos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la enfermera. Harry se levanto y haciendo caso omiso a las protestas de la enfermera se fue con mala cara y la firme intención de desquitarse con algo de ejercicio.

Los movimientos era rápidos y precisos. El equilibrio del chico era increíble, los ejercicios eran hechos de manera fluida y con cierta elegancia. Una hora después del comienzo de los ejercicios, la voz de Fay saco al Harry de su ensimismamiento:

- Vamos a dar una vuelta, no te servirá de nada practicar como un poseso. Ademas no te quiero bajo de energía, mañana tenemos nuestra segunda clase.

- De acuerdo.

Los dos pasearon un rato sin decir nada, por la orilla del lago, cada uno demasiado ocupado en sus asuntos. Parecía que el paseo que había durado casi dos horas, había tranquilizado al Gryffindor y mucho. Era pasada media noche cuando Harry y Ferdinand se internaron en el castillo de nuevo. Harry se dirigió con desgana hacia la sala común, en tres horas y media mas o menos tendría que ir a hacer su guardia correspondiente, junto a Blaise. En la sala común no había nadie, como había supuesto ya. Se sentó en su sillón preferido y intento no pensar en nada, consiguiéndolo bastante satisfactoriamente.

Cinco minutos antes del cambio, Harry se levanto y camino dirección el vestíbulo. Allí, esperaban las chicas, a que los dos supervisadores les relevaran. Blaise llego justo a tiempo. Los dos chicos se pusieron ha hacer la ronda, mientras charlaban en susurros sobre diferentes temas, sin importancia. Hasta que por fin abordaron la pelea de esa noche:

- Quiero que sepas, Harry... Que yo le dije que parara, que no era buena idea.- dijo casi culpable el Slytherin.

- Zabini, no te preocupes, al fin y al cabo, Dumbledor no nos ha hecho nada. Además no es tu culpa si Malfoy es un arrogante de mierda. La verdad es que tenía que haber conseguido controlarme mas. Pero me saca de mis casillas.

- Supongo que ha mi también me sacaría de mis casillas si estuviera en tu lugar. Pero es una buena persona. Si, si, no me mires así. Es verdad. Es alguien muy especial... Es raro, pero no mas que tu o que yo. Y bueno aun que no lo parezca, también tiene sentimientos.

Ninguno dijo nada mas, se limitaron a seguir andando, vigilando que nadie estuviera despierto y que nadie hubiera entrado en el castillo. Pronto amaneció y los dos se separaron para ir a sus respectivas salas comunes. Tenían que estar listos para la primera hora de clase, que sería en menos de 1 hora. Harry se ducho, se puso de nuevo el uniforme y bajo a desayunar, con cara seria.

- Buenos días clase, ahora les reparto la 3 parte del examen.- dijo con voz totalmente neutra Fay, en cuanto todos estuvieron sentados.

Las caras de todos se contorsionaron en muecas de consternación. Después de varios segundos, todos se sorprendieron al oír una carcajada y ver una sonrisa en la cara del maestro.

- Era broma. Los exámenes han terminado, eran para ver el nivel de la clase. Debo decir que por lo menos en Defensa el nivel del curso es bueno. La verdad es que se habrán sorprendido, si es que se han dado cuenta, todo el sexto curso esta presente en esta clase. Por eso el curso va a dividirse en varias partes. Lo he hecho según niveles, apartir de los exámenes y de los resultados en los TIMOS. Los de nivel tres darán clase conmigo los viernes desde las seis de la tarde hasta las ocho. Bien... los de nivel dos y nivel uno, por el momento y bueno hasta dentro de dos semanas, quizás menos, daréis clase, aquí y conmigo. Bien dicho esto, ya que tenemos clase doble, espero a todos los de nivel uno y nivel dos, en El Gran Hall, para la próxima hora, simplemente traigan su varita.

Fay vio como Hermione levantaba la mano y respondió:

- Señorita Granger, si me hace el favor de mirar en esos papeles encima de su mesa, encontrara a que grupo pertenece.

Hermione enrojeció un poco, mientras todo el mundo giraba unos trozos de pergamino que habían aparecido encima de las mesas.

Las instrucciones habían sido claro y todos extrañados se dirigieron al hall, una vez allí, a la hora indicada, Ferdinand comenzó a hablar fuerte y claramente:

- Como bien he indicado antes, esta situación de estar los dos niveles juntos solo va a ser por una semana o dos. Así que he decidido que haríamos una revisión basica de todo lo dado hasta el momento, ya que no voy a comenzar un programa de estudios para luego volver a comenzarlo. Ahora, síganme por favor.

Nadie dijo nada y todos siguieron extrañados al profesor en dirección al bosque prohibido. Después de pasar los invernaderos se encontraron con que había un gran pabellón de metal oscuro que los esperaba . El profesor indico a todo el mundo que se sentara en el suelo mientras el seguía con el discurso que poco antes había comenzado.

- Bien, se preguntaran ¿qué demonios hace este loco trayéndonos hasta una _nave de metal_ que no habíamos visto en nuestra vida en este colegio? Pues este es el sitio donde van a dar clase mientras estén juntos. Espero que recuerden el camino por que no iremos a ningún otro sitio, llueva, nieve o pase algo. ¿Entendido? Bien. Hoy hablaremos del miedo. ¿Alguien me podría explicar en que se basa_ el miedo_? ¿Señor Finigan?

Seamus pareció reflexionar unos segundos.

- _El miedo... El miedo_, señor, es...

Seamus no llego a completar la frase ya que se había quedado sin saber que decir. Con lo que varios Slytherins rieron.

- Como veo que le parece tan gracioso. ¿Qué es _el miedo,_ señor Malfoy?- pregunto el profesor con cara seria.

- _El miedo_, profesor, es cosa de _débiles._

- ¿Todos somos débiles entonces? ¿No, señor Malfoy? - pregunto el profesor de nuevo.

- No señor.

- ¿Ah, no? Según su definición si señor Malfoy. Con lo que me gustaría decirle que su definición es incorrecta y que_ el miedo_ no es solo de _débiles_. Así que en vez de burlarse de los demás y decir cosas totalmente contradictorias, le aconsejo que se calle y preste atención.- humillo con tono grave Fay.- Bien, según diccionarios _el miedo_ sería una "Perturbación angustiosa del ánimo por un riesgo o daño real o imaginario" o un "Recelo, aprensión que alguien tiene de que le suceda algo contrario a lo que desea". (N/A: Definiciones sacadas del diccionario de la RAE). Personalmente pienso que si bien puede ser definido así, nadie puede dar una definición exacta de lo que es _miedo_, por que para lo que algunos creen que es terrorífico otros piensan que es magnifico. Les voy a dar un ejemplo, a mi me _aterrorizaba_ mi madre, sin embargo mi padre estaba _enamorado_ de ella. ¿Verdad?

El comentario se gano unas cuantas risas ahogadas y sonrisas en la mayoria de los alumnos.

- Bien, veo que han entendido lo que les quería decir. ¿Alguna objeción o algo que decir antes de que continué? ¿Si, señor Weasley? ¿Verdad?

- Si.- respondió Ron.- Si que hay un miedo que todo el mundo teme.

- ¿Cuál señor Weasley?- pregunto interesado y previendo la respuesta del pelirrojo.

- La _muerte.-_ respondió el pelirrojo seguro de si mismo.

- Bien, si ese es un miedo bastante común. Pero... ¿qué me dice de los que se suicidan? No le tienen _miedo a la muerte_, así que parece que la _muerte _no es algo a lo que todo el mundo teme. ¿Esta de acuerdo conmigo?

- Si.- respondió tras unos segundos el Gryffindor.

- Pueden dar cualquier ejemplo que encontraran la excepción, así que no crean que hay algo a lo que todo el mundo teme. Hay miedos comunes, como el miedo a la muerte, a los magos Oscuros por ejemplo Voldemort,- la mayoría se sobresalto ante la mención de ese nombre.- miedo a la exclusión, miedo al abandono... Hay miles de _miedos _comunes... Pero siempre habrá una excepción, lo miren por donde lo miren. Esto aclarado, tenemos todos claro que todo el mundo tiene miedo a algo. Lo único malo aparte de encontrarse con su miedo, es que hay hechizos y criaturas mágicas que pueden lograr encontrarlo y reproducirlo si es necesario. La mente humana es algo demasiado frágil, y tendemos a crear un enorme caos en cuanto se nos presenta nuestro mas grande miedo delante de los ojos. ¿Alguien me puede dar ejemplos de hechizos o criaturas mágicas, que hayan estudiado hasta ahora o con los que han tratado? ¿Señorita Patil?

- Los _boggarts._

- ¿Hechizo para repelerlos?

- _Ridículo_, la formula es _riddikulus_.- respondió de inmediato la chica de nuevo.

- Bien, 5 puntos para Rawenclaw. ¿Alguno mas?

- Los dementores.- dijo Neville después de que el profesor de otorgara la palabra.- El hechizo para repelerlos se llama _Patronus_, la formula es _Expecto Patronum_.

- Bien, 5 puntos para Gryffindor. ¿Alguno mas?

(N/A: A partir de ahora son desvaríos de esta cabeza mía, a la que dar dos ejemplos apenas (los que hemos logrado en 5 libros ¬¬uu) le parece poco.)

- El hechizo para revelar los miedos, de formula _Metus Ilustro.-_ respondió Pansy Parkinson.- No hay contra hechizo, hay que saber _Occlumancia_ para poder pararlo.

- 5 puntos para Slytherin. ¿Alguien sabe por que método se puede saber cual es el miedo del otro, que solo pueda pararse con la _Occlumancia?_

- La _leggeremancia.-_ respondió Hannah Abbot.

- Muy bien, 5 puntos para Hufflepuff. La verdad sea dicha, la mayoría de hechizos que muestran nuestros miedos, solo pueden ser solucionados y contra restados por la _Occlumancia,_ que es una ciencia exacta y precisa y realmente difícil, créanme. La mayoría de las personas que saben _Occlumancia y Leggeremancia_ han nacido con el don, se cree que hay cantidad de personas que no saben que tienen el don, ya que este no tiene ningún momento para aparecer, puede que hayas nacido con el don y solo se manifieste dos semanas antes de morir o que jamás se manifieste. Estaran pensando que están expuestos a que les descubran sus miedos, tranquilícense, no muchos son capaces de hacer hechizos de semejante envergadura bien, me refiero a hechizos que realmente muestren tu gran miedo, no una simple fobia. Por eso, se suelen utilizar criaturas mágicas, del estilo de los boggarts, y contra las criaturas mágicas si que tenemos hechizos.- Fay movió la varita en un gesto despreocupado y un pergamino apareció entre las manos de todos los alumnos.- Hay tienen una lista de criaturas que es recomendable conocer, con sus correspondientes hechizos para ahuyentarlas. Tendrán que estudiarla. Ahora, presten atención. Voy a ir llamando a gente, cuando oigan sus nombres entren en el pabellón y intenten estar atentos. Señorita Granger, usted primera. Tiene que lograr encontrar la salida.

La que comúnmente era llamada sabelotodo se levanto y decidida se adentro en el edificio, a la vez que aparecía delante de los estudiantes una enorme pantalla en la que se veía a la chica.

Todo estaba oscuro, mentalmente Hermione se obligo a estar alerta y conjuró un lumus. Empezó a caminar en lo que parecia las profundidades de un bosque, oyó un pequeño crujido y se giro bruscamente varita en mano, dispuesta a enviar un conjuro. Suspiro tranquila al ver que era una pequeña ardilla. Viendo que el pequeño animal no se movía, la chica se arrodillo y lo cogió en brazos y rasco un poco la cabeza. No había pasado ni un segundo, cuando la pequeña y inocente ardilla se convirtió de repente en una enorme serpiente. La chica se sobresalto y se levanto de inmediato al tiempo que lanzaba con mucha potencia un _Evanesco._ La serpiente desapareció, suspirando se giro para seguir el camino. La imagen de seis personas de pie la sorprendio, pero de repente se aterrorizo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban muertas y que eran ni mas ni menos que sus padres, sus tíos y su prima y su abuela. La chica no pudo evitar que las lagrimas empaparan toda su cara mientras con voz temblorosa intentaba un _riddikulus._ Las seis personas entonces se convirtieron en personas disfrazadas de payasos y el _boggart_ se retiro. Corriendo la prefecta salió del pabellón, ya que una puerta se había abierto.

La chica se echo en los brazos de Ron, que se había acercado con rapidez hasta la salida del recinto metálico.

- Señor Weasley lleve a la señorita Granger hasta la enfermería y dígale a Poppy que le de un calmante.

- Si señor. Vamos Hermione.- susurro el chico a su amiga mientras la empujaba rumbo al castillo.

- Como habrán podido ver, y ya se lo había dicho, al mente humana es muy frágil. El boggart con el que se ha tenido que enfrentar la señorita Granger es realmente poderoso. Con eso no estoy queriendo decir que todos se van a tener que enfrentar al boggart. Habrán visto que la señorita Granger ha recogido a una ardilla que se ha convertido en una serpiente. ¿Alguien me podría dar el nombre de ese animal? ¿Si, señor Zabini?

- Es una _serpiente mágica de los bosques_. Hay muy pocas. Tienen propiedades enormes, y habilidades especiales. Se puede trasformar en todo animal no mágico que haya comido, sin incluir a los humanos. Su sangre es el antídoto de numerosos venenos, su veneno es letal, y paradójicamente lo único que contrarresta los efectos de su veneno es su propia sangre. Así que si una serpiente de esas te muerde, tienes que matarla y beber de su sangre.

- Muy bien, 5 puntos mas para Slytherin. Señor Malfoy, le toca a usted.

Draco se levanto y se adentro al pabellón, sin demostrar ningún tipo de emociones, pese a que lo que le había pasado a Granger había afectado a todos. Entro y lo primero que hizo, ya que todo estaba también oscuro, fue hacer un lumus. Pero el lumus se extendió de repente. Draco se encontró a oscuras. Se tranquilizo mentalmente. Imagino que se encontraba en otro sitio, en el que se podía ver todo y no se encontraba totalmente sumergido en la oscuridad, ese era un hechizo algo raro, que su padre se había encargado de que supiera. Te sumergías en una oscuridad total en la que toda luz se apagaba, la única manera de salir de ese hechizo, que era una cosa totalmente psicológica, era imaginándote fuera, en algún otro sitio.

Así que Draco hizo lo que creyó conveniente, con la mala suerte de que se encontró en una sala que conocía muy bien. Todos los de fuera parecieron sorprendidos al ver que aquello era una sala de torturas. El olor a sangre le vino sin tardar mucho... El pánico empezó a apoderarse de sus sentidos, pensó que en cuanto saliera de allí haría que echaran a aquel maldito profesor. No pudo evitar que en su cara se reflejara aquello. Su mente trabajo rápidamente. Se encontraba en un recuerdo suyo y no uno lo que se dice bonito y agradable. Recordaba aquel día en especial, era el primero en el que su padre le había puesto la mano encima para hacerle entender el concepto de respeto a sus mayores. La puerta de la habitación empezó a abrirse y se vio el principio de una capa de color zafiro, antes de que todo desapareciese. Draco se encontraba ahora sentado en el suelo de una habitación de metal gris sin ventanas, con la cabeza entre las manos, por el gran esfuerzo que había hecho para cerrar su mente. Lentamente se levanto con su misma cara de indiferencia y frialdad de siempre y con sus pasos seguros salió de allí.

- Le felicito señor Malfoy, una muy buena manera de cerrar su mente.- comento el profesor mientras todos los alumnos pensaban en que es lo que representaría aquello para Draco, Blaise sabiéndolo muy bien.- Señorita Turpin, su turno, ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

Diez alumnos pasaron hasta antes de que la hora finalizara. Draco y Hermione, había sido los que mejor había terminado. La enfermera había terminado por querer matar al profesor, por tanto trabajo y tantos calmantes que había tenido que suministrar.

Todos los alumnos estaban impresionados por aquellas clases. Nadie se esperaba que Ferdinand Day fuera así. Desde luego y como había dicho Hermione, el hombre sabía lo que hacía, y el discurso sobre el miedo había sido realmente bueno, nadie podía negar eso. Day se había dicho que todos los alumnos de sexto afrontarían sus miedos, y todos sin excepción pasaron por allí dentro en los días que siguieron.

La primera semana de colegio paso rápido para todo el mundo, así como la segunda. Era viernes por la noche, y la cena empezaría en poco tiempo. Fay, Severus y una mujer de aproximadamente su misma edad, conversaban tranquilamente en la mesa de profesores. Cuando el conjunto de alumnos entro al Gran Comedor, el director se levanto y pidió silencio para decir unas palabras:

- Buenas noches, queridos alumnos. Tengo el placer de presentarles, a la otra profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que supongo habrá sido menciona por el profesor Day en alguna de sus clases. Os presento a _Diana Dubois._

La sala aplaudió cortésmente a la nueva profesora, que hacia juego con Severus en apariencia, iba vestida con una túnica muy ceñida negra. Su pelo negro recogido con un simple pasador del mismo color que su túnica. Ligeramente maquillada, sus ojos negros como la mas profunda oscuridad resaltaban bastante. Su nariz era perfectamente recta y sus labios bastante finos, pintados de color carmín. Lucia una sonrisa encantadora. La verdad era que Severus y ella parecían hermanos, prácticamente.

Todos parecieron bastante sorprendidos en cuanto se dieron cuenta. Y todos, menos los Slytherin, desearon que no se pareciera en carácter al hosco profesor de pociones. Los días siguientes, todos los que tuvieron clase con la nueva profesora, estaban encantados, era una muy buena profesora, de carácter agradable y simpático, que ayudaba a todos los alumnos sin hacer distinciones. Aun asi, era una persona exigente, pedía que todos escucharan en clase, prestaran atención y pedía que los deberes que mandaba, siendo pocos, estuvieran bien hechos.

Harry, retomo las clases extras, ahora con prácticamente todos sus profesores. Todos los días, de lunes a viernes tenía clases extras desde las 5.30 de la tarde hasta las 7, y los fines de semana, prácticamente se pasaba el día o con Snape, o con Fay o con Diana. La verdad era que se había sorprendido cuando el director, le llamo a su oficina y le indico que Severus le esperaba en su despacho para seguir con las lecciones, y complementar estas con pociones y venenos avanzados. McGonagall se encargaba de Transformaciones avanzadas y Herbologia avanzada, los lunes. Encantamientos avanzados y Magia Blanca con Dumbledor y Flitwick los martes. Artes Oscuras los miércoles y viernes con la nueva profesora. Clases con Snape, los sábados y los domingos a veces. Clases con Fay los jueves. ¡Y aun encontraba tiempo para los entrenamientos de Quidditch!

Había hecho grandes migas con la nueva profesora, ella, había estudiado junto a Severus y sus padres. Era una Slytherin, que tenía piques con Lilian en cuanto a resultados escolares se refería, pese a que las dos terminaron por llevarse de maravilla.

Potter, mejoraba día a día, ese año parecía realmente dispuesto a aprender de sus profesores hasta que estos se quedaran sin conocimientos para enseñarle. ¡Si hasta se había vuelto muy bueno en pociones! Eso y las múltiples clases extra, hacían que el chico pasara el día entre libros, igualando casi a su querida amiga Hermione.

Por otra parte, habían hecho las pruebas para el equipo de Gryffindor, Ginny, Dean y Lavander eran los nuevos cazadores del equipo, mientras que los hermanos Creevey eran los nuevos bateadores, y la verdad era que si bien no eran tan buenos como los gemelos, eran bastante hábiles. Harry había escogido a unos cuantos mas, que formaban un equipo de repuesto, en caso de que alguien fallase o pasase algo, no quería que si algo como el año pasado llegaba a suceder, el equipo quedase desecho.

Al mismo tiempo, los del ED se habían reunido, y finalmente, Harry había tenido que decirles que el no se podía ocupar de seguir enseñándoles nada, ya que tenía un horario muy apretado. Por ello, Hermione y Ron estaban al frente del ED, que aun que realmente no hacia mucha falta, habían decidido continuar a reunirse, con la aprobación del director por supuesto. Parecía que las cosas no podrían ir mejor. Voldemort todavía no daba ningún tipo de señal de vida y eso en cierta forma reconfortaba y desalentaba a todos.

Muchas chicas parecían interesadas en el nuevo Harry, así que muchas veces, el pobre tenía que ir esquivando a todo el mundo, camuflándose, ya que su club de fan parecía mucho mas activo de lo normal. Le arrinconaban en las esquinas, le pedían autógrafos y cosas por el estilo y eso acarreaba que el humor de Harry fuera ligeramente siniestro y que sus amigos realmente se rieran con ganas de ello. Ron y Blaise no paraban de molestarle con el tema. Cosa que no agradaba para nada al moreno.

Poco a poco Halloween se acercaba y con ello el baile para los mayores de 4 curso que Dumbledor había decidido celebrar, para entusiasmo de las chicas y decepción de los chicos. Todo el mundo intentaba conseguir una pareja, y si Harry había tenido que liar antes con fans alocados, ahora no podía salir de su habitación sin que le arrinconaran, propusieran ir con ellos al baile, intentaran besar bueno Harry estaba seguro de que si hubieran tenido la ocasión le hubieran violado en los pasillos.

Por su parte Harry había decidido invitar a su "colega" Lisa, quien había aceptado con gusto, al tiempo que Hannah hacía lo mismo con Blaise.

Así que el día llegado, los cuatro se prepararon en su habitación (la que compartían los 4). Harry se había decidido por una túnica negra con bordes plateados y en los puños llevaba grabados en la izquierda un fénix y en la derecha una serpiente, pese a ser casi invisibles. Con un traje del mismo color, una camisa negra también y una corbata de color plata. La verdad era que el conjunto era realmente impresionante. Su pelo estaba firmemente sujeto en una coleta, aun que algunos mechones estaban sueltos enmarcando su cara. Sus ojos verdes brillaban mucho y una sonrisa hacia que pareciera realmente divino.

Blaise por su parte, se había puesto una túnica azul oscura, con un traje del mismo color y una camisa blanca. No llevaba corbata, y los dos primeros botones estaban desenganchados.

Los dos chicos estaban realmente impresionantes. Bajaron mientras iban contando chistes. Los dos se mantuvieron de pie, delante de la puerta, hasta que las chicas bajaron.

Lisa llevaba una túnica, toga vaporosa de color blanco del estilo de la antigüedad, que se enganchaba con dos simples broches de plata en forma de flores a nivel de los hombros y llegaba hasta el suelo, con un poco de cola detrás. (N/A: como las de las griegas o romanas). Llevaba unas sandalias con unos 5 centímetros de tacón de aguja. Y las sandalias tenían cuerdas que subían hasta media pierna. El tejido del vestido estaba adornado por muchas florecitas de color plata que brillaban a cada paso que daba. Iba ligeramente maquillada, con una sombra de ojos de un color blanco y los labios de tono rojo pasión. Su pelo estaba recogido en un moño alto que dejaba que el pelo cállese por detrás en forma de bucles, una fina tiara con la misma forma de las flores. Llevaba unos sencillos pendientes de plata también, con el mismo motivo floral que el resto de su atuendo. Estaba realmente magnífica, ella también.

A su lado, Hannah vestía con una túnica del mismo estilo, de un color azul claro que cuando se movía, forma una especie de ondas en colores mas claros y mas oscuros. Su pelo rubio caía perfectamente en bucles, que le había costado hacer mas de una hora, por su espalda. Sus ojos azules brillaban a conjunto con los sencillos pendientes de color azul. Iba ligeramente maquillada, con una sombra de ojos azul brillante, y los labios pintados de azul también, dando un efecto raro pero bonito. Ella llevaba unas sandalias bajas, sin tacón.

Los cuatro bajaron hasta el gran comedor, y con todos los que se cruzaban se quedaban mirándoles. Una vez llegados al Gran Comedor, los cuatro se sentaron juntos, en una de las mesas centrales.

El Gran Comedor había sido decorado para la ocasión, en cierto modo de manera tétrica, ya que bandadas de murciélagos se paseaban de vez en cuando y las velas estaban dentro de calabazas gigantes, del huerto de Hagrid, hacían sombras raras en las paredes. Por lo demás, manteles de colores burdeos y negros habían sido colocados en las mesas redondas de 4 personas. La mesa de los profesores había sido retirada y allí se encontraba un enorme escenario, donde mas tarde tocaría el grupo invitado.

La vajilla seguía siendo la de oro, de todos las comidas. Aun que en esta, se podían observar murciélagos yendo y viniendo, zombis y fantasmas al estilo muggle, en forma de holograma.

Las sillas estaban recubiertas de telas vaporosas en colores oscuros y en unas cuantas había varios hechizos, que te hacían sentir que dos manos leprosas te manoseaban por todo y cosas por el estilo. Mas de varias chicas habían saltado y chillado nada mas sentarse.

Las paredes habían sido decoradas con dibujos y guirnaldas sobre el tema de la muerte y de las brujas, con varios tapices que parecían tener varios siglos, pese a su buen estado de conservación.

Las armaduras habían sido colocadas en sitios casi invisibles, y de vez en cuando salían daban dos pasos y volvían a su sitio, causando esto también varios sustos y risas descontroladas.

Los estandartes de las diferentes casas habían sido ridículamente decorados con vampiros, banshees, murciélagos, hombres lobo, en miniatura y cosas del estilo. Causando sonrisas en los estudiantes.

Una ligera capa de humo de unos treinta centímetros se extendía por todo el gran comedor, escondiendo los pies de todo el mundo y haciendo huecos cuando la gente andaba.

El conjunto en total era realmente bonito y el Gran Comedor, no había perdido la elegancia de siempre. Se había vuelto una especie de comedor al estilo drácula, de los muggles, solo que bastante mejorado y con mucho humor.

Los cuatro supervisadores se sentaron en la misma mesa, y se pusieron de inmediato a comentar la estrambótica decoración de la estancia.

La cena transcurrió como lo había hecho la del baile de navidad del cuarto curso. Al terminar, todas las mesas habían sido retiradas a una esquina, y la mayoría de parejas se dedico a bailar bajo las agradables melodías de 'The Weird Sisters'. Las melodías en su gran parte eran canciones lentas, para que los adolescentes pudieran abrazarse melosamente. Harry de repente se había vuelto un gran bailarín, cuestión de unas cuantas clases con Nymphadora. Tonks pese a ser tan patosa, tenía una habilidad nata para el baile.

El Gryffindor de Oro tuvo que bailar con numerosas chicas, entre ellas, Ginny, Hermione y Luna. Sin embargo se negó en rotundidad a bailar con Cho Chang, haciendo un gran desplante ante los ojos de casi todos los presentes que prácticamente habían parado de bailar.

La noche realmente fue prácticamente perfecta. Harry no pudo evitar pensar que era el primer Halloween tranquilo en lo que llevaba el en la escuela. Y esperaba que eso no cambiase. Ya que todo el mundo parecía haber olvidado sus preocupaciones. ¡Que demonios! ¡Si, hasta el mismísimo Snape había bailado, bajo insistencia de Diana! Los dos, para variar iban a conjunto de negro. Harry que se había mantenido atento, había creído ver a Snape sonriendo. ¡Sonriendo! Por poco se cae desmayado del susto. Y si no hubiera sabido que el que estaba delante de el era el frió, despectivo y cruel Severus Snape, hubiera jurado que estaba haciendo arrumacos con la profesora. Después de aquel episodio que había afectado realmente a su salud mental, Harry se centro mas en la chica que ahora mismo bailaba con el, Lisa Turpin.

Pasada la media noche, todos los alumnos volvieron a los dormitorios, así como los profesores, aquel día, varios de la orden se ocuparían de hacer rondas en el castillo, como favor al director. Harry galantemente acompaño hasta la sala común de Rawenclaw a Lisa, mientras Blaise hacia lo mismo con Hannah a la de Hufflepuff. Con despedidas cortas y algo decepcionantes, Harry y Blaise se encaminaron hacia sus propias salas comunes.

En cada sala común, se había formado grupos de discusión sobre el baile en general. Harry en seguida se junto con los de sexto curso, mas Ginny.

Cerca de las 3 de la madrugada, todo el mundo y bajo presiones de Hermione, Ron y Harry subió a acostarse, mañana no tendrían clase, aun así no querían tener una visita de McGonagall.

* * *

**HoLa,**

****

**Perdón, excusez-moi, barkatu, Scusilo, Pardon me (o I´m sorry, si preferís), Entschuldigung, Desculpe-me... .....**

Bueno que **LO SIENTO MUCHO!!!!!!** Ya, ya lo sé, capitulo mas corto y además tardo mas (por no decir que es mucho menos interesante)... No tengo perdón de Dios :p. La verdad es que no tengo ninguna excusa que valga así que no voy a intentar decir una mentira...

Esperando que me perdonéis, esto también, os digo que el resultado de mi super encuesta da como pareja ganadora a Harry/Tonks. Si os soy sincera, no me veo como para escribir con esa pareja, así que he decidido coger una Harry/Lisa.( Que apenas iba un voto por detrás) Si ya se que estais pensando que para que narices nos pregunta si luego va a hacer lo que le da la gana. ¿Es tonta o se lo hace? Personalmente pienso que las dos cosas. Así que ya sabéis, pareja definitiva: Harry/Lisa, no digo que sea desde ahora... : p : p

Muchas gracias por leer este rollazo (si es que lo habéis leído)

**Pido disculpas** de nuevo,

**Un BeSo, **

**¸.·¯·.¸¸.·¯· MiRuG ·¯·.¸¸.·¯·.¸**

**PD: Muchas gracias a todos y a todas.**

* * *

****

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

****

**Gandalf:**

Hola, gracias por la apreciación. La pareja bueno ya habrás visto (arriba en el súper párrafo) va a ser un Harry/Lisa. En este capitulo ya se da pie a ello, aun que no todo es fácil. (No hace falta que diga que se trata de Harry Potter. ¿Verdad? ;) )

Gracias, un saludo. :D

**Valerie de Fanel: **

HoLa, Varie. Espero que este capitulo también te guste, como el otro. Bien como he dicho arriba (en... bueno arriba :P) la pareja definitiva sera: Harry/Lisa. Así que espero que no te parezca mal.

Gracias, un Saludo. :D

****

**Javi-Fernández:**

Chico, no se que decir con los reviews que me dejas. Me dejas sin palabras. Me alegra que el cap te haya gustado.

Gracias, un BeSo. :D

****

**Garry: **

¡¡¡¡¡Hola Loko!!!! Ahora mismo me estas contando lo de la camisa Thomas Burberrys... Jajajajaj :P Tu pareja favorita... Deja que piense... ¿Luna/Harry, no? Jajajajjajaja ya se que es Harry/Ginny.... como habras podido leer, la pareja definitiva es un Harry/Lisa. Espero que no te importe y que por eso no dejes de leer a esta desgraciada escritora. Y claro que sé que estas en Melilla. Lokillo :P

Gracias, BeSaZoS, Olatz. :D

****

**Slayer Sephiroth:**

Siento decepcionarte, la pareja es un Harry/lisa.

Gracias, un saludo. :D

****

**Jessy-Tonks:**

Me alegro de que tus visitas al psicólogo hayan diminuido. Me quitas un gran peso de la conciencia :P . Me alegra que te haya gustado. Tu tampoco cambies y cuidate.

Gracias, BeSoS. :D

****

**Kblack:**

¿Tienes algún don adivino? :P Es posible que Tonks termine con Fay, no es seguro, ya veremos, por que tengo planes muy precisos para estos dos, ya por separado, así que ya veremos. Por otra parte, siento decirte que la pareja es Harry/Lisa.

Gracias, Un Saludo. :D

****

**Superhyoga:**

HoLa, gracias por el comentario. ¿La pareja que tenía pensada yo? Bueno pues iba a introducir un personaje nuevo en mi fic (si, si uno mas :P), pero luego me di cuenta que varios de vosotros pensabais diferente el caso es que me hice un lio enorme en esta cabeza que tengo.

Gracias, Hasta otra. :D.

****

**Maets:**

HoLa, me alegra que te guste el fic.

Gracias, Un saludo. :D

****

**Leo-Hagrid:**

Me alegra que el capitulo te haya gustado. Jajajajajjaja un lobo de colores, nunca lo había pensado. Aun que bueno ya veremos. Puede que si, puede que no, es algo que yo se y que tu no. :P (que mala soy!!!!)

Y bueno Olatz, es el nombre de una virgen Vasca (España), en donde se bautizo a San Ignacio de Loyola, que yo sepa no tiene ningún significado y bueno su origen es Vasco (ya que la virgen es vasca, lógicamente).

Bueno ha habido una pelea con Draco. ¿No? Espero que te haya gustado.

Espero que este capitulo tambien te haya gustado,

Gracias, Un Saludo. :D

****

**Lily4ever:**

HoLa, me alegra que te haya gustado. Este capitulo es mas aburrido. Pero bueno... Al final es un Harry/Lisa... espero que te guste.

Gracias, BeSoS. :D

****

**Marla: **

Bueno lo siento, primero por Lo de la Pareja y segundo por haber tardado tanto.

Gracias, Un saludo. :D

****

**Lilyan Black:**

Bueno la reacción de los Slytherin y de los Gryffindors no va a tardar mucho, no desesperes. Bien, me alegra que compartas la misma opinión que yo acerca de las historias de amor. ;) Me alegra que te haya gustado.

Esperando que te guste, un saludo. :D

****

**Eva Vidal: **

HoLa, muchas gracias por la opinión. Bueno lo de ir en contra de la corriente, en fin creo que yo me llevo la palma con ello. No se como lo hago pero siempre termino haciendo el contrario a todo el mundo ;) Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero que aun que no como el anterior este te haya como mínimo interesado (ya se que pido milagros con esas trece paginas de nada... Pero en fin, de sueños se vive. ¿No?) La pareja definitiva sera un Harry/Lisa.

Gracias, un saludo. :D

****

**CMBLupin: **

¡Hola Carmen!!!!! Claro que te lo dedique....!!!!!!!! Aun que bueno...No creo que sea para tanto... Ni que esto fuera un fanfic en condiciones. Aun que tengo que admitir que el cap anterior me gusto y mucho. Pero este como habrás comprobado es penoso. Pero bueno que se le va a hacer... Tranquila, es lo mismo que digo yo... pero luego no cuesta hacer caps largos...

**Un BeSo EnOrMe,** Olatz. :D :D

****

**Khalantis:**

Gracias por la felicitación. La pareja definitiva es un Harry/Lisa. Espero que te agrade mi decisión,

Gracias, Un saludo. :D

**Highelve:**

HoLa, gracias. Lo de actualizar mas rapido, va por temporadas creo... No puedo hacer nada, mi inspiración vuelve a rozar el 0. Bueno ya siento si no te pega a Harry con Lisa, por que la pareja va a ser esa. Espero que no dejes de leer el fic por ello.

Gracias, un Saludo. :D

**Kary Anabell Black:**

He puesto un Harry/Lisa, como habrás podido suponer. Espero que te haya gustado el cap (cosa muy poco probable pero que se le va a hacer). Lo del tatoo, claro que lo voy a decir. Pero bueno parece que en este capitulo no... jajajajajjajaja ;)

Gracias, un saludo. :D

**Especter:**

Me alegra que el fic te guste. Posiblemente este cap no te haya gustado, a mi personalmente me parece pura basura. Pero en fin... el siguiente parecerá mejor, supongo,

Gracias, Un saludo. :D

**Anónimo: **

Gracias por dejar el review y tu opinión.

**Lord Zanator:**

Creo que respondí a tu pregunta por messenger. ¿Verdad? Sip... creo que si.

Gracias por leer esto, BeSoS. :D

**Solve: **

Me alegro que te guste.

Gracias, un saludo. :D

**Ossis:**

Gracias por dejarme un review.

Un Saludo. :D

* * *

**Gracias y perdón de nuevo,**

**BeSoS,**

**SaludoS,**

**¸.·¯·.¸¸.·¯· MiRuG ·¯·.¸¸.·¯·.¸**


	8. Capitulo 8

****

**Capitulo 8: Grupo de Defensa.  
**

Los días que siguieron a Haloween fueron muy tranquilos, igual de ajetreados que siempre para Harry. Aun que este parecía feliz, por lo menos al no tener tanto tiempo para pensar. Ya solo contaba de las horas de insomnio desde que se despertaba hasta las 7 de la mañana. Aun que bueno ya no existían casi, ya que aun que estuviese con una pesadilla, no se despertaba, y por que muchas noches tenía guardias, así que solo dormía tres horas, en horarios raros y no tenía pesadillas. 

Sus clases particulares iban realmente bien y entre el y Fay, estaban empezando a analizar el libro Gryffindor & Slytherin, juntos. Todos se daban cuenta de que la magia de Harry iba despertando y haciéndose mas grande, y que se estaba convirtiendo en alguien demasiado poderoso, hasta para lo que se había previsto. Y lo mejor era que Harry parecía controlar todo aquel poder y que por muy sorprendente que pareciese, parecía que aquello solo era una parte se podría decir pequeña de su poder. A finales de Noviembre, Harry se presento delante del despacho de Mcgonagall y entro en este. Para sorpresa de la profesora, el supervisador, le entrego una lista con varios nombres, casas, personalidades, curso, edad y orígenes.

- ¿Que es esto Harry?

- La gente que me pediste para hacer los lideres de la defensa del castillo, si es que nos quedamos solos. ¿Recuerdas? El primer día que pise Hogwarts, en las vacaciones.

- Si te soy sincera me había olvidado Harry.- contesto con una sonrisa avergonzada la profesora.

- Todos tenemos muchas cosas en la cabeza, Minerva.

- Ya, eso no lo puedo negar. Bien, tendré que hablar con Diana y con Fay, para que les entrenen, los días que no tienen clase contigo. Empezaran después de navidades... Y bueno supongo que si hacéis algo en grupo, tendrás que estar presente... No se como decirlo pero bien, creo que me has entendido.

- Supongo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo, en cuanto a la elección. Aun que sé que no me permitiste que metiera ningún supervisador ni a ningún prefecto, sé que si se llegan a enterar, en especial, Ron y Hermione, me matan. De todas formas si no quieres meter a alguno de los que he puesto, he hecho una lista de repuesto. Esta después de la lista que yo pondría, vamos son los papeles de detrás. Ahora, si no te importa, tengo clase con Snape, y si llego tarde literalmente me degüella.

- Adiós y gracias Harry.

- De nada.- dijo el chico mientras salía y aceleraba el paso.

Mientras tanto, Minerva miraba la lista muy por encima, viendo todos los nombres, hasta los de reserva:  
  
Hannah Abbot, (Hufflepuff)

Lisa Turpin, (Rawenclaw)

Blaise Zabini, (Slytherin)

Hermione Granger, (Gryffindor)

Ronald Weasley, (Gryffindor)

Ernie Macmillan, (Hufflepuff)

Ginevra Wealsey, (Gryffindor)

Neville Longbottom, (Gryffindor)

Susan Bones, (Hufflepuff)

Pansy Parkinson, (Slytherin)

Dean Thomas, (Gryffindor)

Lavander Brown, (Gryffindor)

Natalie McDonald, (Gryffindor)

Eleanor Branstone, (Hufflepuff)

Anthony Goldstein, (Rawenclaw)

(N/A: todos los nombres y casas son de los libros... que conste.)  
  
Minerva se sorprendió al ver que en la lista también se encontraba una Slytherin, aparte de Blaise, con el que sabía que Harry tenía una buena relación. Ademas no era cualquier Slytherin, era la perrita faldera de Malfoy. ¿En que demonios estaba pensando Potter? Definitivamente, tendría que preguntarle a Harry sobre ello. Aun que desde luego estaría admitido. Después de pensarlo un momento, llego a la conclusión de que los 15 serían entrenados. Llamo a Fay y a Diana para llegar a un acuerdo. Mientras tanto, Harry ya había llegado a las mazmorras, al despacho de Snape, donde el oscuro profesor esperaba con su habitual pose sería, y cara impávida.

Después de tener una amena charla con los dos profesores de Defensa, la profesora bajo a las mazmorras, y extrañamente no oyó mas que un:

-"No se crea que no se puede mejorar, ¡Potter esfuércese!"

Que le sorprendió bastante. Llamo a la puerta, Severus le abrió y dejo que se llevara a Harry hasta su propio despacho, donde le pidió que se sentara.  
  
- He estado mirando la lista y no he podido mas que sorprenderme. Voy a hablarte con franqueza. Puedo estar segura de que no saldrá de aquí, ¿verdad?

- Claro.

- Es en lo referente a Parkinson. Perdona por la expresión Harry, pero.... ¿Cómo se te ocurre meter a la "perrita" faldera de Malfoy?

- Puede que no lo sea tanto como imaginas. Digamos que el otro día tuve un encuentro con ella, además de que hemos hablado varias veces de Slytherin, Blaise y yo, el conjunto me hizo reflexionar y bueno en fin. Lo único que digo es que estoy prácticamente seguro de que es de fiar.

La profesora no pudo mas que mirar con una mirada incrédula al chico de delante.

- Esta bien, confió en tu palabra.- termino la profesora.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- Ya he hablado con Ferdinand y Diana. Están de acuerdo conmigo y finalmente serán todos los entrenados.

- Me alegro.

- Fay te espera en su despacho. Quiere decirte no sé que de un hechizo de un libro que no me ha dicho como se llama, pero que tu sabrías cual era. Esto es un lió.

- Ya, gracias por la información.

- Hasta la cena.

- Adiós.  
  
La tarde siguiente, en la sala de los menesteres, se encontraban reunidos todos los de la lista, mas Minerva, Ferdinand, Diana y Harry, aun que el ultimo se encontraba perfectamente escondido, entre las sombras.

- Se preguntaran que hacen aquí.- empezó Diana con su típica sonrisa.- Bien, como verán son un grupo de alumnos de diferentes casas y bueno de diferentes edades.

- No, no nos habíamos fijado.- comento escéptica Pansy Parkinson.

- Señorita Parkinson, como se le ocurra volver a interrumpirme así, le juro que tendrá un mes de detenciones todos los días, conmigo y con Flitch alternando. ¿Entendido?- respondió ferozmente al estilo Snape, Diana.

- Si, profesora.

- Bien. Como iba diciendo.- recalco las ultimas tres palabras.- Antes de que Mademoiselle me cortara, sois un grupo muy variado de alumnos. Antes de empezar quiero que toméis estas pociones. Todos y cada uno.

La mujer señalo 16 vasos de una poción azul muy acuosa. Todos y cada uno de ellos tomaron su vaso, hasta que lo terminaron.

- Bien ahora que lo habéis hecho, os contaremos por que exactamente estáis aquí. Harry, por favor.- pidió Fay.

El chico hizo un leve conjuro murmurando unas palabras y la habitación resplandeció un poco antes de que todo volviera a ser como antes y pareciera un poco apagado.

- Gracias. Estáis aquí, por que se os ha seleccionado para formar una especie de grupo de coordinación y defensa si es que llega a haber un ataque en Hogwarts. Si ya sé, os estáis preguntando, ¿estos pretenden que solo 16 alumnos, que además hay algunos que son de apenas 12-13 años defiendan el castillo? No, ese no es nuestro objetivo, el castillo se defiende solo por si mismo.

- Lo que queremos es que en caso de que nosotros, profesores, nos encontremos luchando, alguien con suficiente entrenamiento se quede con los alumnos. – siguió Minerva.- Por lo menos eso es lo que tenemos pensado hasta el momento.

- Parece que todos vosotros tenéis talentos particulares.- continuo Diana.- Y bueno, esta comprobado que sois de confianza.

- ¿Cómo?- pregunto Ron curioso

- Le digo lo mismo que a Parkinson, Weasley.- dijo con mala cara la profesora, no toleraba que le cortasen la palabra.- Y respondiendo a su pregunta, esa bonita poción azul que habéis tomado antes, sirve para comprobar haber si sois de confianza en lo referente a la persona que la ha preparado. Así que todos son de confianza, ya que ninguno se ha caído desmayado y ha sido desmemoriado, pues se deduce que todos son de confianza.

- Bien ahora esta en sus manos, si quieren seguir con esto, lo que conlleva un duro entrenamiento, aparte de sus clases y una gran responsabilidad o no aprovechar la ocasión y ser objeto de un hechizo desmemorizante.- explico Fay.- Los que acepten serán unidos gracias a un hechizo al resto del grupo. El que no quiera que diga que no lo quiere, por que después no habrá marcha atrás. ¿Alguien?

El silencio era la única respuesta que necesito Harry, para que antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir algo, lanzara un hechizo en parsel a todos los alumnos que se encontraban en la sala. El hechizo envolvió a todos unos segundos y finalmente todos se desmayaron. Por deseo de Harry, 16 camas se instalaron en la habitación por arte de magia. Entre los 4 trasladaron los cuerpos a las mismas.

- Bueno ya esta. Hecho. No tardaran mas de dos horas en despertarse. Ahora yo me voy tengo clase con Albus. Hasta la cena.- se despidió Harry.

- Adiós, Harry.- se despidieron los tres profesores simultáneamente.

Aproximadamente dos horas después, los chicos se fueron levantando. Algo confusos y con muchas preguntas que los profesores ignoraron ampliamente, dejando a sus alumnos estupefactos ante los cambios bruscos de conversación y la poca importancia que les daban, cuando seguían hablando los tres juntos, sin importarles que estuvieran mirando como tontos.

- ¿Alguien nos piensa decir que es lo que pasa?- pregunto al limite de su paciencia Pansy Parkinson.

- Señorita Parkinson. Deberá esperar.- dijo la profesora McGonagall.- Como te iba diciendo Fay...

- Y una mierda.- corto la Slytherin.

- Sesenta puntos menos para Slytherin.- siseo una voz desde la puerta.

Severus Snape, acababa de entrar a la habitación.

- Hola Sev.-saludo Diana jubilosamente.- Creo que por hoy no preguntare que tal el día.

Severus Snape se sentó con los otros tres profesores y dijo desganado:

- Pansy, te guste o no son tus profesores, como yo. Asi que te sugiero que tengas mas respeto, bajo amenaza de una gran sanción. ¿Entendido?

- Si.- contesto la chica apenada.

- Me alegro de que lo hayas entendido.- dijo Severus ante las caras asombradas de todos menos los profesores y los dos Slytherins.- Ahora, ¿qué era eso tan importante?

- Luego te lo cuento, ahora estamos esperando a que las pociones les hagan del todo efecto.- explico Diana.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pociones les habéis dado?- dijo con un ligero tono de preocupación que solo Diana noto.

- Está.- contesto Fay, en lugar de Diana, ya que esta realmente no sabía que era la poción.- Pagina 147.

- Pero esto es...- exclamó después de unos segundos.- ¡No puede ser!

- Claro que si. Todos se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Snape pregunto con tono neutro pese a que sus ojos daban un aspecto intranquilo:

- ¿Quién la ha hecho?

- Harry.- declaro tímidamente Diana, sabía que Severus no estaría contento.

- ¿Qué? ¿QUÉ? ¿Estáis locos?

- Claro que no.

- Me lo tendríais que haber pedido, lo hubiera hecho.- dijo recuperándose del shock inicial.

- No, no lo hubieras hecho y por si fuera poco te hubieras quedado con el libro.

- ¡Desde luego! Diana no pretenderás que os deje hacer algo así ¿verdad? Además la mayoría de ingredientes son realmente difíciles de encontrar. Y la formula, mejor no hablar, ni yo mismo me hubiera arriesgado a suministrársela a alguien. Espero por vuestro bien que no les pase nada a estos niños. Pese a que Potter a mejorado un poco, no quiero ni saber lo que les puede pasar. ¡Vamos estoy seguro de que no es capaz ni siquiera de decirme los dos primeros ingredientes!

- Se pone en agua dulce a 15 grados, bilis de armadillo y higado de un Longhorn Rumano , preferiblemente macho. A los 5 minutos y medio, después de dos giros en sentido de las agujas, dos en el contrario y uno otra vez en el sentido de las agujas, se le añade 4 trozos de Dictamo seco, troceado en cuadrados de 2 centimetros de lado. Se aumenta la temperatura hasta que este hirviendo. Una vez el Dictamo se disuelve, se deja reposar durante 20 minutos, durante los cuales hay que poner, en otro caldero: gusamoco con dos gotas de veneno de una runespoor y todo eso se mezcla con zumo de Mandrágora, que confió profesor sabrá como se hace. Y se pone a fuego lento, hasta que lo otro a reposado, entonces se mezclan y se ponen a una temperatura de 25ºC...- la voz siguió diciendo de memoria las 4 paginas restantes de elaboración de la pocion, sin hacer ningún fallo.- Espero que se haya quedado satisfecho, profesor. Como ve, le puedo decir los primeros y los últimos ingredientes y sin errores ¿verdad?

Ninguno dijo nada, la verdad es que todos se habían quedado impresionados, menos Fay.

- Gin, Ron. Hay reunión del equipo en.-consulto su reloj.- un cuarto de hora. ¿Os sentís bien?

- Perfectamente.- dijeron los dos casi al unísono.

- Pues entonces vamos.- dijo el Gryffindor mientras salía de allí y cogían rumbo: Campo de Quidditch.  
  
El primer entrenamiento del año empezó, para los Gryffindors, por una charla del capitán:

- Buenas tardes a todos. ¿Qué tal?

- Bien.- respondieron todos casi al unísono.

- Me alegro. Empecemos. Me gustaría deciros que se me ocurrió ir a mirar a una tienda de Quidditch y bueno, mirar lo que encontré.- Harry hizo un ligero movimiento de varita y un enorme baúl se materializo en el vestuario de Gyffindor. - Bueno venga, abrirla.- casi ordeno Harry ya que todo el mundo se había quedado quieto.

- Esto... esto es impresionante.- dijo Gin por todos.

- ¿Qué escobas son?

- Unas Saetas Fugaces.- respondió Potter sonriente

- Pero si ese modelo no existe.- retoco Dean.

- Pues no sé, como es que si no existe, está marcado en los palos...- dijo Harry haciéndose el tonto.- No se ha comercializado. Es una escoba genial, y van a sacar pocas, además la empezaran a promocionar entre Halloween y Navidad, supongo.

- ¿Y como es que si no se ha comercializado, aquí hay siete?- pregunto Lavander.

- Pues por que uno.- se señalo a si mismo.- Es muy insistente.

- ¿Y bueno, que quieres que hagamos con ellas?- pregunto Ron.

- Quiero que las queméis y las echéis a la basura.- todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco.- ¿Qué voy a querer? Pues que las usemos. No por nada las he comprado.

- Han tenido que costar una fortuna. Yo no puedo aceptarla.- dijo Colin.

- Es verdad. Yo tampoco.- dijo Lavander seguido.

- Ni yo.- completaron los demás.

- Sabéis no os he pedido vuestra opinión. Simplemente son vuestras y punto. Y creerme no me he arruinado comprando las escobas, de verdad.- argumento Harry.- ¡Mirar me da igual lo que opinéis, vais a montar en esas escobas y punto! Por que a mi con una me basta.... Me podéis explicar como lo haría para montar en siete escobas a la vez. ¿He?

- Ya pero.- intento Ron.

- Ya pero nada. Son para vosotros y punto.- dijo Harry decidido.

- Lo único que hay que hacer es ponerles unos hechizos. Simplemente para que parezca que vais en vuestras escobas de siempre. Además podemos hacer una ilusión para que parezca que vais a la velocidad de siempre, en los entrenamientos, claro. Simplemente dejarme dos segundos y hechizo las escobas.

Harry saco la varita y lanzo un hechizo sobre las escobas, que brillaron unos momentos y después volvieron a ser normales.

- Ahora cualquiera que no seamos nosotros, no podrá ver las escobas que usamos, hasta el primer partido claro, que si no me equivoco será contra Slytherin.

- ¿Qué?- exclamaron todos menos Ron.

- Si, si. No pongáis esa cara. ¡Vamos trabajando lograremos pulir a esas asquerosas serpientes!- dijo Harry dando ánimos.- ahora mirar, he hecho unas tácticas que...

El primer entrenamiento lo pasaron en el vestuario, todos atentos a las complicadas pero efectivas tácticas del nuevo capitán. Todos salieron con un ligero dolor de cabeza, gracias a la toda información recibida.

* * *

- ¿Queréis respuestas?- pregunto Harry a modo de respuesta. 

- Eso es lo que hemos pedido.- casi grito Hermione.

- Tranquila, Herm.- dijo Blaise.- Y tu Potter. ¿Vas a decírnoslo?

- No.

- Yo lo mato.- exclamo Hermione llevándose las manos a la boca.- Te juro que lo mato.

Y es que todos los del otro día llevaban mas de 90 minutos intentando sacar una respuesta de Harry Potter, y este simplemente sonreía burlonamente y no les revelaba nada.

- ¡Dínoslo!- soltó desesperadamente Ginevra.

- ¡Oh, de acuerdo!- se dio por vencido Harry.

- Por fin.- suspiro Pansy.

- Es verdad, tengo que reconocerlo, a veces duermo con un osito de peluche.- contesto Harry ampliando su sonrisa que termino en una carcajada al ver la cara de sus compañeros.

Si las miradas matasen, el niño que vivió estaría ya bajo unos cuantos millones de metros de tierra.

- A ver, habéis esperado un día. ¿Que mas os da 30 min. mas?- pregunto inocentemente el moreno.

- Mucho.- contesto Hermione de malas maneras.

- Vamos Herm.- dijo Harry con cara de niño travieso.

- ¡Harry James Potter! Quiero que respondas de inmediato.

El supervisador negó con la cabeza mientras se echaba a reír otra vez mas. Hermione Granger, conocida por su paciencia, por su aplomo y por su mente brillante, fuera de si, lanzo un hechizo sobre el Niño de Oro.

Para variar, gracias a los casi perfectos reflejos de Harry, este esquivo el hechizo y negó con la cabeza antes de enviar con un movimiento de mano, un hechizo de cosquillas a la pobre chica que en poco tiempo se retorcía de la risa en el suelo. Fue ese momento, cuando Minerva McGonagall decidió hacer acto de presencia, el supervisador llevándose una muy ligera reprimenda, acompañada de una medio sonrisa que intentaba ocultar, de parte de la profesora.

La subdirectora, acompaño a todos ellos, hasta la gran estancia de hierro que había sido colocada al lado de los invernaderos. Todos los de sexto año no pudieron evitar sentir un gran escalofrió, ante aquel sitio que representaba a sus mayores miedos.

- Buenas tardes.- dijo la voz agradable, aun que severa de Diana.

- ¿Con ganas de empezar?

- ¿A que?- pregunto Natalie McDonald, en nombre de todos.

- Oh, si, cierto. Fay os esta esperando dentro para explicaros.- intento resolver la duda la profesora de Defensa.

- ¿Fay?- cuestionó Anthony Goldstein.

- El profesor Day. Ferdinand Day.- aclaró Harry.

- ¡Potter!- lanzó el nombrado que estaba en el marco de la puerta del "cobertizo".- ¡No vuelvas a...

- A decir mi nombre.- completo Mcgonagall con tono de burla que sorprendió a (casi) todos los alumnos.- ¡A ver cuando te dejas de tonterías, que ya estás mayorcito!

- Yo misma no lo hubiera dicho mejor.- felicitó Diana con una sonrisa radiante.

- Tu, Fay, haz caso a Minerva.

Fay no dijo nada pero puso una cara que habría que haber fotografiado para la posteridad, con lo que Harry empezó, para variar esa tarde, a reír a mandíbula batiente. El profesor de Defensa, enfadado, lanzo hábilmente un hechizo al chico que pese a estar en el suelo riéndose, evito con bastante facilidad.

- Eres demasiado lento para mi.-río abiertamente Harry.

- Eso ya lo veremos mocoso mimado.- contestó el otro con una sonrisa sádica.

- ¿Qué? ¿Mocoso mimado? ¿Yo?- preguntó totalmente indignado el chico.

- Exactamente. Al fin y al cabo creo que finalmente Severus y yo coincidimos en algo.- convino sonriente el otro.

Harry entonces puso cara de indignación y seguido un rayo marrón se dirigió hacia el profesor de defensa. Fay con mucha agilidad y esperando una reacción similar se movió hacia un lado, dejando expuesta la pared al hechizo y provocando que esta se rompiera creando un inmenso boquete.

- ¡He! ¡Que tenía encantamientos y estaba con uno especialmente fuerte anti- rupturas!- se quejó el hombre.

- Ese es tu problema.- contesto el Gryffindor acercándose al lugar para ver el estado de la densa pared de metal.- Muy bien, de acuerdo lo arreglaré.

Ante las miradas atentas de todos los presentes, el supervisador giro la mano exponiendo su palma al cielo, haciendo que un rayo de color carmesí se dirigiera al agujero y que este rápidamente se arreglara. Poso sus manos encima de la pared y murmuro varias formulas que ninguno consiguió descifrar y se alejo rumbo a la puerta.

- ¡Ya está!- exclamó para que se acercaran y entraran.

- Bien, señores, señoritas, sigan al señor Potter.- mandó McGonagall.

El grupo de alumnos entro por la puerta seguido por los maestros. Dentro del recinto se explico a los chicos el objetivo de su futuro entrenamiento y todos ellos estuvieron de acuerdo en colaborar, con lo que menos Potter, todos salieron al cabo de media hora.

* * *

Las suaves pisadas eran indetectables, la figura recubierta por una capa era prácticamente uno con las negruras. Esta se movía con una agilidad prodigiosa, en los terrenos de uno de los colegios de magia y hechicería mas respetados. Sin dudar ni un segundo, se adentro en la espesura de un bosque de aspecto tétrico. Este hecho se reprodujo todas las noches de aquella semana y de la siguiente, y así pasó prácticamente un mes, lo cual nos sitúa a principios de diciembre. 

- Sabes Hermione, desde hace bastante noto a Harry muy raro.- comento Ronald Weasley en el desayuno en el que para variar el mencionado no había hecho acto de presencia.

- La verdad es que parece estar bastante mas pensativo últimamente, además de los numerosos cambios que ha sufrido desde el año pasado.- comentó Hermione.- De todas formas no creo que sea nada de lo que preocuparse.

- ¿Ah, no? Pues déjame decirte que si que hay de que. Sale todas las noches y los fines de semana ni siquiera aparece. Creo que es para preocuparse.

- ¿En que piensas Ron?- pregunto suspicaz la joven

- Bueno, la verdad es que...- dijo con la mirada baja el pelirrojo.

- ¡Ronald Weasley, por favor! ¡Recuerda de quien estas hablando, por dios!- reclamo la prefecta.

- Solo era una posibilidad.

- Harry no se juntaría con nadie de semejante calaña, es el asesino de sus padres. ¿Recuerdas?

- Ya, pero...

- Pero nada. Habrá cambiado todo lo que tu quieras, pero Harry sigue siendo el mismo.

- Supongo que tienes razón, pero estoy preocupado, se esta alejando de nosotros. Ron no dijo nada mas, solo siguió comiendo hasta que la hora de Herbologia estuvo a punto de comenzar.

Aquella misma noche, como las anteriores, la figura se camuflaba entre las sombras, tan concentrada en llegar hasta su destino que no se percato de que una figura, estrecha, enfundada en una capa con el escudo de Hogwarts le seguía.

El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes, con lo que es sol que deberia de haber salido no se veía por ninguna parte. Hermione Granger, prefecta de Gryffindor se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor, siendo la primera. Un grito extremadamente agudo resonó por todo el castillo. Dos figuras yacían en el suelo, con las capas destrozadas, varias heridas muy serias por todo el cuerpo y con enormes manchas de sangre por todas partes.

La joven Gryffindor conocía a los dos heridos, se acerco a los dos rápidamente y comprobó si tenían pulso. Para su sosiego los dos seguían vivos. Dos segundos después, el director y los cuatro jefes de las casas se encontraban en el vestíbulo y parecieron horrorizados ante la visión. Dumbledor recuperado hizo que Hermione corriera en busca de la enfermera.

Una vez Poppy Pomfrey estuvo delante de los heridos, los levanto con varios hechizos y los condujo hasta la enfermería realmente alterada. Varias horas después, las frenéticas idas y venidas de la enfermera cesaron, estando esta no muy satisfecha de su trabajo.

- ¿Qué tal están?- pregunto el director suavemente.

- Muy graves.- respondio la enfermera.

- ¿Exactamente?

- La magia que desprende el señor Potter me impide prácticamente todo tipo de tratamiento en él. Y no, no puedo hacer nada por parar la magia estancarla o apartarla. Lo único que no ha rechazado es el coagulante y el cicatrizante, por suerte son los que llevan desinfectante. Pero tiene algunos traumatismos que... Ademas de tener una gran herida a la que le cuesta coagular en la espalda, a la altura de una de las vértebras. Aun no puedo definir si esta dañada o no. Por lo demás esta totalmente extenuado, aun que se recupere de las lesiones graves, va a tener que permanecer en cama unas cuantas semanas, estoy casi segura de que sus músculos no reaccionaran antes.

La enfermera espero unos segundos para que la información dada entrara en las cabezas de los presentes, que eran el director, los dos profesores de Defensa y los jefes de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

- ¿Y la señorita Parkinson?- pregunto el anciano director.

- La señorita Parkinson, ella cuando llego estaba bastante peor que el señor Potter, no tanto por las heridas físicas, pero sobre todo por que su magia parece que se ha agotado. La verdad es que no había visto esto nunca. Contrariamente al señor Potter, todos los tratamientos a los que le he sometido han funcionado a la perfección, con lo que ahora solo hay que esperar que no muera por falta de magia y por un debilidad extrema. Tiene una herida en el brazo que no termina de coagular del todo, pero no es nada importante, se está restableciendo rápidamente. Sin embargo...

La mujer se calló de repente.

- ¿Si, Poppy?

- Nada, no es posible.

- Me agradaría que compartieras ese nada con nosotros.- insistió el director dejando claro que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

- Oh esta bien.- se rindió Pomfrey.- Pero recuerden que solo es una hipotética teoría. Me he dado cuenta, como ya les he dicho antes, de que buena parte de la magia del señor Potter esta fuera de su organismo, cosa realmente extraña y poco frecuente. Y también me he dado cuenta de que la señorita Parkinson esta recuperándose cuando tendría que haber muerto hace ya unas cuantas horas por la insuficiente magia que tiene. Con lo que he llegado a la conclusión de que... da igual, es imposible.- se negó a revelar la enfermera.

- Poppy, insisto.- solicitó el hombre de larga barba blanca.

La mujer negó con la cabeza y finalizo por decir:

- He imaginado, que el señor Potter, con su anormal digamos "halo" de magia esta ayudando a recuperarse a la señorita Parkinson. Pero la teoría es claramente irrealizable.

El director pareció caer en una larga serie de pensamientos por que se mantuvo en silencio como la perfecta estatua durante casi un cuarto de hora. Los demás adultos miraban los cuerpos de los adolescentes, como si estos pudieran darles una respuesta.

- Poppy, tu teoría puede que no sea tan absurda.- comento el director.

- Me parece que los pacientes necesitan tranquilidad. Además, habría que avisar a sus amigos. Severus, Minerva, os hago cargo de ello. Desde luego agradecería que no se comentara las reales condiciones de los dos jóvenes, prefiero evitar rumores falsos y historias extravagantes, hasta que estén recuperados por lo menos. Y Severus, Minerva, supongo que la señorita Granger ya habrá comentado la situación a los señores Weasley y Zabini, aseguraros de que no dicen nada por lo menos hasta que consigamos algo mas de información. No quiero escándalos por la falta de seguridad de la escuela ni cosas por el estilo, no quiero que el pánico cunda, de momento tenemos bastante con Voldemort.

Todos asintieron y cada uno salió de la enfermería cogiendo diferentes rumbos. Media hora después, frente a las camas de Potter y Parkinson, se encontraba el raro grupo de Blaise Zabiny, Draco Malfoy, Hannah Abbot, Hermione Granger, Lisa Turpin y Ronald Weasley.

Ninguno dijo nada ante el estado de los dos, sobre todo el del Gryffindor, pero sus caras eran suficientes para saber como estaban, por lo menos las todos menos Blaise y Draco. Poco después, Hermione se acerco a Harry y le sonrió radiantemente mientras decía:

- No se como lo ves, capi, pero el próximo partido de la temporada es en apenas dos semanas, asi que te vas a tener que despertar, no puedes dejar a Gryffindor sin buscador y capitán. ¿Verdad?

Ron pudo ver como la chica se mordía un labio con preocupación. Blaise se acerco a Harry, lo miro intentando desvelar algún secreto detalle no relevado por la enfermera. Alguna pista que les indicara como demonios habían terminado desmayados y llenos de heridas en el vestíbulo poco después del amanecer. Tras unos segundos adquirió la misma pose con Pansy.

Lisa y Hannah se mantuvieron a los pies de la cama de los dos heridos unos minutos, y finalmente salieron de la enfermería con expresiones preocupadas. Blaise y Ron habían cogido dos sillas y se habían sentado cerca de las camas de Pansy y de Harry, respectivamente. Hermiones, por su parte, estaba sentada en la cama de Potter con cara preocupada; mientras, Draco miraba por la ventana, el paisaje grisáceo lleno de nubes oscuras. Tiempo muy apropiado para la animosidad que se respiraba en aquella habitación.

- Ron, tienes entrenamiento. Diles que Harry está indispuesto y encárgate tu del entrenamiento.- sugirió la morena.

- Pero...- intentó el pelirrojo.

- A Harry no le gustaría que no hubiera entrenamiento, lo sabes.- concluyo la prefecta.

- ¡Oh! De acuerdo. Hasta la cena, Herm´.

El chico salió de la enfermería al tiempo que Blaise exclamaba:

- ¡Mierda! ¡Severus me mata! ¿Dray, te importa que me vaya?

El rubio negó con la cabeza demasiado ocupado en sus propios fantasmas.

- Bien, hasta luego. Hermione.

La chica asintió con la cabeza a la vez que fallaba un intento de sonrisa. La prefecta volvió a su expresión preocupada, mientras mirada las numerosas heridas de su mejor amigo.

* * *

**HoLa,**

**¡No me matéis por favor!!!!!!!!** **Siento mucho haber tardado tanto**. Además se que el capitulo es demasiado corto pero o lo publicaba corto ahora o largo en un mes.... y como ya os he hecho esperar bastante, pues.... En fin, **tengo varias noticias**, algunas buenas y otras no tanto.

Empecemos por las **buenas**: El capi esta terminado (obviamente ¬¬UU) y mi musa ha vuelto así que ahora me tenéis escribiendo como una loca, haber si adelanto un poquillo....

Y bueno **las no tan buenas**: Me voy de vacaciones el domingo (y estamos a jueves) Mañana son fiestas aquí y la verdad a no ser que escriba por la mañana, no creo que escriba....... aun que bueno igual no....... ya veremos.... el sábado lo tengo reservado para hacer maletas... no veáis que follon, me voy para aprox., tres semanas..... ando algo ocupadilla...... así que.... en fin..... si no actualizo **no me mandéis amenazas de muerte o virus o algo por el estilo**.... **Por favor**!!! (MiRuG pone cara de cachorrito apaleado, a la que no se puede resistir) Si yo os quiero mucho y estoy contenta de que leais estas cosillas tan malas que escribo.... (Cambia a expresión insegura con una ligera sonrisa)

Bueno,

Un SaLuDo y GrAcIaS

**¸.·¯·.¸¸.·¯· MiRuG ·¯·.¸¸.·¯·.¸**

* * *

**Respuestas a los reviews:**  
  
**Urisk:** Muchas gracias por dejar un review. Un Saludo :D  
  
**Javi Fernández:** Sabes, chico. No sabes hasta que punto agradezco tu constante apoyo y tus halagos.... Muchísimas gracias por todo. BeSoS. :D  
  
**Eva Vidal:** Me alegra que la pareja te haya gustado. Este es aun mas corto... Pero como me voy de vacaciones, me sabia mal alargarlo mal y dejaros sin nada... :( En fin... Me alegro que et interese lo de Draco.... Muchas gracias, Un Saludo. :D  
  
**PaMe- LiTa:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic. Un Saludo. :D  
  
**Lucumbus:** Vas a hacer que me sonroje!! ;) Y no, no os he es mi musa que se va y que vuelve.... y etc etc.... En fin, muchas gracias por tu apoyo. BeSoS. :D  
  
**CMBLupin:** Carmen!!! Me alegra que te haya encantado... y bueno ahora la imaginación ya no et va tan mal... Ya terminaste el de Sexto año, espero que hayas leído mi review.... y bueno por el otro no te preocupes... Creo que a ti te pasa lo mismo que me pasa a mi. Yo tb te quiero muxo. BeSaZoS :D :D ;)  
  
**Marla:** Mira.... Ya lo siento, creo que me he disculpado varias veces por hacerlo, pero la verdad es que no me siento con capacidades de hacer de Harry y de Tonks una pareja definitiva...m De todas formas, Harry va a tener varias parejas antes de Lisa.... Con lo que no descarto las posibilidades de otras parejas... mira no te voy a decir que sigas leyendo, solo te digo que si te gusta la historia, espero que no lo dejes de leer por la pareja definitiva... Un Saludo, Gracias por dejar el review. :D  
  
**LeoHagrid:** Snape con pareja, estoy segura de que no me he golpeado la cabeza ;·) jajajjajajajajjajaja Y es verdad de que de gustos no esta nada escrito. Fay, duelo, alumnos, SEGURO!!jajajajajajajjaja ya veremos lo que hace esta cabeza loca impredecible mía..... ;·) Y bueno lo de la pareja.... un H/Hrm no.... la veo como su mejor amiga, aun que si quieras quizás si que puedo hacer que pase por esa pareja, por lo menos ficticiamente o así.... Y bueno la verdad es que tengo un fic H/Hrm empezado en mi ordenador.... Pero.... no creo que lo vaya a publicar.... (Esto ultimo lo digo solamente como un dato sin mas) Gracias por todo, Un BeSaZo.  
  
**Nelly Esp:** Me alegra que te guste,........ Lo de seguir con todos los fics pronto... Ya veremos.... Es que me voy de vacaciones, pero tu tranquila que me llevo papel y boli ;·) jajajajjaja Blaise a Draco, sobre Harry?? Es posible, desde luego. Ya veremos, según el desarrollo de la historia. Y lo de Harry, es posible, naturalmente. Lo de la pareja, la verdad es que he tenido varios problemas con ello. Pero tranquila, que Harry no va a empezar y terminar con Lisa. Es imposible en la vida normal... Hay casos muy aislados... Es joven, viva las ganas de probar con cosas nuevas :P jajjajajajajajajaja En fin.... Gracias. Un Saludo. :D  
  
**Jessy Tonks:** Un Harry/Hermione??..... s posible que publique uno así.... ya esta empezado en mi ordenador... aun que posiblemente no lo publique nunca... Es que tengo 23 empezados y solo uno terminado por que es un One- Short.... Así que no digo nada mas.... Si creo que Severus se ha pasado en este capitulo... Es que los personajes me controlan y me dan consejos y Sev me a convencido para que lo muestre mas humano y agradable... aiiinnnssss.... jajajajjajajaja Pronto, lo que se dice pronto no he actualizado... :s En fin..... Gracias... Suerte, Cuídate, BeSoS y AbRaZoS. :D  
  
**Kary Anabell Black:** Hola, no te preocupes, lo bueno es que lo has leído y que te ha gustado, me alegro. Los exámenes, si un verdadero rollo. Lo del tatu, tu tranki que se va acercando la hora.... (Cualquiera diría que estoy hablando de una muerte o de algo así jajjajajaja) Un BeSo. :D  
  
**Lily4ever:** Hola wapisima! Desayuno, colacao o un cortado.... ajjajajajajajajjajaja Muchísimas gracias por el piropo, no creo tener una gran mente... Yo te mando aun mas besos, jajajjajaja. :D  
  
**Jarlaxe-Bregan:** ¿Un Harry que se deja llevar por las tendencias de la moda? ¿Y por que no? Aun que bueno tp se deja llevar mucho.... Y no, no se ha hecho un piercing en las pelotas ni fuma... Soy de la liga anti-tabaco... ajjajajajjaja no he dado una calada a un piti en mi vida. Noooo lo del tatu no esta en los próximos capítulos. Ni en este, de hecho....Jajajajjajajajjaja me ha gustado eso de Swarzenegger. Jajajajjajajajajjajajajajajajajjajaja Bueno muchísimas gracias por dejar tantos reviews.... Un Saludo. :D  
  
**Xime:** Me alegra que te guste el fic, Un Saludo. :D

* * *

**Muchas gracias** a todos, los que leéis, dejéis review o no. En fin.... **Perdonarme de nuevo**. 

**Muchos BeSoS,**

**¸.·¯·.¸¸.·¯· MiRuG ·¯·.¸¸.·¯·.¸**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9: Testimonios y numerosas explicaciones I. **

Poco a poco las horas iban pasando, lentas, ansiosas; como un autentico suplicio. Había pasado ya poco mas de una semana desde aquella mañana en la que la chica mas inteligente de Hogwarts se había encontrado con los cuerpos de los dos. El director había inventado una excusa lo suficientemente convincente como para que los alumnos se callaran y cesaran sus rumores novelescos. Mientras tanto, los profesores, parecían estar extremadamente exigentes, sin duda preocupados por los dos alumnos que aun yacían en las camas de la blanca enfermería.

Para la gran desesperación de la enfermera, Harry estaba peor de lo que había entrado. Y ahora su cuerpo no admitía ningún tipo de poción, ungüento o hechizo sanador. Siguiendo la hipótesis de Poppy Pomfrey, parecía que socorrer a la magia de la Slytherin podía llegar a costar la vida del moreno.

Cada día después de las clases, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy se confinaban en la enfermería, a suficiente distancia como para apenas verse por el rabillo del ojo, cada uno, frente a uno de los heridos.

Ronald Weasley, había asumido el mando del equipo, hasta que el capitán se recuperara y Blaise estaba supliendo las guardias del Gryffindor, con lo que estaba realmente estresado, pese a las constantes ayudas de las otras supervisadoras. El mismo ambiente en la escuela era extremadamente apagado.

Aquella tarde, brumosa, como todas las anteriores desde aquel día, parecía mas cargada, el ambiente en la enfermería era bastante tenso. Poco antes, Draco, perdiendo su calma habitual había saltado encolerizado contra Potter chillado y reclamando que todo aquello era su culpa, que era un desgraciado y muchos otros piropos que no se considera oportuno citar. Poppy Pomfrey había tenido que inmovilizar al rubio con un calmante que habría podido amansar tranquilamente a una manada entera de caballos. Media hora de sueño después, el Slytherin se había despertado confuso y se había sentado tranquilamente al pie de la cama de su compañera de casa, con la mirada perdida.

Pesadamente, los segundos pasaban, tras ellos los minutos y después las horas. A media tarde, la bruma se convirtió en espesas nubes de un color que avecinaba una impetuosa tormenta. Fue entonces, cuando la Slytherin, estableció levantarse.

De golpe, como si una fuerza invisible la levantara, se encontró sentada encima de aquella blanca cama de enfermería, los ojos abiertos totalmente y una expresión de terror que ninguno de los presentes había podido ver en lo corto de sus vidas. Los ojos de la chica parecían salirse de las orbitas justo antes de que la misma se desplomase en la cama sollozando y diciendo cosas indescifrables, en posición fetal.

Draco Malfoy se acerco a la chica velozmente y la abrazó vigorosamente. Hermione recuperándose fue en busca de la enfermera, que intentó vanamente en repetidas ocasiones, después de haber apartado al rubio, examinar a la chica. Finalmente tuvo que paralizarla para poder reconocerla.

Satisfecha, la mujer se giro hacía la otra cama para revisar a su _enfermo favorito_, o por lo menos al que mas tiempo pasaba bajo sus cuidados. Harry, al contrario que Pansy, no daba señales de despertar o de mejorar. Seguía como muerto, tumbado, con la cara serena y todos los músculos totalmente relajados.

Poco a poco Pansy fue recuperándose, y una hora y media mas tarde, la chica estaba totalmente tranquilizada con la mirada ligeramente perdida y totalmente centrada en sus pensamientos. El director, la subdirectora y el jefe de la casa Slytherin se presentaron inmediatamente en la enfermería, aliviados de que por lo menos uno de ellos hubiera despertado tras aquella fatídica semana y media.

Vanamente intentaron preguntar a la chica que era lo que le pasaba, lo que había acontecido antes de que la prefecta de Gryffindor se los encontrara en la entrada del castillo. La Slytherin no dio respuesta alguna, salvo las continuas negaciones de cabeza cada vez que alguien le preguntaba algo.

Finalmente ésta cayo en un ligero sueño que hizo que la enfermera aprovechase para echar a todo el mundo menos a los dos prefectos rivales, Granger y Malfoy.

La mañana siguiente pareció extrañamente despejada para la marea que había sobrevenido desde que Pansy se incorporase. Era la mañana de un sábado despejado, de un sol blanquecino y de nubes que brillaban por su ausencia. Pansy se había despertado poco después del alba. Sus ojos había brillado fuertemente y una sonrisa tranquila se había instalado en sus labios, intentando resolver la maraña de pensamientos y de cuestiones que ella misma continuaba sin resolver.

La chica giro la cabeza y vio, tumbado en la cama de al lado a Harry Potter, su salvador particular. ¿Qué hubiera hecho si este no hubiera aparecido? En estos momentos posiblemente estaría muerta. El pensamiento le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza y encogerse hasta que sus rodillas se toparon con su pecho.

En esa postura se la encontró la enfermera, media hora después, después de administrarle un ligero calmante que le haría dormir hasta media mañana, lo menos, Poppy se dirigió a su despacho, esperando que Harry Potter se recuperara pronto. Había vuelto a intentar administrarle algo, pero cada medicamento, cada poción, cada hechizo que aplicaba encima del Gryffindor, o lo empeoraba o no le hacía nada.

Pausadamente el castillo fue despertando y con el todos sus habitantes. A primera hora se presentaron de nuevo los tres profesores, a la busca de información que no habían podido conseguir el día anterior. Para empezar el veredicto de la enfermera fue este:

- La señorita Parkinson, esta mucho mejor, de hecho esta perfectamente, por lo menos en la parte física. Sus niveles de magia se han reestablecido espléndidamente, me atrevería a decir que de hecho han aumentado notablemente. Psicológicamente, eso ya es otra historia, no puedo decir nada, ya que ni soy muy especialista en el tema, ni ha dicho nada, aun que parece claramente afectada por algo. El señor Potter, bueno, él empeora _poco a poco_. No sé decirles que tiene. No puedo hacer anda por él. Le he suministrado unas cuantas pociones y en vez de mejorarle parece que le agravan, así que ya no le doy nada. Solo podemos rezar para que no _muera_. Y si, director, en cuanto la señorita Parkinson despierte podrán hablar con ella, aun que insisto en que no la presionen mucho, todavía no sabemos que ocurrió, y la verdad puede que tenga secuelas para toda su vida.

- Muy bien, Poppy.

Los tres se dirigieron hasta la cama de la Slytherin, Severus Snape, se sentó en una esquina de la cama, teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño a la enferma, mientras que el director se acercaba y se quedaba de pie, al igual que la subdirectora, esta manteniéndose la mas alejada de la cama.

- Buenos días.- consiguió decir la chica en un hilo de voz.

- Buenos días, señorita Parkinson.- contestó agradablemente el director.

- Pansy, ya sabes que no me gusta _andarme por las ramas_.- comenzó el profesor de pociones, con lo que la chica sonrío débilmente.- ¿Qué ocurrió?

Draco Malfoy atendía a la conversación, junto a Granger. Lentamente, escogiendo sus palabras, y con dificultad, la chica comenzó a relatar lo ocurrido.

_- "Todas_ las noches, salgo hasta una habitación, anteriormente en desuso, está en una de las torres, cerca de la sala común de Gryffindor. Ya sé que esta prohibido merodear por las noches, pero... la verdad es que mi puesto como prefecta me ha _ayudado_ mucho a justificar mis salidas, no sin olvidar la colaboración de Draco.- el rubio sonrío sin ningún tipo de malicia o ironía, era una sonrisa casi melancólica.- El caso es que prácticamente todas las noches estoy allí. Esa habitación tiene unas excelentes vistas hacia los terrenos, vi una de las tantas noches en las que miraba al vacío perdida en mis pensamientos, una sombre _casi imperceptible _deslizándose a través de los terrenos. No conseguí ver a donde se dirigía. Pensando que serian imaginaciones mías, volví a Slytherin y me interne en mi cama. Cual fue mi sorpresa, que la noche siguiente, volví a ver aquella sombra. Inconscientemente, a partir de aquel día esperaba ver la sombra deslizarse hasta un punto en la negrura, que yo estaba segura ser el bosque prohibido. El tema me empezó a intrigar en sobremanera, hacia dos días que esperaba toda la noche a que aquella sombra misteriosa volviese de su escapada nocturna, por que me dije: Si sale todas las noches, ¿tendría que volver a las mañanas? Es un planteamiento lógico. ¿Verdad? Y efectivamente volvía a las mañanas, pero si había sido difícil ver algo por las noches, a las mañanas, hacia las 7 de la mañana, pese a que ya había amanecido, era prácticamente imposible. Parecía que tomaba muchas mas precauciones que a oscuras. Aquella noche tome una determinación, seguiría a aquella sombra y descubriría quien era y que era lo que hacia de noche y en los terrenos, teniendo en cuenta la situación actual y lo peligroso de los alrededores.

Enfundada en mi abrigo, espere en el Hall a que la misteriosa sombra pasara. No tardo mucho en pasar, parecía especialmente concentrado o concentrada en llegar a su destino así que no reparo en que yo le o la seguía. Le o la seguí hasta el bosque prohibido. Se adentro hasta bastante profundo, lo que mas me sorprendió, fue que parecía conocer el camino de memoria y que no encendió ningún tipo de luz, con lo que seguirle era prácticamente imposible. Se había hecho, al igual que yo, un hechizo _insonorizador_ y sus pisadas no se percibían. Tarde poco en perderme.

Empece a caminar, con un _lumus_ y finalmente encontré un sendero, ya serian prácticamente las 6 de la mañana, por que pese a la oscuridad que siempre reina en el bosque prohibido, unos cuantos rayos de sol, se colaban entre el ramaje. Estaba perdida. Y de repente me encontré en un claro, con un arroyo cristalino, me acerque a beber un poco, tras unos hechizos de comprobación, no fuera que el agua estuviera envenenada o algo por el estilo. Bebí tranquilamente y descanse un poco tratando de encontrar el sitio donde estaba. Sin querer me quede ligeramente traspuesta y para cuando me desperté me encontré totalmente rodeada de unas 5 bestias eran como traslúcidas, de cristal o de hielo. Como si fueran una mezcla entre caballos alados, perros, lobos y _dementores,_ desprendían una fuerza mágica realmente sorprendente y escalofriante. Sin saber que hacer y teniendo en cuenta la ferocidad de las miradas de estas, empece a lanzar hechizos. Ninguno funcionaba, aprecio que empezaban a cansarse de esperar, y una de ellas se acerco a mi, con sus fauces abiertas y me mordió en la pierna. Segundos después, todas se lanzaron contra mi y me quede inconsciente, a tiempo de ver como alguien les lanzaba un hechizo. Estoy prácticamente segura de que ese alguien era Harry."

Ninguno dijo nada. Minutos después, los tres profesores abandonaron la estancia y los dos prefectos se sumían en una larga serie de pensamientos, al tiempo que la enferma caía dormida en la cómoda cama.

La tarde siguiente fue prácticamente igual, salvo por el detalle de que Pansy y Draco no hacían mas que hablar sea por miradas o normalmente. Para desesperación de la chica Gryffindor, Harry parecía apagarse poco a poco, como si sus pocas energías le abandonasen poco a poco, sin prisa pero sin pausa. La enfermera se había confinado en su despacho. Draco mas tranquilo y bajo las ordenes de Pansy había ido a dormir a su cama y Blaise había tomado el relevo. Hermione comenzaba a participar de la conversación, cuando otra vez la lluvia se presentó, como un gran torrente. Todos los alumnos que habían aprovechado la tarde del domingo para salir a pasear al lado tuvieron que volver corriendo a refugiarse en el castillo.

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron suavemente y los que estaban dentro tuvieron problemas para percibir el movimiento. Hermione giro la cabeza y poco después le acompañaron Blaise y Pansy.

Ante ellos se erguía una figura realmente imponente, aun que tenía su lado fino y elegante. Una persona encapuchada que mediría por lo menos un metro noventa. La capa era gruesa, de viaje, y aun así caía hasta el suelo como sin el tejido estuviera compuesto por agua o la mas fina de las sedas. Avanzo unos pasos, imperceptibles, antes de quitarse la capucha.

El rostro níveo de una mujer los sorprendió. Su belleza era infinita, la suavidad de sus rasgos, la belleza de sus finos labios rojos y lo bonito de sus ojos grises vetados de negro, que reflejaban la tormenta que acontecía tras los muros. Su mirada casi hipnotizó a los tres adolescentes que no pudieron apreciar la distinción que tenían con aquel ser. Aquellas orejas puntiagudas que apenas se notaban tras las ondas de pelo negro como la mas oscura de las noches. El porte de la "joven" elfa era aristocrático, elegante, mostraba la superioridad de conocimiento sin llegar a ser un deje de prepotencia. Su voz, dulce y melodiosa resonó por toda la enfermería pese a ser a penas un murmullo.

- Buenas tardes.

Ninguno de ellos respondió, simplemente se quedaron observándola mientras se quitaba la capa y dejaba al descubierto un exquisito vestido de colores negro y plata que terminaba en una ligera cola. Tenía un escote muy poco pronunciado y todo en el vestido parecía sacado de un libro de leyendas mágicas.

Se acerco hasta la cama del Potter suspiro claramente y puso sus manos encima del pecho del capitán. Todos notaron como fluía la energía desde la mujer al chico y7 se sorprendieron bastante. Cinco minutos después de empezar, la elfa con una sonrisa satisfecha se acerco hasta la cama de Pansy y preguntó suavemente:

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

Pansy se quedo paralizada unos segundos y empezó a relatar. Tras la primera frase la elfa murmuro algo en un idioma que ninguno conocía y volvió al ingles con una expresión seria, como si ella misma hubiera olvidado algo:

- No me refería a que me lo contaras, pero a sido culpa mía, no recordaba que los hechizos se van perdiendo con el tiempo. Te agradecería que posaras tu mano encima de la mía. Te ahorrara esfuerzo.

- Esta bien.- murmuro tras unos segundos la Slytherin, al tiempo que hacia lo que le había pedido.

El contacto con la piel de la elfa sorprendió a Parkinson, la piel albina era suave sin duda y al tacto parecía hecha como de porcelana extremadamente fina, parecía que bajo el contacto de cualquier cosa se fragmentaria y caería hecha pedazos al suelo. Sin embargo las manos eran fuertes y apretaron lo suficiente la mano de Parkinson como para que no cayese. Sin embargo lo que produjo un leve escalofrió que no paso desapercibido para la mujer, fue el calor que no emanaba la elfa. Sus manos estaban frías, casi como el hielo, era extraordinario.

La mujer cerro sus ojos durante varios minutos. Finalmente liberó la mano de la chica, con una expresión ligeramente confusa, que no tardo mucho en desaparecer.

- Muchas gracias, señorita Parkinson.

La chica no respondió. Hermione pareció quedarse como en trance, la elfa lo noto y se giro para mirarla a la cara. Las dos miradas se encontraron y Hermione pareció adentrarse aun mas en sus pensamientos, al tiempo que la elfa se giraba hacia el enfermo, que no tardo en despertarse y incorporarse. Ningún alumno parecía haberlo notado. Ethel sonrió y Harry pronuncio en apenas un murmullo mostrando una sonrisa y entrecerrando los ojos:

- Ethel.

- Harry.

- Debí de suponerlo.- recitó en elfico el chico.

- Me tenias preocupada.- respondió la mujer en el mimo idioma.

En ese punto de la conversación todos los presentes miraban el intercambio en lengua desconocida.

- Estaba inconsciente, no podía avisarte.

- Lo sé, no te he reclamado nada. ¿Verdad?

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

- Muy buen hechizo. No creía que lo lograrías tan pronto.

- Soy como una caja de bombones, nunca sabes lo que te deparara. Quizás debería decir una caja de Grageas de todos los sabores.

El chico rió un poco de su gracia y la mujer mostró una amable sonrisa, al tiempo que se sentaba elegantemente en la cama del lesionado.

- Estoy cansado.

- Duerme, pequeño león.

El chico no se hizo de rogar y se confió a los brazos de Morfeo. En al enfermería se introdujo un silencio algo tenso. La elfa contemplo el rostro sereno de Harry unos momentos antes de girarse hacia los otros alumnos. La mujer se acomodo la larga cabellera negra, fue entonces cuando Hermione choqueada pregunto:

- ¿Perdona, eres... eres... eres una...?

- ¿Elfa?- facilitó la mujer.

- S... si.

- Si.- respondió la mujer.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Blaise, ya que Hermione se había quedado muda.

- Si.- contestó segura la elfa de nuevo.

- ¿Una elfa? ¿De los que son inmortales, tienen orejas picudas y vista y reflejos alucinantes?- fue el turno de Pansy, ya que los otros se había quedado verdaderamente mudos.

- Si, excepto lo de inmortales. Somos jóvenes eternamente, no inmortales.

Ninguno dijo nada, durante un largo tiempo, los tres adolescentes estaban totalmente conmocionados y la elfa solamente sonreía, en cierta forma, maternalmente. Los ojos grises de la mujer se posaron sobre Harry y comenzó una larga sucesión de pensamientos.

Horas después, los ojos jade se volvieron a abrir. Bostezó visiblemente y sonrió al notar la presencia de Ethel.

- ¿No me puedo librar de ti?- preguntó Harry en elfico.

- Potter.- reprocho la mujer.- ¿Qué tal?

- Me faltan fuerzas, pero bien.

- La chica me ha contado que es lo que había pasado.

- Eran furias de hielo. Estoy casi seguro. No te estas equivocando.

- ¿Pero como han llegado hasta aquí? De hecho, ¿cómo es que hay, si todas se había extinguido?

- No lo sé.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Tiempo que Hermione aprovecho para lanzarse a los brazos de su amigo, mientras lloraba a lagrima viva. Harry intentó tranquilizar a la chica, vanamente. Finalmente ya mas tranquila se separo del supervisador, de repente puso cara seria y con un tono realmente enfadado preguntó:

- **¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre darme ese susto?** ¿Estas mal de la cabeza? ¿En que problemas te has metido esta vez, Potter? ¿Saliendo al bosque prohibido todas las noches? **¿Estas loco?** **¿Qué querías batir el record al mas estúpido?** ¿O que? Y si lo haces, procura que no ten vean. Idiota. **¿Pero como se te ocurre entrar al bosque prohibido?** No me extraña que luego estuvieras hecho polvo, si no dormías. **¿Me quieres explicar que demonios ibas a hacer todas las noches al bosque?**

- Si, me dejaras hablar, igual te decía algo, ´Mione.- la chica enrojeció al instante.

- Lo siento, de veras Harry.- murmuró realmente avergonzada la Gryffindor.

- Da igual. La historia es larga, así que esperare a que venga Dumbledor.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevó en cama?- preguntó Potter tras unos segundos de silencio.

- Mas de una semana.

- ¿Mas de una semana?- preguntó exaltado el moreno.

- Si.

- No me extraña que estuvieras preocupada.- recitó en elfico el chico.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Minutos después cuando una desesperada enfermera entró en la habitación, sin darse cuenta de que su paciente parecía estar lleno de vida, con un poco menos de energía que de costumbre, pero bien. El bote que dio la enfermera al ver al chico de oro sentado y totalmente despierto y despejado se quedaría gravado en las mentes de todos por años. Se llevó tal sorpresa, que ni siquiera se fijo en la figura esbelta de la elfa que la miraba con los ojos críticos de una persona con mas conocimiento. Finalmente la eternamente joven mujer, sonrió y casi imperceptiblemente, el alma de la enfermera se apaciguó.

Minutos después, los dos jefes de las casas enemigas y el director se apostaban en la entrada de la enfermería, Draco había tenido que salir corriendo a buscarlos bajo la insistencia de la enfermera.

Las orbes esmeraldas se posaron en las azules celestes, y entonces, Harry Potter supo que tendría que explicar muchas cosas aquella tarde.

* * *

**HoLa,**

¿Qué tal? **Espero que hayáis pasado un verano tan estupendo como el mío**, a sido realmente divertido. En fin, este **es un cap, cortito**, pero como habéis visto, **es la parte uno**... La parte dos está **totalmente pensada**... Y lo que es **mas importante empezada**. La verdad tenía pensado escribir las dos partes juntas, lo que daría un cap largo, lo que pasa es que me daba palo empezar las clases y no dejaros nada nuevo... Empiezo el 3, de este mes, vamos mañana...Si, todo lo bueno acaba... Y la verdad, es mi ultimo año en esa escuela, y tenemos a final de curso una especie de TIMOS, que digamos quiero sacar con la mas alta nota posible.... (Si, si yo también soy una Hermione insufrible :p) Y teniendo en cuenta que nos hacen evaluación continua... No sé en cuanto tiempo voy a poder actualizar... Y ya que mi ritmo de por si no es que sea rapidísimo, pues...

Bien, otro tema, **no sé que os habrá parecido lo de la elfa,** pero es que no he podido evitarlo... [MiRuG se sonroja profundamente...] Si realmente no os gusta, tengo una opción B, que a mi personalmente no me hace tanta gracia, pero se podría cambiar... (Y Marla está vez si que haré caso de la mayoría) En caso de que sea Mayoría.

En fin, por último comentar, **aun que sé que me vais a matar: he publicado un nuevo fic**(Con lo que me gustaría que os pasaseis, por que no estoy muy segura de si debo o no continuarlo... aun que de todas formas lo seguiría en mi ordenador, me refiero a quitarlo de circulación... (espero que me hayáis entendido)) ... Vale, vale, me he pasado, **soy un desas**tre, pero no he resistido a la tentación de subirlo... ... [MiRuG pone cara de: ¡No me matéis! ¡No, por favor! ¡Soy demasiado joven para morir!]

En fin, muchas gracias por leer, esta...[Los ojos se me abren de la sorpresa] Carta....¬¬u

**Gracias por vuestro apoyo,**

**BeSoS, **

**¸.·¯·.¸¸.·¯·**** MiRuG**** ·¯·.¸¸.·¯·.¸**

****

* * *

**Respuestas a los Review:**

****

**GaRrY:** Hummm supongo que... gracias :p :p Cuídate mucho loco.

**Lucumbus:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mucho el cap, y espero sinceramente que este te haya gustado tanto o mas... El veranito lo he pasado genial, desgraciadamente entro a clases el 03.09....O sea que el viernes... ;; ;; Va, soy una exagerada, no me puedo quejar.... : ) BeSoS, gracias por leer. :D

**Lord Zanator:** Jajajajajaja me alegra mucho que te haya gustado... Tu tb escribes genial... Por cierto, un pequeño mensaje: déjate de tonterías y mas te vale continuar los fics... [Me digo a mi misma: Mira quien fue a hablar, mejor no repitas eso mas veces u] A lo dicho, te tengo que poner un mote, Gracias por leer :D ;) BeSoS

**Lily4ever:** Genial!! :D :D Aun que empiezo las clases... Pero en fin, he decidido no desanimarme... Lastime a Harry, la verdad es que hay que meterle un poco de caña al pobre, si no se nos queda atontado... Segundo... ¿Qué como aparecieron así? Muajajajajjaja!! (Se supone que es una risa maquiavélica ¬¬u)...Tendrás que esperar a la segunda parte... (Esto es igual que el corte que pegaron en la película del Señor de los Anillos: La comunidad del anillo, pues igual) Y el acercamiento con Lisa, um va para rato... Vamos que hasta... hasta... bueno hasta que lo decida . Muchas gracias por leer... Yo sigo desayunando eso, no te preocupes... ;) BeSoS,. :D

**Superhyoga:** Si te parece que ese me había costado, no quiero ni imaginar lo que vas a decir de este... [MiRuG se refugia corriendo de miedo que le lances algo y a partir de ahora grita desde medio kilómetro, a gritos, tras un gran escritorio] Y NOOOOOO NOOO SE ESTABAN METIENDO MANO EN EL BOSQUEEEEEEE, AUN QUE HUBIERA SIDO UNA POSIBILIDAAADDDD. HEEEEE PREEEFEERIIDDOO QUUEEE HARRRRRRYYYYY HAGAAAAA DE PRIINCCIIPPEEEE ALLL REEESSCCATTEEEE.... ME ALEEGGGRRRAAA QUEEE TE HAYAAA GUSTAAAADDOOO ELLL CAPPITTULLLOO, EESSSPEERRROOO QUEEEE ESSSTTEEEE TAAAMMMBIIIENNNN. BEEESSSOOOSSS Y GRRAACIASSSSSSSSSS... :D

**Aldebarán Vipertooth:** Bueno decirte que eres mi primera critica, y bueno la verdad es que me alegra que alguien me critique, por la sencilla razón, de que teniendo en cuenta los fallos que alguien ve en la historia, se puede mejorar. Lo de que es lento, estoy de acuerdo, pero es que cuando me pongo a escribir, soy o muy explicativa en unos sitios o demasiado superficial en otros, no tengo termino medio, así que normalmente opto por el explicativo. Lo de que es mejorable, no te lo niego, de hecho estoy de acuerdo contigo, no pretendo ser una nueva Cervantes, solo intento pasar un rato agradable. Y lo de que los personajes están fuera de carácter, créeme, soy plenamente consciente de ello, no es que me agrade, pero no me disgusta, los moldeo a mi manera y lo prefiero así. En fin, muchas gracias por dejar tu opinión, y sobre todo por leer. Un Saludo, : )

**Secreta:** Bueno quizás este mas deprimido de lo que aparenta, lo que pasa es que mi mente que traza magníficos planes de futuro, para decir eso del piercing y el tatuaje, deberías leer toda la historia o conocer todos mis planes... En fin, gracias por dejar el review, Un saludo, : )

**Sacralo**: Me alegro de que te acuerdes de mi, y de que te haya gustado el capitulo. Y bueno ya no son dos, son tres historias. Gracias, un saludo : )

**Herm Kinomoto**: Umm... La verdad lo de Herm, no, no puedo soy incapaz, no los veo juntos... Y lo siento. Por lo demás estoy encantada de que te guste la historia. BeSoS. MiRuG

**Nelly Esp: **Te aproximas bastante, demasiado diría yo. A hecho contacto con asl criaturas del bosque, pero no ha sido fallido... Sino, que hace una elfa en la enfermeria?? Evidentemente, se recuperaran, creo que era fácil de entender... Enj fin, me alegro mucho de que sigas leyendo mis fics, aun que sea mas lenta que un caracol. Y gracias, he pasado unas vacaciones geniales, BeSoS, : )

**Skuld Potter:** ¿Quién les ha atacado?.. hummm no lo he dejado del todo explicado, pero hay parte que se entiende. ¿Verdad? Espero que el cap te haya gustado, Gracias, BeSoS. : )

**Iserith**: Hummm ya he actualizado, por lo menos una de las partes de lo que era antes un cap entero... pero en fin, espero que te haya gustado... Intentaré actualizar mas seguido, aun que con eso de que empiezo las clases ... No creo que sea posible. Namarië. Gracias. BeSoS. : )

**Jessy-Thonks:** si, si, cero que sigo viva.... Por que los fantasmas no pueden apoyarse en cosas sólidas, ¿verdad? Ya he publicado uno nuevo, haber si te gusta... Las vacaciones ahn sido geniales... Gracias por todo, BeSoS : )

**Javi-Fernández:** Bueno ya he vuelto, y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado, es cortito, lo sé, pero bueno, ya he dado mis razones arriba...Espero que lo hayas pasado genial en Sevilla. Gracias, BeSoS : )

**Jarlaxe-Bregan**: Dudas.... bueno una a sido medio resuelta... no?? Pero bueno yo soy doña acumula problemas y soluciónalos luego a toda prisa :p jajajajajjajajajajaj ;) En fin, gracias por dejar el review y por leer (evidentemente).... BeSoS : )

**Lalwen Tinuviel:** Me alegra que te parezca interesante... Lo de Harry, bueno mi primera critica a sido en este capitulo, y me han dicho que tengo a los personajes fuera de lugar, y la verdad no es que no este de acuerdo con eso... Lo de las faltas de ortografía, créeme yo lo intento, pero es que para mi, es casi imposible, no doy gramática, ni ortografía o conjugación española en el colegio, miento, he empezado este curso... Ojo al dato, nos enseñan a decir: Farola, banco, persona ojos... En fin... Ya se te quedaras un poco flipada por eso, no?? Es que estudio en Francia... Y lógicamente estudio: Historia y Geografía Francesa, Sociales en versión francesa, estudio gramática, conjugación ortografía y vocabulario Francés, y doy todas mis clases en francés. Con lo que espero que me perdones y seas clemente conmigo en cuanto al vocabulario y a la ortografía... Dicho esto, si necesitas alguna ayuda en francés, pídela y si es urgente deja un mail para que te responda. Y bueno me he pasado por tu bio y me he enterado de que vas a empezar con 6 idiomas, créeme tampoco es un suicidio, yo ahora mismo sé: Castellano, Francés y Euskera, perfectamente y estoy aprendiendo Ingles y Alemán.(Que los estudio en el colegio) Y quiero en un futuro aprender, Italiano y Latín.... Así que bueno... Y lo de la música... Solo te doy ánimos y que no te encuentres con gente desagradable que te haga dejarla (Como a mi me ha sucedido, hace dos años estaba en un coro y lo termine por dejar (no hace falta decir que estaba cagandome en los profesores y en toda su familia por lo menos hasta 10 generaciones antes), ahora mismo hago clases de piano (desde los 7 años) pero todavía no he pasado ningún examen de conservatorio, mas por dejadez que por otra cosa.) El caso es que como me alargo... Gracias por aguantar esta parrafada.. Namarië. Cuidate. BeSoS. :D

**Gaiterogalego:** Me alegro de que te guste, gracias por leer, y por todo. BeSoS ; )

**Gandulfo:** Muchísimas gracias :D este tipo de review hacen que se te alegre el día. :D Bueno, iras descubriendo que mi ritmo de actualización es como mínimo lentísimo... Asi que... En fin, muchas gracias por dejar el review y por leer. BeSoS. :D

* * *

Bueno , espero poder subir la continuación rápido [No me lo creo ni yo, pero bueno, de esperanzas y sueños se vive ;) ] En fin, gracias a todos, por molestaros en dejarme un review y en leer la historia, gracias también a todos aquellos que leen y no dejan review, ya que a mi también me ha pasado alguna vez hacerlo ... [MiRuG se sonroja visiblemente...] En fin...

Hasta el próximo cap,

**BeSoS, **

**¸.·¯·.¸¸.·¯·**** MiRuG**** ·¯·.¸¸.·¯·.¸**


	10. Capitulo 10

****

**Disclaimer: **Todo el elfico... mejor dicho Quenya pertenece a Tolkien y bueno, los personajes, menos los inventados por mi, son evidentemente de Rowling...

* * *

****

**Capitulo 10:** **Testimonios y numerosas explicaciones II.**

Las orbes esmeraldas se posaron en las azules celestes, y entonces, Harry Potter supo que tendría que explicar muchas cosas aquella tarde.

Harry se incorporo un poco, con ayuda de la elfa, a la que sonrió una vez ésta se aparto.

- Bueno creo mi primer deber es presentaros a _Lomëwen o Dama de la Noche_, elfa de los bosques.

Todos los adultos miraron a la mujer con ojo critico. Observaron su delicada figura, sus ojos que hacían entender mucho sobre la elfa, las orejas puntiagudas que a penas sobresalían del pelo negro.

- Ethel.- continuo Harry en elfico.- Estos son, Albus Dumbledor, director de la escuela, Minerva McGonagall, sub. directora y jefa de la casa Gryffindor, Severus Snape, cabeza de la casa Slytherin, Ferdinand Day, profesor de defensa y un buen amigo y por ultimo Diana Dubois, profesora de defensa, igualmente.

Todos los adultos lo miraron con los ojos como platos. Aquello era elfico, y Potter sabía elfico.

- Un placer.- contestó la elfa en ingles para mas perplejidad de los adultos presentes.

- Igualmente.- repuso Dumbledor, retomando su carácter habitual y su típico brillo en los ojos.- Creo Harry, que tendrías que explicar unas cuantas cosas.

- En fin, creo que si, ya es hora de que lo haga.- Harry se disponía a hacer una confesión en toda regla.- Esto se remonta a poco antes del baile de Halloween. Fay, espero que no te importe que cuente lo del libro.- el hombre negó con la cabeza y espero atentamente.- Fay me regalo un libro este verano, uno escrito por Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor, si ese que todo el mundo cree leyenda.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione emocionada.

- Lo que has oído, ´Mione.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, ya te dejare que le eches una ojeada.- la chica sonrió ante la perspectiva.

- El caso es que en la parte de Slytherin, había de vez en cuando paginas en blanco, algo totalmente inexplicable. El caso, es que Fleur me escribió poco antes del baile. Estaba meditando una respuesta, cuando escribí un Hola, sin querer encima del libro, cual fue mi sorpresa, cuando partes de la tinta se eliminaron totalmente y las otras se quedaron allí, formando una palabra. Hice un hechizo de revelación que era detallado paginas antes y funciono. Había casi el mismo numero de paginas que al principio había considerado sin escribir que paginas escritas. Comencé a leerlas, cual fue mi sorpresa, cuando descubrí que Salazar Slytherin tenía relaciones con altos elfos y que además vivían en el bosque prohibido. Sin poder evitarlo fui a la aventura, unos cuantos días intente buscar la entrada, hasta que finalmente la encontré y dos centinelas me llevaron a Ethel.

El chico miro brevemente a la elfa y ésta le sonrió tiernamente.

- Era increíble, nosotros no sabíamos por que posición optar. Hacia mas de un milenio que no teníamos ningún contacto con humanos.- dijo la elfa atrayendo la atención de todos.- Yo soy de las pocas que realmente tolero a los humanos. Viejas, realmente viejas, rencillas entre elfos y humanos. Así que sumando eso a mi posición social, se me encargo a mi de hablar con Harry. Descubrí su historia. Decidí tomar cartas en el asunto.

- He estado yendo a entrenarme todas las noches desde aquello.

- Y hay que decir que tienes un nivel inesperadamente alto.- completó la elfa haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.

- No es para tanto.- contestó Potter bajando la mirada avergonzado.

- Eres bueno. Superas a Salazar, por mucho.- aseguró la elfa.

- ¿Un nivel inesperadamente alto?- preguntó ofensivamente el Maestro de Pociones.- Dudo mucho que Potter haya hecho algo en condiciones, si apenas ha pasado casi dos meses desde Halloween.

- Severus Snape.- reprendió Ethel.- Tenga cuidado con lo que dice. Y intente quitar sus prejuicios, Harry no es su padre. Y siento haber tenido que decir esa frase. Y para su información, una hora aquí es un día en el lugar donde vivo. Con lo que y teniendo en cuenta que Harry se pasa 7 horas de lunes a viernes allí y que los fines de semana está todo el día allí; un total de 332 días, aproximadamente, en dos meses...

Dumbledor miró con los ojos centelleantes, haciendo operaciones matemáticas mentalmente. Hermione tenía puesta una ligera expresión de envidia. Mientras que los Slytherin y los profesores miraban incrédulos a la mujer.

- En 11 meses, señor Snape ¿Considera usted que Harry puede aprender algo?

El oscuro maestro no respondió.

- Creo que esto nos aclara unos cuantos puntos... Aun que aun tengo unas cuantas preguntas...- comentó Dumbledor con sus ojos enteramente centelleantes N/A: Este es como las pilas duracel, y dura y dura y dura.... ...... tres siglos después y dura y dura y dura....XD

- No tiene mas que formularlas, profesor.- contestó Harry mirando por la ventana posiblemente pensando en otra cosa.

- ¿Qué es lo que has aprendido?

- El idioma, las costumbres y la historia, magia elfica, magia antigua, medicina elfica, artes de combate, animagía avanzada, control sobre los elementos y algunas otras cosas mas...

- ¿Realmente?

La mujer miró seriamente al anciano.

- Por supuesto.

- Eso es realmente interesante. Me gustaría poder charlar con usted.- pidió el anciano.

- Por mí, estará...- una voz le corto.

- _Aiya! Alasse' undómë! Harma! Alassië nar i hendu i cenantet! _Hola! Buenas tardes! Tesoro! Dichosos los ojos que te ven!- la cristalina atrajo la atención de todos, y hizo sonreír imperceptiblemente a Harry y a Ethel.

Si Draco había pensado haber visto la perfección al ver a la mujer que había permanecido allí ya varias horas, la visión que tenía delante era la otra parte de la perfección.

Era una elfa, igual de alta que Ethel. Su cabello rubio platino caía en perfectos bucles entre oro y plata. Su piel era tan blanca y sin imperfecciones como la de la otra elfa, de hecho se parecían de manera singular. Los ojos de está elfa eran de un intenso dorado, realmente atrayente y bello. Parecían dos diamantes hechos de oro, de las puro de los oros.

- _Aiya_, Nathal!- contestó Harry en el mismo idioma.- _Máratulda_!Bienvenida!

- Nathal.- saludo bajando la cabeza la morena.

- Ethel.- saludo de la misma manera la otra.

- Ella es Nathal. _Anariel, Hija del Sol_.- presentó Harry amablemente, mientras la elfa se acercaba poco a poco su cama.

Las dos elfas tuvieron una discusión bastante tensa, en elfico, que solo Harry pudo entender.

- _Ananta..._ (Sin embargo...)

- _Únat! (_Nada!)

- Si así lo deseas.- concluyó Ethel.

- Bien. Me marcho, _Aran Meletyalda_ (su majestad) estará preocupado.- añadió con un tono burlón Nathal

- _Serë _(Paz)- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- _Almare_. (Salud.)- respondió Nathal.- _Tenna i lómë._ (Hasta la noche)

- _Namari_! (Adios!)- dijeron Potter y la otra elfa a la vez, antes de que está desapareciera con un sencillo ruidito que realmente ni se escuchó.

- Creo que el señor Potter necesita descansar.

- No lo creo.- contestó Harry a la enfermera al tiempo que con varios toques de varita se preparaba y se ponía de pie.- Estoy en perfectas condiciones. La magia elfica hace milagros.

- No presumo haberle dado permiso para que se levantara, Señor Potter.- contestó realmente molesta la enfermera.

- No creo habérselo pedido, señora Pomfrey.- contestó con una sonrisa Harry.

- ¡Vuelva a la cama!

- No pienso hacerlo, como bien le dije una vez, señora, y voy a volver a repetir espero que por última vez: Voldemort no puede manejar mas mi vida. Eso es lo que todo el mundo, supuestamente, quiere evitar. ¿No?

Ninguno contestó. Harry sonrió ligeramente.

- Albus, tengo unas cuantas cosas que discutir contigo.- pidió Harry.- Estaré encantado de acompañaros a Ethel y a ti, a tu despacho.

La frase de Harry era clara, no pensaba dejar que nadie escuchara lo que tenía que decir, y por lo visto necesitaba hablar con el director urgentemente y a solas.

Los tres salieron de la enfermería, ante la mirada incrédula de todos. Harry estaba totalmente recuperado y con un brillo, en sus ojos esmeraldas, realmente especial, parecía decidido a algo.

Los tres subieron las escaleras o las escaleras les subió. El despacho no ha cambiado nada, se dijo Harry mientras tomaba asiento al tiempo que el director les ofrecía una taza de té que ambos denegaron amablemente.

- ¿Y de que querías hablar, Harry?

- Bueno, digamos que hay algo que no quiero que sepan los demás. Empezaré por contarle toda la verdad. Primero le hablaré sobre el verano. La verdad es que un día me desperté, y decidí que tendría que cambiar, llevaba sumido en depresión mucho tiempo. Lo haría por Sirius, por Cedric y por mis padres. Me levante y me hice esto.- señalo su piercing de la ceja .- y esto.

Se había quitado la camiseta y enseñaba su antebrazo. Era un tatuaje. Dumbledor se sorprendió. Era un enorme dragón que sostenía una perla en una de sus uñas, unas cadenas rotas se posaban en su cuerpo y varias de las piezas de la cadena volaban, una flecha se había sido dibujada en una de las patas del animal.

- ¿Qué demonios?

- Bueno, todo tiene su definición. El dragón significa fuerza y poder, aun que puede ser bueno o malo .- sugirió Harry con un tono elocuente.- Las cadenas rotas, si mal no recuerdo representan una liberación física y moral. Y la pequeña flecha: un vector de mensajes divinos.

Dumbledor comprendió las indirectas que le lanzaba el chico.

- Eso no es lo mas importante, en un descuido de tus guardianes, hice una pequeña escapadita: callejón Diagon y callejón Knockturn .- el director estaba a punto de decir algo.- Ni se te ocurra replicar. Digamos que adquirí unos libros muy interesantes. Y lo mas importante logre hacerme incontrable. ¿Sabe lo que ello representa?

- Libertad de movimiento y sobre todo, posibilidad de hacer magia cuando quieras.- murmuró Dumbledor perdiendo un segundo su brillo en los ojos.

- ¿Sorprendido?- afirmó mas que preguntó el chico.

- Bastante.

- Antes de venir aquí estuve aprendiendo varios trucos y algunos hechizos de magia oscura... No estuvo mal mientras duró. Luego el señor me mando a la mansión de los Black y mas tarde a Hogwarts. Con lo de verano, creo que le he dicho todo lo que tenía que saber. Ahora le hablaré de mi experiencia con los elfos.

El chico tomo aire hondamente. Dumbledor lo miró, dándose cuenta de que Harry había ocultado increíblemente bien datos, abajo, en la enfermería.

- La versión que le ha contado Ethel, ha sido la versión _light._ No hubo ni buen recibimiento ni nada de eso. En cuanto uno de los guardas me vio, me encerraron en una mazmorra en la que permanecí casi un mes. Me limitaré a decir que no es que me trataran como a un rey. Sufrí torturas, en especial psicológicas. Como ha dicho Ethel, los elfos en general no soportan a los humanos, mortales. No les echo la culpa, tienen razón, hay muchas cosas que el ministerio a hecho y que no tendría que haber echo. Créame. Mas tarde, la noticia de que un humano había logrado llegar al reino, llego a Ethel. Ella y Nathal son hermanas gemelas, y son princesas. Ella se interesó por mi, le recordaba a Salazar. Si Salazar Slytherin. Parece que en realidad tenía que haber terminado en Slytherin y no en Gryffindor. Son demasiado _buenos._ He logrado convencer al _aran_ (rey) de que nos ayude en está guerra. No sé como pero lo he logrado. Los elfos nos ayudaran a exterminar a Voldemort, mejor dicho a la maldad.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Voldemort solo es un intermediario del _Valarauco,_ demonio de poder. Es lo que los muggles llaman Satanás, Lucifer... El señor del _infierno_... No sé si me entiende.

- Claro que te entiendo. Pero no veo lo que pintas tu en esa guerra.

- Lo descubrí hace un tiempo. Mi misión no es matar a Voldemort. Es destruir al _Valarauco._

Dumbledor miró a los ojos esmeraldas, y noto determinación en ellos. Así como una fuerza que jamás había visto antes.

- ¿Cuento con su apoyo?

El director, sintiendo que su fuerza se renovaba contestó tras unos segundos de reflexión:

- No lo dudes.

- Bien, me alegra tener un aliado mas. Ahora necesito que me haga varios favores.

- Lo intentaré.

- Necesito ser mayor de edad, _realmente_.

- Lo hablaré con el ministerio, espero no tener muchos problemas.- contestó Dumbledor esperando mas indicaciones.

- Libertad para salir, entrar, dejar o abandonar el recinto del colegio y las clases.

- Bien. Está hecho.

- En cuanto a mis clases extras, debería hablar con los profesores y indicarles que vayan mas rápido. Yo seguiré adquiriendo conocimiento de los elfos, de hecho, hay algunos detalles que tenemos que hablar Ethel, que no se me olvide.

- Descuida, Harry.- aseguró Ethel.

- ¿Algo mas?

- Que no me ocultes ningún tipo de información. No quiero pertenecer a la Orden. Sé que si ingreso en ella, todos se creerán con el derecho de aplastarme y controlarme, no estoy dispuesto a ello. Así que, solo pido que me informes de todos los avances, y que de ser necesario me llames para atacar junto a la Orden. No me subestimes.- agregó Harry sabiendo que el anciano pensaba rebatir.

* * *

HoLa...

Vale, vale, **no me matéis**, capitulo XXS (para los que no estén enterados, es quiere decir realmente mini pequeño)... **Lo siento**, pero es que si no actualizaba ahora... bufff.... podían pasar milenios...

De todas formas lo tengo mas pensado.... Por eso he decidido publicar ahora.... Para poder **reorganizar** del todo mis ideas desde este capitulo... Como habréis visto, he aclarado que Ethel y Nathal, son _gemelas_ y son princesas elfas. Bueno en realidad mas que gemelas serían mellizas... pero es que **ahora no lo puedo aclarar, lo resolveré** capítulos mas adelante...

Por cierto para **la pareja** se que dije que iba a hacer un Lisa/Harry, pero **yo misma me traiciono**, la verdad es que ahora estoy barajando otra vez viejas proposiciones y nuevos elementos... Ya veremos como lo soluciono...

**Gracias por todo, BeSoS **

**¸.·¯·.¸¸.·¯·MiRuG ·¯·.¸¸.·¯·.¸**

****

* * *

****

**Respuestas a los Reviews:**

**Javi- Fernández: **Me encanta leer tus review... me alegras siempre el dia!! Eres un cielo!!! Genial!!!! Me encantas!!!!! Jajajaj XD XD ;) ;) Espero que no haya sonado muy pervertido XD XD En fin, gracias pro todo el apoyo y todos los halagos que me das y me haces... Muchisisisisismos BeSoS Wapisisisismo! :D

**Gandulfo:** Prometo intentarlo, me refiero a todas tus peticiones... aun que no prometo nada Pongo cara de angelito En fin, muchas gracias por el review y por leer el fic, y bueno por todo. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado. Un saludo. :D

**Kary Anabell Black:** ¿Dondé conoce Harry a Ethel? Creo que queda a mitad explicado en este capi, pero tranquila, en los próximos, os enteraréis de mas... Bueno por lo menos lo tengo previsto. Gracias y BeSoS. :D

**Superhyoga:** Bueno la verdad es que las reacciones que tu esperas son mas adelante... Um.. no creo que Severus esté muy de acuerdo en cuanto a la mayoría de las peticiones de Harry... ¿Cómo iba a estarlo? El capitulo tampoco es tan bueno... Pero creo que ya se va viendo a un Harry aun mas independiente... Aun que bueno esto solo sea una fachada... Creo que acabo de halar de mas... :S En fin... ¿Nuevos merodeadores, dices? No es por falta de ganas... pero todo a su tiempo, ahora es la época seria... hasta cuando... ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ..... No pienso contestar.. jajajajaj XD XD En fin, espero que te haya gustado. Gracias. Hasta el próximo capitulo. :D

**Eva Vidal:** No quiero saber si el anterior capitulo te pareció corto lo que te ha parecido este... Pongo cara de angelito, que es posible que funcione Ya he pedido perdón arriba. La relación de Ethel (y supongo que también lo querrás saber para Nathal) se resolverá en... um... No te lo voy a decir jajajajaja XD XD Va ha estar en los próximos capítulos, así que no desesperes. Gracias por todo. BeSoS. :D

**Lily4ever**: Gracias por todo wapa. BeSoS. :D

**Marla:** Me alegra leer que vas a seguir leyendo mi fic. Muchas gracias por la apreciación. Harry todavía no ha explicado lo que ha pasado en el bosque, eso es una conversación que mantendrá con Ethel, dentro de poco. No digo mas. Habrás visto que he resuelto lo del tatoo, si te digo la verdad no era lo que tenía pensado al principio, pero.... Bueno da igual. Cuídate, gracias por todo, BeSoS. :D

**Lord Zanator:** Wapisisisisisisismo. ¿Cómo si no? Si os quito la intriga el fic no tendría tanta gracia... Soy mala de nacimiento los dos sabemos que no es para tanto, en fin... Gracias por ser tan genial... A ver cuando te conectas para seguir con nuestro fic... Mas que nada por que te mande el capi y como le pensabas hacer unas modificaciones no lo he subido, además, tenemos que contestar a los reviews. Bueno a ver cuando te conectas y hablamos, que aun que no quiera admitirlo se te echa de menos. ;) ;) BeSaZoS.

**Sacralo:** Como te habrás podido dar cuenta, solo explico una parte, aun os dejo con la intriga de lo que ha pasado realmente la noche esa, con Pansy y Harry... Tranquilo si algún día de estos os lo diré... jajajajaj XD XD En fin, gracias por todo... BeSoS. :D He actualizado la otra historia, por si no te has dado cuenta ;)

**Nelly Esp:** Creo que la pregunta está resuelta... no... Gracias a Salazar ha conocido a los elfos... En fin, ya se que no estarás satisfecha (como todos, de echo) con las pocas explicaciones que he dado. Pero bueno todo llegará, tarde o temprano. Bueno se que posiblemente la espera haya tenido como final algo bastante frustrante... el capitulo es bastante malo por no decir enano... Pero bueno, intentaré mejorarlo. Gracias, BeSoS. :D

**Jarlarxe- Bregan**: Si los "bicharracos" esos me los he inventado yo. DE todas formas en este capi no se les menciona. Me alegra que la idea de la elfa te guste. A ver si hablamos por el messenger. Gracias, BeSoS. :D

**Lynn Kadyarse:** Me alegra que te guste. Me he puesto roja como una amapola ¿Escribo bien? Muchas gracias, aun que yo no opine lo mismo. En fin, gracias por leer y por dejar un review, espero que aun que sea enano el capi te haya gustado. BeSoS. :D

**Prongs:** Bueno no sé si habrás leído lo de arriba, si esa enorme carta.... ¬¬UU Bueno ya he dicho que estoy reconsiderándolo... (lo de la pareja) ya veremos como lo dejo, no estoy muy segura. En fin, gracias por dejar el review. BeSoS. :D

**Nayita:** Me alegra que el fic te haya gustado y como digo a todo el mundo, pronto descubrirás que mi ritmo de actualización da pena. Gracias. BeSoS. :D

**Lucumbus:** Oh! Realmente no es que me importe mucho que tu empieces el 28, por que no estoy muy segura de haberlo mencionado aquí o en el otro fic, pero estoy de vacaciones desde el 22.10 hasta el 04.11... (Ahora espero que tu no me tires nada) Gracias por lo del curso y no hace falta que me digas que los estudios son mas importantes que el fic, ya lo sé. Bueno lo de la actualización: navidad no pero si todos los santos :P :P :P Bueno, tampoco es que haya aclarado mucho en este, peor en fin, espero no recibir muchas quejas Eso no me lo creo ni yo... Bueno no te preocupes por que parezca una carta... A mi me pasa muchas veces. Gracias por todo. BeSoS. :D

**Lalwen Tinuviel:** ME alegra que te guste todo ese tema de los elfos. Espero que también te haya gustado la otra elfa, Nathal... Dentro de poco va a haber muchos elfos .... jajajaj XD XD... De nada por lo de la respuesta tan larga, creo que esta lleva el mismo camino. Si estudio en Francia, sabes no es tan excepcional. Y me alegra que seas mas flexible con lo de las faltas, la verdad es que lo intento lo mejor que puedo... Bueno la verdad es que te animo muchísimo a que sigas tocando y cantando... Yo toco el piano, pero la verdad es que ya no le pongo tantas ganas como antes... no sé... pero es que últimamente estoy algo rara.... bueno rara quizás no es el termino, pro que yo soy rara de naturaleza, pero en fin... Gracias por lo de las buenas ideas... Y intentaré continuar escribiendo... Me gustaría que te pasases por mis otros fics, para ver que opinas de ellos, si no es mucho pedir. Gracias por todo. _Hantalë. Serë. Namarië. :D_

**LeoHagrid:** Creo que me voy a declarar a mi misma la reina de la intriga jajajajajja XD XD Bueno lo de que Ron tenía que haber estado mas con Harry, creo que mi querido Guillermo (un amigo) me esta afectando, es un _anti-ron. _Pero bueno, quizás tengas razon... Ya lo veré con el paso del tiempo. Gracias. Saludos. :D

**XaYiDe- Las Mas Pillada:** Uppss Creo que se me olvido... jajajaja XD XD Si, si claro, poca decencia la mía, dices?? La tuya!!! Por no preguntar!!!! Jajaja me alegra que te haya gustado lo de la elfa.... bueno y espero que te haya gustado la otra elfa.... ;) Teníamos a Arwen, pues ahora parece que también tenemos a Galadrial jajajjaja XD XD. BeSoS, gracias por todo. :D Ahora mismo voy a avisarte por el messenger, a ver si estas.... Cuidateeeeee..

**

* * *

**

Gracias por todo, perdón de nuevo.

**BeSoS.**

**¸.·¯·.¸¸.·¯·MiRuG ·¯·.¸¸.·¯·.¸**


	11. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11: **

Si a principios de curso todo habían estado sorprendidos por como era Potter. Ahora, después de que dejara finalmente caer todas sus mascaras, estaban mas que estupefactos.

Harry se había vuelto, mucho más abierto, seguía siendo igual de atento con todo el mundo. Pero desaparecía y aparecía cuando quería, tenía libertad de movimiento por todo el castillo y los alrededores. Un momento antes podías estar hablando con él, cuando de repente se marchaba corriendo diciendo que el profesor ya lo comprendería. Y era así, todos hasta el mismo Snape, no le decían nada a Harry; no que el oscuro profesor estuviera muy de acuerdo.

Las clases extraescolares de Harry pronto fueron quitadas, ya que el chico parecía igualar a los maestros en sus materias. Aquel tiempo con Ethel, lo había aprovechado bien.

De vez en cuando y para conmoción del alumnado, la mujer se presentaba en el gran comedor, a comer o a cenar. Hermione y Ron estaban más que sorprendidos por la elfa. Y que decir de Blaise o de Lisa y Hannah.

Las navidades se acercaban a pasos acelerados. Todos los alumnos estaban sobreexcitados y los profesores exigían mucho más que de costumbre. Los ataques habían comenzado, Voldemort después de no dar señales de vida, desde principios de curso, atacaba, destrozaba, devastaba con todo aquel que intentaba interponerse. De momento eran ataques aislados, pero todos sabían que pronto la cosa cambiaria.

Y como si fuera ajeno a todo aquel revuelo, Harry Potter se paseaba tranquilo en los terrenos del castillo, pese al frió congelador y las nubes tenebrosas que cubrían el cielo. Se dejó caer en el pasto húmedo de cerca del lago. Su cabeza estaba bastante lejos de aquella hierba húmeda y aquella brisa glacial, que hacía permanecer dentro a todos los alumnos, o a casi todos en todo caso.

El joven, acaba de visitar a Grawp, el hermano de Hagrid. El gigante se había vuelto más civilizado. Sobre todo desde que Harry lo visitaba, hacía ya más de una semana cuando por primera vez, Harry llego por casualidad a aquella parte del bosque, donde todos los árboles aprecian movidos de sus sitios. Se sorprendió, los elfos le habían otorgado su lazo con la naturaleza, más bien, habían hecho que el suyo propio aumentase un poco. No tanto como el suyo, pero algo era algo al fin y al cabo.

Harry se encontró con el gigante que enseguida fue a atacarle. Si bien, la mayoría de hechizos no funcionaban en gigantes. Aquel si lo hizo, el gigante se vio inmovilizado y sentado, en el suelo, haciendo que sobrepase a Harry ya de apenas 2 metros y medio.

El chico se elevó, gracias a un encantamiento y se puso a la altura del gigante, que le miraba atemorizado. Era la primera vez que un hombre le hacia frente y podía contenerle. El Gryffindor sondeo la mente del hombre titánico, y se encontró con que y no que fuera así en todos los gigantes, él pobre Grawp, era por así decirlo, ligeramente retrasado en materia inteligencia.

Dejando atado invisiblemente al gigante, Harry fue en busca de su instructora, para ver si se podía hacer algo, para que el intelecto del gigante aumentara un poco, y que este viviera tranquilo con el bosque. Además, serviría de mucho en la guerra... O por lo menos sería un aliado de peso, literalmente.

Ethel, le había dicho que no existía ningún encantamiento que aumentara la inteligencia en sí de un gigante, rechazaban con bastante facilidad los hechizos. Así que Harry estaba dando clases al gigante, bueno, hacia lo que podía en todo caso. No hace falta decir que aquellos poco encantamientos que había probado, efectivamente no habían funcionado.

Sin embargo, allí, tumbado en la hierba, se le acaba de ocurrir una muy buena idea. ¿Y las pociones? Habría que probar. Se levanto decidido, y se acerco hasta el castillo, en busca de alguna referencia de pociones extremadamente fuertes en aquel dominio. Sino, no le quedaría más que hacer él mismo las modificaciones, cosa que tampoco es que tuviera mucho tiempo para hacer.

Se dirigió a la vieja biblioteca, donde Madame Prince le miro con una de sus cejas alzadas. ¿Qué hacía Potter en la biblioteca si era horario de clase? Aun así, recordó que Dumbledor había convocado una reunión en la que dejaba bien claro que el niño de oro tenía libre albedrío en todo el castillo y sus alrededores. Aun recordaba lo furioso que Snape se había puesto. ¿Quién no lo recordaría?

Harry Por su parte dejo de lado la curiosa bibliotecaria y se dirigió a la sección prohibida, directamente. Ella le miro con malos ojos. Estaba segura de que Potter tramaba algo. Saco el libro _Moste Potente Potions _y se acerco a una de las mesas a ojearlo. No tardo mucho en encontrar algo. Sería peligroso, pero si las cosas se ponían feas, pensaba que lograría volver al gigante al mismo nivel que había tenido en un principio.

Con un poco de magia hizo que las paginas que había estado leyendo se duplicaran y aparecieran al lado. Menos mal que la bibliotecaria no se dio cuenta, no quería tener problemas. Así que rápidamente se metió las copias en un bolsillo de la túnica y salió de la estancia con un simple _Adiós._

Saco los duplicados, miro los ingredientes, la mayoría de ellos serían fáciles de conseguir, los tenía en su propia reserva. Unos cuantos tendría que pedírselos prestados a Ethel y para los demás, tendría que dar una vuelta por el callejón Knockturn.

Una semana después, Harry se encontraba, confinado en una de las mazmorras más oscuras (y sucias) de la escuela, iluminado por una vela que se encontraba bastante lejos, la poción no podía recibir luz directamente. El Filtro de Herbet, en su complicada elaboración, requería de la menor luminosidad posible. Harry esparció un extraño ingrediente de color naranja fluorescente encima del filtro, y lo dejo reposar, apagado el fuego.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Potter?- preguntó Zabiny extrañado, haciendo que el supervisador de Gryffindor se sobresaltara.

- Nada que te incumba.-respondió Harry, haciendo que un velo negro cubriera la entrada, para evitar que la luz se filtrara.

Blaise le miro con cara extraña, cosa que Harry pese a la poca claridad pudo sentir.

- No mires así, la poción necesita la menor luz posible, Blaise.

- De acuerdo. ¿Qué es?

- Si lo sabes, me parece que vas a pensar equivocadamente, así que, si no te importa, no te lo diré.- dijo el moreno mirando directamente al Slytherin, con el que conecto las miradas.

- Vamos, Potter, dímelo.

Harry no respondió, mientras sacaba un recipiente de hierro en el que metió la pócima y cerro inmediatamente antes de lanzar un hechizo limpiador. Las cosas se recogieron a la vez y entraron a la mochila del Gryffindor impulsadas por magia invisible.

- ¿Te vas a quedar todo el día ahí?- preguntó el Gryffindor desde el quicio de la puerta.

- Bien, vamos. Pero me tienes que contar que es lo que vas a hacer.

- Ahora voy hacia el bosque prohibido. ¿Me acompañas?- preguntó Harry con todo de broma.

- ¿Vas al Bosque?- consultó a su vez el Slytherin, mirando incrédulo al otro adolescente.- ¿De noche?

- Eso parece, Zabiny.- contesto el Gryffindor tranquilamente, antes de hacer desaparecer su mochila, asegurándose de que el filtro se quedaba con él.

- Estas loco, Potter. Totalmente loco.

- Si, si, lo que tú digas.

- ¿No es cierto, verdad?

Harry alzo una ceja al más puro estilo Snape. Mientras miraba fijamente a su interlocutor.

- No será verdad...

Potter le miró aun más fijamente.

- ¡Oh! Es cierto...

- Sabes que llevas aproximadamente 3 minutos repitiendo frases exclamativas para decir lo mismo. ¿Verdad, Blaise?- preguntó con sorna el Gryffindor.

- Pero... No puedes ir al bosque prohibido... Y menos en luna llena.- Blaise y Harry acababan de pasar cerca de una ventana desde la cual se veía, fulgurante, la luna perfectamente redonda. – Además, está lloviendo...

- No eres mi madre, Zabiny... No te preocupes por que pueda resfriarme... Y sé cuidarme solito.

- Pero... pero...

- Ni lo intentes, serpiente.

- ¡Oh! Claro, como olvidarnos de el sentido de la valentía del leoncito.- contestó el Slytherin molestó.- Potter... No sé como lo ves, pero aquí la gente te necesita vivo...

- ¿Y lo estoy, no?

- No es tan seguro si entras al Bosque.

- ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres un pesado?

- No.

- Bien , pues lo eres.

- ¿No saldrás?- preguntó el chico con temor oculto.

- No me va a pasar nada Zabiny. Tranquilo, el mundo mágico no se va a quedar sin "salvador".

- Sabes que no me importa eso, Potter. El que me importa eres tú. Estás muy poco tú últimamente.

- ¿Muy poco, yo? Lo que me faltaba... has estado haciéndome un análisis de personalidad. ¿O qué? Me parece que muy poca gente puede presumir de conocerme, así que... ¿Quién te dice que yo no he sido así desde siempre?

Blaise no respondió.

- ¿Y ahora enmudeces? Si lo hubiera sabido antes, te hubiera hecho una pregunta en cuanto nos hemos encontrado.- suspiró Harry.

- No deberías internarte en el Bosque.- dijo Blaise mostrando su preocupación. No quería que a Potter le pasara nada más.

Los dos habían tenido largas charlas, pese a las miradas indignadas de las serpientes y de los leones. Se habían vuelto muy amigos y ahora no quería correr riesgos en perder a su amigo. Era bastante extraño, pero desde aquella noche en verano, sentía como si tuviera que proteger al joven... que le superaba en todo. Aun así, recordar la angustia que se sentía aquella noche en el aire, le hacía reflexionar de lo que pasaría si algún día Potter faltaba. Y lo que ideaba, no se le hacia nada agradable. No por nada el joven león era la esperanza del Mundo Mágico.

- ¿Blaise?- llamó la atención el joven Gryffindor antes de abrir el porton de madera que le llevaría al exterior.

- ¿Si, Harry?

- ¿Has hecho tus compras de Navidad?

- No.

- Bien... ¿Te parece si mañana vamos a hacerlas?

- Pero mañana no hay...

- Dumbledor nos dejara, no te preocupes por eso. A las 9.30 de la mañana aquí, Zabiny.- citó Harry antes de salir corriendo hacia al Bosque Prohibido.

Harry corrió hasta llegar al claro donde Grawp, le reconoció más o menos y con una voz tranquila le dio las buenas noches. Harry se sorprendió a is mismo. ¿Tanto había conseguido? Aun así, sin pensarlo mucho, se acerco a la cabeza del gigante (por medio de hechizos elevadores), y hizo que bebiera la mitad del filtro... Sería más que suficiente.

Harry notó como Grawp se desmayaba. La tierra debajo de los dos retumbo con fuerza... Los pájaros abrigados debajo de las ramas de los árboles, para protegerse contra la feroz lluvia y el intenso viento, salieron volando, espantados.

Los ojos esmeraldas se posaron en el enorme bulto que yacía a sus pies, y con un movimiento de mano, creo una especie de esfera de energía que los protegería de los aguaceros del tiempo durante la noche. Conjurando una cama, Harry Potter se durmió al lado del hermano gigante del guardabosques, guardián de las llaves y profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Los primeros rayos de sol, despertaron tanto al mago como al gigante. Los dos se levantaron, y se miraron. Grawp masculló un:

- Buenos días Harry. ¿Qué ha pasado?- en un ingles perfecto.

Harry se sorprendió y felicitó a si mismo por su logro.

- Pues gracias a una poción, he acelerado el proceso de civilización...

El gigante pareció reflexionar unos segundos.

- ¿Podrás decirle a Hagrid que pase a visitarme? Creo que me voy a construir una pequeña casa... O encontrar una cueva lo suficientemente grande y habilitarla.

- Bien. Yo se lo diré, si necesitas algún tipo de ayuda, ropa, comida, material, no dudes en llamarme... Pasaré a verte lo más pronto posible. Ahora me tengo que ir.- el chico conjuró algo de comida, bajo un hechizo conservador.

- Gracias. Adiós Harry. Que pases un buen día.

- Igualmente Grawp, igualmente.- Harry sonrió, antes de desaparecer del lugar.

* * *

Eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana cuando el joven Potter, se digno a bajar a desayunar. El Gran Comedor estaba lleno y el ambiente en general era bastante bullicioso, pese a ser ciertamente temprano. Las vacaciones de Navidad se acercaban, pronto la mayoría del colegio se iría del castillo, cosa que los que se quedaban encontraban no menos que estúpida, por que Hogwarts, si no el más seguro de los lugares en Inglaterra, estaba entre los más seguros. Harry se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor y saludo a todos cortésmente, antes de ponerse el mismo a desayunar.

Hermione explicaba a Neville algo sobre un hechizo de trasformaciones que según ella era:

- " Es un hechizo de extremada importancia Neville... Aun no me explico como no lo sabes... La profesora dijo explícitamente que en los EXTASIS lo preguntaban con bastante frecuencia... ...."

Harry sonrió. No habría persona más responsable y estudiosa que Hermione en todo el colegio, de aquello no había duda. En frente suyo, vio como el prefecto de su casa, comía como si en vez de estomago tuviera un saco sin fondo. Si aquellos eran sin duda sus amigos, sus mejores amigos. Se había distanciado de ellos, pero no había otra forma de actuar.

Su línea de pensamientos se vio interrumpida al sentir la presencia de una furiosa, no muy furiosa Ethel, Lomëwen, Dama de la Oscuridad, princesa Elfica. Puso la cara de inocencia que mejor le salió y miró fijamente a la mujer que acababa de hacer su entrada y con un tono de voz bastante elevado, empezó en su idioma natal:

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Te he estado buscando toda la noche!

- He estado en el bosque.- respondió el chico con fluidez en el idioma de su interlocutora.

- ¿¿En el Bosque?? ¿Estás loco? En luna llena y con el tiempo que hacía... No deberías haber ido al bosque... ¡Y mucho menos haber pasado la noche allí!

- Vamos, vamos, no es para tanto.- intentó tranquilizar Harry.

- Eres un descerebrado.- contestó ella, mientras se llevaba las manos a las sienes y comenzaba a masajearlas suavemente.

- ¿Desayunas?

- Soy incapaz de comer eso...- contestó Ethel enseñando la pesada comida que estaba servida en la mesa.- Aun no entiendo como podéis desayunar, comer cosas tan grasosas y poco equilibradas.

El chico se encogió de hombros, antes de terminarse un vaso de zumo de naranja .

- Tenía que advertirte, ésta noche hay un asamblea, en palacio... Se requiere tu presencia.

- Allí estaré. No te preocupes.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos Potter.- la mujer termino de decir aquello y salió de la estancia, rumbo al bosque prohibido.

Harry se levanto para ir a hablar con el director, respecto a la salida que había planeado anoche con Blaise.

- Albus, me preguntaba, si tendrías unos minutos para hablar conmigo.

- Claro Harry, vamos a mi oficina. En el trayecto me lo puedes contar, ¿no?

- Si, claro.

- Además, tengo que hablar contigo para ciertas peticiones...

- Por supuesto. ¿Ya tienes una respuesta?

- Si, si... Me parece que te va a agradar.- los dos ya estaban a la altura de la puerta.- Empieza tu primero...

- Me preguntaba, si no te importaría, que Blaise y yo, ya que ningún sexto curso tenemos clase los miércoles por la mañana, fuéramos a Hogsmeade, a hacer unas compras...

- No creo que sea correcto, pero dado que sé que vas a hacer lo que quieres, firmaré el permiso. – concluyó Albus con mala cara.

- No es para tanto, solo vamos a comprar los regalos de Navidad.

- No es que me consuele...- dijo el director sonriendo a mitad.- Un carruaje estará esperando...

- Gracias, Albus.

- ¡No me las des! No lo hago por placer... En fin... Te he dicho que tenía que comentarte ciertos asuntos. "Merengue"- la gárgola les dejo paso.- Bien... He hablado con el ministerio... Fudge no estaba extremadamente contento, pero con un poco de persuasión lo he conseguido. Toma asiento, por favor.

Dumbledor se sentó el también, y abrió uno de los cajones para sacar un montón de pergaminos.

- Este es el certificado de mayoría de edad.- le paso un pergamino amarillento con muchas letras.- Este es el carné.- una pequeña tarjeta con la foto de Harry le fue entregada al mismo.

- ¿No había otra foto?- exclamó Harry al ver que su cicatriz aparecía de pleno y perfectamente visible.

- No fui yo, quien la eligió, tendrás que pelearte con Sophie Stephans, la responsable en el ministerio.

Harry bufó.

- Bien... Tienes que firmar estos papeles, para que quede claro que has recibido la documentación y que eres totalmente consciente de que todos tus actos están bajo tu entera responsabilidad.

El director de la escuela le paso una pluma, junto con unos cuantos pergaminos con el sello oficial del ministerio. Harry garabateó su firma en los sitios que el anciano le indicaba, mientras le iba comentando para que servían exactamente los papeles.

- Para todo lo que se refiere herencia, está todo solucionado, pero deberías hacer un testamento, por si acaso... Todos los magos mayores de edad lo hacen en cuanto reciben algo que está puesto a su nombre. Aun así, no hay prisa... Otra cosa...

- ¿Si?

- Sé que no me lo pediste, pero dado que sé que estás avanzado en lo que se refiere a estudios si te comparamos con los alumnos de sexto... Pienso que podrías pasar los EXTASIS... Con todo lo que ello supone.

El chico le miró interrogante.

- Nada de Quidditch, nada de puntos, nada de clases, libertad absoluta para moverte, no sé... Tu verás... Y otra cosa, me pase por el departamento de Transportes Mágicos, cuando fui al ministerio... Y me encontré con el jefe del Centro de Test de Aparición, Jack Villen, un conocido. El caso es que me ha prometido pasarse por aquí, con un examinador el sábado, para hacerte la prueba. ¿Te parece?

- ¡Genial!- respondió Harry que parecía realmente entusiasmado.

- Bien le escribiré ahora mismo. En cuando a tu salida a Hogsmeade, me parece que el señor Zabiny te espera en la entrada.- comentó el anciano, firmando la autorización.

- Gracias Albus. Un placer hacer tratos contigo.- dijo Harry antes de salir con una medio sonrisa del despacho cilíndrico.

Como Dumbledor había predicho, Blaise esperaba en la entrada, cubierto de una gruesa capa negra con el escudo de Slytherin.

- Buenos días Zabiny. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

- Mejor que tú, supongo.

- Si es posible. Toma la autorización.

- ¿Cómo lo consigues?

- ¿El qué?

- ¡Convencer a Dumbledor! Por supuesto...

- Uno, que tiene sus trucos. Digamos que tenemos unos cuantos acuerdos, el director y yo.

El Slytherin alzó una ceja a expensas de que el Gryffindor continuara explicando, cosa que no ocurrió.

- ¿Subimos al carruaje?- preguntó Harry, saliendo del hall, para encontrarse con el carruaje tirado por Thestrals.

- ¿Los ves?- preguntó Blaise mientras emprendían camino hacia el pequeño pueblo mágico.

- Si.

- ¿Quién fue?

- Mi madre, Cedric, Sirius.- enumeró Harry sin inmutarse, aun que por dentro le dolía mucho.

- ¿Sirius Black?

- Me sorprende que siendo un Slytherin, no sepas que Sirius Black, supuesta mano derecha de Voldemort, era inocente y que está muerto.

- No todos los Slytherin tenemos padres mortifagos, Potter.- contestó Blaise, entendiendo perfectamente lo que el moreno quería decirle.- ¡Y evita decir ese maldito nombre!

- Tenerle miedo a un nombre es lo más estúpido que se le pueda ocurrir a cualquiera. Si le tienes miedo al nombre, que harás cuando te lo encuentres de frente.

- Procuraré evitar encontrármelo de frente.- respondió Blaise.

- Algunos podéis elegir.- contestó Harry en un suspiro.

Entonces algo reacciono dentro de Blaise y por solidaridad hacia su amigo, se decidió que diría el nombre, costase lo que costase.

- ¿Bueno y a donde vamos a ir, primero?

- ¿A quién le vas a comprar regalos?- preguntó Harry a su vez, una vez los dos estuvieron en el pueblo.

- Bueno pues, a mis padres, a mi abuela, a mis primas Carla y Mary, Jack, a Draco, Pansy (me ha tocado en el amigo invisible, entre Slytherins hacemos eso, menos Draco y yo que siempre nos hacemos regalos) y bueno unos cuantos más. ¿Y tú?

- Pienso que Hermione, Ron, y los Weasley, Remus, Tonks, um, Ethel, Nathal, Fay, Albus y bueno unos cuantos más.- dijo Harry imitando a su amigo.

- ¿Tienes algo pensado para las chicas?

- No... Pero la cosa, me parece que es bastante difícil, Hermione un libro y algún detalle, Ginny, pienso que todo menos un diario, la señora Weasley, bueno un perfume no estaría mal, Tonks, tendré que pensarlo bien, Ethel, me va a costar mucho, Nathal, me parece que con una joya estará contenta, y bueno no sé que les voy a comprar a Lisa y Hannah. Por otra parte para los hombre, Remus, quizás consiga hacer funcionar uno de los espejos, si, eso es... Fay, va a tener que ser un algo gordo... Después del libro que me regalo, Ron, un regimiento de caramelos y un ajedrez nuevo, Fred y George, les daré un pequeño diario que encontré en el cuartel, Bill y Charlie, no lo sé, y el señor Weasley algo muggle, quizás una televisión o un móvil...

- Lo tienes bastante pensado... Yo solo sé que ha mi padre le voy a regalar un juego de escritorio mágico, con una vuelapluma especial serie 3B... En realidad es como una pluma a la que dictas, pero en vez de exagerar las cosas, solo las redondea y embellece las palabras, jamás verás un insulto en el papel que escribas. Mi madre, supongo que algún juego de tocador le vendrá bien. Carla y Mary, querrán como tu amigo Weasley un autentico regimiento de caramelos y bromas. Jack, un juego nuevo de Gobstones de oro que ha salido con los dibujos de los mejores jugadores de Quidditch. Draco... ya me acuerdo... Pansy para mi es un total misterio... y bueno Lisa y Hannah también.

Entre los dos discursos que eran realmente más para si mismo que para el otro, había llegado a Zonko. Donde los dos se abastecieron de caramelos y juegos de los más novedosos, para regalo. No hay que decir que también lo hicieron para ellos mismos.

Luego fueron tranquilamente a una boutique del pueblo, donde gracias a la amable, hermosa y joven, dependienta, lograron comprar la mayoría de los regalos para todas las mujeres a las que tenían que comprar algo.

Más tarde los dos se separaron, para hacer más compras. Harry y Blaise aprovecharon entre otras cosas para comprase el regalo el uno al otro.

Era la hora de comer, cuando unos satisfechos aun que agotados, supervisadores, llegaron a la entrada del castillo, los dos se separaron para dejar sus paquetes en sus habitaciones, antes de bajar a comer.

El comedor estaba, muchísimo más bullicioso que a la mañana. Todos parecían extremadamente excitados. Y los profesores por el contrario, parecían malhumorados. Severus y Diana que normalmente se sentaban juntos y charlaban amenamente, estaban sentados cada uno en una equina diferente y tenían caras de matar al primero que se interpusiera en su camino. Minerva parecía discutir seriamente con Flitwick y con Dumbledor. Pomfrey parecía muy en desacuerdo con Sprout. Y Fay estaba bastante normal, si se exceptuaba que acaba de escupir todo la bebida de la boca, ante unas palabras de Vector, la profesora de Aritmancia.

Harry suspiró, cuanto más felices estaban los alumnos, peor estaban los profesores. El Gryffindor entendía a los profesores, adolescentes con las hormonas por las nubes, sobrexcitados, no tenía que ser genial, para enseñar algo. Pero parecía que algo más molestaba al cuerpo docente. No lo pensó mucho, ya que Hermione le interrogó con la mirada. Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa, había olvidado que iba a hablar con la chica aquella mañana, sobre el libro. Sonrió culpablemente antes de pedirle disculpas.

* * *

Todo seguía normal en Hogwarts. Los exámenes ya preocupaban a todos. Y en las salas comunes se notaba la tensión en el ambiente, sobre todo para los de quinto y séptimo año, que tendrían la preparación a los TIMOS y EXTASIS aquella semana.

Harry suspiró, era viernes a la noche. Y aun seguía dándole vueltas a lo que había acontecido en el concilio el miércoles. El aran _(rey)_, sus consejeros y los príncipes habían llegado a Arandor _(Tierra de Reyes). _La noche había sido muy larga, una de las más largas de la vida del ojiverde. Todos, pese a ser pacíficos, estaban bastante exaltados. No estaban del todo de acuerdo en respecto a la guerra. Harry después de oír durante casi dos horas, gritos por un lado y por el otro y saltándose todos los protocolos comenzó a gritar a su vez, haciendo que todos aquellos seres que le superaban muchísimo en edad, callaran para mirarle.

Con todas las miradas posadas en su figura Harry había explicado más o menos bien, lo que acontecía fuera del territorio elfico. Todos reflexionaron acerca de la situación... Pero la pregunta fatídica llegó:

- Ningún elfo puede enfrentarse directamente contra el _Valarauco._ Nuestra unión con la naturaleza nos hace sentir mucha magia, y con tanta energía negativa, podemos perder la cabeza. ¿Quién lo hará?

- El que ha sido predestinado para ello.- respondió Vanimeldë, prima y consejera del rey.- ¿Os acordáis de aquella profecía de Elemmíre?

- Eso solo son leyendas.- refutó uno de ellos.

- No son leyendas.- contestó el rey mirando severamente a Súrion, uno de los príncipes más jóvenes. – Yo mismo vi los escritos, y créeme, son reales.

- ¡Oh! Si insistís, acepto... – se dejó vencer el rubio elfo.- Supongo que podrás revelar la profecía, la integral...

- Claro que si... _De entre las sombras saldrá la salvación, entre los mortales una divinidad y entre los ancianos un simple mortal. Pero desde lo más profundo de su ser, algo cambiara, cuando tras muchas penurias, su aura torne al gris. El demonio que reside en todas partes se afianzara ante la falta de reacción y aquellas esmeraldas volverán a brillar con resolución. _

Harry se sorprendió al oír las palabras del anciano. Si no se equivocaba, aquello también hablaba de él, suspiró bajo, cosa que no paso desapercibido para los oídos extremadamente desarrollados de todos los presentes.

- Así que un mortal, nos salvará de la penuria.- concluyó Súrion, ligeramente burlón.- ¿Y donde está o hay que sacarlo de la oscuridad?

- Habla con más respeto.- amenazaron Ethel y Nathal al unísono, hablando las dos por primera vez en la noche.

- Bien, hablaré con más respeto en cuanto me podáis demostrar que "el mortal" es real y vale la pena.

- Te hemos dicho que tengas más respeto.- se enfureció Nathal, ella le tenía un enorme apreció a Harry, lo consideraba entre su hijo y su hermano pequeño.

Súrion miro a la mujer retadoramente.

- Hijos.- dijo con un tono conciliador el rey, que era el mayor de los presentes.- Luchando entre nosotros no llegaremos a ningún sitio. Y Súrion, me consta de que "el mortal" como tú dices, es muy digno y que no hay más indicado para acometer la tarea.

Harry adquirió un profundo tono carmesí, que paso más o menos desapercibido, ya que todas las miradas estaban puestas en su majestad. Que aquel día iba vestido con una túnica azul celeste y plateada, una ligera tiara de algún metal desconocido para Harry, su pelo, rubio platino estaba trenzado simplemente, y su cara llevaba la mascara fría de costumbre.

Era realmente imponente, alto, de espaldas anchas, fracciones muy marcadas para ser un elfo, ojos azules tormenta, nariz ligeramente sobresaliente. Y sentado, allí, en la única silla que tenía un respaldo ligeramente sobresaliente, con aquélla mirada sería y critica, expresión cerrada y autoritaria, las manos apoyadas en los apoya brazos, era la imagen de lo que todo rey aspiraba a ser.

Harry se quedó muy sorprendido la verdad, al darse cuenta de que aquel hombre amable, prácticamente desde el principio (excluyamos el hecho de los calabozos). Aquel hombre que junto con sus hijas le había enseñado tanto de la cultura de su pueblo, con paciencia, tranquilidad y habilidad asombrante. Se mantuviera allí, entre todos los suyos, tan frió y distante, como una estatua del más pulido y fino de los fríos mármoles.

- Podemos deducir que lo conoces.- afirmó Eärendur

- Mi querido sobrino, lo tienes en frente tuyo.- dijo el rey apenas moviendo la cabeza señalando a Harry.

- ¿Él?- había preguntado con incredulidad Vanimeldë,

A partir de allí, todo se había vuelto un caos. Harry se había desaparecido del lugar, haciendo para la mayoría de los presentes, una burla ante ellos y sus familias. Ethel y Nathal estaban muy disgustadas con él y con los demás. Las dos entendían lo que Harry había tenido que hacer, todos allí se estaban burlando de él, y el Gryffindor no era de la clase que deja que se burlen de él, por que le apetecía... No por nada era un orgulloso león. Pero para el pueblo elfico, hacer algo así, era el suicidio social en toda regla. No sé podía dejar plantado al Rey, a 8 príncipes, 7 princesas y los 4 consejeros del rey y no esperarse ninguna consecuencia. Pero a Harry aquello le importaba bastante poco.

Estaba mucho más inquieto por la reciente hiperactividad de Voldemort. De no hacer nada, en dos días, había asesinado a dos familias enteras y creado el caos en más de tres poblaciones muggles. Y parecía que la cosa no iba a cambiar mucho en los próximos días.

Suspiró mientras intentaba prestar atención a la clase de Duelo. Fay estaba explicando no sé sabía el que sobre un escudo permanente, para protegerse de los posibles ataques traseros en una batalla.

Sin desearlo, sus pensamientos viajaron de nuevo a la reunión del miércoles y desconecto totalmente de la clase, recibiendo una mirada molesta por parte del profesor y un interrogatorio a final de clase.

- ¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa Potter? Llevas en ese estado unos cuantos días. Y no solo conmigo, si no con todos los profesores... Más bien, tendría que decir a las 3 clases que has ido... Más te vale tener una buena explicación jovencito.

- No creo que seas mi padre, Ferdinand. Evítate un discurso. Tengo unas cuantas cosas que pensar. Entre la oferta de Dumbledor y todo ese rollo del concilio.

El profesor le miro pidiendo una explicación.

- Ya te informaré más tarde. Ahora... Necesito ir a desahogarme un poco con algo de entrenamiento.

- ¿Te ayudo?

- No, mejor no. Gracias de todas formas.

Y Harry salió de allí con una rapidez asombrosa.

Todo había pasado a velocidad de vértigo. Harry había aceptado la proposición de Dumbledor tras haber hecho el examen de aparición, ante un examinador que era la copia clavada de Percy, sin pecas y rubio. Había sido una pesadilla. Que si, no es el sitio exacto, falta medio centímetro. Que si esto, que si lo otro. A Harry le daba dolor de cabeza solo de pensarlo. Lo único importante es que ya tenía el permiso de Aparición.

Sin embargo ahora su prioridad eran los EXTASIS. Iría junto a uno de lo profesores hasta el ministerio, donde, delante de los examinadores, haría la parte práctica. Y más tarde en la oficina del director del Departamento de Estudios y Exámenes Mágicos (N/A: No sé si existe, hagamos como que sí), haría la parte escrita de las pruebas. Tendría que ir allí todos los días de la semana.

* * *

Por decimoquinta vez, volvió a leer la "apasionante" frase del libro de texto de Astronomía de séptimo.

Lo cerró con fuerza haciendo que varios en la sala común se sobresaltasen. Con muy mal genio salió de la estancia, dando un portazo. Todos se miraron incrédulos.

Mientras Potter fue rápidamente hasta la sala de requerimientos, paso por el pasillo varias veces, una enorme sala de entrenamiento se apareció delante de él. Harry sin dudarlo le corto la cabeza a uno de los maniquíes que se acercaba corriendo hacia él.

Llevaba tres días terribles. Suspiro con fuerza antes de asestar otro golpe a otro muñeco de entrenamiento.

Sus ojos verdes centelleaban con fuerza, mientras él, propinaba golpes mucho más fuertes. Sus brazos iban rápidamente hacia la cara y el torso de su oponente y sus piernas se ensañaban con la totalidad del cuerpo de su contrincante.

Tras unas serie completa de puños y patadas, el hechizo se desvanecio y Harry se sento en el suelo. Intentó pensar con claridad, pero era bastante difícil. No sabía que hacer en lo referente a los EXTASIS; aun no estaba seguro. ¿Debería hacerlos? Eso representaría libertad, como anteriormente ya se ha citado. Pero no podría jugar al Quidditch, sería relevado de su función como supervisador...

Y en cuanto a los elfos se refería, no sabía como actuar, lo más posible era que tuviera que disculparse con todos ellos. Pero no se sentía con ánimos de hacerlo, a no ser que quisieran a un Potter extremadamente poderoso, fuera de control.

* * *

6 – 2 – 4 – 4 –2

- Bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia. Por favor, diga su nombre y el motivo de su visita.

- Albus Dumbledor y Harry Potter. Hacer un examen.

- Gracias- replicó la voz.- Visitantes, recojan las chapas y colóquenselas en un lugar visible de la ropa.

Dos chapas se deslizaron por la rampa metálica en la que normalmente caían las monedas devueltas. Dumbledor, más cerca, sacó las dos chapas y le tendió una a Harry que se la puso sin mirar.

- Visitantes del Ministerio, tendrán que someterse a un cacheo y entregar sus varitas mágicas para que queden registradas en el mostrador de seguridad, que está situado al fondo del Atrio.

El suelo de la cabina tembló, y Harry pareció estar de vuelta a aquella noche de Junio, en la que habían ido al rescate de Sirius. Sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente, no queriendo ver lo que sucedía. En su mente toda una sucesión de imágenes acontecía.

Sirius junto a la Orden. La profecía rota. La risa de su padrino. La horrible Bellatrix con una sonrisa maligna. Y aquella caída en aquel velo.

- Harry.- llamó Dumbledor amablemente.- Vamos, muchacho, nos están esperando.

De golpe, Harry retomó conciencia de donde se encontraba y que es lo que había ido a hacer. Bloqueó todos los recuerdos que se empeñaban en volver una y otra vez a su cabeza, mientras al lado de Dumbledor, se saltaban fácilmente el cacheo y el registro de varitas.

Tomaron uno de los ascensores dorados, junto con una mujer de estatura alta y porte elegante, que llevaba una sobria túnica gris, y un pasador negro en el pelo y junto a un montón de memorandos morados, que volaban sobre sus cabezas. .

El ascensor no tardó mucho en llegar hasta el piso al que director y alumno querían acceder. Las paredes eran de un color azul eléctrico realmente sorprendente, sobretodo por el exceso de luz, que se filtraba por las ventanas, desde las cuales se podía observar un caluroso día con un sol resplandeciente, pese encontrarse a finales de otoño, principios de invierno.

Los dos bajaron, mientras que la mujer continuó en el ascensor. Harry y Albus se dirigieron hacía la puerta del director de departamento, que era de un turbador color fucsia con unas estrellas amarillas que se movían por todas partes.

Harry entrecerró los ojos ante la falta de ¿seriedad? del lugar.

- Digamos que la directora de departamento es bastante especial, en cuanto a decoración.- soltó Dumbledor a modo de excusa.

- No hace falta que lo jure.-respondió el ultimo de los Potter.

- Buenos días Albus. ¿Qué tal has estado?- preguntó jovialmente una mujer bastante joven.

Su mirada era marrón y penetrante, sus ojos tenían una graciosa forma achinada y su piel tenía un ligero toque de broceado. Su pelo rubio estaba recogido en una coleta. E iba vestida con un ajustado pantalón negro de corte diplomático y un jersey de punto azul oscuro.

- Muy bien, Olive. ¿Y tú? ¿Pensando en renovar la decoración de tu departamento?

- ¡Oh! No... Está genial, tal y como está. Piense la gente lo que piense. Pero que maleducada soy, siéntense por favor.

Ella recogía unos archivos en un registro.

- Bien... Tú debes de ser el Señor Potter. ¿Verdad? – preguntó ella mirando al chico.- En las revistas sales diferente. Un placer conocerte.

La vista de la mujer inevitablemente se fue hacía la frente de Harry. Y se encontró con un tupido flequillo negro, desordenado.

- Bueno, Teresa te espera en su oficina, para el examen de Transfiguraciones. Más tarde tendrás Encantamientos y para terminar Astronomía.- la mujer le paso unos papeles y junto con un horario.- Cuando te toque la parte escrita, volverás a mi despacho. Suerte.

- Gracias por todo, Olive. Yo tengo que marcharme, tengo unos cuantos asuntos que atender con el ministro. Hasta el medio día Harry.

- Adiós, Albus.- respondió el supervisador mientras a su vez, el también se levantaba.

Los dos salieron de la estancia y Harry comento en apenas un murmullo.

- No parece del tipo de gente excéntrica.

- No es una persona excéntrica, simplemente le gusta lo "futurista".- contestó Dumbledor en el mismo tono de voz.

¿Algo futurista? Si, Harry había olvidado que estaba hablando con Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledor, rey de lo insólito.

Harry suspiro mientras se metía en el despacho de aquella mujer, "Teresa".

Los exámenes en general fueron mucho mejor de lo previsto, para Harry. Parecía que aquellos días eran los días adecuados para que Potter pasara las pruebas.

La mayoría de los examinadores con los cuales había tenido que hacer frente, eran muy agradables, aun que correctos y serios. Otros cuantos estaban bastante contrariados del por que Harry Potter, niño de oro, podría pasar sus exámenes antes que los demás. Sentían como dándole importancia al niño que vivió, y no les hacía ni pizca de gracia.

En definitiva, Harry Potter, mucho más relajado y tranquilo, volvía a Hogwarts, acompañado de la profesora de Transformaciones y subdirectora del colegio, charlando amenamente de lo que supondría que Harry ya no se encontrase en el colegio, por lo menos en lo que se refería a clases, por supuesto.

- ¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer ahora?- preguntó Minerva con curiosidad.

* * *

Hola a todos,

Bien, después de siglos sin actualizar, aquí me tenéis, con un capitulo algo más largo, como regalo de navidad :D . En fin, espero que os haya gustado, no tengo mucho que decir, más que desearos unas muy buenas fiestas, y un feliz año nuevo.

Así que dejándoos unas cuantas traducciones de algunas palabras en Quenya del capitulo, me despido.

**Aran:** Rey

**Arandor:** Tierra de Reyes

**Eärendur:** Sirviente del Mar (nombre Masculino)

**Elemmíre:** Nombre dado a Mercurio, significa: "Joya de las Estrellas"

**Súrion**: Significa "Hijo del Viento" (Nombre Masculino)

**Valaurco:** Demonio de Poder

**Vanimeldë:** Significa "La Hermosa y Querida". (Nombre Femenino)

Gracias por todo,

BeSoS,

**¸.·¯·.¸¸.·¯·MiRuG ·¯·.¸¸.·¯·.¸**

* * *

**Respuestas a los reviews: **

**Javi Fernández: **¡Eres un cielo! Jajajaja, pero no deberías dejar de estudiar por leer uno de mis caps (aun que me halague mucho)... No hay que descuidar los estudios ;) En fin, muchas gracias por tu constante apoyo. BeSoS.

**Sacralo:** ME alegra que encontraras finalmente el capitulo perdido. En fin, muchas gracias por leer. Hombre, la verdad es que es posible que algún día, en uno de los capítulos próximos, cuente algo más de lo que ocurrió con los elfos, pero por el momento. Muchas gracias. BeSoS.

**Eva Vidal: **Bueno este es bastante más largo... como 7 paginas del Word, así que espero que no te haya parecido tan mal. De momento pienso que Harry ya tiene demasiado problemas en la cabeza, como para que ahora empiece a pensar en una novia... (si que entiendo lo que quieres decir)... Pero no desesperes, todo llegara. BeSoS.

**CMBLupin:** Muchas gracias por todo, eres un sol... Te quiero mucho yo también. Cuidate. BeSoS.

**MelinJJ:** Me alegra que mi historia te guste. Gracias y BeSoS.

**Kary Anabell: **En fin, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado. Saludos. BeSoS.

**Garry:** Espero no haberte dejado en estado de choc, otra vez, por haber escrito todo un capitulo en dos días... El otro día cuando te dije que no tenía nada es que no tenía nada de nada... XD XD... BeSoS.

**LeoHagrid:** ¿Niña prodigio? Niña si, pero prodigio... crumm... XD XD... Lo de Harry con Hermione es muy poco probable, por que no quiero caer en lo típico... En mis exámenes me fue todo lo bien que se puede... En fin, gracias por todo. BeSoS.

**Nelly Esp:** Bueno, te he agregado pro fin al messenger... Si te digo la verdad... Ni siquiera había visto tu dirección en el review hasta el otro día :( :( En fin... Ya te he agregado, a ver si hablamos... Esperando que te haya gustado el capi. BeSoS.

**Lynn Kadyarse:** Me alegra que te haya gustado la mezcla, por que la verdad nho estaba muy segura de si iba a funcionar muy bien. :S :S En fin... Espero que este capi también te haya gustado. BeSoS.

**XaYiDe La MaS PiLLaDa:** Bueno para que veas que sin presión trabajo también perfectamente... Ahora te avisaré... Voy a ver si estas conectada... En cuanto suba el capi... Para que luego te quejes :P En fin, me encanta que te guste el capi, y espero que este también te guste... Hay más elfos... En fin... Gracias, y BeSoS

**DoXy-Lovegood:** Bueno yo te dire que con las actualizaciones es según me venga... Soy muy poco extricta conmigo misma en ese aspecto. En fin, epseor que te haya gustado este capitulo... BeSoS.

**Gandulfo:** Bueno es más largo, y he tardado menos en actualizar. ¿No te parece? En fin, aun asi, epseor que te haya gustado. BeSoS.

**Lalwen Tinuviel:** Bueno, bueno, este capitulo es aun más largo... Y espero que continue siendo interesante, por supuesto. En fin... BeSoS.

**Taigrin Dido :** Me alegra mcuho que te encante este fic. Bueno yo para las actualizaciones soy muy poco rigurosa, soy incapaz de predecir si voy a actualizar, en una semana, en un mes o en seis. En fin... Espeor que este capitulo también te guste. Gracias. BesoS.

* * *

Gracias por todo a todos,

Saludos,

BeSoS,

**¸.·¯·.¸¸.·¯·MiRuG ·¯·.¸¸.·¯·.¸**


	12. Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12: ¿Profesor Potter? **

- ¡Severus tranquilízate!- ordenó con voz autoritaria Dumbledor.

- ¿Cómo demonios quieres que me tranquilice, Albus?- bramó el ex mortifago.

Al lado Fay chascó la lengua con desaprobación.

- Bien, cuando te serenes, seguiremos la conversación.-concluyó Dumbledor después de darle un sorbo a su taza de té verde.

- ¡No! Albus, tienes que entender, no quiero que ese mocoso de clases y muchísimo menos a Luise. ¡MERLÍN ES POTTER!

- Severus, si vas a continuar gruñendo, te sugiero que abras la puerta y salgas de mi despacho.- dejó Dumbledor antes de meter uno de esos deliciosos caramelos de limón en su boca.

- ¡Albus! En nombre de la cordura...- empezó Severus con una voz más baja.

- ¿Una taza de té?- preguntó Dumbledor cortando de llenó al profesor.

- ¿Café?- pidió Fay.- ¿Unas galletitas?

Dumbledor hizo aparecer lo que el profesor de Defensa le había pedido.

- Yo también tomaré café, por favor.- dijo una malhumorada Diana, lanzando miradas asesinas a Severus.

- Bien. ¿Algún asunto más que les trae a mi despacho?- preguntó Dumbledor mirando atentamente dentro de uno de los cajones de su mesilla.

- Albus. Me niego totalmente a que Potter de clases a Luise.

- De acuerdo, estoy más que convencido de que Olympe le admitirá en Beauxbatons... O Cliodna en Durmstrang...

- Sabes que si Luise entra a Hogwarts, después de tanto tiempo, es precisamente por que primero la educación es mejor que en otros centros, segundo la seguridad y tercero estar conmigo.- Diana resopló.

- Bien, pues si quieres que entre a Hogwarts son con las condiciones que impone el director, y ese hasta nuevo aviso soy yo, así que tu sabrás lo que haces. Ahora si no tienes nada más que decirme.- el premiado mago señalo la puerta con una de sus estropeadas manos.

Snape gruñó antes de salir de la habitación circular dando un portazo.

- Debería tomar alguna poción tranquilizante. Los nervios no le hacen ningún bien.- soltó Dumbledor, tras un prolongado suspiro.

Barra 

- ¿Me llamabas?

- Si, Harry, siéntate.

El Gryffindor hizo lo que le pedía y miró atentamente con sus ojos verdes chispeantes a los azules orgullosos del director de la escuela.

- ¿Qué quería director?

- Bien, he recibido los resultados del tus EXTASIS...Permíteme felicitarte.- Dumbledor le pasó un sobre a su nombre.

- Gracias.

- Bien, y tengo unos cuantas ofertas que... míralas tu mismo.

Dumbledor le pasó diferentes sobres la mayoría de ellos con el sello del Ministerio, Harry alzó una ceja mirando directamente a Dumbledor.

- Los resultados de los EXTASIS son entregados a los diferentes departamentos, y cuando encuentran a alguien que les interesa, le mandan una proposición... Aun sin haber prolongado sus estudios y haberse especializado...

Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos y Catástrofes: Fuerza de prueba de la invisibilidad, Oficina principal de Desmemorizantes, Escuadra de Inversión de magia accidental... Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional: Oficina de la ley mágica internacional, Confederación internacional mágica (asientos británicos)... Departamento de Entrada en Vigor de la Ley Mágica: Escuadra de la entrada en Vigor de la Ley Mágica, Cazadores de Magos Oscuros, Oficina del Uso inapropiado de la Magia Control de equipamiento mágico... Comité de experimentación... Departamento de Educación... Departamento de Misterios... ¿¡Departamento de misterios¡?

- ¿Qué demonios es esto?- preguntó Harry tras haber leído todos los encabezados de las cartas.

- Ofertas de empleo, Harry.

- ¿A mí?- inquirió el supervisador con una ceja alzada.

- Abre tus notas de los exámenes y lo entenderás. Además y por si fuera poco eres Harry Potter.

Harry bufó molesto.

- Esas eran las del ministerio. Pero la información debe de haberse filtrado. - el anciano sacó otro tacó de cartas cerradas.- Estas son las de empresas y instituciones privadas.

Harry miró otra vez todos los encabezados de las cartas y se sorprendió bastante. Había unas diez de equipos profesionales de Quidditch.

- ¿Quidditch?

- El torneo de los tres magos.- dio como explicación el hombre. – Muchos ojeadores pasan en los torneos más reconocidos para ver si alguien merece la pena.

Harry miró estupefacto al hombre de barba blanca.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó el muchacho incrédulo.

- Totalmente.

- ¿Todo esto son ofertas de empleo? ¿Para mi? Y yo, que ni siquiera sabía que es lo que quería hacer...

- ¡Oh! Y Amelia me ha mandado decirte que si tu intención de hacerte Auror sigue en tu cabeza... Estará más que encantada de hacer que la sección de Aurores te coja, mientras completas tu formación.- completó Dumbledor con la mirada apagada.

- ¿En serio?

- Si.

- ¡Genial! Me lo tendré que pensar. Con tú permiso, Albus.

- ¡Harry! Espera, siéntate, por favor.

El chico hizo lo que le pedía.

- Una ultima pequeña cosa. Una nueva alumna va a ingresar en la escuela. Minerva no la quiere en sus clases, Diana tampoco, aun que seguramente estará en clase con Ferdinand, Filius ha prometido intentarlo y Pomona no sabe que es lo que va ha hacer. Luego tenemos a Rubeus, Vector, Sinistra que le van a dar una oportunidad. Me preguntaba si querrías ingresar en el cuerpo docente de la escuela.

- ¿Es una oferta?

- Si. Del sueldo, podremos hablar si aceptas. Así como de tus obligaciones y derechos.

- Lo que no entiendo es por que no le admiten en sus clases.

- Si te quedas podrás descubrirlo. Luise es todo menos una persona fácil.

- ¿Luise?

- La alumna nueva.

**Barra**

- ¡Es, es, es, es increíble Harry!- dijo una voz extremadamente emocionada.

- Ya...¿Qué hago?

Unos ojos avellana le devolvieron la mirada seriamente, mientras la dueña de estas se mordía en labio inferior y torcía la nariz en una mueca muy extraña.

- Tio, es increíble. ¡Los Kenmare Kestrels, los Caerphilly Catapults, los Murciélagos de Ballycastle y los Monstrose Magpies...! Y esos los de aquí cerca...

- Ron, existen más cosas que el Quidditch... Harry creo que deberías...

- ¡Existen más cosas que el estudio, Hermione!

- Ronald...

Desde ese momento Harry ni siquiera prestó atención a la conversación, sin embargo haciendo que todos los sobre abiertos se aparecieran en la habitación que había ocupado en verano, salió de la sala común rápida y sigilosamente.

- Buenas tardes, Harry.- suspiró Blaise al entrar a la habitación poco después que el Gryffindor. - ¿Qué haces?

- Mirar ofertas de empleo.

El Slytherin alzó elegantemente una ceja.

- ¿Qué quieres decirme con eso?

- Bueno, hace semana y media estuve faltando varios días.

- Llevas faltando desde principios de curso.

- Detalles sin importancia. Estuve pasando los EXTASIS.

- ¿Me tomas el pelo?

- Para nada.

- Pero...

Harry se encogió del hombros sin quitar los ojos del los pergaminos que sostenía entre sus manos.

- ¿Tienes tus calificaciones?- preguntó Blaise curioso.

- Míralas tu mismo. – Harry el pasó uno de los pergaminos que tenía por ahí.

El otro supervisador, examinó el papel y no pudo menos que exclamar.

- Increíble. Para ser tú, increíble.

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

- Bueno, nunca se te han dado bien los estudios. ¿No?- dijo avergonzado Blaise, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- Tienes razón.

- ¿Y quien te ha mandado una oferta de empleo? ¿No se supone que tienes que especializarte antes?

- Parece ser que da igual.

- Déjame ver.

Minutos después Blaise exclamó de nuevo.

- ¡Doblemente increíble! ¡Los Monstrose Magpies! ¡El Departamento de Misterios!

- Dumbledor también me ha ofrecido un puesto en Hogwarts. Y Amelia Bones le ha dicho al director que podría ingresar en la sección de Aurores, mientras completaba mi formación.

- ¿En serio? No te lo montas nada mal, eh, Potter... Ya me gustaría a mi tener semejantes influencias...- dijo en tono burlón el Slytherin.- Siendo el niño que vivio...

- ¡Calla Blaise o te parto la cara!- dijo medio en serio el Gryffindor.

- No serás capaz.

- No me tientes mucho, Zabiny.

Los dos jóvenes se echaron a reír, felices.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Blaise tras unos momentos de silencio.

- No lo sé. ¡No lo sé! ¿Quién decía que encontrar trabajo era difícil? Mucho más difícil elegir entre tantos...

El Slytherin comenzó a reírse para llevarse una mirada asesina de parte del Gryffindor. Alguien llamó, aporreó, la puerta, haciendo que Harry se levantará para abrir la puerta.

- Te estaba buscando, Harry.- dijo la voz extremadamente tranquila de Dumbledor, ante la mirada aturdida de Blaise.

- Toma asiento, Albus.- dijo burlonamente Harry imitando al viejo director.

- Si, si descuida, contaba hacerlo. En fin... Me preguntaba si aceptabas mi propuesta... Es para ponerme a buscar a un sustituto.

- Creo que... no...

El director le miró con sorpresa.

- No dejaría pasar una oportunidad así. Al fin y al cabo, Hogwarts es mi hogar.

- Me alegro mucho, Harry.

- De todas formas, después de que ella se gradué, podré hacer lo que quiera... Y teniendo en cuenta eso... Prefiero decidirme junto a todos mis compañeros...

- Supongo que la mayoría de las ofertas que te han hecho son de por vida. ¿No?

- Si. Exactamente.

- Chicos, un placer haber charlado con vosotros. Hablamos después de la cena, Harry.

El Mago Jefe del Wizengamot salió por la puerta tan rápidamente como había entrado. Para tener la edad que tenía, andaba realmente rápido.

- ¿Ese era Dumbledor?- preguntó anonadado Blaise.

- Si, creo que si.- contestó con el ceño fruncido su interlocutor.

- ¿El director de la escuela?

- Que yo sepa y de momento si.

- ¿Tuteas a Dumbledor?

- Eso parece.

- ¿Te parece normal?

- Bueno, lo que se dice normal, mi vida no es, así que...

**Barra**

- Bien, alegrar esas caras chicos. El espíritu Navideño está presente en todas partes.- dijo Dumbledor, el día 20 al medio día, después de que la mayoría de alumnos volvieran a sus casas.

Snape bufó con desacuerdo. Quedaban unos pocos alumnos, más que otras veces... Pero no muchos más. En el castillo estaban alrededor de 30, contando a los profesores que se habían quedado, ya que unos cuantos de ellos, habían marchado a sus casas por navidad.

- El postre estaba delicioso, tendré que pedir que lo repitan más veces.- hizo una pausa.- ¿Qué les parece si decoramos el Gran Comedor, entre todos? Sería un buen entretenimiento.

Más de uno suspiro mentalmente, antes de asentir con la cabeza. Aquella pregunta a oídos de todos había sonado casi como una orden. ¿Quién se atrevería a decirle que no a Dumbledor: uno de los más excéntricos, locos por la navidad y el sentimiento de compañerismo? Pese a no pertenecer a la casa de los leones, honrados y valientes, alguien si que se atrevió.

- Albus, si me permites, yo tengo mucho trabajo en mi despacho. Muchos exámenes para corregir.

"Buen intento Snape" pensó Fay con una sonrisa burlona.

- Vamos, vamos Severus. Ya tendrás tiempo de corregir. Ya sé que te entregas mucho a tu trabajo. Pero estoy seguro de que con tu ayuda, iremos más rápido.

- No puedo dejar el trabajo, luego se acumula, Albus.- insistió el oscuro profesor.

- ¡Oh, si, si! Severus, ya sé que eres incapaz de dejar de lado tus obligaciones por un poco de placer. Por que estoy más que seguro que estás desolado al no poder decorar el Gran Comedor.- la mirada azul penetrante de Dumbledor se clavó en la azabache del profesor.- Como director te doy permiso para aplazar tu trabajo.

Snape maldijo un millón de veces a Dumbledor con sus estúpidas ideas, mientras escuchaba las risas ahogadas de todos aquellos niños impertinentes y ingratos.

- Severus, ya has oído. ¿Qué ponemos guirnaldas de color morado o rosa?- preguntó Ferdinand burlonamente.

- Vete a la mierda, Ferdinand.- respondió de inmediato Snape, aun furioso aun que con la misma mascara de mármol cubriéndole todo el rostro.

Day rió a carcajada limpia con la mirada exterminante del profesor de pociones sobre su figura.

- Señores, por favor. No creo que sea el momento de discutir.- paró Dumbledor.

El hombre hizo aparecer unas veinte cajas llenas de adornos a rebosar.

- Normalmente prefiero traerlos de la naturaleza, pero eso nos entorpecería así que...

Trazo varios círculos en el aire y cuatro enormes pinos aparecieron de la nada.

- ¿A qué esperan?- preguntó Dumbledor jovialmente.

Harry con una sonrisa, sabía que Dumbledor no cambiaría de idea, se acerco a una de la cajas, conjuro un Wingardum Leviosa y la trasportó hasta cerca de uno de los árboles. Con varios movimientos de varita, hizo que las guirnaldas comenzaran a enroscarse en el árbol.

- Magnifico, Harry.- exclamó Albus.- Aun que creo que si la tercera guirnalda verde pasará ligeramente por encima de la segunda roja, quedaría mucho mejor.

Potter entornó los ojos, antes de hacer lo que el director le había mandado. Poco a poco todos los alumnos que se habían quedado en la escuela, se animaron y comenzaron a decorar el Gran Comedor.

Las guirnaldas volaban de un lado a otro. Las bolas de colores pasaban de las cajas a los árboles increíblemente rápido. Las diferente figuritas de cristal que se movían alegremente, eran colocadas con cuidado por todas partes.

Y Dumbledor ayudaba a todos los alumnos, extremadamente impresionados por la alegría y la felicidad que desprendía el anciano y por la desenvoltura que mostraba.

El pequeño profesor de Encantamientos estaba más que feliz de poder dar consejos a todo el mundo sobre encantamientos, mientras que la estricta profesora de Transformaciones, iba de un lado para el otro, transformando objetos o haciendo que los objetos mostraran un aspecto navideño. Ajeno a todo ese ajetreo y esa "felicidad" Severus Snape, conocido por ser inflexible y serio, se encontraba poniendo espumillón haciendo pequeñas olas por toda la pared de la habitación. De vez en cuando lanzaba miradas asesinas al director que aumentaba su sonrisa.

Pasaron toda la tarde decorando en Gran Comedor y el vestíbulo. Todos estaban agotados, aun que satisfechos. Las decoraciones habían quedado extremadamente bonitas y muy navideñas. Además alguien, no se sabía quien, Harry, había encantado los árboles para que pareciera que estaba nevando y las ramas se llenaran de nieve de vez en cuando.

- Muy buen trabajo. Bien, todas las casas recibirán 20 puntos por cada participante en la decoración de navidad. Y otros 10 por persona por haber trabajado con tanta compenetración y sin altercados. Me siento enormemente orgulloso de su trabajo, señores. Si no me equivoco la cena ya está preparada.

Todos los alumnos volvieron a entrar al Gran Comedor con unas formidables sonrisas. Dumbledor sería un loco y un excéntrico, pero aun así, sabía reconocer el trabajo que había hecho todos.

- Esta tarde a sido genial.- comentó Blaise, juntándose al trío de oro, junto con las dos supervisadoras.

- Y que lo digas Blaise.- dijo Hannah a su vez.

- Dumbledor no suele tener malas ideas, chicos.- declaró Harry relajadamente, reduciendo la tensión que se había acumulado.

- Eso depende del momento.- soltó Hermione con una sonrisa.- Pero tengo que admitir que decorar el Gran Comedor, ha sido muy divertido.

- ¡Ha sido genial!- manifestó Ron con mucha más énfasis que los demás.- Y ahora la cena. Espero que de postre haya el mismo pastel de limón que este mediodía. Estaba delicioso.

- Tenías que ser tú Ron. La comida te pierde.

- A ti los estudios y por eso no me meto contigo.

Las risas de los cuatro acompañantes hicieron que Ron y Hermione dejaran de mirarse con ganas de matarse.

- ¿Nunca habéis visto una pelea?- preguntó Hermione con una ceja alzada.

Ron se puso al lado de Hermione y asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que el pelo se le fuera para adelante.

- Es verdad. No sé de que os reís.

- Vamos, Ron. No merecen la pena.- contestó Hermione mientras pasaba su brazo por uno de los del otro prefecto y entraban al Gran Comedor triunfantes.

Las carcajadas que se oían aumentaron audiblemente, lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de las dos chicas, de lo que se estaban riendo.

- Es definitivo, son los dos iguales.- comentó Lisa, antes de entrar al comedor y ante la vista de los dos amigos sentados al lado hablando tranquilamente, volvió a echarse a reír. Como pudo llego hasta la mesa para sentarse y continuar riendo tanto, termino doblaba contra la mesa.

Los otros supervisadores no estaban mejor, solo que estaban repartidos en todo el trayecto hasta la mesa. Harry el que más cerca se encontraba, seguido de Blaise y Hannah que estaban bastante cerca.

- Parece que nuestros supervisadores han encontrado algo muy gracioso.- observó Dumbledor con una sonrisa.-¿Podrían compartirlo con nosotros?

**Barra**

- Vamos, despierta. ¡Rapido! Harry... ¡POTTER!

El acebo, 28 centímetros, flexible y la sola pluma de fénix que componían la varita del mundialmente famoso Harry Potter, se encontraron apuntando directamente a la garganta del que se suponía era su mejor amigo.

- ¡Ah! Eres tú.

Harry se giró dejo la varita en la mesilla y se acurruco más contra las sabanas.

- ¡Levántate! ¡PEREZOSO!

- ¡Deja de gritar Weasley!- gritó a su vez Harry, mientras se tapaba los oídos.- Hay gente que quiere dormir.

- No, el día de Navidad.

- Si, después de una fiesta y su consiguiente y primera embriaguez.

- Vamos, vamos. Levanta.

- Déjame en paz, Ron. Y recuérdame que le diga a Blaise que la próxima vez que piense montar una fiesta, avise de que en vez de bebidas poco alcohólicas solo va a llevar Whisky. No me sienta bien.

- No haber bebido tanto.

- Ron. ¡DEJAME EN PAZ!

- Es Navidad, chicos. Tranquilidad.- comentó la voz serena de Zabiny, saliendo del cuarto de baño, apenas cubierto con una toalla roja, chorreando agua.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó Harry abriendo uno de los ojos.

- Me quede a dormir aquí después de traerte. De todas formas solo estáis los dos... Deberías decir a Dumbledor que cambiaran los colores de vuestras toallas. Solo tenéis toallas en rojo y oro.

- Bueno eso es culpa de Fred y George, si sales con esa toalla fuera del "territorio Gryffindor", se volverá blanca, con su consiguiente escudo de Hogwarts, en vez del de Gryffindor. Ellos encantaron todas las habitaciones en uno de sus experimentos para que ocurriera eso.

Entonces Blaise se dio cuenta que de uno de los lados de la toalla, había un enorme león.

- Los elfos se volvieron locos cuando vieron lo que pasaba.- comentó Ron.

- ¿¡Vais a hablar toda la mañana!?- preguntó irritado Potter.

- Querrás decir la tarde. Son las 12. – replicó Blaise con una sonrisa.- Date una ducha, luego te daré algo para que el dolor de cabeza remita un poco. Pero date prisa, Potter.

El moreno hizo lo que le pedían más que por gusto, por que Blaise le había dicho que le daría lago para el dolor de cabeza si lo hacía.

¿A quién se le había ocurrido aquella maravillosa idea de montar una fiesta? ¡Oh! Si. Lisa y Hannah, no sabía que aquellas dos eran extremadamente animada y estaban encantadas de organizar fiestas. Así que se había apoderado de una de las inmensas aulas vacías. La habían limpiado a fondo y la había decorado. Luego había avisado a todo el mundo y pedido permiso a Dumbledor, que bajo la mirada desaprobatoria de Minerva McGonagall, se lo concedieron.

Blaise se había ocupado de la bebida. Él de la "publicidad". Hannah, Lisa y Hermione del decorado y la limpieza. Ginny y Luna de la música. Y para finalizar, Ron había insonorizado la sala con un hechizo que se había encargado de buscar.

Todo había salido genial. Todos, de todas las casas, habían asistido. Para los jóvenes, Blaise había dispuesto un montón de cervezas de mantequilla, que estaban encantadas para que todos los de 5 en adelante, fueran incapaces de acogerlas... Obligándolos a coger, o té de Ortiga (realmente repugnante), Ron de grosella, Whisky envejecido de Ogden, Whisky de fuego o Whisky puro de malta.

No hacía falta decir que todos los mayores, habían terminado extremadamente borrachos o en un mínimo alegres.

El efecto de la música alta y la bebida, había cambiado radicalmente a todos. Harry había demostrado ser un autentico Don Juan, había terminado con una de las Patil, besándola con ardiente fervor.

Hermione, había dejado atrás toda su conciencia y se había dedicado a ligar de maneras muy descaradas con todo el que se le pusiera delante. Y el afortunado había sido, ni más ni menos que Blaise Zabiny supervisador y integro Slytherin que no se había olvidado de instalar unas cuantas cámaras por toda la habitación.

Que él supiera, sería realmente la primera fiesta que los Gryffindor de la quinta de Potter, celebraban... Y eso era algo que había que recordar.

Ronald Weasley por su parte, había terminado haciendo muy buenas migas con Hannah, que se había mostrado bastante cooperante en cuanto a meter mano al alto pelirrojo.

El resumen de la fiesta: un desmadre total, extremadamente divertido para todos los que se acordaban de él. Habían estado jugando a varios juegos de prendas, poco antes de que la mayoría fuera inconsciente de lo que hacían... Y había sido, por lo menos recreado.

Un ojeroso, pero ya sin dolor de cabeza, Potter, bajo por las escaleras que conducían a la Sala Común, con lentitud. En la Sala, estaban sentados todos los Gryffindors que se habían quedado: Euan Abercrombie; Lavender Brown; Andrew Kirke; Geoffrey Hooper; Ginny Molly Weasley; Parvati Patil,; Hermione Jane Granger.

Hay que decir, que en la casa Gryffindor, era en la que más gente se había quedado, y eran la mayoría de cursos altos.

- Buenos días, chicos.- soltó Harry reprimiendo un bostezo.

- Hola.- respondieron la mayoría, demasiado centrados en sus regalos.

- Te esperábamos para abrir los reglaos Harry.- dijo Hermione poniéndose roja al ver a Blaise que se sentó especialmente cerca de la morena premeditadamente.

- ¿Han traído mis regalos? Los elfos están en todo. – observó Blaise con una sonrisa, antes de pedir.- Hermione. ¿Serías tan amable de pasarme mis regalos?

- Claro.

La morena hizo lo que le pedían, y cuando le fue a pasar el ultimo de los regalos, las dos manos se rozaron levemente haciendo que Hermione casi dejara caer el regalo y se pusiera exageradamente roja.

- Gracias. ¿Abrimos los regalos? ¿O vamos a observar los envoltorios?- preguntó Blaise con sorna.

- Empieza tú, Blaise.

Empezó a abrir los regalos mientras iba soltando comentarios para recordarse que tenía que mandar cartas. En el que tardo bastante más fue en uno, envuelto sobriamente en un paquete verde, con un pequeño lazó plateado. Hizo que todos se apartaran ligeramente antes de desenvolver el paquete con cuidado.

- ¿Se puede saber que le pasa a ese paquete?- preguntó Ron de malas maneras, no le había hecho ninguna gracia tener que levantarse, bajo las ordenes del Slytherin.

- El año pasado le pasaban tres bombas fétidas y dos bengalas especiales. Y el año anterior, una capa de sustancia verde que si la tocabas, toda tu piel se volvía de colores intermitentes. El anterior una pequeña bomba, que estallo en mi cara... Y así continuamente.

Con extremada facilidad, saco el papel, y leyó la nota que se encontraba encima de la caja de madera en la que se encontraría el regalo.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Harry.

- ¡Este hombre está loco!- soltó Blaise antes de reírse y echar la nota al fuego, abrió la caja y vio entre diferentes capas de seda negra, un pequeño talismán, que contenía un medallón con una piedra azul cielo en medio.- En cuanto lo pille lo mató. Le ha tenido que costar un dineral.

Harry asomo la cabeza por encima del hombro de Blaise y vio para gran estupefacción suya el colgante.

- ¿Lapislázuli? ¿Un colgante del espíritu? –Hermione miró a Harry esperando que bromeara.- ¿Quién te ha regalado eso?

- Draco. Ya sabía que yo andaba detrás de uno de estos... Voy a tener que darle muchas veces las gracias. Aun que mi regalo precisamente no se queda corto.

- ¿Pero sabes las propiedades que tiene ese colgante?

- Piensa, Potter, piensa. Para que lo querría, si no supiera para que vale. ¿Eh?

- Pero... Un colgante del espíritu.- razonó Hermione en voz alta.-Es imposible... Solo existían dos... Uno se perdió con la Atlántida y el otro se entrego a un portador y a sus descendientes...

- ¿Colgante del espíritu?- preguntó Ron perdido, compartiendo su duda con su hermana.- Hay gente que no se pasa el día estudiando por placer, os recuerdo.

- Pues deberías hacerlo.- contestó Hermione.- ¿Estáis seguros de que es verdadero?

- Créeme, Draco podrá ser todo lo que tu quieras, pero raramente se deja engañar, mucho menos timar...- defendió Blaise.

- Entonces, es verdadero...- concluyó Hermione.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?- preguntó Harry con una ceja alzada.

- Por de pronto ponérmelo.

- Si te lo pones el colgante te puede considerar indigno.- comentó Potter.- Y las consecuencias...

- ¿Matar? Pero que dices Potter... Este colgante...

- Ese colgante es igual que este.- cortó Harry.

Se puso una mano a la altura que se encontraría un colgante y un pequeño brillo azul salió por los bordes de la mano. Entonces Potter quitó la mano, para descubrir una replica exacta del que Blaise tenía entre las manos.

- ¿Tú tienes el otro?- preguntó Hermione con los ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas.

- Eso parece.- contestó Harry mirando a Blaise.- Si el colgante, no te considera digno de tenerlo, morirás.

- ¿Y a ti te considera digno?- preguntó Ron incrédulo.- Pero que digo, un colgante no te puede juzgar, es un objeto.

- Objeto mágico, Ron.- corrigió Hermione.- Si que te puede juzgar.

- ¡Entre todos, vais a terminar por volverme tarumba (loco)...!

- ¿Cómo conseguiste el colgante?- preguntó Blaise a Harry seriamente.

- Me lo regalaron... El día de mi presentación en sociedad.

- ¿Presentación en sociedad? Y no nos has invitado... Es que, que amigo...- comentó Ron.

- Lo siento, después de haber pasado un mes entre rejas, torturado y totalmente aislado, haber estado entrenando como un poseso, imposibilitado de decir cualquier cosa, bajo pena de muerte... Tienes razón, se me tenía que haber ocurrido montar una fiesta.- soltó con voz desagradable Harry.

- ¿Qué acabas de decir, Harry?- preguntó Hermione asustada.

- Nada, que te importe.- contestó de malas maneras Harry enfadado y con resaca.- Blaise, solo ten cuidado al ponértelo. ¿Ok?

- Descuida.- dijo Blaise.

- No, no.- Entonces Harry silbó de una manera tan aguda y fuerte que todos se giraron a mirarle.

Una enorme águila se coló por la ventana de la sala común. Harry le susurró unos cuantas palabras en elfico y está volvió a salir volando, rumbo al Bosque Prohibido.

- Abramos los regalos. ¿No os parece?

Todos se pusieron delante de sus regalos, con el pensamiento realmente en otra parte.

- ¡Harry!- exclamó Blaise incrédulo.- ¿Es para mí?

- Claro, ya que no tenías lechuza, me dije que no te vendría mal. Es un Augurey del Pacifico... Así que no debería darte muchos problemas, en lo referente a prever la lluvia. De hecho no debería hacerlo. Por lo demás, tendrás que buscarte la vida para cuidarlo... Seguramente Ethel sabe como hacerlo... En fin, ya te pasaré algún libro bueno, si es que no encuentras uno en la biblioteca.

- ¡Es precioso!- exclamó Ginny, al ver el pequeño pollito.

Era como un pequeño pajarito, rojo, con algunas franjas azules, en realidad no tenía nada que ver con el Augurey que se encontraba en las zonas de Inglaterra y Irlanda. Pero, sin embargo, como eran de familia, y tenían en general las mismas características, se les llamaba de aquella forma. De echo el Augurey era considerado como el Fénix Llorón.

**Barra**

El Gran Comedor estaba precioso, como anteriormente ya se ha dicho. La enorme mesa ovalada en el centro, hacia que la estancia se viera mucho mayor y imponente. Unas graciosas guirnaldas de colores pendían en forma de V por toda la vuelta de la mesa de madera maciza. Los Huevos Sorpresa habían sido dispuestos como años anteriores. Poco a poco la estancia se fue llenando.

Dumbledor abrió su Huevo Sorpresa, un enorme gorro con una especie de careta, salió de este, junto a un pequeño bastón de colores, el perfecto dulce. Lo primero que hizo el director fue ponerse el extraño y horrible gorro, y lo segundo fue comerse el caramelo.

Poco a poco todos le imitaron. Todos los comensales parecían salidos de carnavales. Los diferentes gorros y antifaces adornaban sus caras. Hasta Snape llevaba un pequeño gorro de colores fluorescentes, que le había puesto Diana, y un antifaz con millones de pequeño brillantitos de colores. Con aquellos objetos, parecía una persona, por muy increíble que se pueda considerar.

- ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!

Todos respondieron de la misma forma al director.

- Por cierto, Harry... Muchas gracias por los calcetines.- comentó el director, al chico que se encontraba muy cerca suyo.- Espero que el diario te haya gustado.

- Mucho. Gracias... Es bueno tener algo así.

- No sabía que comprarte... Eres alguien difícil, Harry.

- No lo digas muy alto, por que tú no eres mejor.- soltó Potter antes de echarse a reír con el director.

Todos pasaron un día de Navidad extremadamente agradable. El pequeño percance de los amuletos, ligeramente olvidado. Todos los alumnos, acompañados de los profesores, jugaron a una batalla de nieve. Aun que al principio, solo Fay y Diana se había atrevido a jugar, tras una cuantas bolas bien lanzadas, todos, hasta el director, luchaban.

**Barra**

Era alta, delgada, su pelo era negro como el tizón, mientras que sus ojos eran de un azul mar, extremadamente fríos. Andaba recta, con la pose digna de la realeza. Aun así sus caderas se contoneaban dándole una gracia peculiar y un toque de sensualidad.

La falda, ligeramente acortada del uniforme le sentaba de maravilla, al igual que un jersey de punto blanco que se le pegaba perfectamente al busto. Los zapatos prescritos por el colegio, había sido ligeramente transformados, hasta quedar con un muy pequeño tacón.

Anne Luise Snape Zealt, se dirigía al despacho del director de su casa, que cumplía también la función de tutor legal y padre sobre protector.

De hecho, Severus Snape era todo lo contrario a lo que era su madre. Su madre Mónica Zealt, era liberal, rica, generosa, aun que un poco versada en las Artes Oscuras. Tenía una melena rubia totalmente rizada y unos ojos avellana achinados. Tenía un muy ligero sobrepeso y una extraña manía que le hacía llevar una ridícula pulsera hecha de margaritas verdaderas conservadas por un hechizo.

Aun que las dos, Anne y Mónica eran muy diferentes, se llevan muy bien, y producían el tipo de relación madre-hija modelo. La vida de la adolescente era perfectamente feliz, su padre biológico, le mandaba una manutención enorme todos los meses, y el nuevo marido de su madre, era sin duda una persona excepcional.

Pero su madre insistía en que debía de dejar sus estudios en Salem, para ir a Hogwarts, cerca de su padre, en la seguridad de los muros del antiguo castillo. Así que allí estaba ella, delante de la puerta oscura del despacho del más temido de los profesores.

Barra

Todos los alumnos habían vuelto. El Gran Comedor estaba lleno, Harry disfrutaba de su ultimo día, como alumno del colegio, charlando tranquilamente con sus amigos.

- Bueno chicos... Tengo que deciros algo.

- ¿Si, Harry?- preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Es el ultimo día que paso en Gryffindor.

- Pero...

- Por eso, he sacado todas mis cosas del cuarto...

- ¡¿A dónde vas?!

- Bueno, Dumbledor, me ha contratado...

- ¿Qué que?

- Lo que habéis oído.

- Pero... pero...

- Voy a ser profesor de una nueva alumna.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Ron, por primera vez en toda la conversación.

- Si.

- ¡¿Te vas?!- preguntó Neville que no se había enterado muy bien de la discusión.

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Qué te vas? ¿A dónde?- curioseó Dean con cara de sorpresa.

- ¿Eh?- dijo a su vez Seamus.

- No me voy a ningún lado.- contestó Harry moviendo negativamente la cabeza, haciendo que su pelo se moviera de una forma muy graciosa.

- ¿Entonces?- preguntó Lavender a su vez alzando una ceja.

- Me parece que la conversación se nos ha ido de las manos.- comentó Harry.

- Si.- respondieron Ron y Hermione al unísono.

- Pues como os iba diciendo, he aceptado.

- ¡Felicidades Harry!

- Pero... Eso quiere decir que dejas el Quidditch.- los ojos de Ron se abrieron con mucha sorpresa al darse cuenta de aquello.

- Si.- dijo molesto Harry al ver que todas las miradas se dirigían hacia él: Ron lo había dicho demasiado alto.

Un enorme barullo se montó en la mesa de Gryffindor. Y el rumor no tardo mucho en pasar a otras mesas, hasta llegar a Slytherin. Malfoy no tardo en acercarse hasta Potter para molestar, pero antes de que el Slytherin pudiera abrir la boca. Harry saltó y lanzó un hechizo insonorizador a todos los leones.

- Bien.

Harry salió rápidamente de la habitación, rumbo a sus nuevos apartamentos. Eran enormes, en comparación a los que había tenido en verano. La entrada era un cuadro de una esfinge que se movía por todas partes haciendo preguntas ilógicas a todo el mundo. Después de dar la contraseña, "Sugus", cortesía de Dumbledor; el nuevo profesor entro a sus habitaciones. Nada más entrar, había un salón, bastante grande, con una enorme mesa, una millonada de estanterías, unos cómodos sillones de tejido desconocido para Harry y como en la mayoría de habitaciones del castillo, no faltaba la enorme chimenea. Las paredes eran de un tono amarillento.

Desde el salón, salía una enorme escalera de caracol, que conducía a una habitación muy espaciosa y agradable, con su baño. Y a una sala de entrenamiento, cosa que Harry estaba seguro, había sido idea de Ferdinand.

El chico se tumbo en el sillón, esperando que el dolor de cabeza, que todos aquellos chillidos y protestas le habían causado, remitiera.

Barra

Sus ojos azules chocaron con los verdes de Harry, mientras ella levantaba una ceja y dirigía sus ojos hacia la frente de Harry, donde no consiguió ver nada más que pelo.

- Bien. Ya os conocéis, Harry... Ya sabes donde está el aula...

- Si Albus, la señorita Snape y yo, nos vamos.

- Que pasé una buena tarde, profesor.

Los dos anduvieron en silencio hasta llegar al aula. Sanpe miro desafiantemente a su profesor, mientras que Harry sacaba unas hojas.

- Hm... ¿Profesor?

- Llámame Harry, no creo que haya problemas con eso.

- ¡Oh! De acuerdo, supongo que puedes llamarme Anne.- contestó ella con una sonrisa.-¿Qué es lo que vamos a estudiar?

El aire angelical de la chica, ni siquiera hizo que Harry se inmutara, estaba seguro de que detrás de aquel aire, de yo no he hecho nada, de la chica, yacía el endemoniado espíritu Snape. Harry levantó una ceja y con soltura, se sentó encima de la mesa y respondió con otra pregunta.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

- Creo que de momento se lanzar un lumus y un hechizo de elevación.- contestó ella con burla en su tono.

- ¿No? ¿Me hablas en serio? No sabía que iba a tener una alumna tan avanzada en la materia.- respondió Harry, sin cortarse para nada.

De un bote el profesor se puso de pie y examinó la cara de la chica. Parecía totalmente angelical, pero estaba seguro de que no por nada, varios profesores ni siquiera la admitían en sus clases. Los ojos de Harry estaban inexpresivos y su cara eran tan imperturbable, como la de Snape, padre, podía serlo.

Pensando en su siguiente "movimiento", Harry se paseo hasta el final del aula, que era realmente espaciosa, teniendo en cuenta que solo estarían allí, dos personas.

- Bien, como yo esperaba a tener a una alumna que tuviera el nivel de sexto, supongo que usted, debería pasarse por sus clases de 4 curso. Si no me equivoco, ahora mismo tienen Defensa con Diana Dubois.

Los dientes de la chica rechinaron ligeramente ante la mención de la mujer, aun así, Harry se dio cuenta y empezó a sacar conclusiones rápidamente.

Suponía que Anne, no soportaba a la novia de su padre, que seguramente según ella, solo buscaba el dinero de su "pobre padre". Y por lo que había podido observar, aquella mañana en la mesa de profesores, Diana y Severus estaban extremadamente separados y con la cara de haber pasado toda la noche discutiendo; Diana tampoco soportaba a la "niña mimada de papa".

- Me parece y si no me equivoco que te pagan para darme clases. ¡Damelas!

- Me parece y si no me equivoco que no estás autorizada para darme ordenes.

La chica se sonrojó, pareciendo casi molesta.

- Saca el libro de Transformaciones, pagina 35.

Barra

- Maldito, maldito, maldito, malditos sean él y todos sus descendientes.- murmuró la chica con los dientes entrecerrados.

- ¿Se puede saber que pasa, Anne?- preugntó Draco mirando directamente a los ojos de su "prima".

- Ese maldito Potter. ¡¿Quién demonios se cree?!

- ¿Qué a pasado?

- Se a tirado la tarde respondiendo a todos y cada uno de mis comentarios. Y al final me ha mandado una redacción de 3 metros... ¡Para pasado mañana!

- ¿Te ha contestado a todos los comentarios? ¡No has tenido que ser muy dura!

- Claro que si. Pero es que es... parece que se esperaba todo. Y lo peor es que siempre respondía sonriendo. Estoy perdiendo facultades.

- No sera para tanto.

- Si, Draco, si... ¡He perdido todo mi encanto!- terminó ella con un tono dramático, quizás excesivamente catastrófico.

Barra

Hola,

Felices Fiestas a todos, y Feliz Año Nuevo.

En fin, aquí os traigo mi pequeña actualización... No me convence para nada, creo que está vez me he pasado... Pero bueno, en fin... Todo es esperar a ver que es lo que os parece.

Gracias por todo,

BeSoS,

MiRuG

PD: Sé que lo de Blaise no ha quedado aclarado... Es el pequeño suspense de este capitulo... xD xD Y que tampoco he respondido a lo de los elfos... pero... hm ... .

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Slyther88:** Hola wapa... En fin... Gracias por todo... Como he dicho antes, sé que no respondí a lo de los elfos, ya veréis más adelante.

**GaRrY:** Bueno, pues toca de este, pero no desesperes, intentaré actualizar los demás.. xD xD :P:P

**Gandulfo:** Bien... Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible los otros... Gracias. :D

**Kittychan:** Me alegra que te guste. En lo referente al libro de Sly y Gry... Tranquila, en los capítulos siguientes, seguramente dé más detalles, pero no voy a decir nada más sobre el tema. A partir de ahora, y con el demonio que es Anne, veras seguramente a un Harry más Slytherin. Gracias. :D

**m ru $ a (mar):** Me alegra que te guste. En fin, muchas gracias por dejar el review. Gracias. :D

**Eva Vidal:** Bueno, eso espero, por que ya sabes que conmigo, otra cosa no sé, pero esperar está en el programa de todos los días. xD xD. Feliz Año. Gracias.

**Lalwen Tinuviel:** Me alegra que hayas tenido un 9 en Francés... Y espero que continúes así. ;) ;) En fin... la ortografía... es una causa perdida, aun que prometo que algún día, me pondré a volver a leer todo y intentar corregirlo u... Gracias. :D

**Marinapotter:** Me alegra que te guste. Gracias. :D

**Juaniweb:** Me alegra que te guste. Gracias. :D

**Barby-Black:** Bueno si, si es raro... Pero si te ha parecido raro, el capitulo anterior, no quiero ni saber que es lo que te va a parecer este. En fin... supongo que para ti, esta actualización, es genial, apenas unas horas después de que me dejarás el review... ;) En fin... Gracias. :D

Muchas gracias a todos, como de costumbre, gracias por apoyarme.

BeSoS,

MiRuG


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13: Problemas y más problemas. **

**_-_** Señor Zabiny, despierte, por favor.**_-_** la voz melodiosa pero autoritaria de Ethel irrumpió en el sueño del supervisador Slytherin.

El chico simplemente se movió hasta colocar la almohada encima de su cabeza, mientras murmuraba algo que ni el fino oído de la mujer pudo captar. La mujer meneo ligeramente al humano, mientras suspiraba. Blaise se giró y se escondió más debajo del edredón. La mujer, ni corta, ni perezosa, hizo que las mantas de la cama desparecieran.

**_-_** **_¿_**Se puede saber que demonios pasa?**_!-_** preguntó violento el Slytherin, al verse interrumpido.

**_-_** Necesito que me acompañe, señor Zabiny, pero primero vístase.

El chico pronto se dio cuenta de que iba solamente en ropa interior, delante de la **_"_**elfa de Harry**_"_**. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojo vivas, mientras salía bastante rápidamente hacia el baño para tomarse una ducha rápida y vestirse.

Cinco minutos después, el Slytherin, salió del baño, vestido y peinado.

**_-_** Coge algo de abrigo, en el bosque hace frió, por la mañana. – aconsejó la mujer.

**_-_** **_¿_**Qué es lo que quiere de mi?

**_-_** Puedes tutearme, me llamo Ethel, por si no lo sabes. Lo que venía a comentar contigo, bueno venía a buscarte, por que es necesario que veas al rey ... Es sobre el colgante.

**_-_** **_¿_**El mío?

**_-_** No él de mi bisabuela.**_-_** soltó burlonamente la elfa, antes de prácticamente chillar**_-_** **_¡_**Claro que él tuyo!

**_-_** No hace falta que se ponga así.

La mujer miro al Slytherin, mientras él cogía el abrigo más gordo que tenía y se aplicaba un hechizo para mantenerse caliente dentro de este.

**_-_** Vamos.**_-_** dijo la mujer, mientras se recubría con la capucha de su larga y preciosa capa.

Zabiny no tardo en seguir a la mujer, hasta la entrada del castillo. Las puertas se abrieron sin hacer ruido, y Blaise pudo ver, como se tenían erguidos dos preciosos caballos de pelaje negro.

**_-_** Son caballos de la corte, pertenecen exclusivamente a mi padre, me los ha dejado con mucha reticencia, así que hazles algo y tendrás a un destacamento de elfos persiguiéndote.

Blaise aceptó, aun concentrado en la belleza de aquellos hermosos animales, que parecían confundirse con las sombras de aquella oscura noche. Siguiendo el ejemplo de la mujer, Blaise se subió con delicadeza a los lomos exentos de silla de uno de ellos.

Ethel murmuró varias palabras en un idioma que el Slytherin no conocía, y como impulsados por una enorme ráfaga de viento inexistente, los caballos salieron a galope.

No tardaron más de dos minutos en recorrer todos los terrenos hasta llegar al linde del bosque, que siguieron durante unos 5 minutos, hasta internarse en lo que pareció a Blaise la zona más oscura del bosque prohibido. Tardaron más de veinte minutos en llegar a un pequeño claro iluminado de unos cuantos faroles. Blaise miró a su alrededor, esperando ver un enorme palacio o casas encima de los árboles.

**_-_** Cierra los ojos, humano.**_-_** ordenó la elfa.**_-_** Hazlo por tu bien, si conoces nuestro secreto permanecerás encerrado hasta tu muerte.

Blaise ejecutó lo que le había pedido la elfa. Sin embargo oyó como mientras recitaba algunas palabras, bajaba del caballo y andaba hasta dar con algo y se oyó un pequeño estruendo.

Lomëwen silbó de manera aguda, y los dos caballos recomenzaron la marcha, aun que con calma. Varios minutos más tarde, los caballos cesaron su marcha y la mujer volvió a bajar de su montura, diciéndole al chico que podía abrir los ojos.

Se encontraban en unas preciosas caballerizas. Había varios cientos de caballos allí dentro. Blaise siguió a Ethel fuera de las cuadras. Entraron en un pasillo de mármol, precioso, decorado con la elegante sencillez que caracterizaba a los elfos. El joven miraba incrédulo todo, como si se encontrara en un sueño.

**_-_** Te voy a llevar ante el rey, así que cuando entres a la habitación del trono, quiero que hagas una reverencia. **_¿_**Entendido?

El chico asintió sin prestar mucha atención a las palabras de la mujer. Recorrieron varios pasillos, que daban por enormes ventanales a preciosos patios interiores, o al exterior.

Después de atravesar varias decenas de pasillos, llegaron a una preciosa puerta de madera tallada. Dos elfos vestidos de lo que tenía que ser el uniforme de la guardia real, abrieron la puerta al ver a la princesa.

**_-_** Buenos días hija.**_-_** dijo el rey en un ingles perfecto, teniendo la consideración de no dejar de lado al Slytherin.

**_-_** Padre.**_-_** respondió ella desde su posición arrodillada.

**_-_** Levantaos, por favor.**_-_** pidió el monarca.

**_-_** Aquí está el chico del que le hablamos Harry y yo.

**_-_** Gracias, Ethel. Me gustaría hablar con él un rato, te agradecería que fueras en busca de Harry.

**_-_** **_¿_**Está aquí?

**_-_** Tan terco y orgulloso como siempre.**_-_** respondió el rey después de un suspiro

**_-_** **_¿_**Habéis...?

**_-_** Ve a buscarlo, por favor.**_-_** cortó el rey seriamente.

La princesa asintió con la cabeza, antes de girarse y salir por la puerta con paso tranquilo.

**_-_** Bien. **_¿_**Señor Zabiny, me equivoco?

**_-_** No, señor.

**_-_** Bien, me ha comentado Harry, que el otro día se encontró con que usted tiene en su posesión, un... colgante, muy valioso.

**_-_** Si, Draco me lo regaló.

**_-_** **_¿_**Draco?

**_-_** Un amigo, Draco Malfoy.**_-_** afirmó el chico.

**_-_** **_¡_**Aha! **_¿_**Puede mostrármelo?

**_-_** Claro.

Como varios días antes había hecho Harry, Blaise hizo que el colgante apareciera, como si saliera de su cuerpo. El viejo rey no perdía detalle. El Slytherin ni siquiera intentó quitárselo, ya que sabía que era una tarea imposible.

**_-_** Perdone que no pueda quitármelo... Pero creo que usted conoce mejor que yo las propiedades del colgante.

**_-_** No te preocupes por eso. Acércate, niño.

Los ojos azules del hombre miraron con atención el colgante que tenía frente a si. A Blaise le pareció que el elfo hacia varias conjuraciones en aquel idioma elfico, antes de que fueran interrumpidos por una de las puertas que se abrió considerablemente fuerte.

**_-_** Aquí estoy.**_-_** dijo con tanta frialdad Harry que Blaise hubiera jurado que no era él.

**_-_** Eso ya lo veo. Toma asiento.**_-_** dijo el rey que parecía hacer esfuerzos por no matar al adolescente por su arrogancia.

**_-_** **_¿_**Quiere algo o me ha hecho venir para nada**_?-_** dijo él sin sentarse.

**_-_** Harry, por favor. Compórtate como la persona que eres, no como el niño de cinco años que a veces retoma la posesión de tu cuerpo.

**_-_** No tienes ningún derecho a decir eso.**_-_** respondió Harry señalando acusadoramente al hombre con un dedo.

**_-_** Harry, te estás extralimitando.**_-_** dijo el rey con los dientes apretados, visiblemente con muchas ganas de chillar pero conteniéndose.

**_-_** **_¡_**Ni extralimitando, ni nada! **_¡_** Por si no te has dado cuenta: el único que no ha pedido tener que salvar al mundo soy yo! **_¡_**Y además de que voy a salvar el culo de come hierbas de todos esos elfos pomposos, no voy a presentar mis más sinceras disculpas ante ellos! **_¡_**Que les jodan!

**_-_** Harry, ofendiste a mucha gente importante aquel día, y como uno de nosotros... – intentó el rey, serenándose momentáneamente antes de verse cortado por el Gryffindor.

**_-_** **_¡_**El problema es que no soy ni seré uno de vosotros Nunca –la frialdad con la que aquellas palabras habían sido dichas hicieron que el ambiente se tornara muy tenso en la habitación.**_-_** **_¿_**O quieres que te recuerde como pase el primer mes aquí? **_¿_**No lo recuerdas ?**_¿_**Calabozo 149? **_¿_**Quieres qué siga?

**_-_** Harry, sé que no fue un buen comportamiento de nuestra parte...

**_-_** **_¿_**Qué no fue un buen comportamiento dices? Yo más bien diría que es un comportamiento muy fuera de lugar. Me hicisteis pagar por lo que hizo algún ministro o rey o lo que fuera, imbecil hace más de un milenio. **_¡_**Eso me parece como mínimo excesivo! **_-_** Harry parecía a punto de sacar chispas.**_-_** **_¡_**Y si esperas que yo me disculpe con los principitos, yo por mi parte tan bien espero unas excusas bien extensas...!

**_-_** Harry, por favor, razona un poco...

**_-_** **_¿_**Qué yo razone? Su Majestad, no es por ofenderle, pero ya que tanto habla de honor y de ofensas, póngase un momento en mi maldita situación. **_¿_**O crees que es fácil ?Desde luego es increíblemente fácil ser el único humano con acceso a este precioso lugar, lleno de elfos milenario que tienen el ego subido por encima de las nubes que se creen millones de veces mejores que muchas de las criaturas que habitan este planeta... Que cada vez que me ven me critican y miran de malas formas, por cosas que ocurrieron hace más de 20 generaciones de mi familia. **_¿_**No te sentirías ofendido si lo primero que hacen tres guardias es apresarte y si te metieran en un calabozo por la única razón de ser humano y no tener las malditas orejas en punta?

Harry hablaba venenosamente, con un tono normal, pero que se oía por toda la estancia, ya que los demás guardaban un silencio sepulcral.

**_-_** Y ahora, convoca a tus príncipes, es posible que reciban su disculpa, pero antes van a oír todas y cada una de sus verdades, a ver si consigo de una vez por toda que se les bajen los humos. No sé si les va a gustar que un inútil humano de menos de 20 años les vaya diciendo todas sus verdades, pero tampoco van a tener elección. Avisame cuando lleguen.

Y dicho esto, Harry salió por la puerta con seguridad y la cabeza bien alta.

**_-_** Lo peor de esto es que tiene razón.**_-_** dijo el soberano ya entrado en años.

**_-_** _Atar_, me ocupare yo de avisarles...**_-_** y dicho eso, la princesa se retiro con una ligera reverencia.

**

* * *

**

La habitación estaba a oscuras. Había doce sillas exactamente y todas ellas estaban iluminadas de la misma manera desde arriba, dándole al lugar un aspecto misterioso. Las enormes ventanas mostraban un cielo muy oscuro. Aquella era de las pocas salas, que no eran apartamentos de la familia real, a la que se podía acceder. Desde allí, se podía apreciar la belleza de la cuidad elfica, desde las torres de aquel famoso castillo de mármol rojizo o verdoso, dependiendo de la época, con el fin de camuflarlo más o menos con la naturaleza y no dañar demasiado la imagen de paraíso terrenal que tenía aquel precioso bosque.

Harry se encontraba a salvo entre las sombras de la habitación. Vio como poco a poco y uno a uno, fueron llegando los ocho príncipes, las siete princesas y los cuatro consejeros del rey.

El Gryffindor examinó con atención los níveos rostros. Impasibles. Las puertas se cerraron con un poco de magia que Harry no dudo en usar, alertando así de su presencia a los seres, que giraron inmediatamente la cabeza hacia la sombra que lograron divisar. Sin demorarse, Potter se colocó delante de todos ellos, que habían sido colocados en semi**_-_**circulo.

**_-_** Buenas noches.**_-_** la voz del chico era suave, sedosa, atrayente, aun siendo de un serio pasmoso.**_-_** Espero que estén bien sentados por que hasta que no se den cuenta de que en situación nos encontramos, nadie se va a mover de aquí.

**_-_** Tienes muchas pretensiones, humano.

**_-_** Bien, empezaremos por eso. Me llamo Harry Potter, soy humano, pero no me llamo humano.**_-_** dijo Harry girándose hacia el principie que había dicho eso.**_-_** Sé que no tienen ninguna gana de oírme, y me da igual. Hasta que no lo diga yo, nadie saldrá de esta habitación.

Una de la princesas bufó y invocando un poco de su magia fue a abrir la puerta. Se encontró con que le era imposible.

**_-_** Les he convocado aquí para comentarles ciertos temas, empezando por el ego tan increíblemente grande que tienen todos ustedes.

Inmediatamente la mayoría de las expresiones se tensaron.

**_-_** Voy a decirles algo que quizás le haga abrir los ojos, no son superiores a ningún tipo de raza.

**_-_** No tenemos por que escucharte, ni siquiera eres capaz de mostrar tu valía.**_-_** dijo Súrion con una mueca asqueada.

Harry podía percibir lo que iba a acontecer, tendría que pelear contra uno de los príncipes, sabía que Valandil era el mejor de los luchadores, por no decir el mejor de todos aquellos elfos. Era una persona justa y equilibrada, no mataba por placer, simplemente dedicaba parte de su tiempo a entrenar sin por ese motivo abusar de su fuerza. Aparte de eso, era realmente dado para la magia aun que, como cualquier elfo, tenía que limitarse a la magia que le brindaba la naturaleza. El Niño**_-_**que**_-_**vivió sabía que tendría que luchar contra él. Súrion no había dejado mucho margen.

**_-_** Bien, acepto el... desafió.**_-_** respondió con tranquilidad.**_-_** Elegir un representante, nos batiremos aquí y ahora, magia y espadas.

Tal y como Harry había previsto, Valandil se levantó minutos después, se quitó una capa y sacando su espada hizo una reverencia. El chico no tardo en hacer más de lo mismo, tras haber cogido su espada, que había con anterioridad depositado en una mesita cerca de la salida de la habitación.

El sonido de las dos espadas al tocarse llegó tranquilamente a todos los presentes, que no se perdían ninguno de los movimientos de los luchadores. En los varios minutos siguientes, el chasquido metálico producido por las dos armas, no paró de repicar por toda la habitación.

Los movimientos de los dos eran fluidos, aun que había que admitir que los del elfo eran mucho más armónicos, más nítidos, más hermosos. Harry no tardó en tener que esquivar un rayo azul claro, que iba a desarmarle, mientras evitaba la espada del príncipe. Tras aquello, los rayos luminosos no tardaron en volar alrededor de la estancia, mientras los filos de las espadas intentaban alcanzar al contrincante.

Veinte minutos después y con algún corte menor en los brazos y los torsos, los dos se encontraban a un metro de distancia, sin dudarlo, Harry levantó con la mano derecha la espada rápida aun que temblorosamente (el corte que acaba de adquirir, le recorría parte del brazo y sangraba abundantemente), mientras Valandil se terminaba de recuperar de un golpe en el abdomen que le había cortado la respiración. Sin pensarlo, el elfo levantó su propia espada para parar la de Harry. Los ojos azules se abrieron de sorpresa al ver como su espada atravesaba la que Harry **_"_**blandía**_"_**. Sin darle tiempo a darse cuenta de lo que hacia, el Gryffindor ya había asestado un golpe fuerte contra el arma de su rival y esta había salido volando hasta los pies de Eärendur. La tajante hoja de metal se situó entonces a escasos milímetros de la garganta del elfo que miraba embobado al mortal.

**_-_** Has ganado.**_-_** declaró solemnemente Valandil.

La espada fue bajada lentamente, las esmeraldas no abandonaban los zafiros. Potter murmuró un hechizó de limpieza y las manchas de sangre de su arma desaparecieron. Se miró el estado en el que se encontraban sus heridas, aparte de la del brazo, había un corte que no tenía muy buena pinta, exclusive eso, lo demás solo eran algunos rasguños. Se aplicó a si mismo un hechizo para que las heridas dejaran de sangrar y así él perdiera menos de aquel liquido rojo vital.

**_-_** Se ha ganado mi respeto, y el vuestro.**_-_** dijo firmemente el elfo, mientras guardaba su espada en la funda de esta.

**Barra**

**_-_** **_¡_**Harry**_!-_** gritó Blaise sorprendido al ver como la sangre recorría todo el antebrazo del chico tiñéndolo de carmín.

Harry se había arrancado la manga de la camisa, de todas formas, estaba inutilizable. Alertados por el grito del Slytherin, el rey y las dos princesas que no habían asistido a la **_"_**reunión**_"_**, se acercaron desde la otra punta de la sala hasta donde se encontraban los dos compañeros.

**_-_** **_¡_**Harry**_!-_** exclamaron las hermanas al mismo tiempo.

**_-_** **_¿_**Se puede saber que ha pasado**_?-_** preguntó el rey preocupado.

**_-_** Hemos dejado claro que todo el mundo aquí es igual.**_-_** respondió Harry mientras se quitaba la camisa y la dejaba caer al suelo.

El corte del tronco se hizo entonces visible. Sacando su varita, para no alertar a Blaise sobre sus habilidades especiales, recitó varias palabras en un antiguo idioma que le había sido enseñado en aquel castillo y aun que por la cara que ponía el joven no debía de ser sin dolor, las heridas se sanaron en menos de 10 minutos.

**Barra **

Zabiny y Potter habían regresado al castillo varios días después, en realidad en Hogwarts solo habían pasado apenas unas cuantas horas, y era sábado poco después de la comida.

Ya que el Gran Comedor estaba desierto, el ex**_-_**Gryffindor decidió invitar al Slytherin a comer a su despacho. Dobby no tardó en aparecer con una suculenta comida.

**_-_** Esto de ser amigo de un profesor trae sus ventajas.**_-_** comentó Blaise, mientras terminaba su trozo de pastel de fresa y nata.

Harry rió ante la observación.

**_-_** Bueno, yo me voy a ir, aun tengo deberes que hacer, y quede con Hermione en la biblioteca para estudiar.

**_-_** **_¿_**Seguro que para estudiar**_?-_** inquirió él de ojos verdes.

Blaise le mandó una sonrisa picara que indicaba que no esperaba que fuera así.

**_-_** Recuerda usar hechizos de protección y de silencio... Imagínate la cara de Prince.

**_-_** **_¡_**Vete a la Mierda, Potter**_!-_** dijo el Slytherin mientras le tiraba la servilleta a la cara.

El Niño**_-_**que vivió no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

**_-_** No voy a hacer nada que lo arruine todo. Ella no es igual que las demás.

**_-_** Más te vale Blaise, no accedo a que dañen a mi familia.**_-_** respondió Harry seriamente.

**_-_** Yo me voy, nos vemos en la cena, tío.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos, en los que Harry había empezado a penas leer un libro de Defensa que había adquirido recientemente, cuando Snape entro en tromba a su despacho con un pergamino enrollado entre sus manos.

**_-_** **_¿_**Si**_?-_** preguntó Harry tranquilamente levantando los ojos de su lectura.

**_-_** Tome.

Harry abrió el pergamino tranquilamente y enseguida reconoció la fina letra de su única alumna.

**_-_** Muy bien, un trabajo de su hija. **_¿_**Y

**_-_** No puede no haberla aprobado, ese trabajo está perfecto.

**_-_** Snape. **_¿_**Me está diciendo que estoy siendo injusto**_?-_** preguntó Harry sin ocultar su incredulidad.

**_-_** Este trabajo está perfecto.

**_-_** Quizás para usted si que lo esté. Pese a que no debería darle ningún tipo de explicación, de la misma manera que usted lo hace... De todos modos este trabajo ha sido y va a seguir siendo merecedor de un suspenso. No es mi culpa si el tema está mal tratado. No sé si se ha molestado en leer el titulo sobre el cual trata el trabajo.**_-_** Harry le tiró el pergamino de la misma manera brusca que el otro lo había hecho.**_-_** Bien. **_¿_**Se le ofrece algo más Por que me gustaría seguir con mi lectura.

El jefe de la casa de las serpientes observó atónito como su ex**_-_**alumno más odiado, volvía a centrarse en la lectura como si el no estuviese presente. Lo más dignamente posible, giró los talones y salió de la habitación con un portazo.

**

* * *

**

Hola después de años,

No he muerto, al menos no todavía... xD xD En fin... Siento todo lo que he tardado... Espero que os guste, gracias a todos...

Las respuestas a los reviews las voy a subir ahora mismo en

www (Punto) livejournal (punto) com (barra) users (Barra) mirug

Bueno,

Gracias por todo,

BeSoS,

MiRuG


End file.
